In The Heart
by Jonathan J Strange
Summary: DM/HG - A\U - Sequel to In The Dunes;- The war is raging all around them, can Draco and Hermione find themselves if they risk losing everyone else? ---NB - Fan Fiction has decided to be a pain and is removing my underlines ect, sorry --
1. Cabin Fever

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**  
** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story and the original character; 'Fidelis', are my creations. 

**Chronology;**  
This story is set two months after the end of '**In The Dunes'.**

**Chapter 1: Cabin Fever**

_"Friendship marks a life even  
more deeply than love.  
Love risks degenerating into obsession,  
friendship is never anything but sharing."_

_Elie Wiesel_

* * *

Stepping out of the shower Blaise pulled the towel around his waist, the cool air bit into his water hot skin. The tiled floor was cold as he padded across it to the main open plan area, which constituted as a living room and dining room with a kitchen at the back with a small bedroom and sauna. The stairs ran up both sides of the room to a long walkway that overlooked the main room. Blaise looked around at the huge glass front on the cabin, the snow drifting slowly down collecting in drifts on the panes until the weight pulled it off landing with a 'phump' on the ground. Blaise laughed as he remembered the month they had arrived, Draco had been stood just outside the doorway when a drift fell on him. Blaise couldn't stop laughing, then he'd called Draco; the Blonde Snowman, for at least a week none stop, until Draco hexed his boxers and they shrank while he wore them. And that was the odd thing, or at least to anyone who would know they were wizards, they very rarely used magic. Blaise put it down to the year and a bit they had lived in Burnham, they had got used to not having it.

"Where are my fucking socks?" 

Bending over to check beneath the long leather sofa he pushed his hand under, until he felt something silky and pulled. "Damn." Not his socks, just a red silk bra, he wasn't sure but he thought it might be that little ski attendant from down the road.

'_She said something about missing her bra the other night._' Dropping it on the table he tried under the green velvet chair, still no luck but he did find his house keys. Draco had been at him for three days to find them.

"_We'll have to change the locks, anyone can get in you dumb, ox._ " Were Draco's parting words this morning before he left with that plank of wood under his arm. 

Ambling up to his room Blaise looked out across the snow capped mountains that surrounded him, it was almost serene out here, out here in the mountains of Austria, out here in the middle of fucking nowhere. He wasn't exactly happy about being here and more than once he had wanted to grab the portkey monkey with they gold symbols and Persian clothes, or as Draco called him – Weaselbee, due to the ginger discolouration that had occurred to his head, with the water that had leaked onto him when they left him by the door one night. Pushing open the caederwood door, Blaise walked into his room, it was large and very comfortable. He eyed the king size bed and he didn't have to imagine how many he could fit, he had found out on the third night. Sitting down and opening the bedside draw he pulled out a pair of black socks, with a snake stitched onto them. 

Looking out of the window that made up the back wall to his bedroom, Draco had often commented on the lack of curtains.

"_Who needs curtains in the woods, Draco, you think bears are gonna look in and see?"_

"_I don't know, I'll ask one." _He turned to look at Blaise, holding his hand in a mime microphone._ "Mr chocolate bear..." _He didn't get chance to finish the sentence, Blaise pushed him hard, out of the door. The large balcony that led off his room had seen it's own fair share of action, there was that Blonde barmaid from, what he called, 'The Snow bar.' Then there was that tall dark haired ski instructor and, well the list went on and Blaise was smiling to himself, thinking of all the women he had got since arriving. The only thing they had trouble getting was firewhiskey, it took five days for Aberforth to send them their first consignment and both he and Draco were climbing the walls, literally, by the time it arrived. 

Draco had made a nice little life for himself already, he'd started something called snowboarding, or at least that's what Draco called it, Blaise often just asked if 'he was taking his plank out?' Blaise had started to stay in and drink or go into town and drink or pick up a but of pussy. He was starting to understand why Draco had written to Granger when they were at the Esplanade, he felt like writing to Frobisher, but he couldn't, it would kill her. Sitting in the leather arm chair Blaise opened his book, 'Wuthering Hights,' it had looked nice and long. The blast of cold air hit him in the face as the door swung open and something that looked like an alien from the sci-fi channel, Blaise was amazed they had not discovered television till now, this thin looking creature was stood in the doorway. No hair and a long solid piece where it's eyes should be. 

"Hello mate." Draco called from the doorway pulling the mask from his face. The board, emblazoned with a snake, under his arm. "What you reading?"

"Nothing." Blaise put the book down and, tapping it with his wand, sending it back to his room. "How do you fancy having a few girls over tonight?" Blaise stood up and watched his friend peel himself out of the ridiculous costume. "I'm surprised you haven't broken anything yet. Oh yeah, and if you _ever_ ride down the fucking roof again I'll blast you and that plank into next week. I thought a hoard of acromantulas, were attacking. Talk about putting a guy off his rhythm."

"Sorry, Blaise, just wondered if I could do it." Draco smirked as he remembered Blaise screaming at him for sliding down the window as he was just getting into a nice looking lass, just got her knickers off as well. "Anyway, I don't mind a couple of girls round, I have a few things to do though, so I may not join you." Draco stared walking up towards his room.

"You still not pining over Granger?" He really wished he hadn't said it.

"Well, not everyone has the emotional range of Bertie bott's bean."

"At least they get sucked on."

"Can you think of nothing but your cock?" This was a pointless argument, no one ever won and Draco was going to give up.

"Course I do, there's always room in there for a nice pair of tits." Blaise knew what was going to happen, this had been the stable argument for over a month.

"Tell you what, mate." Draco knew his lines, "Just go and get laid. For merlin's sake." Throwing his arms in the air Draco walked into his bedroom. 

Listening out for the door closing Draco peeled of the final remnants of the skin tight suit and threw it onto the chair beside the window. Looking at his body, in the reflection of the window, he wondered how he compared to Ron Weasley... how did he? Why did he care? Pulling a towel from the rack he walked into the en-suite and started the shower running. He had fallen off his board three times that day, he was covered in scrapes and bruises, it was so odd not just having them healed there and then. Blaise had never been very good with healing charms so now he was covered with small scars here and there. Draco caught sight of the scar on his chest where a tree had taken offence to him landing in it and slice him up pretty bad. 

Stepping in the shower he started washing himself down, he had kept himself occupied this time. He did still look for the seagull and wonder if he would ever see anyone again but it was over now, this was the end of it and he couldn't go back. He didn't want to use the portkey, Harry had said as much, they would both be imprisoned as soon as step foot in England. 

The only thing that had started annoying him about Blaise was the women, at least in England he had been careful and had made sure they never found out he was a wizard, now he was showing his wand off as a way to get them into bed and the noises they were making were becoming unbearable. It was never this bad with Frobisher and she was a screamer. On more than one occasion Draco had thought about just getting hold of the portkey and going home but it wasn't fair on Blaise, he didn't have anything to do. In a way it made a kind of sense, for over six months Draco had sat in that house, '_rattling round like a pea in a drum_', that was another muggle-ism he had picked up from the few people he spoke to while snowboarding, as far as they were concerned he and Blaise or, Aaron and Sean, were two cousins that had very rich families. 

Draco stepped out of the shower and padded to his bedroom, drying himself off he could hear sounds from downstairs, wrapping his towel around his waist he tiptoed to the balcony and looked over, Blaise was home and he'd brought that ski instructor with him. Draco groaned, he knew what he was in for now, a night of '_oo's_' and '_ahhh's_', and the occasional '_harder_' or '_there_'. It wasn't that he was upset that Blaise was getting it when he wasn't, he was getting it, he just wasn't telling Blaise, it was the non-stop, every night shagging. It wasn't bad when they had maybe a woman over every other night but now, every night and once Blaise had screwed them to sleep he would come down in his boxers and drink till the wee hours. Draco didn't mind the drinking but it was the constant line of women, Blaise was starting to get a name with the locals and it wasn't Chocolate Bear. Pulling his door closed Draco decided to pull Blaise up on this matter a little later.

* * *

Blaise tottered down the stairs, his slippers on the wrong feet and a look of '_Can I close my legs now_' as he did a John Wayne walk down the stairs. Draco looked up at his friend and wondered what position he was going to be told about tonight. Blaise sat down and, pouring a glass of firewhiskey, he winked at Draco.

"That was good mate, you should try it."

Draco looked out of the window at the black night sky. "I don't really care, mate. Sorry and all but I don't. I just wish you'd calm it down a bit, you know what they're saying in the town?"

"Yeah, they say about how satisfied they get when they come here." Blaise winked and took a swig. His large muscles tensing and bouncing in his arm.

"No mate, they say you're a fruit loop. Not quite sure what it means but it ain't good. You gotta stop bringing all these women back." Draco took a swig of his firewhiskey. 

Blaise slammed his glass on the table, shattering it. Firewhiskey drained from the table and spattered on the floor. "Have you got a fucking problem or what? If you don't like it, why don't you just fuck off home?" He couldn't believe it, they only thing he could do and Draco was having a go at him for it, why did he care what the twats in tow thought? 

"I'm not trying to start an argument, mate." Draco really didn't want a thump. He hadn't meant to upset Blaise.

"Well, you fucking got one, blondie." Blaise stood up. It was ok for Draco, he could go out and do something, this was so far from any civilisation there wasn't a library for over a hundred miles. Blaise was sick of being cooped up in this shack. Why had they even come here, why had they bothered? "Tell you what, Draco. You seem to be enjoying this little holiday, you seem to be having a _great_time with your new friends so _I'll_ go." Hopefully Draco would stop him, they had never had a real argument, this could be stopped easily. "So, see you later, Draco."

Draco didn't move, he knew this was a ploy, this had happened about seven times since they got here, one or the other wanting to leave and getting so close to grabbing the monkey but they hadn't. "Well, if you want to go, you know where Weaslbee is." He sounded confident, this would be over in a moment and they could talk about this rationally. 

Blaise stepped closer to the monkey, Draco would say something soon, he had too. Reaching out he could feel Draco watching him, his fingers were only inches from monkey. Draco hadn't moved, he hadn't said anything. What was Draco trying to do? Blaise was getting a little worried, if he touched this key he had no idea where he'd end up but he wasn't going to back out now, if Draco wasn't going to say anything then why should he. 

Draco watched as Blaise got closer to the Monkey, it would be over in a few seconds, either his friend would turn round and talk or he would be gone, Draco didn't want him to go but he wasn't going to back down, not this time. Blaise was only millimetres from the Monkey with the symbols. 

The door burst open. "Stop. Don't." 

Draco's jaw dropped open, Blaise almost screamed. 

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, that's chapter 1 – I hope you've enjoyed it, R&R me and let me know. **

**With thanks to Orbthese for not killing me when she reached the end.**


	2. Old Wounds

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation. 

**Chapter 2: Old Wounds**

_Time heals many wounds,  
But ne'er a broken heart._

_Ancient Proverb_

* * *

Draco sat on the sofa, his firewhiskey draining from his upturned glass, his mouth trying to form words but nor managing too. He couldn't believe who was stood at the door, his mind couldn't form any sensibly, structured sentence. His heart pounding, his throat closing with the shock..

Blaise was frozen to the spot, it had only been two months but he had never expect to see any of them again, not this soon. He could feel the freezing air against his hot skin, the argument didn't matter now. What could he say? 

"Close that fucking door."

"Nice to see you too, Blaise." 

Draco could feel the liquid round his feet. "Shit." He jumped up, catching his foot on the table he turned to the doorway. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" 

"I'm so happy to see you too Draco."

"Do you normally walk round in your boxers?" She eyed Blaise.

"You know I don't." Blaise was still in shock, what were they doing here? "Only when I've been in bed."

"Who with this time?" She called as she walked over to Draco.

"Fuck you, Pansy." Blaise stepped away from the Persian monkey. 

"I like the look."

"You would, Frobisher." Pansy said as she sat down next to Draco. "You like _charcoal_."

"Chocolate." Blaise corrected as he stepped towards Victoria. "What are you doing here?" He could smell her in the air, before he knew what he was doing, he slid his arms around her waist and kissed, her fully on the mouth. He had honestly thought he would never see her again, although he had fantasised about her coming to the cabin and taking her in arms and carrying her to his bedroom. 

"If you stopped kissing her for a second..." Blaise and Vicky finally pulled apart from one another, unable to conceal their grins. "...She can tell you. For merlin's sake." Pansy shook her head and turned to Draco. "You don't seem happy to see me?"

"Happy to see you... Happy to see you..." Draco turned and looked down at Pansy who had sat on the sofa. "I thought you were fucking dead. For over a year, I've believed you were dead."

"Yeah, I heard you moved on."

Draco's head spun round to look at Frobisher, had she told Pansy about him and Hermione? Had Frobisher _known_ about him and Hermione? Victoria's look back said it all... '_Don't look at me, I haven't said anything._' "What are you talking about, Pansy?"

"I'm talking about that muggle you were screwing and _don't_ deny it, all the death eaters are talking about it." Pansy glared at Draco, she couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Pansy, what the fuck are you talking about? What bastard muggle?" Draco was starting to get angry, why did he had to defend himself against her? She's the one that fucked off.

"Merlin's sake, Draco, the muggle they caught at your house in England." She looked into his eyes, she still could not see any acknowledgement. "For fuck sake, the one with the long black hair and legs up to her arm pits."

"Sugar..." Blaise almost hit the floor. His legs went to jelly, he had tried so hard to forget about her. 

Pansy turned round, the look of shock broke the mask of anger. "It was_you_?" She found that almost harder to believe. "You were screwing that _dirty _muggle?"

Blaise shot across the room, Draco had never seen him move that fast before, he was like greased weasel on shit. One second, he was in Frobisher's arms, the next, he was in Pansy's face. Speaking in a voice that so calm, Draco actually felt a little scared. "Don't _ever _call her that. She was an innocent girl who fell into the wrong situation. If you ever say anything about her again..." He leant forward, his face only inches from Pansy's. "I'll rip your fucking tit's off. You understand me?" His voice echoed around the otherwise silent room,. Pansy shrank into her seat, she was sacred, Blaise had _never_ threatened a woman before.

"You loved her?" Her voice half way between disbelief and abject humiliation, Victoria just looked at him.

Blaise turned to look at her, what had he done? Stepping over to her he placed his large arms round her and pulled her too him. "It's not how it sounded. I'm still angry that she had to die, because of me. She didn't deserve it." He just hoped she'd believe him. Even after two months he still hadn't forgiven himself. 

"I know she meant a lot too you, just not that much." Victoria wanted to cry, she come all this way to see him, all this way in the cold air to get to the man who she cared for and who she thought, cared for her, and all this time he was still pining over a muggle. "Just leave it, Blaise."

"Victoria..." He looked down at her, his big eyes full of pain. What had he said? Why was he so stupid? It felt like his heart had been ripped out and jumped on by the entirety of the women at Hogwarts.

She couldn't see him like this, it was too much. Pushing her head into his chest was all she could think to do. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose someone and then feel so responsible for their death. She could do nothing, nothing but hold him.

* * *

Shortly after they had retired to their rooms, Draco giving the excuse that the girls must be tired and that they could have a real conversation about what they were doing here tomorrow. He offered Pansy his room but she declined, she would sleep on the couch. Draco pushed the subject, he wasn't having his _guest_ sleeping on the couch. Finally they agreed that they would both sleep in the bed. Blaise lead Victoria into the downstairs bedroom, once she was asleep he would go and remove the muggle upstairs, he didn't want her to see that. 

In the bedroom, she laid against him, she could feel his strong muscles against her delicate skin. His large arms wrapped round her, his breath hot, on her head. Her body ached for his, she could feel the warmth growing within her. His heart was beating faster, his hardness pressed against her as they laid there. Running her hands down his back she felt the waist band of his boxers and started easing them down. She could hear Draco upstairs above them, but she just cared about Blaise. His hands were on her back, sliding down to her buttocks and pulling her closer to him. She could smell the heat coming from him and she wanted him inside her. Pulling his underwear down, she eased herself onto him. The short gaps escaping her lips blew hot air into his face as she slid him deeper.

Burying her head deeper into his chest she groaned as he turned over onto his back taking her with him, pushing her down onto him. Lifting himself up on his arms and legs she sat up, wrapping her legs round him and let him move her up and down on his pelvis. Digging her nails into his chest she tightened her legs around his waist. She could hear him groan as she tensed up and let her head fall back. 

He could feel her hammering against him. Every movement sending waves of pleasure rippling through his body as she took him. Her nails running down his chest sent spasms, across his muscles as he heaved her up and down. He could feel her tremble as the passion took her, her breasts were bouncing above him and he heaved harder making her gasp as he thrust his whole self into her. He could feel himself throb as his body started to go rigid. It hadn't been this good for him in a long time. He could feel her shaking as she held onto it, held onto that moment. Howling he exploded inside her, his body quaking with pleasure as he slammed her heels into him to push him deeper as he filled her with his release.

Draco sat on the bed, Pansy was looking out of the large window. The sounds from downstairs drifting thought he floor. He wondered why she had come here. Why she had come out of hiding? Her curved figure silhouetted against the moonlight was still as hot as ever. He could feel himself hardening.

"At least those two are having fun." She didn't' even turn round.

"Yeah." Draco dismissed. "Hope she doesn't scream tonight." 

"Frobisher's a screamer?" Pansy turned, she had not expected to find that out.

Draco turned his face toward her, his eyes narrowing. "You used to be as I recall."

"I haven't screamed in a long time." Pansy drifted over to the bed, she didn't want to look at him.

"I must be good." He wondered how far he could go. "So, that's why you've come here, you wanted another go with me."

She looked more outraged than anything. "You are full of yourself."

"Makes a change, normally you're full of me." It was a little more sarcastic than he had wanted it to be. He didn't take his eyes off her, was she going to crack or was this going to be a boring night? "You've come all this way just to tell me something?"

"Why does that surprise you?" She wasn't giving an inch. "Why don't we just go to bed, Draco? We can talk about this tomorrow." She started to unbutton her blouse and then looked at him. "Well, turn around, then."

Humphing, Draco turned. The mirror was right in front of him, he could see her as she opened her blouse to release her firm breasts. He could feel the stiffness getting worse as he watched her drop her trousers to show her lacy thong. Her body was still defined and those curves still tantalised his mind and his body.

She could see him looking at her, his body was still so hot. She could feel his eyes on her breasts and she dropped her blouse. Glancing over to the mirror she could see his length pushing against his boxers. He'd got bigger since last time she had been with him, she could feel her stomach lurch as she looked down his chest to see his nicely defined body in the mirror. Dropping her trousers she slid into the bed and looked round to see his firm buttocks twitch in his shorts. She wanted to gasp and grab him. Rip his shorts off and ride his broom stick till she couldn't walk. 

"You can turn around now." Her voice trembled.

Draco turned and slid into the bed next to her. Laying down his hand stroked the lacy material of her thong. He felt her quiver and ran his thumb up her thigh.

"Stop it, Draco Malfoy." She sounded so unsure and she hated it.

His fingernail ran up her thigh again. "Stop what?"

"You kno... wha..." Shivers ran through her body with every touch. Reaching out her hand she ran her nails down his chest and delighted in his moans as her hand reached his waist. Turning, she faced him, his big grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight. His fingers had found her thong and were closing round the crotch. She pushed her hand down into his boxers and ran a nail up him. As he sighed, he pulled her thong from her and plunged his long fingers deep inside her. She moaned and laid back.

Draco turned over and bit her nipple as his fingers probed and scratched. She moaned louder, as he moved down her and removing his fingers to insert his tongue. Wrapping her legs round his head she pushed in deeper, his nose pressed against her pelvis, streams of hot breath rushed up her stomach. She was writhing on the bed as Draco twisted her nipples and pushed his tongue in harder. 

She was breathing hard and heavy, she could feel him moved up her body, dragging his long tongue over her body. Arching her back, she let him pushing into her closed legs. He gasped at the feeling of tightness that surrounded him. Heaving harder he felt the throbbing. Her hands grasped the headboard rails as she shivered with pleasure. Pushing her legs open she felt Draco slip and fall deeper into her. She screamed as he thrust deep and groaned with ecstasy, laid on top of her he could feel his body shake as he drained into her. 

Her body shook with the effort, her mind clouded. Her breasts heaved up and down against his chest as she lay there. Her breath shallow, she could feel him heavy on top of her as his throbbing filled her. Her voice low and soft. She whispered into his ear. "Oh, Theodore." 

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I love putting the cat among the pigeons, don't I?**


	3. The Messengers

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling 

This story alone, is my creation. 

**Chapter 3: The Messengers**

"_Nothing travels faster than light,  
with the possible exception of bad news,  
which follows its own rules."  
__Douglas Adams_

* * *

Draco was sat on the couch as Blaise walked back into the cabin. Shaking snow from his shoulders, Blaise hung his coat on the hook and laid his wand on the table as he sat down in his chair. Draco saw how concerned his friend looked, they hadn't bothered obliviating the woman since the Esplanade. This would have been the first time in months that Blaise had to carry a woman back home and tell her how she got really drunk and fell asleep. Draco felt a little sorry for his forlorn friend, who had lost a bragger. He had to wipe the girls memory of the amazing, screaming orgasm she had and fill it with nothing, not even an image of the '_Bear_', bare. 

Pouring himself a firewhiskey, Blaise sat back and looked around the place they had called home for the last two months. The antiquated wood spoke volumes of its faked age and the dead animal heads on either wall made it look more like a hunting lodge for rich weirdos than a home for two young wizards. The half glass roof and wall brought light cascading into the room making it look even bigger than it was. The soft cover of snow was melting, Draco watched it run down the panes. 

"Do you think they're here to stay with us?" Draco slung back his firewhiskey, he had been drinking since six when he got up, the thought that Theodore Nott had been where he had just been, 

'_My tongue's been in the same place as Nott's fucking cock. The bitch.'_ He felt sick.

"Well, why else would they come here? They must have missed the _big_ boys." Blaise winked. 

"Yeah, course." Was all Draco could think to say, he was sure there must be another reason for their visit. "Pansy was talking in her sleep last night."

"Was I?" Pansy was stood on the balcony, the silk night gown, borrowed from Draco's wardrobe, hung loosely around her and fluttered round her legs as she walked down the creaking wooden stairs. "I didn't know you'd stayed awake to listen to me." She said questioningly. 

"Afternoon, Pansy." Blaise raised his glass as she walked past.

Raising an eyebrow at his half filled glass of firewhiskey she sat on the couch next to Draco. "You're starting early." She turned to Draco. "What's for breakfast round here?"

"There's Cheerios and milk." Draco didn't even look at her, he couldn't. It was too disturbing, he'd like the sex but to find out she'd been shagging Nott was too much, a real turn-off. "Well, Pansy, was saying something about He Who Is Fear?" Raising an eyebrow he looked to Pansy who seemed confused by the Cheerios idea.

"Morning all." Victoria walked out of the bedroom. The thin white robe and almost see-through. She walked over to Blaise and sat in his lap. "What we talking about?" She wrapped herself around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning. You were up early."

"I was just asking about.." Draco began but was interrupted by Pansy who had made her way to the kitchen and was pouring a bowl of Cheerios. "Yuk, they look like Ashwilder droppings."

"They're lovely, put some milk on them." Blaise shouted, almost deafening Victoria, who looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"You put milk on Ashwilder droppings? Blaise that's vile." She pulled a face of disgusted. 

"No, Frobisher. He's on about the Cheerios." Draco swallowed another mouthful of firewhiskey. "Now, who's this _He Who Is Fear_?" He turned to Frobisher, he really wished he hadn't, all he could see was Blaise's arm running into her robe at her crotch and the smile on her face. "Will you two, stop it?!"

"Sorry, mate." Blaise removed his hand and received a rather horrified look from Victoria. "Anyway, I was thinking, how do you girls fancy coming to the pub?" He hadn't been listening to Draco. "There's a lovely little tavern in town." 

"That's all you think about, isn't it? Pansy had walked out of the kitchen with a few slices of dry bread. "Drinking."

"No." Blaise smiled and looked down Victoria. "I think of other things."

"Bloody hell." Victroria stood up and walked out into the kitchen. "I think I'll have a bowl of Cheerios. Where's the milk?"

"Fridge." Draco turned to Pansy. "So Pansy, if I have to ask again who's this 'He Who Is Fear' is, I think I'll end up punching something. Will you answer me?" He was almost speaking through gritted teeth, he just wanted to know who it was. _'I think I've heard that before.'_ Draco thought about it, but eh couldn't place it, if he had heard it he'd forgotten now. 

"You honestly don't know?" Pansy bit down on a slice of bread. "I thought you were there?"

Victoria popped her head round the door and called over. "Pansy, would you like a cuppa?" 

With her mouth full of half chewed bread Pansy nodded. 

"Milk & sugar?" Glancing at Blaise she saw his eyes close and pain cross his face at the mention of the sucrose.

"Milk, no sugar, how any one can like that fucking stuff, I'll..." She turned slowly to see Blaise's face, eyes closed, pursed lips. She could see he was trying not to say anything. "Err, no thanks Frobisher." Pansy turned to Draco who was sat back, his expression was clear.. '_shut the fuck up_'. "He really liked her didn't he?"

"I'm don't think so." Draco glanced at his friend as he stood up and walked out the door into the front garden. "I think he's just pissed with himself. He feel's guilty"

"Why? He didn't kill her, you're dad did it." Victoria handed a cup of steaming tea Pansy.

"Thanks Frobisher, I really didn't need to be reminded." Putting his glass down Draco followed Blaise out into the fresh snow. 

Once the door had closed, the girls watched through the window as Draco trudged through the snow to his friend, who was now sat on a bench over looking the valley. They both wanted the same thing, just from different men. Pansy had realised how much she still cared for Draco, he may be an insufferable twat at times but he was the one for her, as much as anyone could be the one for her. Victoria watched Blaise, she didn't know what it was that kept his feelings locked in the past, she cared so much for him but she wasn't sure if could it ever be more than sex. That's all they'd had for longer than she cared to remember and she didn't know if either of them could break the habit of pushing the other away as soon as they started to get too close.

* * *

Draco sat on the bench next to Blaise. The cold wind picked lose snow from the ground and tossed it into spiral patterns in the air. The trees around them whistled as the wind whipped down the mountain side and flowed over the house, sweeping clouds of snow over the two friends. Blaise hadn't put his coat back on, so the cold had started to bite into his dark flesh. 

"Stay there long enough, mate and we'll never find you." Smiling, he turned back the view of the town in the valley.

"I know I'm a little pale, but there's no need for that." Draco followed his gaze and looked down on the small town of Trieben, it's slate roofs and patchwork brick and wood buildings looked like something from 'Chitty Chitty Bang Bang,' something one of the tourists had made them watch on the television and had since watch eight times since it's initial viewing. "Look, do you want to calm down? You know she's got a mouth."

"It's not her mouth that bothers me, it's what she means." Blaise looked down on the little town, the Tavern would just be opening. "Let's take the girls into town. They'd probably like the wander round." Blaise stood up.

"You still getting your allowance?" Draco knew they'd want to spend money, women always did.

"Yeah, I've put in the Gonet, why?" Blaise didn't really need to ask, but he thought it wise just to know what his friend was thinking.

"Well, I say we treat the girls to a nice day out in town, new clothes, dinner and maybe a show at The Old Yodellers?" 

"Sounds incredibly corny to me, mate. But what else is there to do around here? Well, we could give them a couple of planks of wood to piss about on, I suppose." Blaise smirked and then slapped Draco on the back as they both walked off toward the house. "You do know that neither of them have probably been to a theatre before?"

Draco smiled. "They're in for a surprise." Laughing they made their way back to the house.

It was well after midnight when they returned to the cabin. Draco walking with Pansy, her arm round his waist, her new long green, fur lined coat clung tightly to her against the cold. Victoria was clung to Blaise, his warm body radiating heat into her. They had all enjoyed the show, it had been put on for the tourists. The meal had been well received but both women noticed the sly looks they were getting from the odd patron. 

Draco had tried to explain what 'snowboarding' was to Pansy while Blaise told Victoria about the little pubs he had found in the back streets and how full of '_culture_' they were.

"_In other words, they're full of drunks and prostitutes."_

Blaise really didn't have a come back to this, she was right. Now walking home through the snow, Pansy was complaining that her feet were cold and wanted to know why they couldn't aparate home? To which Draco explained that the last time they'd aparated from town someone had seen them and when the local police had come _'for a chat'_, they had to explain that it was magic trick, nothing special, just slight of hand by one while the other ran. 

Neither woman was impressed when Blaise openly admitted to using magic in the bars. He wasn't having any of it, if they wanted to aparate from the street, they had no right to tell him he was wrong. The argument had continued for at least three miles until Draco gave up and told the other two to shut it. Which they didn't appreciate, but Blaise did. 

Now they were sat in the large living area, with the fire blazing and glasses of firewhiskey all round. They were discussing the merits of the area and what was happening back in England. 

"Well, that's why we're here." Victoria glanced at Pansy out of the corner of her eye, they had both been waiting for this.

"What do you mean?" Blaise drained his glass and poured another. "You came here to tell us what was going on back home?"

"Not exactly Blaise." Pansy cupped her glass in both hands. "We've been sent here to..."

"You've been sent?" Draco sounded hurt, they hadn't just come to see him and Blaise at all. "Who sent you?" Draco took a mouthful of firewhiskey back, savouring the taste. 

"Harry." 

Both Blaise and Draco gagged on their whiskey, had they heard that right? 

"Potter, sent you?" Draco looked wide eyed at Pansy, what was she doing with Harry bloody Potter? "Why?"

"He wants you both to come back to England." Victoria was looking at Blaise, she wanted to be in his bed again. It was late, she wanted to talk about this tomorrow but they already lost a day. "You have to come back and fight."

"Fight?!" Blaise almost spat his firewhiskey out. "Fight for who? Against whom? Victoria, what's going on?"

Pansy and Victoria exchanged looks, this was why they were here but now it had come, neither of them wanted to say anything. The last twenty four hours had been wonderful, and they both knew it would all stop once they arrived in England, why couldn't they forget about home and make a new home here? Pansy remembered Theodore's body, _he_ had done that and _he_ couldn't get away with it. Victoria knew what she was thinking was wrong. '_Why don't I just let Oliver rot? I love him, but I'm not in-love with him._'

"Harry has called together the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbeldores Army along with anyone from our years at Hogwarts to fight." Pansy sounded so scared, she didn't want to go home, not to that.

"Against who?" Draco just wanted answers.

"Oh, He Who Is Fear." The sarcasm escaped no one. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Blaise was amazed a war had started and no one had said anything, not even a letter. "Where did this _He Who Is Fear_ come from?"

"It's my father." Draco looked at them, he could see the acknowledgement on the girls faces and the utter astonishment in Blaise's eyes. Draco had remembered earlier, _He Who Is Fear_ was what Lucius had called himself on the last night in the house in Burnham. The night he knew his father was no longer his father. "But, I thought he had died."

"No, Draco, he lived." Pansy was surprised he didn't' know this, even a little. "He's been building a small army, he wants to finish the Dark Lords work. Draco..." She looked into his eyes. "Your father's gone mad."

Standing up, Draco walked toward the fire and drained the contents from his glass. "I know. He went mad when they sent him back to Azkaban, after the battle." Looking into the fire he could hear Lucius on that last night, the maniacal, monotone voice that spread through the room like black syrup. With out turning round he addressed them. "So what are we supposed to do about it?" 

Victoria stood up and turned to him. "We need you to come home, we need you to join us."

"Join you?" Draco sounded more astonished than anything. "You want _me_ to join _you_ against _my_ father?" Draco wasn't sure why he had just refered to Lucius as his father, '_He lots the right when he tried to kill me._' He looked between the two woman, there was something they weren't telling him. 

"Look ladies." Blaise was refilling his glass. "I'm really glad you came here on behalf of Potter-the-wonder-moron, don't get me wrong, we're grateful we're not dead, but you have to remember, he was the one who asked us to leave the country. Why would we go back now to fight a battle that's not ours to fight?"

"A sense of loyalty, perhaps?" Pansy couldn't believe she was hearing this, her friends were dying at home and these two just wanted to sit here and do nothing. "Do you realise how many people have given their lives already?"

"Why do you care?" Draco looked at her, hard, he knew there was something.

"Why doesn't the ministry just stop him?" Blaise swilled the firewhiskey around in the glass.

"It's being kept hush-hush, no one knows what's going on." She knew how daft this sounded. "That's why it's been left up to the Order and the DA. Kingsley has given us the right to do what ever we have to as long as it does not become public knowledge." 

"So, he's afraid of what'll happen if every one finds out there's a mad man on the loose?" Draco still didn't see why this should involve him. "Look, give me one good reason why I should come home and join Potter and his little Army?" He looked at Pansy, this wasn't like her. "Why the fuck have _you _joined them?"

"For you Draco." She really didn't want to say anymore but the look from Frobisher told her she may have to.

"You joined up with _Potter_ for _ME_?" Draco almost dropped his glass, what the fuck was she saying? What was she hiding? "What the fuck's going on? You're hiding something Pansy Parkinson, what is it?"

"Draco..." What should she say? How should she say it?

Draco spun around and turned on Pansy, Blaise stood up to stop him. Victoria stepped in front of Pansy. 

"Mate..." Blaise said.

"He's kidnapped your Mother from St.Mungos." 

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, the plot thickens, a bit like good gravy I hope (no lumps).**

**R&R please people. I can't write this without your support. Let me know if you think it's as good as the first 3 chapters as In The Dunes or not, what can be better, what is good?**


	4. A Cold And Empty Place

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**  
** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation. 

**Chapter 4: A Cold And Empty Place**

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life,  
The greatest loss is what dies inside us wile we live."_

_Norman Cousins_

* * *

She lay on the floor, the cold stone, rough, against her body. The black figures drifted round her 

as if they were guarding her. The dark wooden walls were charred and discoloured with a single window, covered with a ripped blue rag that had once been a beautiful drape. The Gothic window beyond looked out into the night, a night so dark no light could illuminate. The ice on the panes formed patterns and shapes as the breaths of the figures rattled and gasped as if they were trying to suck more than air out of the room. The shredded cloaks, black and almost translucent.

She looked to them, their crooked hands like shimmering grey slime protruded from the cloaks. She had the feeling of seeing these before but she couldn't know where. Her bones were shaking and her head felt heavy, sorry was over taking her. She saw the death of her son, the murder of her sister and watched as her nightmares stormed through her mind. Her ripped clothes, once grand, were no defence and as her hand reached down to the place where she kept her wand, she heard a scream, one of the creatures was screaming. The sound so hollow and shrill she felt like dying. Her body was so cold, she couldn't move her hand. They were swirling round her, melding into one and other now like a cyclone of shredded filth. She knew them, but did not, she was near the end. 

The air was full with their cries and thick with their forms. Darkness surrounded her and death was all she could feel coming. The large room she knew so well now felt like a prison for her last moments. The long green sofa she had once held her husband and her child on now seemed like a monster, laid in wait for her to crawl to it and be devoured. Hermione was not with her, she could not feel the warm and gentle aura that surrounded her kindly nurse. She knew the room, she knew the small of old magic and love that was now lost. 

Her cries echoed around the walls, her screams muffled by the cloud that whipped around her like a flock of Augurey taking to the skies for the rain. Her head felt heavy, her heart felt light. The effort of laying there was too much for her and soon she would allow herself to succumb to the darkness that called her name and welcomed her to her grave. 

Her feet were frozen to the floor, the crystals that she exhaled fell to the floor, like diamonds falling from a purse. Her eyes were closing as the cold froze her lid together. She had only one regret, one thing her heart screamed that it could not do. Her hand pushed on the floor, she wanted to rise, she wanted to stand and face her murder but her body was too heavy, her mind too clouded for her to move even her fingers, let alone her whole self. The screams filled her ears as the hopelessness grew inside her. 

Pulling on her long bountiful strands of blonde hair she could feel the grease and the knots that infested it. She had been laid on this floor for so long she could not remember the last time she seen the sun. She closed her eyes, she wished it all to be over. 

The door sounded loud with a heavy thud as it swung open and slammed against the wall. The Dementors stopped screaming, the swirling mass flew to the ground, low and subservient. The air grew warm around her and she felt the ice melting, freeing her legs and hands so that she finally lift herself from the prison. The shaft of candle light fanned out across her prone body in a wedge that lit the part of the room. Darkness cowered in the corners and with it, the ragged black figures of the Dementors, still sucking the very warmth of feelings from the air. 

Turning her head she looked to the doorway, the light cast an aura round the thin figure stood there. The long, bedraggled hair hung heavy around the shoulders, sickly yellow in colour. The thing moved into the room, light casting under it's long robes. A putrid yellow hand reached out and took hers. The happiness returning to her heart as she drifted from the room in the hands of a man she knew and loved. The closing door behind her felt like a weight being lifted from her as the screams died away in the long corridor. 

Candles lit the way, hanging from ornate crystal chandlers. The grimy carpet beneath her feet felt cold and careworn. The grand staircase loomed up front and she felt she knew where she was being led, she could picture the grand room in her mind. The large posted bed, carved ornately with snakes and the green pelmet and drapes that surrounded the place where she had laid with her husband and conceived her child. 

She felt the floor drop away from her as the memories of that night where she laid beneath her handsome husband, letting him into her. She could still smell that hot and aroused body that pressed against her breasts. His taught stomach rubbing against hers and the feel of him as his length pushed between her legs and entered her, filling her womb and probing her very intimate places with it's very hard being. His hands roved her body and sent tingles of pleasure through her flesh. She closed her eyes to see that strong muscular body and long, almost white, blonde hair hanging around their faces as he lent down kissed her, long, hard and passionately. His fingers running down her, touching her thigh and rubbing to ease her wider for him. That warm, soft, mouth round her cold, hard, nipples. The teeth softly stroking the hardness at the tip of her heaving breasts as his hand reached up and gripped her wrist and held it tight to the headboard while her other hand ran down his back. The motions they flowed into were like oil paintings in her mind, beautify coloured and masterfully drawn. She could still feel his soft flesh beneath her hands, that soft flesh that hardened at the touch. Running her nails between his legs she felt the shudder as he groaned with pleasure and frustration. The heat from his breath soaring across her neck and down her back. Then their shared delight as they sunk into one and other, her allowing him to fill her and her nails gripping him as she shook with uncontrolled waves of ecstasy as she let her body climax. 

The hugs in the moonlight as she grew larger in size. The tender kisses from those soft lips as they laid together, holding one and other through the long nights. The soft caress of his warm hands over her stomach as the young boy kicked inside her. She had looked up into that face so many times. Those grey eyes and defined face hadn't looked back at her for so long. 

She knew she would be safe in this room as she stepped over the threshold. She couldn't see the degradation, the grime that covered the walls and the shattered windows. Her mind took her to the time when the velvet drapes hung down long over the windows and the walls were bright and the house echoed with love. The creature standing before her had stopped as she looked around the room, the cot still sat in the corner, softly swaying in time to the music that filled her mind as she sang the lullaby that had rocked her to sleep for so many years. 

Turning she looked into the face of the man who had led her from the darkness into the world of her mind. His elegant robes hanging from his thin frame. His eyes so cold and yet familiar Her hand brushing the cold white skin that was now his face. She let his dead and matted hair slip between her fingers as he looked to the man she had once known so well and loved with her heart, mind and all her body. 

His cold, bone like, fingers brushed against her soft cheek as his voice cracked and rasped. 

"Narcissa, my darling."

The room around her shattered, her mind held the mirage of beauty no longer and the darkness surrounded her. The cracked windows and the broken cot crashed into her vision as the face of the one she loved dissolved into the features of a monster, pallid and white. The eyes of a cold and heartless being that held no more love for her than what her mind held of the room as it once had been and as she looked into those eyes and saw her fate laid out before her, she screamed.

* * *

Draco hadn't been able to say anything at first, his mind had raced with questions. 'Why hadn't they stopped him? How could they let that_thing_ just walk in and take his mother from he sick bed? Why hadn't Granger stopped him? Had he hurt Granger? Was his mother hurt? Was Granger hurt?

"Blaise, go pack us a bag."

Blaise wondered if Draco was serious. 

"Mate?" One look in Draco eyes and Blaise saw everything he needed too. The hurt, the love and the anger. Blaise couldn't remember seeing such raw emotions in the eyes of his friend. 

"How do we get back?" Draco asked Victoria.

Blaise left the room and ran upstairs, grabbing a backpack and throwing some bits and pieces into, then going to Draco's room and grabbing some things for his friend before returning to the main room.

Victoria was explaining something, Blaise wasn't really listening. He caught the word 'broomstick' and then turned to her. "We didn't bring ours."

"We've brought two spare ones with us." Pansy walked toward the stairs. "Frobisher, shall we get our bags?"

Victoria walked into the downstairs bedroom as Pansy entered Draco's room. Blaise and Draco passed looks filled with questions between themselves. Blaise slung the backpack over his shoulder before walking over to the sideboard and pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. 

"I don't remember them arriving on broomsticks?"

"I know, mate. I don't either." Glancing at the glass in Blaise's hand. "Where's mine?" 

The two women returned to the main room, both were carrying bags. Victoria's was a large handbag, blue and silver with a gold clasp of a horizontal figure eight. Pansy's was more 'night out' handbag, small with a thin shoulder strap. It was green with a silver snake as a clasp. Placing their bags on the table both women proceeded to pull their brooms from their bags.

"How does that fit in there?" Both Draco and Blaise watched, open mouthed as the girls pulled another two, six foot long brooms, from their small handbags. The second set of broom was not what either of the men would have called brooms, these _were _gloried branches, with a few twigs tied to one end. "You really expect us to ride on them?" Blaise looked more terrified than anything. 

"Well, if you would prefer, you can walk home." Pansy said holding a broom out to Draco.

Draco took the broom from Pansy and looked at it. No seat, no stirrups just a branch of wood with some twigs attached. Looking at Blaise Draco knew what was worrying him. "Try riding side saddle, mate."

"I'll manage." Blaise pulled his coat from the rack and tossed Draco's to him before leaving the house, followed by Victoria, Pansy and Draco.

Looking back, Draco felt a pain, he didn't want to leave this cabin that had become his home. Making a mental note to return and look up the snowboarding team, he swung the broom between his legs and preprepared to leave. He knew that it was more than likely he would never see this cabin again, he would never walk through this snow or slide down the slopes. He was going into a battle he didn't want to fight, a battle against the man who had once been his Father. He felt like he was entering a place of darkness, one there was no return from.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, Thanks to Orbthesela who has been kindly reading and correcting my mistakes, we're not all perfect, and I'm far from it. **

**Please R&R, I would love to know what you think so far?**


	5. Hope & Fear

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**  
** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hope & Fear**

"_For the night Shows stars and  
women in a better light."_

_Lord Byron._

* * *

The night air was cold as they flew across the Austrian Alps, the snow capped mountains skimmed by below them. Spots of dark pine trees dotted the white land as they headed towards the French boarder. The stars dotted the clear black sky like tiny lights in a black cloth. 

Blaise was in the lead with Victoria next to him. He kept glancing at her every few minutes. Her long blue coat wrapped round her slim body. The fur collar up to her ears and her legs draped over the side of her broom as her long hem flapped in the cold night air. He could see how feminine she was, the coat held out by her voluptuous breasts and her high legged boots laced up to her knees. She looked like a hot and horny vixen to Blaise and he wanted this vixen to lay with him in his den. He looked at her slender legs in the moonlight and could feel the hardness between his legs, and it wasn't the broom. 

Draco had learned through Quidditch, how to ride a broom with no saddle. His ankles hitched over the broom and his stomach raising his pelvis and chest made for a semi-comfortable ride. Pansy was beside him, though she was not saying much, he assumed she had realised what she'd said last night. Draco looked at her as they sped over the mountain tops, goats grazed here and there and the odd Sheppard turned over while dozing as the four riders scooted past them. Her soft brown hair billowed out behind her and Draco watched as the moonlight danced on her hair. He was getting hot and had to raise his pelvis a little more off the broom to stop the uncomfortably tight feeling of wood against wood. 

Victoria looked at the large man next to her, he seemed to be having trouble getting comfortable. His heavy legs pulling down on either side of the broom, pulling his groin down hard against the wood between his legs. She could feel her pulse racing as she studied his posture and the coat that made him look bigger still. Swinging closer to him she stroked the back of his leg with her foot before drifting away.

"Not the time to start playing footsy." He looked to the harsh rocky ground so far below them. "You know I'm not a strong flyer and if I lose concentration, I'm liable to fall." 

"I'll catch you." She smiled at him, the moonlight picking out the paleness of her skin.

Blaise didn't want to take his eyes off her, she looked like a ghost in the moons light. Her pale skin radiating beauty and her eyes, so alive. He let his eyes wander over her slim body, glancing forward every so often. Her breasts raising her coat up and her strong legs wrapped around the broom handle. 

Her eyes drifting down to his large dark hands on his broom and thought of what they felt like when they were roaming all over her body. Her breasts heaving, her pulse raced round her body. He glanced at her chest, the coat rising and falling quickly, he wanted to reach up and grab the coat and rip it off her. His eyes raised to hers and they stared, intensely at one and other. The passion in both their eyes screamed to be released. His chest heaved in the big coat and the sweat poured down his head. He felt shivers running through his body as her hand rested on his thigh as she moved closer. Their eyes not moving from one and other, locked in a meld of thoughts and a wish of passions to be spent. 

"Watch out." Pansy's shrill voice ripped through the silence of the night air. 

While intent on one and other they had not been intent on their flight path. Victoria may have been a accomplished flyer but, looked to Blaise, as he drifted closer to the ground, so did she. The trees were coming towards them fast. With no time to react, they clipped the tree tops. Blaise ramming through the thin top branches. 

Victoria wasn't so lucky, she had tried to pull up, her broom clipped the tree trunk and lurched. The thick broom shank hit her hard on the forehead, the crack resounded round the mountain tops as Victoria's broom sped off into the sky. The blow to the head had knocked unconscious, her hands couldn't hold on and, as the broom turned over in the air, she slipped from it. Her limp body falling through the air.

Draco hugged his broom and, leaving Pansy watching in horror, he aimed for a point below Victoria and above the trees. The air ripped past him as he pushed hard on his broom to speed it up. He just hoped it would be enough. As Victoria's body fell, Draco could hear Blaise yelling as he tried to turn quickly but his inexperience on a broom making it impossible. Draco watched as Victoria tumbled through the air towards the deadly tree tops, if she hit them she would be either impaled on a trunk or shredded by branches. 

Blaise had turned around and was heading back, towards Victoria, he could see the dark form of Draco whipping towards the tree tops. Blaise knew he couldn't get there in time but he would try. Bending down on his broom, he felt his groin squish slightly against the wood, he picked up speed. He could see the Victoria's body closing in on the tree tops, falling faster and faster. Draco was closing in on the area, but would he couldn't tell if it would be in time.

Draco pushed as hard as he could, how far back had him and Pansy been? He could see Blaise heading back but he was too far away. The ground was zipping past so fast it looked like a blur, the tree lines was coming closer. Victoria would hit the trees in seconds, her body would be destroyed if he didn't make it. Draco pushed as much out of the broom as he could, his fingers white with the strain. He was closing in on Victoria's body, he knew he would only get one chance at this. If he missed it would be over. Her body was dropping almost straight down now. With an effort, Draco held out his arm, the wind hit it almost forcing it back and snapping it out of it's socket. It would be hit or miss.

The mountain side seemed to go silent, time felt as if it had stopped. Victoria was suspended in the air, Draco was not moving. Blaise looked on, opening his mouth to shout, but he could not hear any words coming out. Draco's arm slid round Victoria and suddenly Blaise could hear himself shouting as the mountain side came alive. Draco was flying toward him, raising in the air. Blaise wondered what he was doing. 

Frobisher was slender and weighed little but the strain of catching her, the shock on his arm was great and Draco felt like he was going to drop her. He had to reach Blaise, he had to hand her over before he couldn't hold on any more. Raising a little he aimed for above Blaise's head and slowed his broom. This would be difficult at the best of times, but with Blaise being a novice at flying this would be worse. Frobisher had woken up a little, enough to realise where she was and swing her arms round Draco's neck for safety. This did not help, Draco was choked, she was crushing down on his neck and choking his against the broom shank. 

Victoria looked round, she could see Draco and knew she had lost her broomstick, he was holding onto her and they were slowing down. She could see Blaise below them and Draco started to lower himself. Blaise was moving from side to side and kept moving from under her. Draco was lowering her, Blaise couldn't keep still. She felt her feet clip the broom twice as Blaise tried to keep it steady. Getting both feet around the broom Victoria whispered. "Thanks." And let go of Draco to drop onto the broom below. Catching hold of Blaise she steadying herself as he turned to broom around and headed toward Switzerland. 

Draco dropped back to fly next to Pansy, who was visibly shaken. 

"That was a good save, Draco." Her voice cool and collected. Her eyes wide with relief.

Draco said nothing but pushed on as they crossed Switzerland and into France. The rolling fields stretched out before them as they left the mountains behind. Dark greens dotted with yellow lights. Long rows of light marked roads and the lights from the cities illuminated them as they past over them. Soon the coast of France dropped away, Victoria was still holding tight to Blaise as they swept low to the sea. Pansy was watching Draco as he let a hand drift down and skim the cold waters below. She could see his tight arse through his trousers and remembered the fell of it last night, it was so strong and his body so defined against her soft breasts. Closing her legs she hoped to steam the raising heat that was spreading down her legs from her crotch. She could taste him inside her mouth, feel his length between her legs. She wondered if he could feel her.

"Make for the Thames mouth." She whispered into his ear as she hugged closer to his large warm body. The cold spray coming form the sea misted her face and she watched as he dodged between buoys, making his way towards the entrance to England, the gate to the home of the great and the good. She watched as the Barrage dipped past below them, turning her head she watched as Draco and Pansy bobbed up over the great metal structure. 

Draco was watching their course, Pansy beside him they skimmed the water below tower bridge and past the Palace of Westminster. As they reached the bend in the river the four travellers turned northward and towards Kings Cross Station. Following Grey's Inn Road they turned off and landed outside 12 Grimmauld Place. 

"Why are we here?" Draco asked as he dismounted.

"Where where you expecting to go? Hogwarts?" Pansy sounded as if his question was the stupidest question she had ever heard. Walking toward the door she glanced sideways to make sure no one had seen them land. The residents of Grimmauld place were oblivious to all the activity that had been going on recently. She was sure they'd been charmed. "Come on." She called to the others.

Blaise was glad to get off the broomstick, he would be walking like he'd shit himself for weeks. The crushing sensation died down as they crossed the road but the pain would take a little longer. He watched as Victoria bounded up the steps to the door and whispered to the large golden lion door knocker. Glancing at Draco he smiled. "Glad to be back?" He asked.

"Am I hell, I was enjoying the snow." Draco was secretly happy he had come back to England, soon he would be in bed, in bed with Granger, again. He longed to have her soft legs wrapped around him again. He could feel the hardness in his trousers just thinking about her soft places where she would let him invade.

A breeze whipped down the street but the cold air was nothing compared to the freezing temperatures from where they had just come. Watching, the door opened and Victoria beckoned them to enter. 

* * *

The house inside was quite, Fidelis was dusting the portraits in the hallway and snivelling. 

"Poor poor mistress, poor poor mistress." Was all the elf kept saying over and over again as they passed him. His big eyes looked up at Blaise and when he saw Draco he burst into tears and vanished with a loud crack. 

Pansy looked at Victoria, confused. "What the hell's happened?" 

"Let's get into the sitting room and we'll find out." Victoria turned to make sure the two men were following closely. "Come on you two."

"That elf's waked." Draco snorted to Blaise as they walked up the stairs. Draco could feel his heart beating faster, Hermione would be upstairs, she would be sat waiting for him. He could almost smell her in the air, he wanted to taste her again. 

"Nothing new there." He thought of his own house elf, Barton. He was as cooky as they came. "Stupid little things." With that he followed the others into the sitting room.

* * *

The room was lavishly decorated, red and gold wall paper depicted castles, inns and many other ancient buildings. The fire roared in the hearth, a long red and blue sofa sat against one wall with a marble coffee table in front. It's craven legs twisted with lions paws. Three high backed chairs, matched the sofa, stood in the room. One was occupied, it's back turned to the door, facing the window out into the small garden go yard. A thin stream of smoke drifted up from it occupant. The room was dully lit by a few candles on the walls and the fire cast dancing shadows round the room. 

In his portrait, Remus was turned toward the mountains in the back ground. He sounded like he was crying. Glancing round the room Draco could see the half smoked packet of Richmond on the small side table next to the high back chair. A glass of wine was half empty and an empty bottle lay on it's side on the floor. 

Stepping closer to the chair Victoria almost whispered. "Harry? Harry, is that you?"

Pansy looked to Draco and Blaise, this was not how it was when she had left. The house had been buzzing with action and gangs of wizards sweeping in and out. Ok, Harry had started smoking late last month but he only went through a pack a week, from what she could tell of the ash tray he was going through a pack an hour. "Where's Ginny?" She didn't really care but she just wanted him to speak.

"Home." His words short and sharp. A long stream of smoke exiting his mouth as he jabbed the cigarette butt out in the glass ashtray and took another from the pack on the table. 

"Harry, what's going on?" Victoria had backed away and was standing close to Blaise, she had never known Harry so quite, not when he had quests. She knew something was wrong.

Draco stepped forward and, ignoring the look from Pansy, walked right up to the chair Harry was still sat in. "Look Potter, you called us back, now what the fuck is going on here?" '_Where's Granger?_' He chose not to ask that one, not with Pansy stood in the room, he would wait until Harry was alone. Glancing down at the side table Draco could see three empty packets of cigarettes and a full ashtray, running his eyes over a copy of the Prophet he caught the title and the date.. '_Break-in at International Wand Museum._' 6th November. Raising his eyes, Draco almost gasped when Potter stood up and turned to face him. His face drawn and grey, his eyes sunken with the look of premature age hanging round his mouth. "Potter?"

"It's Hermione." His eyes were almost imploring Draco to leave, not to ask him him this. "She went missing the day Vicky and Pansy left, we think she's dead."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok, The location of 12 Grimmauld Place can be found in Google Maps. These are the directions I have used. It is in Argyle Square. Just south of Kings Cross Station. (I am not kidding, just don't ask why I typed in Grimmauld Place into Google maps.) **

**Ok, R&R please people. **

**Hope & Fear is the title of a ST Voyager episode. Their story line dose not reflect mine and has no relevance – I just liked the title. **


	6. Caught Waiting

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**  
** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation. 

**Chapter 6: Caught Waiting**

"_Too many people go through life  
waiting for things to happen instead  
of making them happen."_

_Sasha Azevedon_

* * *

Hermione lay in the undergrowth, the sharp spines of the thorn bush pressing against her. She tried to move but the sharp needles jabbed her hard so she remained laid there. She wasn't sure where _there_ was, but at least she was out of the fighting. They had descended on them from nowhere, the sky had turned black and they were trapped.

She shivered as the wind blew cold against the ground. The though of having your life sucked from you was horrid. Everything you were, was being used as food for those half dead creatures of darkness. The thought made her sick, the knowledge that she had left some behind, to be used that way, to be drained of everything she was, left empty. It made her hate herself for not trying harder to save more. The sun was just breaking through the clouds and spreading its light across the land. A flock of geese were honking as they flew above her in that typical 'V'. The air smelt damp and fresh, the morning due still hung in the air as she tried to sit up again. Where was she? How long had she been here?

She thought of using magic to free herself but without knowing where she was it was too dangerous. If she was in a residential area and was seen, it could cause problems, both for herself and the order. 

Laying there, she thought about Ron, would he come looking for her? Would he even know where? She let a tear run down her cheek as she thought about the times her and Ron had been close, letting the memories fill her, she felt secure and warm. His hands on her body, those rough hands working their way down her slender hips and around her tight buttocks. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his wet tongue on her face, his... His wet tongue on her face?

Snapping open her eyes she say the large dog looming over her. It's big brown eyes looking down at her and it's long pink tongue licking her face. Pushing him away she looked round, there seemed to be no one else around. Could this dog belong to someone? Looking at him pleadingly she hoped the dog would understand her.

"Go get your master, go get your master." The dog bound off barking but, unfortunately returned shortly with a stick in it's mouth. The large shaggy creature wanted her to play. She wondered if today could get any worse. The stick was unceremoniously dropped onto her head and the large paws slammed down hear her head. "Fine, fine." 

Picking up the stick Hermione threw it into the undergrowth. The large black retriever following quickly as the stick bounced off a tree and then fall the ground. She could hear the dog smashing through the undergrowth as it went in search of the stick.

"Go get your master." She called after the retriever.

Hearing it slamming against the ground on its return trip, she knew it would have the stick in it's mouth and would want her to throw it again. She looked around to find something she could use to attract attention. Even if a member of the public found her, at least they would get her to hospital and from there she could contact the order. The retriever returned with the stick wedged in it's mouth. Dropping it on her, the dog stepped back ready for the chase.

"What a simple life, I wish I had yours." She threw the stick.

Listening as the large black dog bounded off she wondered if she would ever be found. She could hear the dog sniffing around in the bush to find it's stick. She looked at the lightening sky as the dawn turned to day. How long had she been here, laid out here unconscious? She could here the dog coming back now, the slow foot falls from behind her as the dog made it's way back. 

It wasn't till the two black boots landed above her head that she realised it wasn't the dog. Now, looking up at a face she knew well she felt relief and a little fear. The strong face looking down at her and surveying her wounds. Those eyes that looked right into her soul.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

* * *

Draco walked around his bedroom at 12 Grimmuald Place. He couldn't believe it, Granger was out there somewhere, her limp body laying in the cold, open to the elements and creatures of the night to feast on. His stomach rolled as he thought of her soft flesh being torn apart by foxes and wild animals. The room was as he left it, the large bed decorated with the gold pelmet and drapes. Merlin still sat in his picture, Draco had realised during his first visit this wasn't a wizard portrait, it was a muggle picture. Odd thing was, he liked it anyway. Laying on the bed he look round at the plain blue walls and thought of the last time he had laid here with Hermione. 

It had taken all of Draco's strength not to cry out when he got the news. He knew Pansy was watching him, not that she had a right after screwing Nott, but he wasn't about to let he know he was... _involved_ with Granger. He still wanted to be involved with her, let her slender legs wrap around his head, while his tongue worked on her. He wanted to feel her warm mouth around him and her nose pressing against his pelvis as she ran her lips up and down his shaft. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it. He wanted to be relieved, he wanted to be inside her. 

Looking round he couldn't see any thing that would suggest he was being spied on she he unzipped his trousers, bent his knees against the bed and... '_Too messy_'. Laying on the bed he removed his shirt and took hold of himself. Running his hand up and down himself he felt the surge in his stomach. Gripping tighter he started rubbing his hand harder up and down his hardness. Opening his legs, he imagined Hermione, knelt down between his knees. Her mouth round him as he pumped harder on himself. He could taste her breasts in his mouth as he felt his muscles tense. 

"Draco, Harry would like... Draco!" 

Pansy voice echoed round the room, the shock and half disgust rang in Draco's ears as he let go and allowed himself to feel the waves of pleasure ripple through his body. He laid there, breathing heavily, he could see Pansy out of the corner of his eye. He could feel the blood rushing too his cheeks as his groin softened. She seemed to be glued to the spot, looking at his naked body and the sticky mess over his chest and stomach.

"Yes?" He had to say something.

"Err..." She seemed lost for words. "Harry wants you downstairs." She couldn't take her eyes off him, she felt sick. She couldn't believe she had just walked in on Draco, masturbating. The glistening fluid all over his torso as he sat up, made her stomach churn. "I'll tell him you'll be down soon." And with that she quickly left the room.

* * *

After cleaning himself up Draco left the room making a mental note to lock the door next time. In all this time, he had always expected Blaise to walk in on him one day, but _not _Pansy. He felt shaken and wondered which one of them was more embarrassed. Him for being caught or her for not knocking? 

Walking down the stairs he passed Fidelis, who seemed in better spirits. "Hello Mister Draco." Draco almost fell down the first few steps, the elf had spoken to him. Draco thought for a moment and then realised the oddest thing about the address. The elf had called him _Mister_ not Master. Turning to ask Fidelis what he was playing at by not showing proper respect he heard Blaise from the floor below.

"Draco, get your arse down here mate." 

"Coming." Draco turned as he heard the crack from Fidelis. The elf was gone. Heading down the stairs Draco could hear voices in the drawing room. He recognised Potters and Blaise's, he knew the two women's as well. One was Pansy the other Frobisher's. He vaguely recognised the other male voice. He seemed to be in a rush trying to tell Potter something and he kept being interrupted by everyone else. Jumping the last few stairs, their red carpet clean and bright he stepped into the drawing room.

"He's dead, so is Alistair and Finch." Dennis Creevey was stood in the middle of the room, he had a large plaster covering his right cheek and his hair was sticking up at odd angles. "They came out of nowhere, Harry, they took us by surprise I got away and so did Hannah I don't know about Arthur and Bill, Charley aparated with me." He wasn't taking a breath, he was going to pass out if he didn't stop. 

"What about Hermione?" Harry was stood near the fireplace and blew out a long stream of smoke in surprise at Sirius' angry growling words.

"She aparated just before me and Charley." Dennis still spoke to Harry, he was too scared to look at Sirius. He looked a gibbering wreck, he was about to collapse and jumped almost a foot in the air with a squeal when Fidelis appeared. 

"Would master like Fidelis to serve tea?" The elf looked towards Harry who was now moving toward his chair. 

"Yes, Fidelis." Harry sat down. 

Draco couldn't believe how calm Potter was being, how many had died and Granger was lost and he was thinking about tea? Draco wanted to step forward and shake him. He was about an inch from Harry when Fidelis reappeared with a tray of cups and a steaming pot of tea. 

"We need to mount a search party. If Hermione aparated, she must have gone somewhere she knows, probably didn't get there, but she'll have got close." Harry poured himself a cup of tea as he spoke. "I would suggest checking the most logical places. She obviously didn't come here, she'd have been seen by now."

"Harry?" Victoria was on her feet and moving closer to Harry. "How can you sit there, pouring tea, wile Hermione's out there, somewhere?"

Draco moved aside, he wasn't about to get in Frobisher's way, not when she was looking like a bull who'd seen red.

"Vicky, we will find her. If we run out of that door without thinking we'll do her no good." 

His point had merit, but Blaise could see how everyone in the room was getting worried. Looking round he could see the look on Draco's face, if he wasn't careful, Pansy would see it. Standing up, Blaise addressed the room. "I know it sounds hard, but if we all go running off we'll never find her. We need an idea of where to look." He didn't' seem to be winning them over. He was wondering why he'd come when Pansy started speaking.

"He's right. Where would she go?"

"Home." Draco said. "She'd go back to her mother and father." He was sure that's where she would go, she loved her parents, she would go straight to them. 

"I checked there an hour ago, she hasn't been there." Remus had arrived in the portrait. He looked like he was going to collapse. He had obviously been running between portraits all night. 

Suddenly the door opened and Seamus ran in, his broom discarded as he ran up the stairs. He stood in the doorway panting. He always thought the stairs in this house grew when they knew he was coming. His mop of sandy hair was unkempt and held himself up by on his knees as he caught his breath.

"What is it Seamus?" Victoria stepped toward him and patted him on the back. 

Still trying to suck air into his lungs he tried to speak. "It's... Her... mi... one... she's... been... found." 

"Where?" The chorus from the room sounded round the walls.

Seamus was still trying to catch his breath, Draco realised he may have made a mistake being so quick to ask where she was, his possible saving grace was that Blaise had also asked. Why had Blaise asked? Draco wondered if there had been something going on between him and Granger. Seamus was breathing slower now, his chest wasn't pounding so much as he stood up.

"Lucretia's looking after her at the Zabini Mansion."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**There you go, chapter 6; I do hope you're getting thoroughly confused.**

**Please R&R people. **


	7. Needs

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**  
**ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 7: Needs**

"_He that has a house to put's head  
in has a good head-piece."_

_William Shakespeare -King Lear_

-------------------------------------_  
_

She lay on the bed, her body ached. She felt like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, her legs hurt and her arms felt like lead. Opening her eyes Hermione looked around the room, the pale green walls seemed cold and the heavy drapes that hung in front of the windows closed off the light from outside. Reaching over to the side table she found her wand. Looking around the room she could see an antique writing bureau and chair against the wall beside the door. The fire place to her left, was not lit and the wind whistled across the top of the floo. Her coat was laid on sofa that ran beneath a large window that was crisscrossed with lead. She wasn't sure where she was, she couldn't remember much after the battle. She remembered aparating out, and a big black retriever bringing her a stick, but apart from that she couldn't remember much. 

Sitting up in bed a sharp pain ran down her back. Closing her eyes against the pain she tried to swing her legs over the side of the bed but the pain running through them made her think twice. She could hear voices outside the door, she recognised them but she wasn't sure if she was hearing things or not so she sat forward and listened carefully.

"I'm going to see her." The very low voice said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" That sounded like Harry. Was it? "Well, I'll come with you."

"I'll just wait here." Draco, could it be Draco? She was sure he was in Austria, how could it be him?

"Just fucking go see her, mate." Well, if the other one was Draco that had to Blaise. "If you're coming, Potter."

Two sets of footsteps walked off down the stairs and then she waited for the door to open. Her heart was beating fast, she could feel her pulse racing through her battered body, was it really Draco on the other side of the door? She held her breath as the door knob turned. A door downstairs closed, the sound echoing up the large stairwell. Her eyes glued to the door she watched as it opened. 

She almost screamed, it was him. Draco was stood in the door, large as life. His long blonde hair tied back and his shirt was untucked from his jeans. She thought her heart would stop as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Hello, Granger." His thick voice flowed across the room to her.

"Draco." She tried to get up but a fresh shot of pain in her legs made her think twice. "What are?"

Pressing his finger to his lips he made her silent. Walking across the room he looked around, he had never seen this house before, not from the inside. Blaise used to go on about it, how his mother had built a five bed-roomed '_guest house_' when most of the main house stood empty. He looked at Hermione laid in bed with the sheets pulled up to her chest. The outline of her breasts could be clearly seen through the sheets. He looked at her brown hair and into her face. Her red lips teased him as he strode across the carpet. "What happened to you?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I had a fight with a couple of Dementors." She watched as he sat down beside her, his muscular legs looked tight in his jeans and the shirt was lose hiding his sculpted body. She wanted to run her hand up his shirt and feel that body again, she wanted to pull his jeans off and run her tongue down his shaft while he slowly, cupped her breasts. 

What was he doing here? 

"You seem to be ok." He watched her as she lay back, her long hair hanging behind her back and she sheet pulled tight against her body. Moving his hand across the top of the sheet and stroked the back of her hand. He watched as her cheeks flushed red and her breathing deepened. "You miss me?"

She had so many things she wanted to tell him but it was useless. "Only between my legs."

He watched as her legs opened under the sheets and felt her hand slide over his thigh. He felt her fingers lightly stoking the crotch of his jeans as his blood pumped round his body and thrust against his flies. Draco moved his hand up to her chest and held her breast as her hand cupped him and he moaned. It had been a while since he felt like this, his body yearning for hers and his groin longed to be played with by her lips once again. Pulling out his wand he aimed it at the door.

"Coloportus." Laying down Draco kissed her on the head and then slowly lowering the sheet he let his hands find her soft breasts and squeeze. He felt her hand push down on his buttocks and her nails digging into the denim. Pulling the sheet off her he felt her hand runs down his body and unzip him. He could feel her hand pushing into his jeans and pulling his boxers aside.

She lay there, her hand wrapped around his hard manhood. She wanted him inside her, and she wanted it now. Pulling on him she could feel his body shake with the tension. His blonde ponytail hanging over one shoulder as stroking her side as his mouth sucked on her rigid pink nipple. She unbuttoned her trousers and pulled the zip open. His hand found her knickers almost immediately, and she moaned as he pulled them aside and plunged his fingers inside her. Pushing herself up the bed, away from the onslaught of his rough fingers she felt his teeth dig into her nipple and she squealed. His thumb was rubbing her on the outside while his index and middle fingers moved in small circular motions inside her. 

Draco could feel her shiver under him as his fingers ran inside her. Her nails ran up his shaft and he let out a low moan as her nails found his jewels and started softly scratching them. The feel of electric ran through his body. He moved to retract his fingers but her nails biting into his shaft told him she wasn't going to let him do that. The mild pain running through him only made him more excited and he bit hard on her nipple.

His teeth embedding into her nipple sent surges of adrenaline through her system, causing her to start arching her body. Closing her hand in a fist around him she moved it quickly up and down him as he other hand ran its nails across his back. His hand was moulding her breast as he chewed, his fingers rubbed in small circles making her pulse beat round her body wildly. She could feel his muscles throbbing above her, she slowed her hand down and ran a nail up his spine as he pulled his fingers out and moved across to slide into her. 

He felt himself push inside her and she moaned as he thrust deeper and pulled out to thrust in again. 

He let go of her breasts and kissed her chest up to her neck and then to her lips. Feeling the hot air of her breath blowing on his face with every thrust he pumped harder into her. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him down deeper. Her nails ran up his back and sent shivers running across his body as she moaned in his ear. 

She could feel him pushing inside her, she used her legs to push him deeper and intensify the feeling his thrusts. His breath on his neck made her skin crawl in a lovely way. Her nails dug into his skin as she felt her breasts push up against his slowing body. She pulled him down to her, she felt him ram into her and fill her as his body shook with waves of pleasure. She could feel him throb inside her as he groaned in her ear and his muscles relaxed. 

He could feel himself drain into her, every throb was more of him pumping into her. Moving his head he looked into her eyes. Her face covered in sweat and her hair flat against the pillow. Their eyes fixed, their breathing in time, deep and long. Their lips met and he closed his eyes and she tongue pushed into his mouth. He let her probe him as his tongue moved around her mouth.

* * *

"How is she?" Harry asked as Draco walked onto the patio.

"Fine, fine." Draco was still drained. He could feel his legs wobbling under his own weight. "She'll be down later, just getting washed and dressed." He could see the way Harry was looking at him. He knew that look Blaise was giving him too. 

"I hope you did not put to much strain on her." Lucretia was sat in a chair next to the two men. "She has been through quite an ordeal."

"Do you know what happened, Mrs Zabini?" Harry was drinking from a glass of lager. He had never called Lucretia by her first name, even when she had come to them to offer her assistance. 

"All I could get from her was that, her party had been ambushed by_Lucius'_ Dementors." The name was said with such venom that even Blaise sat up and looked at his mother. "Don't look at me like that, I am not a freak in a sideshow young man." She was looking directly at Blaise. "What do you expect, Reverence? Cissy was the best friend I had, he kidnapped her and now only Merlin knows what he is doing to her."

Blaise looked at Draco as he came around and sat in the empty seat next to he Blaise. "What happened, Mum? Why are you helping, Potter?"

At first it wasn't clear if she would speak to him, she seemed to be hurt, which was very unusual for Blaise's mother. "A while ago, Lucius Malfoy escaped from Azkaban. He then made his way to your home in Burnham.."

Blaise cut her off. "You knew where I was?"

"And what of it?" She took a sip of her black vodka. "You expected me to come and find you? Why? You were the one who ran into hiding with your little friend." She eyed Draco with suspicion as he poured himself a firewhiskey. "Anyway, Lucius or should I say _He Who Is Fear_." She sounded sarcastic, almost insulting. "What a terrible name. He rose to power in the dark arts quickly, taking over a little village on Skomer Island, off the Welsh coast, he soon turned it into a retreat for the darkest pureblood wizards."

"That doesn't explain why you're helping Potter." Blaise just glared at his mother, why wouldn't she answer his question? 

"I was getting to that, you are as impatient as you father." Shaking her head a little she refilled her glass. "As I was saying. When Lucius took power within the ranks of dark wizards he ruled that you and Draco were..."

"Hello everyone." Hermione walked out of the house. Her clothes were still torn in places but she had made her hair and tried her best at putting her make up on to not look dead. "Hello, Harry." Cuddling Harry Hermione turned to Lucretia. "Thank you, Mrs Zabini."

"That's quite all right, Miss Granger." Lucretia sipped her black vodka, she didn't need to look at her son to see the look she was getting from him. He wanted answers but she didn't see why he should get them, he had been the one who had run away, both times. "I have some matters to attended to, I expect you can see yourselves out." And with that she walked back into the house, her long dress flowing around her shapely legs.

"Your mother's determined not to answer you, mate." Draco turned to Blaise, "Maybe she's right."

"Right about what?" Blaise drained his glass and slammed it onto the table. It was bad enough for his mother not to talking to him at all but now she was, the fact she wouldn't sit and have a full conversation with him was more than hurtful, it was absolute murder.

"We ran off, and you left her behind to face everyone wanting to know where you were." Draco drained his glass and placed it on the table.

"So? You're saying I should have stayed here? I should have stayed with my mother and left you alone? Is that what you're saying, _mate_?" Blaise was on his feet. He was ready to crack Draco across the mouth if he said the wrong thing, mind you could Draco _not_ say the wrong thing? 

Draco thought about this.. If he said no, Blaise was right to come with him then he was saying he shouldn't have stayed with his mother and that he deserved this. If he said yes, he should have stayed home, he would be calling his friend a fool and saying he got what he deserved, either way, Draco knew he was screwed. 

Harry noticed the argument that was about to start so, in an attempt to circumvent it he turned to Hermione. "Are you ok to travel? We should all get home. There's a lot to get ready before he finds out where it is."

"Yeah, I should be ok to aparate." She turned to Draco, she could see the want in his eyes and the fear of having ten bells of shit knocked out of him by Blaise, who was much bigger and stronger than he would ever be. "Where are they staying?"

"What?" Blaise turned to face her. It hadn't occurred to him till now, where were they going to live. "Well, we can't stay here, can we." He glared at Draco.

"Well, we thought you might be ok to move into the Black Family Manor." Harry looked at them, a long stream of smoke leaving his lips from the cigarette he had just lit. 

Draco and Blaise couldn't believe what they had heard, they both looked at Potter in amazement. They couldn't move in there, it was a tip and apart form that, it would be watched, what with all the activity recently. 

"You are joking right?" Draco's jaw had almost hit the floor, he couldn't move into the Black Family Manor. Was Potter nuts?

"Well, you can either go there or live on the street." Harry looked at them over the top of his glasses. He wasn't having any of their crap, he'd put up with it for years at Hogwarts. "You choose."

Hermione moved over to Draco. "Thanks for coming to see me, Malfoy. I wouldn't worry, I've left the portrait of the red lady up in your Grandfather's study so she should come back at some point." And with that Harry and Hermione held out their wands and aparated.

"We'd better get going." Blaise was ready with his wand. "There's no where else, mate."

"I suppose not." Holding his wand out he thought of the Black Family Manor and then he was looking at the main doorway. Blaise was stood next to him on the step. The large grey house stood before them, the great bay windows either side denoted the what once had been the main living rooms. On the outer edges of the house were sets of four smaller windows and above, a first floor with four large arched windows and a thinner arched window in the centre above the main door. The two long windows flanking the large iron hinged door, were black with grime. Stepping up to the door Draco pushed it open.

The smell of stale air hit them as they stepped inside. The wedge of light coming in from the open door illuminating the main entrance way. The air seemed dank and cloying. They would need to open some windows before settling in for the night. The large chandeliers hanging in the main hall was dusty and covered in cobwebs. Draco raised his wand and was about to shout 'Incendio' when he heard it, a low growl, almost a rumbling in the floor. But it wasn't in the floor. Draco felt Blaise's hand on his shoulder. The bright eyes shone like pin pricks in the dark. The growl filled the air, Blaise and Draco stood fastened to the spot as the eyes flashed in the light as the large dog bared his teeth and jumped at them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stick around to find out what happens next... dum dum dum... **

**R&R people, if you enjoyed it let me know.**


	8. The First Step

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The First Step**

_"May the roof above us never fall__  
in and may we good companions  
beneath never fall out."_

_Irish Blessing_

* * *

Blaise didn't have time to react and Draco was frozen to the spot as the large black dog leaped towards them. It's slick black fur like a shag-pile carpet, it's claws out ready to slash at the entrants to the house.

Incendio!" Shouted Blaise. His wand instantly burst into flame lighting up the large hallway with it's grand staircase and upper balcony. The dog, too, was light and now it looked ever more menacing. It's teeth bared, heckles up and ears pinned back as it flew through the air ready to strike down the two interlopers. Blaise knew he hadn't time to recast and Draco seemed to be dumbfounded. It was too late for them both.

As it flew through he air the dog began to change. First the legs and feet, the front ones were becoming human arms and hands, the back ones legs and booted feet. The fur retracted into a coat and trousers and the tail simply shrank. The half man half dog rolled onto the floor, barrel rolled and stood up a matter of inches from Blaise's wand.

"Thomas? _Dean _Thomas?" Draco stared, open mouthed at the young man who was stood in front of him. "Since when have you been a _fucking,_ animagus?" Draco couldn't believe it, how many other people had become animagi since they had left school? He noticed Blaise was still holding a flaming wand. "Blaise." Draco nudged his mate with his elbow.

Blaise lowered his wand and shook it to put out the flames. He was still staring at Thomas, a young man he had passed so many times in the corridors of Hogwarts, he had never felt threatened by him before, what the hell had happened to the world since his isolation? "Any chance of some light?"

"Illumis!" Dean called waving his wand in a an arch. The chandeliers burst into flame and the wall lamps spat to life. He could see the bewildered looks from both Draco and Blaise. "We realised they must have used a charm on this place to light the lamps, so Hermione asked Narcissa."

"Will everyone stop calling my Mother by her _first _fucking name!" Draco was fuming, how many times had his Mother been called Narcissa by people who had _no_ right to call her that?

"Sorry, Draco. Force of habit." Dean stepped past them and toward the door. "Right, the fireplace in second sitting room is linked to the floo network, but be careful when you use it." Turning as he stepped out of the door. "The house is yours gentlemen." With that Dean closed the doors and left them to find there way round.

Blaise looked round the house, it was obviously smaller than his own, it seemed grand but it probably didn't have half as many rooms as his did. He started thinking back to the Esplanade, there, he had a whole floor to himself. "Well, we should start getting sorted, we can clean up later."

"This is going to be so confusing." Draco looked around the house he had only ever visited once, many, many, years ago.

"What is? The house?" Blaise was looking round, it may not have been as big as his but the grandeur was unmistakable. Everywhere there was ornately caved wood, the walls were decorated with some kind of leaf pattern in black against green, it looked amazing even through the grime. The chandeliers were amazing, Blaise wondered if they had been created by pure magic or if they had been built in the conventional sense.

As if seeing the question Draco answer it. "They were made in Africa, there pure diamonds carved into oak leaves. And I was meaning this." Draco pulled his tan '_hiker_' wallet with the logo of Burton Snowboards and from inside he pulled out his green bank card.

"Oh." Blaise hadn't thought about it until now, they were leaving their muggle lives behind. Now, at first he might have wished for this, all those months ago when he first arrived at the Esplanade, hexed the estate agent and moved in, knowing he couldn't use magic while he was there, but now, after all this time. Blaise thought back, '_How much of this past year and some change have I missed magic?_' Scarily, the answer was that he hadn't really, not when he had settled in. They had made a life of it. Looking round at the large chandeliers and house that magic built he felt a loss in his heart. Looking at the bank card in Draco's hand he had a flash of inspiration. "We could always go for a coffee in that little cafe in the resort some time?"

"True." Blaise was right, Draco knew it. Now they were back in the fold there was no reason why they couldn't just nip back and see the old crowed. "I suggest we take a side each." Draco looked up to the balcony that was above them. A corridor on each side running through the upper floor.

"Ok, any preference, mate?" Blaise was scanning up the stairs to the mid-landing where the stairs split off in two directions, on running up to the east side of the house and one running up to the west side of the house. Looking round the balcony Blaise noticed the carved posts that seemed to hold the balcony to the ceiling. Following them round he could see the balcony ran right round the hallway.

"I'll take the east." Draco headed up the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder. Blaise followed looking round at the large wall that the main stairs led up to before they split off.

As he got closer he could see the large door set into the wall. Glancing down he noticed the corridors that vanished into the darkness below the off shoot stairs. "Where does that lead?" He motioned to the door as they reached the landing.

"Ball room, I think." Draco was looking round, he hadn't been to a grand party at the black family manor, he could only assume from what his mother had told him. Walking up the stairs to the east side of the house he looked down at the dirty floor they had just come across, their foot marks clear in the dust. "I'll see you tomorrow, mate."

"Ok, mate." Blaise walked toward the corridor that was flanked by doors. Before reaching it he turned. He wasn't sure it would work but. "Dellumis." He said waving his wand. The large chandeliers faded to darkness as he walked toward a large door at the end of the corridor he presumed was a bedroom.

* * *

"Crucio!" The voice rang out round the little cottage in the moors. The scream pierced the night as the spell hit him. "Shall I continue?" The husky voice was quiet. The shivering man on the floor couldn't stop the spasms of pain from ripping through his frail body. "I said, should continue?"

She still didn't answer him, she wasn't going to give in to this man who had burst into their home, this man who had brought the that cold feeling with him. She sat there, she didn't understand, all he was doing was pointing a stick at her husband, why was her husband screaming?

"Crucio!" The spell spat from the end of the wand again and slammed into the hands neck. He screamed in agony. "Crucio!" Another scream and then Rodolphus turned to the woman sat shivering in the corner. "Tell me what I want to know and I will leave him alive."

"I... I don't know... I don't know, please. You're hurting him." Her tears ran down her face, who was this man in the black cloak? She felt so cold, so cold. The windows had frozen over and her breath came out in puffs of white mist. "I don't understand, what do you want? Please don't hurt him."

"I want to know where she hid the damn wand!"

"W.. wh.. what wand?" She didn't understand, what was he talking about? "P... p... p.. please don't hurt him, I don't know about a wand." She shook with tears as Rodolphus turned toward her husband and lowered his stick.

"Crucio!" He watched with satisfaction as the old man screamed as the spell hit him in the head. With a smile of perverted pleasure Rodolpgus watched the little old man writhe in agony. He knew it wouldn't be long before the old bastards heart gave out. "Crucio!" The old man screamed again as he spun of his heels, the Dementors sucking the wife dry of hope as he asked again. "Where is the wand? I will only ask you this last time?"

"I.. I.. don't know. Please set him free." Her eyes were streaming now, she couldn't' see her husband anymore for the tears. She could hear him, hear him screaming. She felt so cold and lost, everything she had wished for was dying, she had nothing left now.

Rodolphus turned back to the old man who had now wet himself and from the smell he had evacuated his intestines as well. Pointing his wand toward the figure toward the floor. "Avada Kedevra!" The green light shot out and hit the man on the floor, who stopped moving. Turning slowly he levelled his wand on the old woman, the only living descendant of Helga, if she didn't know where the wand was, no one would. "Where is the wand?" All she could do was cry, he knew then that she didn't know. She was no use to him. If he could he would leave her alive, to live out the rest of her years without the man she must have loved.

"Please..."

"Avada Kedevra!" The green bolt shot out of the wand and hit the old woman in the chest. She stopped crying, she stopped doing anything.

* * *

Draco lay in the bed, he was looking at the moulded ceiling, he wasn't sure who's bed it was but he had chosen it for his own as soon as he had seen it. The painting on the wall, the large four poster bed, it was magnificent, it could fit at least five people in and maybe the drapes and pelmet were a bit moth eaten but they still spoke of elegance. He had been laid there for some time now, every time he closed his eyes he could see Granger, her supple breasts and her warm face. He let his hand drift down his body to his groin. The stirring tension made his manhood press against the palm of his hand as he rubbed his crotch. He wasn't sure weather he wanted to pleasure himself or try and force it down. Looking round the room his eyes fell on the picture, it was like the one of Merlin in Grimmualld place, it was static but the images it conjured in his mind were anything but.

Ramming his hand hard down into his groin Draco grimaced as he crushed his hardness into his soft testicles. He wasn't going to do that again, quickly. Looking round he scrutinized the bed, trying to get his mind off Granger. The carved pattern in the head board was of some kind of creature surrounded by a garland of leaves. The wood was punctured by holes that made up a percentage of the pattern. He imagined what those must have been used for in the past. How many black men and women had been tied to the head board while they had sex? Was this his mums old room? Had his father tied his mother to this bed during their youth? The thought of his parents being so perverted made him feel sick, he could feel the throbbing in his groin going down. He tried to imagine his mother tied to this head board, his mothers wrists, those slender wrist tied to the head board. Her arms outstretched so her head was on the pillow with her brown hair fanning out on the bed. Her lovely brown hair fanning out with a gag over her mouth as he went down on her. Slowly kissing her warm breasts as he let his hand drift down her body to her moist area. He could hear Hermione groan as he slid his fingers inside her. '_How_?' His erection pushed harder against his trousers, he tried so hard to think about his mother but it had lead back to what he could do with Granger.

"Draco?"

The voice pulled him out of his nightmear. She was stood at the door, her hair hanging down her back. Slowly she walked over and laid on the bed. Her hand moving down his body to his hardness, her fingers unzipping his flies and pushing into his boxers. She took him out and leaned down and slowly slid it into her mouth. He moaned as he let his head drop back and closed his eyes. Running his hand through her hair, her net top showing her body off to him in the dim light. She was sucking harder now, he could feel her teeth running and down his shaft. She was squeezing him too, the waves of pleasure swept over him.

"Oh, Hermione."

"Hermione?"

Draco opened his eyes to see Pansy sat astride him looking down at him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Poor Draco. **

**Well R&R please people, next chapter along shortly. Oh, watch out for the tortoise.**

**And Thank you to; PotterEntourage, heavenleehime, Emma-Lousie 1993, belle vie cheri, ihatexaiby' xx-mrs-Emmett-xx for your wonderful reviews and of course, Orbthesela for her constant guidance and batering.**


	9. No Safe Place

Disclaimer; THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.

Copyright;

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

* * *

Chapter 9: No Safe Place

"One doesn't discover new lands  
without consenting to lose sight  
of the shore for a very long time."

Andre Gide

* * *

Oliver woke up, his brown eye focusing on the beamed ceiling in the dark, the ragged stone floor sharp against his bare back. Sitting up, the manacles bit into his wrists and the chains scraped against the wall. Shimmying himself back, he rested against the wall, his back feeling the rugged stone press into his flayed flesh. Pain rippled through his body, the slash across his stomach was burning as he straightened. He could still taste the iron in his mouth from the blood and licking his lips he could feel the dried, crusted blood on his bottom one. His nose ached where it had been broken. His dark hair clung to his head with sweat and the smell of fear clung to his body.

Breathing in, he watched his chest raise and felt the pain as his ribs scream. The pain was causing the blood to rush round his body and his dark body hair to stand up, goose bumps covered his exposed body. The rips down his trousers were now caked in almost black crusts. His leg was throbbing but he knew it was broken, he could almost see the bone protruding from the flesh, halfway between his knee and his ankle. He wondered why they were keeping him alive, he didn't know anything that could help them, he wasn't even sure what they were looking for.

His burly body laid there against the wall, his flesh cold with sweat and the hairs covering his chest and stomach stuck to his skin, it was easy to let his mind wander, allowing it to escape the pain and bondage. It drifted back to a time long before this, a time when he had been happy.

Laid back on the bed he watched as she flew into the room. The windows open wide for her and the cool night air soft against his body. Landing on the bed she changed, the wings becoming arms and hands, the beak shrinking into a soft, face with defined cheekbones and her round blue eyes, full of yearning as she crawled up the bed toward him. Running her hand up his thigh he shivered, her soft palm was cupping him and it felt so good. Her warm breath was blowing over him, her fingers stroking him. He had closed his eyes and allowed her to climb higher, running her fingers softly up his body, he shivered involuntary. She was above him now, he strong legs parted over his, she was lowering herself and easing him into her. He felt the light pressure as she pushed down. Her lips met his and she kissed him.

The thick wooden door slammed back against the wall as Darius Nott walked into the dank cellar. He looked over at the boy laid out against the wall, his pink flesh covered in crimson blood and, with no shirt his body had grown pale with the cold moist air drifting round it. He smiled at the slash that ran in a lopsided diagonal across the boys stomach. It would teach him to not answer questions. Walking over the dirt encrusted floor, his black buckled shoes kicked dust into the air. The face was bloated and Darius knew the boy laid at his feet would be in pain for sometime with the damage done to his eye. "Come on."

The cold voice sent shivers down Oliver as the rough, callused hand pushed him forward. The pain in his chest intensified as he was doubled over and he felt the hands down his back snagging lose flash. The chains rattled and he felt the shackles loosening around his wrists. Darius took hold of Oliver's upper arm and lifted him off the floor. Pain flared through his body, his ribs were pulled open and the cut on his stomach split again, trickled of blood ran down his flesh to seep into his waistband. The sneering face of the aging death eater looked up at him, the dark eyes searching his face for signs of breaking. Oliver felt the bones in his leg rubbing against the skin as he tried to put weight on it. A tear fell from his eye as the pain wrapped his body and the air stung the lose flesh of his back. Walking through the door he felt to air warming. Where was Darius taking him? He had been beaten and tortured with both magic and fists, what more could they do to him?

Walking down one the long corridors he looked around at the dust sheet covered portraits on the walls. The wooden panels ran seamless along the walls. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, most unlit, but the dirty, gray stained, light that spread from the odd lit ones, made the passageway seem longer and darker than it truly was. His right eye stung as he tried to open it, the puffed skin almost covered it and his left ear was pulsing. The smell of age and of deification flooded his nose, what were they doing in this house?

The door opened to his right and Darius guided him into the small, dark room. The walls were lined with Dementors just hovering there. The chair in the center had been modified to have a sloped back. He could see the small man stood near the chair, a thin table in front of him.

"There is one thing to be said for muggles." Darius said as he guided Oliver to the chair. They need ways of extracting information and they don't have magic." Sitting the boy down in the chair he waved his wand over the chair and the leather restraints closed round Oliver's wrists, ankles and neck. "We have Crucio, but there is a certain satisfaction watching such a perfectly fine body being ripped apart by small implements.

'Sick old bastard'. Oliver turned his head and the little man, his white pinafore was blood stained and the black greasy hair clung to his head had turned toward him. The tray on the table beside him had a blue cloth covering it. The little man with the blue eyes and latex gloves pulled the cloth from the table to revel hooks, clippers and small bladed instruments, the like of which he had only seen in old muggle medical books Vicky had found for Mione. He felt the first nick in his chest and screamed.

* * *

Draco had run out of the room with Pansy following him, he had tipped her off him and onto the bed. She was screaming at him and wouldn't listen. His groin still hard and his palms sweaty. His chest heaved as he ran. Catching his toe on a loose carpet thread, he felt it cut into his skin. "Fuck."

"You fucking bastard... I'll cut that cheating dick of yours, off your two timing fucking bastard body you blonde little prick." She was livid, she had not expected to come and find her boyfriend, ok, ex boyfriend, masturbating over another woman and not just any woman, a mudblood. She felt sick at the thought that she had let him inside her. He tried to argue, saying she had called him Theodore, well ok, she had but at least Theodore had been a pureblood, she wasn't lowering her standards. 'You can't get much lower than Theodore fucking Nott.'

Draco wasn't sure what she had to scream about, after all she had called him Theodore, but she was the one trying to hit him with a Crucio curse, so trying to inform her that nothing had happened between him and Granger, a lie but it might shut her up, was a waste of time. He had tried to tell her he was thinking of Granger laid out bleeding to death but Pansy hadn't been listening and the proof of that was when a Defodio hex had hit the wall beside his head. He had decided to run for it instead. He remembered the wardrobe in the next room, it had mirrors inside it. Running into the next room, a semi large bedroom with a double four poster bed and peeling green wall paper, Draco had opened the carved wardrobe door a little and then run to the bed to crouch down beside it.

When Pansy entered she looked round the room, her green dress low cut and stopping just above the knees, she knew the cheating twat was here, he must be hiding somewhere and then the wardrobe door moved a little. Not enough to really notice but she was looking straight at it. Holding her wand tight in her hand she slipped her hells off and slowly made her way towards the crack in the door. Slowly curling her fingers round the edge of the door she pulled it open her wand at the ready. She almost screamed, Draco was behind her at the back of the wardrobe, his blonde hair hanging round his pale face like a disembodied ghost. It took her a few seconds to realise she was looking at a reflection and by the time she had turned Draco was right behind her.

He rammed into her side with enough force to knock her into the wardrobe. Her green dress caught on a splint and the ripping sound filled the room. Slamming the door closed he heard her smack into the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe, her breath was forced from her body as she yelped. "Colloportus." Draco turned to run. "Sorry." He called back to Pansy as he ran out of the room and down the corridor towards Blaise's room.

Draco hammered on the door, Blaise had to awake now. How could he have slept through the argument? Pansy was still locked in the cupboard kicking and screaming at Draco. He could hear it from here. "Will you get up you fucking, prat! Get up!" Draco hammered on the door again, he heard someone moving around in the room, foot steps. Blaise was coming toward the door, but then the footsteps stopped. He hammered on the door again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Blaise shouted from inside. Draco was sure he had heard movement other than Blaise, it was probably his imagination. Pansy was still screaming. Was that footsteps moving away from the door?

"You bastard, you fucking ferret!" Pansy called from the other end of the house.

The door swung open and Blaise stood, just in his striped boxer shorts, which were a little tight on him, with a candle in his hand. "What?" He didn't' look tired, or as if he'd been woken up. Draco pushed past his mate and into the room.

"Pansy's here, she arrived and heard me..." Draco stopped, he couldn't believe who was stood near the window, it couldn't be. As he watched she turned round, her nightgown almost see through in the moon light. "Granger?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello all my wonderful readers, I hope you are all enjoying this story so far.

I would like to thank the wonderful Orbthesela for her never ending source of funnies and her great will power for not killing me yet.


	10. The Study Window

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 10: The Study Window**

_But tomorrow, dawn will come the way I picture her,  
barefoot and dishevelled, standing outside my window  
in one of those fragile cotton dresses of the poor.  
She will look in at me with her thin arms extended,  
offering a handful of birdsong and a small cup of light."_

_William Collins_

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" Draco turned to Blaise who was still stood at the door.

"It's not what it looks like, mate." Blaise just looked at Granger, he knew what this looked like, and he knew what Draco must be thinking and it was wrong. He could hear Pansy screaming in the distance and hammering against something.

"And what does it look like, _Blaise Zabini_?" Draco narrowed his eyes, he had thought they were up to something back at the Esplanade but now he had proof. He'd caught them together, both in night clothes.

"What was that?" Hermione had heard someone shouting, it sounded so far away. She stepped closer to Draco, closer to the door.

"It's just Pansy."

"What you done to her, mate?" Blaise was worried his friend had finally snapped.

"Locked her in the wardrobe in one of the rooms, she caught me wanking over Granger and..." He caught sight of Hermione's face, a look of shock and revulsion. "I mean.. She caught me... well.. she caught..." What could he say to get him out of this one?

"You were _wanking_ over _me_?" Hermione moved toward him, his chest was heaving in the shirt and she could see the stiffness pressing against his trousers. "I don't know if I should be sickened or honored?"

"You better go let her out." Blaise moved aside to let Draco leave and go release Pansy from her imprisonment, but he didn't move.

"You want me to fuck off so you can get down to it, or have you finished?" He looked between Blaise, stood, almost naked, in front of him and Granger, her supple body showing through the nightgown. Draco could feel his groin getting hard again and the tight feeling in his stomach returned.

"You know, mate. We're not doing anything." Blaise was getting a little pissed off with Draco now, he should be able to trust his closest friend, not accuse him of screwing his lass. Mind, Granger wasn't exactly his girlfriend so it's probably where the worry was coming from. "Granger just come to sort something out."

Pansy screamed again in the distance, this time she sounded more frustrated than angry. The banging on the door had become lighter. Blaise looked at Draco, even he could see the want in his eyes and Granger wasn't doing much better at hiding her lustful thoughts from her face. There was really only one thing he could do. "Draco, go and let Pansy out of the fucking wardrobe." Draco opened his mouth to protest. "Now."

The low growl told Draco that he shouldn't disagree right now. Walking toward the door he looked back and saw Granger looking to the floor. Reaching the door Draco turned down the passageway toward the main hall. He was waiting for the door to close behind him.

"Now, Granger. Go and hide in the room at the end of the east wing upper passage" Blaise held the door open for her to leave. "Well go."

Draco stopped a little way down the passageway. What was Blaise doing? Granger slowly emerged from the room and looked at Draco. Blaise followed soon after, looking up and down the passageway as if watching for someone. "Go on, when Draco's got rid of Pansy he'll give you a shout. Won't you?"

Draco nodded, was Blaise really organising for him to have his girl and ex in the house together? Draco was sure he must still be asleep. Granger was stood looking at him, her eyes full of carnal lust and he wanted to just take her, rip her nightgown from her body and ravish her, right there on the passageway floor.

"Now both of you, Fuck off so I can sleep. Some of us don't have half naked women running around them at the moment... That's tomorrow." And with that, Blaise stepped back into his room and closed the door.

They walked in silence down the flight of stairs to the landing. The cool air bit into Hermione's exposed flesh. She knew how it must have looked to Draco, her stood in her thin nightgown and Blaise in his boxer shorts, she wanted to tell him she had just come over from home but it wasn't like she'd listen, not right now. They walked down the passageway towards Draco's room.

"You wanna be in there." Draco motioned toward the door on her left as he passed.

"Draco?" She waited for him to stop. "It's not what it looked like."

"I'll shout you in a while." He turned to face her. His eyes narrow and a grin that looked almost sadistic. "You can show me how much I'm wrong when I get back." with that he turned around and walked toward the room at the end.

She turned the handle and was almost sick as the pungent odour of the damp hit her and filled her lungs. It smelt like the room had not been opened in years. She couldn't really make out much in the room, it looked like a study. She knew there was no bed and there was a faint outline of a desk and chair near the back wall. The walls were covered by books and as she looked, she could see a large window that the desk sat in front of. She was surprised Blaise hadn't claimed this wing, what with the library-come-study being here. Closing the door she could see the outline of the large window. Stubbing her toe on the corner of a free standing book case. "Shit, ouch." Hobbling over to the window she held her hands out in front of her to stop her slamming her foot again. Moving around the table she found the pull cord for the curtain. Pulling it the dust billowed down from the long time static drapes of thick black velvet. Coughing, she waved her hand back and forth in front of her face to waft away the dust. Turning back to the window her eyes widened at the panoramic view before her. She had always thought the house was just a rectangular block, she had not expected what she saw.

* * *

Draco watched as the door closed and then he took his wand from his pocket. There was only one way to deal with Pansy now. He could feel the blood rushing around his body, his trousers felt tight against his groin. Grangers hot body filled his mind, he wanted to dive into her and let himself get lost in her voluptuous breasts. Kicking the door open he could hear Pansy in the wardrobe, she had lost most of the fight she had when he locked her in there. He was rather surprised that she hadn't unlocked it herself.

Unlocking the door Draco held his wand at the ready. The ornately carved wardrobe stood set into the wall. The vine pattern on the top wrapped around it's self and came to a point with an orchid as it's top piece. Grasping the gargoyle faced, silver handle he pulled the door open.

Pansy shot out at him, her scream like a banshee. The walls resounded with the noise. He couldn't talk to her now. He had only a few seconds before she was on him. He wild eyes filled with hatred, her hair flowing behind her, messed and tangled. The dress she wore was now just tatters, the rip had crossed her dress and now he could see her breasts bursting out of the torn material. She had her fingers curled into claws and her nails were sharp enough to cause a lot of damage.

"Stupefy!" The streak hit Pansy in the left breast and she fell to the floor. Picking her up he moved her to the dusty bed and dropped her onto the quilt. He knew he couldn't leave her there but there wasn't much he could do. She looked serene laying there, her face relaxed and her eyes closed. He knew he had to do something or there would be big problems when she woke up, problems he couldn't be bothered to deal with. The thought occurred to him to wipe her memory, but that wasn't going to help really. All it would mean is that this was going to happen again at some point and he felt it would be better to get it over with now rather than have it all explode in the middle of a battle.

Leaning over he took her wand from her and covered her with the quilt so she wouldn't get cold. Glancing back at her laid, stupified on the bed, he wondered if he had done the right thing. He was sure it was better than wiping her memory, if for no other reason than this was a women he had cared for, he maybe would have loved if he had been given the time but no matter what, she was someone he just couldn't do that to. Draco closed and locked the door.

* * *

Hermione turned from the window to see Draco stood in the doorway. He looked so forlorn and lost, what had he done? She stepped across the room towards him. His eyes so full off loss and life, she didn't know what to do for him but gently slide her arms round his muscular torso and hold him, her head on his chest and she could feel his hand run up her back and stroke her hair.

"Why were you in his room?" He tried to keep his tone casual but he knew a tang of jealously could he heard in his voice.

Looking up she stared into his eyes, she couldn't tell him, not yet. "I had a second Chimney hooked to the floo network so I could get in and see you, I didn't think it would ever come out in Blaise's room." Laying her head back on his chest she closed her eyes. "I tried to tell you, there's a picture of woman in a red dress in that room."

"There's one in mine too." Could it be that he'd just got the wrong room? But the picture was there, he was looking at it not so long ago, a woman in a red suite standing on a beach. That's when he remembered the picture he's glanced at in Blaise's room, the woman in _that_ picture had a red _dress_. He didn't want to argue anymore about it, it was a simple mistake. Letting his head drop onto it's side on hers he ran his hands behind her with one running to her hair and stroking it and the other just sat on her hips. He looked over her and out of the window, he had never seen the back of the house before, the curtains had always been closed when he had come upstairs. He had never realised how far it stretched back. He felt her head move and he lifted his and looked down at her.

She looked into his eyes and willed him to move his head down to hers. His hands were soft against her nightgown. Her body was heating up and the blood rushed round it, her stomach flipped and she felt the pangs of guilt. Ron lay alone in bed tonight, she was going to lay with Draco. She watched as his head lowered and he kissed her on the lips. She let his tongue enter her mouth and search out her own tongue. His hands hadn't moved, hers stayed on his back feeling the slight movements of his muscles and he kissed her.

He felt her hand move down his back and push into his trousers. Her hand grabbed his buttock and he tensed it for her. He could feel his hardness pushing on his flies, it wanted to be released and set free into the night. Draco let his hand drop onto her soft rump and started squeezing. She shivered against him, her breasts heaved against his chest. He raised his hand and lifted her buttock, lifting her slightly along with it.

She moaned as he lifted her and she felt his hard on rub down her stomach. She wanted to pull his trousers open and hitch her gown to allow him entry but she knew she had to hold on, they were in a study with the curtains open, anyone could be watching. She kissed him harder, pushing her lips to his as his hand pulled her closer, pressing his manhood into her. She clutched his buttock and pushed it toward her. He groaned in her mouth as she felt him press hard against her soft flesh.

Lifting her off her feet Draco walked her to the table in front of the window. Letting her down he slipped his hand under her nightgown to stroke her thigh with his fingers. He felt her hand pull from his trousers and she pulled away from him and, moving her hand down his body, unclipped his trousers and then yanked the zip open. He felt the easing on his groin and sighed as his hardness pushed out of the slit in the front of his boxer shorts.

Kissing his chest she slowly made her way down his body, pushing his trousers and boxer shorts down his legs as she descended. She felt his hands stroke up her body holding onto her nightgown. As she knelt down she raised her hands up to his nipples and pulled on them through his shirt. Opening her mouth she let his cock slide into her hot mouth as he pulled her nightgown off her arms. She slid up and down him, moving her hands up his shirt, pulling at the buttons, feeling them give and his shirt opening. She could feel his body rise and fall and she wrapped her tongue around him.

Letting his shirt fall to the floor he ran his hands through her hair as she sucked softly on him. His chest heaved as his muscles shivered, her teeth ran slowly down his shaft. Her hand was stroking him between the legs, just behind his throbbing jewels. His legs widened to allow her better access, his knees felt weak and she pushed her thumb against him. He dropped his head forward and looked down at his manhood slide in and out of her mouth, he hands were on his hips now and slowly tracing lines as they moved to his inner thighs.

She could feel him shake as she bit down lightly on him and flicked her tongue across his head. She could feel her self becoming moist, she parted her legs slightly to allow the cool air to circulate between them. Her heart was racing, she dug her nails lightly into his thighs and then as she slid his shaft deep into her moth she dragged her nails down his legs.

His legs turned to jelly, he couldn't stop the loud moan escape him as her nails dragged down his thighs and his shaft slid deep into her warm, wet mouth. He grabbed her shoulders to steady himself as he felt his manhood vibrate. She was humming and it felt so good. The waves of pleasure rushed down his shaft and into his body. Her hand moved up between his legs and took hold of his shivering testicles. He could feel her softly rubbing them between her fingers. He had to stop her or it would be over, he could the pressure in his stomach and his muscles were tensing up all over his body. He had to stop her but he didn't want to, he wanted to explode in her mouth.

She felt his hands move down to her breasts and start softly squeezing them. She could feel his thighs tense and his shaft jerk as he tried to hold back. He was moaning with every breath now and his chest was heaving harder and harder, holding on. She flicked her tongue across his tip and felt the first trickle run into her mouth. Letting him slip out of her mouth she stood up, rubbing her breasts up his body as he rose. His body came down, his lips locked around her right breast and stared to suck, gently. His fingers ran over her stomach as her hands traced lines up and down his strong back. She felt his fingers enter her and she sighed. His thumb rubbed against her clitoris and his forefinger pushed against the back of her opening. She shivered.

He pushed his thumb into her, rubbing her harder as he felt her shiver with pleasure. His tongue probing her belly button and his other hand grasped her buttock to push her closer to him and so she was moving herself over his thumb. He could feel his hard on slowly throb as it started emptying. He waned to hold on, he wanted to wait till she was close. Pushing his thumb hard against her she groaned, her body was shaking and he could feel the warm liquid run down his hand. He felt her hands on her head and then he was being pushed down.

She felt his tongue enter her, his hands moving up her body and kneading her breasts as her body tensed and shivered as his tongue sent waves of ecstasy up her body. Slowly, running the back of her foot up and down his erection she could feel him groan inside her as he held on. She pushed his head hard against her.

He shivered as the electric feeling ran up and down his shaft. The warmth was spreading now, it had stared in the bowls of his stomach and now was growing. He pushed is tongue deeper and rubbed his nose against her spot. She moaned and pushed her foot firmly up between his legs. She was ready and he was about to explode. Sliding his tongue out of her he felt he stand up. He kissed her body as he stood and then as he kissed her neck she lifted herself up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushed him back. He fell against the large window, the cold glass hit his hot skin.

Hermione moaned and groaned as she bobbed up and down, feeling him throbbing inside her. She felt his shivering body and heard the moan through her lips as she kissed him hard. She felt the warmth spread over her body and finally she gave in to it. Her legs tightened against him, her arms pulled him to her. She could feel his manhood throbbing as he emptied himself into her. His chest heaving against hers and his breathing deep. Sweat glistened on his body as she kissed him.

He felt her pulse on his softening cock, he had filled her and now his muscles were slackening, the strength was draining from him as his heart slowed and the testosterone drained from him into her. Slowly her laid her onto the table and allowed himself to follow her.

Wrapped in each others arms, laid on the table they looked out of the window. Their bodies glistened in the moonlight as they looked out, across the back of the house and grounds. The lake shimmered as something landed in it. Her hair brushed against his skin as she pushed back into him. He let his soft manhood rest in the cleft of her buttocks and he looked out over her head. They shared their heat and felt good, their passions spent and the night was now drawing to a close. It felt right, it felt good, for both of them.

What is going on here?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well , I do hope you've enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's so much fun when Hermione and Draco let go to their carnal lusts. It writes it's self.**

**Thanks to; heavenleehime; belle vie cheri; reader 101; xx-mrs-Emmett-xx; PoterEntourage and Orbthesela. Thank you all for your continual support and unwavering reviews that are helping me so very much.**


	11. Twisted Roads

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

This chapter is dedicated to Orbthesela, she'll understand why.

**Chapter 11: Twisted Roads.**

"_The road of life twists and turns and__  
no two directions are ever the same.__  
Yet our lessons come from the journey,  
not the destination."_

_Don Williams, Jr_

* * *

They laid there, frozen. Draco's arms went rigid around her, his long intake of breath and exhale blew past her ear. She could see his wide eyes in the window. She wondered who was in the room, the door hadn't opened since he had entered so if there was someone in the room they had been there all along. The thought made her feel sick, someone had been watching them, watching them make love. She shivered at the idea that they were being spied on by one of the Order, it could only be one of them, they were the only one's who knew where they were.

Draco's naked arse suddenly felt cold, the hair running down the base of his spine stood to attention and he wondered who had come in. Pansy would surly still be knocked out so it had to be someone who had just arrived. Blaise wouldn't' have walked in on them, he was on his own side of the house, why would he come here? He held Granger tight, he wasn't sure if they should move or not, and if they did, how would they get to their wands before being hit by who ever was behind them? He knew his trousers were on the floor just beside the desk.

"I shan't ask again, what are you both doing naked on my desk?" The cold voice sent shivers through both of them. Draco had a vague recollection of the voice but he couldn't put a name to it. "As you wish, I shall return."

"Wait." Draco had no choice, he had no idea where this person was going to go and should anyone find out he was here it could cause a lot of problems. "Who are you?"

"How dare you be so presumptuous as to ask whom I am." The anger resounded through every word. "I am the master of this house. I am..."

"Sirius Black." Draco turned over, leaving a hand on Hermione so she wouldn't follow him. "I'm sorry, Uncle." Draco tried to keep his front away from the man stood in the portrait on the back wall.

"Uncle? You are not my nephew, you look nothing like a Black."

Draco knew they were just dark shapes against the window, he would have to turn round and put the lights on before Sirius could see him properly. He had to slip off the table and get his clothes, and Granger's. He had to be careful, the moonlight through the window may be making both of them into dark silhouettes but one wrong move and Sirius would see a black shape he may not be pleased with. Slowly sliding down the table Draco rubbed past Granger and it felt so nice, if it wasn't for his ancestor watching them he might consider trying again. As he slipped onto the floor Draco bent over to pick up their clothes from the floor.

Hermione lay there, she didn't' dare move, who was Sirius? It couldn't be Harry's god father, not in the Black Family Manor. She knew Sirius was related to Draco but it a very distant relationship, rather like Ron and Draco. Her breathing was slowing as she started to calm down and her nightgown dropped into her face. '_Thank Merlin._' She thought as she sat up to pull her gown on but in the rush she didn't think about the moonlight coming in the window beside her.

"By Merlin. Illumis."

The large crystal chandelier in the center of the room erupted to life. Hermione quickly slid off the desk and let her gown drop down over her naked body. Draco wasn't so lucky, he still hadn't found his boxer shorts or trousers. Grabbing his shirt from his feet he covered his groin. They both looked at the aged Sirius Black who was looking out at them from the portrait. He eyed them with shock. Hermione moved closer to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?" Sirius was eyeing Draco with suspicion. He wasn't sure if this was his great great great nephew or not, it had been so long since he had seen him. "Who is this?" His gaze fell on Hermione who was trying to hide behind Draco.

"This is Hermione Granger." Draco motioned his head towards Granger who stood behind him.

"Pleased to meet you mister Black." She gave a little curtsy in hopes that being respectful would dispel the tension. "Draco has mentioned you on several occasions."

"He has?" Sirius raised an eye brow.

"I have?..." He looked at her, the look in her eyes was easy to read. "Oh, yes, I have." Draco turned back to the portrait. "Uncle, I am sorry for intruding, I didn't realise there were any portraits in this part of the house." Draco eyed his trousers which were just behind Hermione.

"And that gives you the right to go around this house, having sexual intercourse where you wish?" Sirius did not seem happy at this idea, probably the thought that his once grand home was now no more than a glorified bordello did not appeal to him. "If you must satisfy yourself with your girlfriend in such a way, please do it in a more private room. Even your father knew better than to do anything outside Narcissa's room."

He didn't know which was worse, having Sirius say Granger was his girlfriend or being told Lucius and his Mother had had sex in this house. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he knew Granger was looking at him waiting for him to correct Sirius, but he couldn't, what was he going to say? '_Oh, this isn't my girlfriend. It's just the girl I'm having casual sex with? My ex-girlfriend's asleep in the other room._' Draco wondered what kind of reaction that would get. "I'm sorry uncle, may I get dressed?" Draco dropped his head to indicate his naked body. He saw the old man smile on one side of his face as if he was delighting in the embarrassment of his great nephew.

"If you wish, I see no reason why my being here would stop you." Sirius raised an eyebrow, Draco wasn't telling him the total truth, something in his words had given a hint at a lie or a half truth. "After all, you must get dressed and undressed in front of portraits all the time."

Hermione hadn't thought about it before but Sirius was right, there was portraits all over in the wizarding world, at least once in her time in this world she must have gotten undressed in front of one. The thought that she had been watched made her feel sick. From the tension visually raising in Draco he hadn't thought about this either. Bending over she picked up his boxer shorts and trousers. "Maybe we should go back to your room?" She whispered. She watched him nod and then they slowly made there way across the room. Making their goodbyes to Sirius they left the room.

* * *

Fidelis appeared by the fireplace and looked round the room for his master. The elfs wide eyes, scanned the quiet room, light conversation buzzed in the air. Seeing the high backed chair facing the window and the young brown haired girl looked tearful as he walked over. "Master Harry, Master Harry.. She's gone... she's gone to see..."

"Quiet, Fidelis." Waving his hand to silence the elf, Harry turned back to Victoria who was sat with a cup of tea wrapped in her hands. Her face red and puffy. "Vicky, it's not your fault, he knew what he was getting into when he went there."

"That's not the point Harry and you bloody well know it." She placed her cup down on the table, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "It's not fair, it shouldn't be like this."

Tapping his cigarette ash into the glass ashtray Harry faced her. "Vicky, Oliver can look after himself, and we both know it."

"Look after himself, I know he can normally, but he's been taken by Lucius Malfoy." She stood up and walked toward the fire place. Fidelis jumped out of the way and hid behind Harry's chair. "I can't bare it, Harry, I just can't." Bursting into tears she sank to the floor.

Harry quickly got up and walked round to her. "Get me a hanky." He said to Fidelis as he passed. Putting his arms round Victoria he tried to sound comforting and supportive. "Come on now, Vicky. We've seen a lot of our friends go into battle and I've never seen you this upset, are you that scared of loosing him?"

"That's the problem Harry." Fidelis appeared with a crack and handed Victoria a lace handkerchief. "Thank you." She took it and dabbed her eyes. "If he dies I'll never forgive myself."

Harry wasn't sure what was wrong, Fidelis was hopping up and down on the spot now he looked like a bouncing elf and about fit to burst.

"Fidelis, enough." The elf stopped and sank back into a corner, Harry had never shouted at him before. "Vicky, what's wrong?"

"I don't care." Her tears began to run down her cheeks again, thick and fast. Her sobs shook her body. Harry held onto her, she didn't seem like she was going to stop. "I don't care about Oliver, Harry. All I can think about, is that fucking bastard of a black, Slytherin."

Harry was shocked, he had never heard Victoria being racist. Never mind saying she didn't care about Oliver, she had said that a few times when they had argued or he had gone away with his team and not given her a goodbye shag but this, to say she didn't care about him because of Blaise Zabini, and to call him _a_ _bl__ack_. Harry held her tight, he had no idea what to say, what could he say?

"Vicky, you don't know what you're saying, you're scared and worried. You don't know..."

"Yes I do, and that's worse. Oh, Harry I think I've let myself fall in... _in love_ with Blaise Zabini."

* * *

They carried the still breathing body of Oliver out of the room as Lucius walked in. Histwisted frame cloaked in the rags that flowed round him like water. The interrogator was still stood in the center of the room cleaning his instruments. He didn't see Lucius enter and turned round in shock when Lucius spoke.

"What did you discover?" His voice sounded almost like a whisper.

"He knows nothing, but he seems to have connection to the Potter boy." He wiped a stained cloth over a blade to clean the blood from it.

"This is regrettable." Lucius turned to leave. "I see no further use for you."

The interrogator turned sharply, had he just heard that right? "No further use for _me_?" He watched as Lucius waved his hand and the room became dark, something was in the room with him, he could feel the joy being pulled from him. Who was this man that looked like death, what had he done? It was getting cold, so very cold. He felt the happiness being sucked out his heart, everything that made him happy was vanishing, all the work he'd done, all the people he had extracted information from, those wonderful memories were fading from his mind. He screamed as he fell to the floor. His life was draining from him, he could feel it leave. He cold air was seeping into his body, his eyes closed as he fell to the floor. Who was the ghost of man who had waved a hand and ended his life? He could feel cold lips upon his, freezing cold lips.

Lucius walked down the corridor listen to the Demontors sucking the life from the muggle who had been useful at one time. Drifting up the stairs he thought of her, his lovely wife who waited for him there. She had not touched him since her arrival. He would give her time, they had both changed. Passing down the oak lined corridor Lucius thought of the son he had lost. The boy who was so ready to follow in his footsteps but had now forsaken that path for another. Lucius wasn't sure if he could cry or even if he would if he could? Draco, the fruit of his own loins was now no better than a muggle, no he was worse. He was a muggle lover, like that retched bane of the family, Sirius, and like Sirius, Draco had run, run away to Europe with his boy friend, Blaise Zabini with the help of Potter, but Lucius knew he would find him, find him and kill him. Draco Malfoy would die before this was over, all the muggle lovers and mudbloods would see the fires rise first hand. He just needed to know where the last wand had been hidden.

Opening the door to his once grand bedroom he looked at his wife, she was as radiant as she had been all those years ago on that balcony where he had cajoled her for her smoking. Her long black dress hugged her in all the right places. Her blonde hair hung down her back, it's slight curl sending it in waves. He reached out his bony hand and touched the soft locks, he could see her shiver as he ran his hand down her hair and onto her back.

He looked at her in the mirror, her eyes closed he could see the revulsion on her face and it pained him. His own wife who had once loved him so much that she alone had made him the man he was could, now, no longer look upon him without screaming at the monster he had become.

Closing his hand in a fist he slammed it into the mirror, shard of glass ripped his soft flesh open, blood trickled out and slowly dropped onto the floor. Narcissa stood up and walked over, she seemed to be in her own world. She did not look upon his face but, pulling a handkerchief from the table she wrapped his hand. Her warmth permeated his skin and he felt it in his heart, the warmth of love. She still loved him, but did she? He knew it wasn't what he was she loved it was what he had once been. Turning to face her he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I will be your husband again my darling, one day soon I will be the man you love."

Leaving her standing in the middle of the room Lucius flowed out of the room, he would have Rabastian and Rodolphus leave now. He would have them go to the one person left alive who would know where the wand would be. Lucius had thought on this for many hours while his dear wife slept. The ministry knew everything that went on in England and so it lead, reasonably, that the head of the ministry would know where the wand was kept.

Flowing quickly down the stairs he looked back at the door of his room, his dear wife was stood at the door, she looked at him as if she was looking through him. He would have her returned to him, he would return to glory again and the minister would help him or he would die.

Turning to the drawing room Lucius passed the entrance to the back rooms, the entrance to the kitchens. He could hear someone talking, the voice sounded urgent but hushed. Turing towards the back rooms Lucius burned with the thought that someone had dared to enter his home unannounced. The rooms were dark now, his eyes saw in misty shades and needed no light now. The once grand home of the great Malfoy family was now black and empty but that gave no one the right to enter without his leave. The fire of hatred burned in him as he approached the south sitting room door.

Blasting his way through the door, his wand ready and Avada Kedavra on his shrunken, dried lips he stopped at the sight of Lucretia Zabini stood with Yaxley. Her face worried but defiant. Her long dress sparkling in the light of the chandelier. One of Narcissa's oldest friends and still a follower of the dark ways, no matter if she openly admitted it or not. "What are you doing here Lucretia?" Lucius drifted toward her, Yaxley backed off as the pungent aroma of decaying flesh filled the room.

"I have news, my Lord." She lowered herself a little as Lucius neared. She knew all to well that he had no hang ups about killing one of his own, never mind her. A woman who openly defied him and renounced the Dark Lord.

He watched her lower her head, what news could she have? Lucius kept his want raised at her, he wasn't going to trust a woman who had rejected the call and had continued her life as if nothing was happening around her. Her own son had left her and all she had done was denounce him and cast him aside, she was as cold hearted as he was, but she had not died inside. "What is the news?"

Raising her head she looked at the ghostly figure that had once been her best friend's husband, it was almost sickening to think that Narcissa could have found this repulsive rotting creature attractive enough to have a child with. His eyes had flashed with hatred when he had entered the room, she knew he did not like the fact she had not come to him but she had her own ways and her ways would not be changed so easily. She had lived through the Dark Lord twice and had lived and not been caught once, she was not stupid. "My Lord, Harry Potter had sent a group to Fair Isle. I believe that they have gone to retrieve the wand. And, My Lord," She hesitated. "Your son, Draco, has returned to England."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**OO, well, I hope you're happy so far. I hope there's been enough Draco Hermione for you shippers out there, and enough twists and surprises for you who are reading this for the story. **

**And to my dear friend Orbthesela – See, no sex. **


	12. Necessary Evil

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 12: Necessary Evil**

"It may be necessary temporarily  
_to accept a lesser evil, but one must  
never label a necessary evil as good."  
Margaret Mead_

* * *

The dawn had come and gone, Draco turned to find that Hermione had also gone. The bed next to him empty and cold, she must have left some time ago. Pulling back the covers, Draco stepped out of bed. The cool air hitting his naked body brought his skin out in goose bumps. He quickly padding across the floor, before his testicles and cock retracted into his body completely, and slipped on a clean pair of boxer shorts and then his jeans. His shirt was laid on the desk and with his shoes slipped on he left the room.

He could still smell her as he walked down the corridor heading for the stairs. As he reached the library door he opened it, the curtains were still open as Hermione and he had left them. Sliding inside, Draco looked round. Sirius was asleep in the portrait so, Draco was quiet as he walked across to the large window. The room looked bigger in the light of day. Three walls of just bookshelves, all filled with leather bound books. The fourth window was only half covered, the large window was set into the middle of the wall and reached almost from the floor to the ceiling. The desk was still in it's place but they must have knocked the chair over last night, probably what woke Sirius. His portrait was set into a gap that had been cut in the shelves, books framed him.

Stepping over to the desk, Draco stood the chair up and looked out of the window. The size of the house was amazing in the daylight. He had never seen this side of the building before. It reached out on either side with a single floor coming from the central house, it looked rather like a seat with high arms. The ground floor rounded off at it's farthest point and was topped with a glass dome within the rounded section. Two wings continued out from there on either side, both only a ground floor. The roofs flat with iron railings around their sides. Most of it was overgrown with ivy now, the forgotten table and chairs on one side were completely covered by the dark green tendrils of the plant.

Looking out from the house, Draco could see a patio that lead from the back of the ground floor and stopped in a straight line at the base of the wings. A fountain stood in the centre with a large lower bowl, three stone dogs stood upright in the middle holding up a smaller bowl. The upper bowl rested on their heads with a sward raising from it. The large lake reflected the suns light in shimmering patterns and the small gazebo at one end was almost covered by the weeping willow it stood against. He could just make out the pontoon reaching out into the calm blue waters.

"Close those curtains, there's a good boy." Sirius shifted in his seat as Draco reached for the pull cord and slid the large velvet curtains closed.

* * *

Hermione had got to work just in time. Running onto the ward, she saw the sister nod at her after glancing at the silver watch hanging from her shirt. Hermione walked down the ward.

The patients were as they always were, quiet. Some hadn't moved in years, she glanced over to Narcissa's room and felt a chill, just thinking about what she must be going through right now in the clutches of that wraith of a man. But, even Hermione had to admit, he risked a lot coming here to get her out, and she couldn't see any other reason for it other than, he still loved her. She was too far gone to have posed a threat to him, she wouldn't even know who he was.

Walking past the ends of the beds and checking the notes made by the night staff, she wondered if she would ever find someone to love her that much. She knew Ron loved her, but it was Ron. Would he still loved her when she was old and balmy? Making mental notes to collect the required medications she walked into the pharmacy at the end of the ward. Her skin still felt soft from the love making, she reached up for the Mugwart and a little pain shot up her body from her groin reminding her how much she had climaxed the night before.

Draco made her feel like a woman, Ron made her feel like a wife. Ron made her feel loved, he showered her with affection but Draco made her feel alive. Would Draco ever make her feel loved? Pulling the large bottle of Mandrake from a shelf she placed it in the table and unscrewed the lid. Hermione had been so heartbroken and so happy when Draco had left for Austria, she had thought that would be an end to it, she had settled into a life with Ron but now, now Draco was back and with him, the feelings.

Absentmindedly, Hermione mixed the doses for the patients. Selecting the amounts of specific medications, roots and herbs, placing them onto small teardrop shaped dishes, just right for placing just into a mouth and pouring the medication in. Her mind was filled with confusion, her thoughts muddled and her heart torn in two. She knew who she wanted, she wanted both of them, just different aspects of them. The love from Ron and the sex from Draco, if she could have that she would be happy, but life didn't work like that. Replacing the bottles and vials back into their places on the shelves she picked up the tray and headed back onto he ward.

She had a dinner reservation with Ron for tonight. Lifting Mr Degorius, she slid the medication into his mouth and followed it by a little water, poor man was still alive in there. Hermione wondered if she could find a reason to cancel. Handing Mrs Pendroogan her medication, Hermione looked at the soft face of the old witch who thought she was a muggle. She liked to spend time with Ron, he was witty and, when he wanted to he was quite charming. She knew where they were going, The Wheatsheaf, a little restaurant in Hutton-Rugby, a little village in the north. Passing the last bed she entered the first private room and looked at the pitiful figure of Mr Ganky, the story was that a killing curse sliced past his arm, sending him into a permanent coma. All they could do for him was keep him comfortable and wait for him to die. She knew they would go back to his, the Burrow, that little cottage that was always full of laughter and happiness. Walking into the second room, Hermione stopped. The bed was empty, the room was cold, she had forgotten Narcissa was gone. For a few seconds she had expected the glamorous, careworn old witch to be sat looking out of the window. Hermione sat on the bed and started to cry, it was all going wrong.

* * *

Harry sat in his drawing room, the thin plume of smoke rising from his lips. Fidelis was busying himself cleaning the kitchen and Ginny was at school, probably zipping round the Quidditch pitch. Looking into the fire he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

The logs were crackling and small sparks popped into the floo as he thought of the path he was now taking them all down. The rocky narrow path that would lead to only two possible out comes. Sipping from his glass of Bells Whiskey, brought by Dudley and obviously stolen from Vernons drink cabinet due to the sellotape round the cap, Harry mapped out the moves that remained in this game. How many moves did he have left, how many players would not get to the finish?

Harry stood up and walked over to the large window and looked down into the long yard that laid behind the house. Watching the larks swoop down and splash around in the large copper birdbath, he pair chirped and tweeted like lovers. Harry remembered Victoria and Blaise, there was something more than just lust within both their eyes. As for Hermione and Draco, Hermione defiantly felt strongly for that lanky blonde, streak of piss. Harry had never liked Draco Malfoy, but now, now he was faced with protecting him, him and Hermione, by lying to his oldest friend.

Would any of them survive? Would Oliver ever find out that the woman he loved now loved another? Harry thought of Dumbledore, if only he was here Harry knew he'd know the right thing to do but his portrait was empty and he old man had long since passed from this world. A shadow did not make the man and that is all the portrait was really, just a shadow of the man that once was.

Dropping himself into the easy chair Harry closed his eyes. Ginny drifting on her broomstick passed before his eyes, would he ever marry the little red-haired, witch. Would she every know how much he wished she would never return to this place? Draining his glass, Harry shouted for Fidelis as the fire began to die.

* * *

Blaise stood in the doorway, the air cold bit into his skin as he turned from the doorway and walked down the road and into the northern wind. The firewhiskey had warmed him a little and he was glad that he had paid Aberforth for another month, he only had five pounds and Aberforth didn't accept this piece of green paper. Thankfully, Professor Sprout had canceled the Hogsmeade trips, the last thing Blaise needed was to walk into a student who knew him.

Touching the bag under his long coat he thought of what he carried and to where he was heading. Passing Dervish and Banges, he looked into the widow to see the aged owner hunched over his counter, a sneakerscope laid out in pieces in front of him, must have been a students. Smiling to himself at his memories of that old castle across the lake, he strode down the pathway towards the old graveyard.

The trees were bowing low in the wind as if Blaise were a great king coming to his servants. The large carved stones and grand mausoleums stood cold and lonely against the grey sky. Walking towards the back of the land, the decrepit wooden fence now breached in parts by bushes and vines. The stone, that Blaise had picked, was standing at the back, under the protective breaches of an old oak tree. The carved surface covered in roses and vines and inscribed with a single name and one small lie beneath. 'Sugar', and below, 'Sorrow upon this Earth, shall be forgotten in heaven'. Blaise removed the bunch of lilies and orchids and laid them before the grey stone. Kneeling, he took out his flask and unscrewed the top. Pouring some on the grave he thought of how this had come to pass.

"I don't know what to do, Sugar, I just don't know what to do." How could he love two people so equally and not feel any remorse.

Slipping from his feet to sit on the floor beside the stone, Blaise looked out over the village toward the mountains behind the old castle. The wind blew hard through the graveyard, the trees whispered and his coat flapped. The day was growing dark, he had been sat there for what felt like hours and still he had no answers, no closure and no hope.

* * *

Victoria had closed her eyes some time ago but sleep had not come to her. Climbing from the bed she had lit a candle and, placing it on the side table, she let herself get lost in the flickering flame. She thought of Blaise, or Oliver. Her eyes still stung from all the tears she had cried.

She had never thought of having feelings for Blaise, she had never wished for them, but she had them. She let the flame guide her through herself. Pictures of places and people, both alive and long since gone drifted in the yellow haze. Oliver on his broomstick, high in the air above her, was like looking at memory through a broken mirror, her feelings now distorted and ugly.

Blaise stood proud, his large body shading her from the heat of the red sun. His darkness melting into streams of sweetness upon her lips. She could see her walking with him by a shimmering shore, his arms holding on to her, keeping her safe.

She wanted to scream, to slam her hand onto the flame and squash the candle into the wood of the table. Oliver was drifting from her as he raised into the air. She could see his soft face looking down at her but he was moving too far away for her to catch hold of as the wind picked up. Blaise stood on the hilltop, the stone slab beside him as the storm screamed round them. His coat ripping at the air as Oliver turned over and over, battered by the currents. Branches broke from trees and smashed as they impacted on Blaise's large chest. Vines ripped from the ground spun into the air as she stood at the gateway. The green tendrils, covered by sharp thorns whipped into the air and tangled themselves around Oliver, ripping into his flesh as Blaise with stood the lashing branches of the willow tree.

The storm died, the willow fell silent and unstirring. Branches fell from the sky like spears, driving themselves into the ground. The scream filled the air as Oliver tumbled through the air, his broom striking a stone roof and shattering. The bone snapping thud that filled her ears made her stomach lurch and bile climb her throat. Running over to the broken and slashed body of her boyfriend she looked into his dying eyes. His hand raised up to her from his place on the stone floor, holding out for her to help him, his mouth moved, no sound just silent words...

Her eyes snapped open, the candle was almost gone, wax had pooled on the tabletop and dripped down the draws. She had seen it, she had seen the cellar he was laid in. She had seen the rips and tears in his flesh, the wounds that covered his once perfect body, they were killing him.

"Oliver."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**There we go, I do hope you enjoyed this little chapter, R&R please people.**

**For anyone that does not known, 'sellotape' is the name of a brand of one sided adhesive plastic tape but it's name has now become, in popular culture, the generic name for any type of one sided adhesive tape. **

**A big thank you must go to Orbthesela for her wonderful betaring, and unwavering sense of honesty, no matter how harsh it may seem. **

"_We can only learn, by being shown the correct path which to travel."  
The Valyard_


	13. Closer, Yet Further Away

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 13: Closer, Yet Further Away,**

_I've seen you're flag on the marble arch,  
Love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah."_

_Rufus Wainwright._

* * *

Dawn rose over the castle, lighting the spires and glimmering off the lake. Blaise sat up as he slowly opened his eyes, the cold stone he was hugging had not moved or wavered in the night. He stood up, the silver flask laid on the moist ground in front of the gravestone. The flowers sparkling with the dew on their petals. Holding the side of the grave he squeezed the stone as if giving comfort to who lay below. Glancing around he saw no one nearby, his presence had gone undetected but it he knew he had to leave and soon. Stumbling away from the grace site he brushed the himself down. He'd spent the whole night with Sugar and it hadn't helped, he still had no idea what do about Victoria or his feelings for Sugar herself.

Looking back he watched the light grey stone drop away from him as he walked down the path to the gate. He could feel the warm sunlight on his head as the golden orb rose above the mountains. The grave dropped out of sight as he reached the bottom of the hill and the he suddenly stopped as he walked into someone, knocking them to the ground. Turing quickly to apologise he stared, dumbstruck.

She lay on the ground where she had landed when he hadn't seen her materialise. Looking up she could see he'd spent the whole night here, he looked cold and still tired. The mark on his face told her he had used the grave itself as a pillow.

"How did you know I was here?" He said helping Victoria to her feet.

"When I went to see you and Draco said you'd you gone out yesterday and he didn't seem to know where I knew he was hiding something." She stood up and brushed herself down. She couldn't look into his eyes, she knew he would see what she was hiding and she didn't want him to find out like this. "You been here all night?" Victoria could see that he was cold, she wanted to wrap him in her arms and warm him herself, their bodies entwined.

Blaise felt foolish, she looked worried and he had caused that but why wouldn't she look at him? "Yeah, I had a bit to drink and... well... I fell asleep." That was a lie but he wasn't going to tell _her_ that he hadn't wanted to leave Sugar. Sugar who had no one, he was the only person in the world who would ever come to lay flowers on her grave.

"Let's get you inside." She started walking toward the village. She didn't hold her hand out for him to take, she couldn't bare it. She knew he'd have noticed her attitude, if not at first but the fact she hadn't taken his hand or kissed him, she couldn't do it, not now. She didn't hear him following so she turned back. He was still stood in the same spot, his head was slightly to the side and he was looking at her as if she wasn't who he thought she was. "What is it?" '_Shit_' She didn't want him to answer. "Come on, Zabini, can we please get in out of this cold air?" She anted to jump on him and kiss him all over.

_Zabini, she called me Zabini._' He didn't understand it, she hadn't kissed him, held his hand and now she was calling him by his last name, was she some kind of shape shifter, or had finding him _here_ caused her to feel differently toward him? He had to know. "What's wrong Vi?" He tried to sound as soft as he could, raising both his eyebrows in the centre he tried to make a puppy dog face, he didn't think it was working. "Have I upset you?"

"Why would you care if you had?" She really didn't want to say that but she had to. She knew she loved him, she loved him so much it hurt to be stood inches away from him and not be touching him, but he wasn't the type to know love or to feel it. All she wanted to do was run to him and let him take her in his big strong arms, but she couldn't. She felt her heart breaking as she stepped forward and forced herself to ignore his sweet, puppy face. "Look, We have to get out of the cold or you'll..." She paused, she knew what she wanted to say but it wasn't what she had to say. "You'll be no use or ornament to us tonight." Her words cold and unfeeling. She was screaming inside. '_What are you doing you stupid, bitch? What are you playing at?_' She had to ignore these cries, she had to distance herself from him before she got hurt. "Are you coming?" A warmth crept in, it had to, she couldn't keep being hostile forever, she had to let him know she was still a friend. "Come on." She turned and walked off toward Hogsmeade.

Following in behind the girl who had once brought song to his heart, now all he could feel was pain. What had he done that had caused her to be so cold towards him? He had spent all night trying to find the answer to the greatest question, what should he do about his feelings and now the answer had come, but he didn't like it. Following her into the village Blaise wanted to scream at her, run up to her and hold her. A couple of wizards walked past them, he saw the looks they were flashing Victoria, he knew something was wrong with her, but what?

She didn't know what she could do, all she knew was that she had fucked up. All through Hogwarts, then after, they had not allowed feelings to develop. They had ran from each other before they would allow that, but now... Now they'd become too involved, she hadn't pushed him away in time and now, she was in love with him. All she could do was cry, her heart felt like it was literally breaking inside her chest. Her tears fell from her cheeks and onto her long duster coat, she wanted to turn, but she couldn't let him see her like this, she had to hold a brave face.

* * *

Draco walked down the passageway, he had dressed earlier when Frobisher had arrived. She had been looking for Blaise. Was she doing the right thing? Draco didn't know and couldn't tell her, why would he tell her anyway? His blonde hair tied back, he lopped down the stairs and walked out the front door. Looking round at the afternoon sky he wondered if she had found Blaise in the graveyard. If she had they hadn't returned to the house, Draco had asked Sirius to watch the room in case Blaise returned ill. Draco had never seen his friend so torn before, it was unnerving.

The owl had come a few hours ago, Potter wanted him to go to Grimmuald Place. Draco was ready to reply and tell him to fuck off, his world had been turned upside down since he came home. He hadn't even had time to find his feet before he was inducted into the _Order_. It was then Draco realised he didn't even know the full name of the Order, he'd only ever heard it referred to as _the Order_ but never what Order.

Looking out across the land he could see the deer leap over the bushes and bound into the woods, the Bucks were following. Where was his deer, where was his partner. She was at home with her _boy_friend. '_Yeah, that's right, BOYfriend, he's just a fucking boy compared to me._' But if that was true, why wouldn't Granger come to Draco? He still felt the cold of the sheets against his skin, the emptiness of the bed that he had slept in.

He had chosen to wander the house after Blaise had left yesterday. He had found his way into the large ballroom from the door on the first landing. The room was amazingly grand, gold was carved like vines up the walls and gens set into the wall made patterns of leaves. The massive chandelier that hung from the centre of the roof was, what seemed like, pure gold and diamonds. He had smiled at the thought of what Granger would have made of it... Walking out onto the patio he had looked out at the land around him, the fountain still worked and the echoing sounds of water off the south wings filled the little, semi, courtyard as if he were stood the middle of a genital river.

Now he was stood ready to aparate to Potters, he wondered if she would be there. Would Frobisher be there? Would Blaise be there? Holding his wand out in front of him he watched as the last stag leaped the brush and fro a fleeting moment felt as if he were forgetting something. Dismissing the feeling with a shake of his head he vanished.

* * *

Harry opened the door, he looked down at Draco who was stood on the doorstep.

"You still haven't told me the password." Draco hissed as he walked in past Harry.

"I don't see the reason why you need it, Draco." He closed the door and turned to walk back up the corridor. "Everyone's in the drawing room, they're waiting for us."

Draco put his hand across the hallway to stop Harry walk off. "I will need it if I am to continue to come here, at your request, I might add." He surveyed Potter and wondered what was going on in that scared head of his. Why was Potter so reluctant to give him the password, what was he going to do, run and tell Lucius? "I think I have proved that I am no longer in league with Lucius, why are you so worried, Potter?"

"Draco," Harry straightened up, Draco may have been a good few inches taller but he was not as intimidating as he thought. "The people who have the password are those who come here when I may not be at home, why would you have need to come here when I was out?"

Draco had to admit, Potter was right. There would never a time when he would need to come here alone. Well, not one he could think of. Dropping the subject he lowered his arm and turned to the stairs. Walking up them he passed Fidelis who was busy cleaning the banister. Draco could hear him muttering to himself, something about there being a lot of people and from the sounds upstairs Draco knew there was more people here than usual.

Harry was following Draco closely and as he reached Fidelis he turned to the house elf. "When you have finished that you may retire for the night."

Draco heard the little elf thanking Potter as he walked into the drawing room. It was full, people were sat all around the room and some were stood. The remaining members of, what he had known as Dumbledore's Army and what he had come to learn was the Order of the Phoenix were gathered. Spotting Blaise stood by the large window Draco walked across to meet him. Passing Frobisher he saw the empty look in her eyes. Draco wondered what had happened between them today. He glanced round as he reached Blaise but he couldn't see Granger.

"Hey, mate."

Blaise turned and smiled at Draco, a false smile to hide his pain. "You finally arrived."

Draco saw his friends eyes flicker to Frobisher, who was making a concerted and visual effort _not _to look at Blaise. "What's going on here? Looks like Potter's called an army together."

"He has."

The soft voice from behind him made Draco turn. Hermione smiled at him and her eyes lit up. Draco wanted to grab her and pushed her against the wall, rip open her coat and pull down her knickers to slip himself inside her. He saw the smile fade quickly and her eyes turn away from him as Harry stared speaking. Turning Draco could see Ron in the doorway, turned away from the room he seemed to be engrossed in conversation with someone coming up the stairs.

"Right people, than you all for coming." Harry removed a cigarette from the packet and lit it on the fire before taking a long drag and allowing the smoke to whisp out as he spoke. "We know what we must do now. Lucius..." He tailed off as Ron walked into the room talking to Charlie Weasley about the next quidditch game. "Ron, please." Ron shut up, made his way to Hermione and stood beside her. "As I was saying, Lucius is heading to the Fair Isle off the northern coast of Scotland, we believe he will be looking for the wand and he thinks we're there looking for it too, so he shouldn't be expecting us to ambush him." He looked around at everyone, most looked worried or scared, and they had good right to be. "If the message was delivered correctly he will head for the northern edge of the island, about three mile from the air field." They were all listening, some fidgeted and others looked pale as he continued. "You all know that this a risk and there is no guarantees that we will all return, if any of us return at all but we must do this. We leave in an hour. Please, rest and enjoy this hour, I will not lie, it may be your last." Walking over to Hermione Harry pulled her aside.

Ron turned to Draco as soon as Harry was out of ear shot. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing here." His voice harsh and cold. He didn't care for Draco and he knew there was something going on, if not from both sides, at least from Draco's. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, Ron." He tried to be civil. "I don't think you're stupid. I know you are."

"You bastard." Ron raised his wand, he was going to Crucio this blonde arrogant son of a bitch to hell.

"Ron." Victoria had stood up. "What are you doing?" She could see Ron was ready to do something and with the mood he'd been in it could be anything but the fact Draco had not raised his wand meant that Ron was about to attack a defenceless man, and she didn't care _who _it was, Ron was not doing it. "Ron, put your fucking wand down, now."

"He's got it coming." Ron seethed, he wanted to blast Malfoy into next week. The soft hand on his shoulder felt so nice and the voice was calming.

"Ron, if you do this, not only could Harry never forgive you for attacking in his home, I could never forgive you for acting like this."

Ron turned to Hermione. "How can _you_ not forgive me?" He couldn't believe it, she was sticking up for Malfoy, he knew it.

"You are about to hurt someone because you believe I am having sex with them, correct?" She watched him nod. "Well, I have told you I am not and should you do this, you are saying that you do not believe me, how could I forgive you for calling me a liar?" She hoped this would work, the logic worked, as long you didn't know she _was _shagging Draco.

Ron dropped his wand to his side. "Watch your back, Malfoy." Was all he said before walking off."

Blaise looked at Draco, he didn't know weather to congratulate him for getting away with it again or ask him why he didn't raise his wand. Glancing at Victoria he could see she was looking at him, her eyes locked on him, he had to get her alone. Leaving Draco, he walked over to her, she stood up and left the room. Blaise glanced around, Draco was motioning for him to follow, so he did.

Draco stood watching the room, no one seemed interested in him. There was littler chatter and some of the younger women were stood together, obviously gossiping, some of the men had grouped around the drinks cabinet. He heard Hannah ask Lee if he wanted to come watch dawn rise.

"It may be the last time we see it." Hannah asked as she took Lee's hand.

Draco watched them walk toward the back door, he didn't hear Potter walk up to him after ordering Fidelis to sort out drinks for everyone.

"Draco?" Malfoy turned to face him. "I was just looking around and I can't seem to find Pansy. Do you know where she is?"

With a flash of horror, Draco suddenly realised what he had forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**My Beta went a bit mad, sending my chapter back she stated – "I've added a few lines to one your paragraphs, you'll see them, they're in red." - Reading through a block of red, the size of Cleveland, I saw a few black lines, she hadn't added a few lines to my paragraph, she'd added a paragraph to my few lines. Ahh, what the hell, it works so I left it. **

**And to all my readers, I hope you enjoyed, maybe not the right word, this chapter.**

**R&R please people.**

**My Beta thought of the title but she's not sure if she made it up or if she heard it somewhere, she's a little dim like that. Like a dying star, dim but beautiful. **


	14. Goodbyes Before Dawn

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 14: Goodbyes Before Dawn.**

"_When men are not regretting that life is so  
short, they are doing something to kill time."_

_Edgar Watson Howe_

* * *

Appearing on the doorstep Draco rushed to the door with Molly Weasley in hot pursuit. He caring faced looked upon him with mild amusement. How often did a young man forget he had locked a girl in a room?

Running up the stairs, Molly slightly breathless behind him, Draco turned and bounded up the second flight. The carved posts that held the banister flew past as he sprinted towards the passageway.

"Draco, Draco, hold on." Molly called from half way up the main flight. "Draco, I can't see."

"Illumis." Draco called waving his wand erratically as he turned to run down the passageway. The chandelier in the hall and the one's in the passageway burst into flame and then showered sparks down onto the floor, Draco and Molly Weasley.

"Fuck." A spark dropped down the back of Draco's shirt as he ran down the passage to the last room on the right. He thought of the scar the spark would leave. '_Hermione'll kiss it better._' He reached the door, he could hear a soft sound inside the room. Hearing Molly jogging up to him, Draco took the handle.

"Draco... be... more... careful.. with.. the lights in future." Catching her breath, Molly made ready to protect herself against Pansy who, by now, would be very angry. She could see sorrow in Draco's eyes, he felt bad for leaving Pansy in here. His blonde hair was unkempt and he looked less like the son of Lucius Malfoy than he would a son of a beggar. She felt a pang of guilt and pity, he could do with a good meal and a happy house. Making a mental note to invite him for dinner one Sunday she drew her wand and pointed it toward the door. She told Draco not to be armed as this may cause Pansy to go into a fit of hysteria. She watched his hunched shoulder turn the key and then slowly, pushed the door inwards.

"Illumis." Draco waved his wand just inside the door and the lights flamed up, pushing the darkness back. Peering round the door he couldn't see Pansy waiting to swing for him or stood ready to hex him. The room was quite, the soft sound of murmured sobbing drifted through the air from the bed. Draco looked round the rather musty four poster with tattered drapes and raggy pelmet. "Pansy?" His quite voice echoed round the room as he pushed the door open and walked in followed by Molly.

Molly glanced round the room, she had a daughter and knew, all too well, what a young girl would be thinking and where she would be. Turning she looked up at Draco, her eyes soft and a light smile on her lips. "Go and stand outside my boy, I'll be out shortly." Once Draco had left the room Molly walked over to the bed, slowly. Pulling back the drapes she found Pansy curled up on top of the sheets, sat on the pillows with her back against the carved headboard.

Sitting down beside her, Molly stroked Pansy's hair. "Dear, Dear. Oh, you poor thing, come on, lets' get you leaned up."

Pansy looked up at the kind woman, she had never had her hair stroked by her own mother. The last person to do that had been Theodore, poor Theodore. Pansy burst into tears again, burying her head into her knees she sobbed, her body shaking with each wave.

"Oh my poor dear." Molly could do nothing but stroke Pansy's hair and hope this would pass. What had happened to this lovely thing to make her so upset? "What is my darling? What has got you so upset?"

Pansy lifted her head slightly and turned to Molly, the warm face and concerned look was genuine, Pansy couldn't help but let it all out. "He loved me, he did love me, I loved him... I... I loved him and he's gone, he was cut down. Now.. now I'm left with a man... a man who only cares about himself or what he can get out of others." Pansy returned to her sobs, a fresh flow of tears dampening her torn dress. She could feel herself being pulled toward Molly and then she was resting her head against the soft chest of an old witch who only cared about others. Before she thought about it Pansy wrapped her arms round Molly and held her.

"My poor, poor child." Molly turned her head and looked back at Draco, stood in the doorway he head hared it all. She could see his face was white, ashen and he looked so hurt. Molly knew it was Pansy, she had ripped her words from his heart and now he stood, exposed and naked as a new born to the pain of what another truly thought of him. Molly tried to smile but Draco just turned and walked off.

* * *

Blaise was sat in the garden, the moonlight reflecting off the birdbath water. Shards of light flickered off his face as he looked into the stars. He could see the birds flying over head on their morning rounds, the sun would soon be reaching into the sky from the east. Pulling his jacket closer to him as a breeze blew through the through the long garden he thought of Sugar and Victoria. He wondered if he were doing the right thing. His large hands cupped his groin and pulled his trousers out to release some space. Leaning back, he closed his eyes. Patterns of light danced under his lids and swirled as he moved his eyeballs.

He thought of tomorrow, of what the night would hold. He knew what he had to do now but how would that affect him tomorrow night? Right now, he was sure of the path he had to walk, sure of the part he had taken in this production he had been drafted into due to lack of cast. He had known his part since the afternoon before.

He wanted to tell her how he felt, hold her close and tell her how much he cared for her but he hadn't been given the chance, his words had been cut from the script as he had opened his mouth. She was still in love with her high flying Griffindork. She would never love him until Oliver was gone. He had asked and Potter had agreed to it, now all he had to do was wait for the curtain call.

Opening his eyes Blaise glanced round the garden. The small pool was still shimmering in the birdbath and the stars were still burning in the black sky. He felt like that star, the one so far away from the others, all alone in the middle of a dark expanse. Gliding his eyes over the garden he wondered how many parties this small patch of land had seen, how many laughs, how many tears. Allowing his eyes to drift toward the back of the house, he followed the crazy paving round the plant pots.

She was stood just outside the back door, on the first step. Her coat pulled round her against the wind and her hair billowing out behind her as she walked slowly toward him down the path. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so sensual walking down that path in the moonlight. She was coming closer, checking over her shoulder that no one had followed before she turned and sat next to him.

Victoria had chosen not to look at him, she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes from what she had done to him yesterday. She felt the metal arm of the wooden bench against her side, the cold seeping through her coat as she tried to keep her distance from him. The wind shifted and a blast of cold air blew up her coat and into her shirt, she could feel her nipple stiffen on impact. She was glad of the thick coat now, she wouldn't look like she was turned on, which she wasn't, she was just bloody cold. She had made up her mind only moments ago, this could be her last chance, tomorrow they could both be laid dead and then their would be no time for regrets.

"Blaise.." She stared low, her voice forcing it's self out of her lungs. "I have to tell you something." She turned to look at him. His dark features almost impossible to read in the faded light of the moon. "I don't want you to say anything, I just want you to know."

Blaise sat there, silent. She was having a hard enough time saying it, she didn't need him interrupting. He had a feeling it was going to be her goodbye speech, the speech where she tells him it was all over. Those words he had never wanted to hear, he had made a drastic mistake, he had broken the promise they had both made, the promise to never fall for one and other. He had not only crossed that line, now he knew his heart, he had run up to the line and kicked it to pieces, right now that line felt like a dot far behind him. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't want her to tell him it was all over, he knew he would crumble, him, Blaise Zabini, the man-whore of Hogwarts had fallen in love and fallen hard.

"Blaise, I know we promised each other we would never allow it to go any further than sex." The words hurt her, the ripped at her heart like a wolfs claws. "I know we always said if we started feeling anything more than list we would push, push one and other away..." Oh, how she had fallen for him, she had fallen so hard her bones felt like they had shattered upon impact. "I have to tell you this Blaise, I have to tell you now or I may never tell you." She caught her breath, this was harder than she had thought it would be. She had been so cold towards him all day and now, now she was talking to him she was going to tell him her secret a secret that would crush him. "Blaise, I don't want you to say anything but... Blaise... I love you."

Blaise sat there, he had just heard the words but he couldn't understand them. It had been like listening to a conversation in English to have it change to German for the last few words. He stared at her, he could do nothing else. His mind reeled on what she had said, she _had_ said it. He had to say something, he had to tell her, it was now or never. He had to tell her he loved her too.

Victoria saw him open his mouth, his eyes wide with shock. She knew what he was going to say, she knew he was going to hurt her, she couldn't allow it, she couldn't take anymore. Throwing herself onto him she kissed him, hard. She held him there, she could hear him trying to speak into her mouth but she wouldn't listen. He wasn't struggling but he wasn't happy about her holding him quiet. She didn't want to hear his rejection, his hateful words of how she had been so stupid so she held on. Finally he stopped trying to speak, finally he eased back and let her kiss him. After a few moments she pulled away, he was about to speak so she spoke first, cutting him off. No matter what, Blaise was a gentleman and would not interrupt her.

"I know I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did. I know you'll hate me... you'll me forever for it but I can live with that... I have to. I know that.. that when the dawn comes we will be fighting for our lives and then... then... then when it's over you'll walk out of my life forever and I'll be alone. I have resigned myself to that. Oliver is gone, I will never see him again and now I am going to loose you as well. I can live with that... I can live with that." She was trying to convince herself more than him. "I will stay away from you on tomorrow, I will go with another team and..."

Blaise cut her off, she was rambling and he had to stop her, he knew what he had to say but she was so sure, so certain that he couldn't. "I'm not coming tomorrow."

"What?" She couldn't believe it, he wasn't coming. Was this because of her? She had spilled her heart out to him so they go into battle with open hearts and the past behind them and now he wasn't going.

"I've spoken to Harry." He stood up and walked toward her. He wanted to scream at her and tell her how he felt but he had made up his mind and he had already made the arrangements. "I'm going to Malfoy manor."

"Why?" She couldn't understand what he was saying, why was he going there? The new death eaters would all be in Scotland, why was he going to Malfoy manor? "Blaise, what? I don't understand?" She was tired and confused, her emotions ran through her like the London to Edinburgh ran through a village. "Blaise?" She couldn't stop the tears, her eyes stung as they ran down her cheeks.

"I've already spoken to Potter and he'd agreed." He could see she was hurt and confused, he hopedhe wasn't making it worse.

"Why? Blaise, why there?" Why had Harry agreed to this? What was at the Malfoy Manor? "Blaise, what's.. why are you..."

Putting a finger to her lips her held her quiet. Looking into her eyes he could see his life stretched out like a well played game of gobstones. All the moves perfect, the players so well defined and even the smaller battles won. It was like watching them walk along the beach in his mind, the golden sands of time stretching out for them to wander along together, with the prints of small feet joining them a little way before the rock pools.

"Victoria, I am doing this for you. I never dreamed you could love me and I never dreamed I could love you..." His voice caught in his throat, they'd been so stupid, if one of them had said something before... "But I do, I love you, Victoria. But now we have to do what is right and not what we want to do. If I could give all this away and just have you, I would walk you through that door without a thought, but this is not about us..." He had to do this, he knew he had to. "I'm going to Malfoy's place to... I'm going to bring Oliver back to you. It's how it should be."

The suns first rays reached up into the sky, the darkness fading into blue. The stars shimmering to nothing in the bright morning sky as the couple held onto each other in the garden of 12 Grimmauld Place, held onto each other tightly, possibly for the last time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I hope that pulled a few heart strings. **

**Let me know what you thought. R&R people.**

**To Orbthesela with thanks for the title that I have '_borrowed_' from a Blog of yours.**


	15. As Darkness Descends

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**  
**ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 15: As Darkness Descends**

"_I can't forgive my friends for dying;  
I don't find these vanishing acts of theirs at all amusing."_

_Logan Pearsall Smith_

* * *

Draco hadn't moved from the fountain since Pansy had told Molly the truth. Soon the sun would be rising and he was facing the day alone. He stood there, the dank water still and stagnant in the bowl reflected nothing but his pale face. He would have to make his choice now, he would have to know what to do when it came to it but he couldn't deiced. He didn't want to make this decision alone, but now, who was there to ask for advice. Tonight he would either return a murder or he would not return. A cold breeze blew across the lake, sending ripples across the surface. He wanted to be held, he wanted someone to be there with him, someone to comfort him and tell him it would be alright, but there was no one. Blaise had chosen to stay behind in London and Granger was probably with her little, _ginger,_boyfriend

Draco looked into the black water and made a wish, he wished for all this to be over. Looking round the courtyard, he thought of how many happy times he could have had here should things have been different. Now he was alone, standing on broken stones in a decrepit courtyard of a dilapidated house that had not seen life for many years.

"Draco?"

The voice came from no where, the soft voice that echoed round the broken walls like a breeze through the trees. Turning he laid his eyes on the figure of Granger, standing in the doorway of the ballroom she stepped toward him. He brown hair hanging down to past he shoulders, her brown eyes piercing. Glancing around, she was taking in the great edifice that was The Black Family Manor. Reaching Draco, she placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"This place looks even more magnificent in the light." What else could she say? '_Hi Draco, just came for some great pre-battle sex. Fancy shooting on my tits before we go to our deaths?_' She looked at him, he looked so lost and... and scared. "What is it, Draco?"

"Pansy hates me. She thinks I just use people." Why was he telling her this? "What are you doing here?" He felt her fingers brush his crotch, the blood pumped round his body he could feel his trousers tighten. Her breasts were heaving and through her top he could clearly see her stiff, pert nipples. He wanted to grasp them and squeeze while he slid his rock hard cock inside her.

"I needed to see you. To feel you near me." Leaning forward she whisper in his ear. "To feel you in me."

Taking her hand, Draco pulled her round the corner of the right wing and down toward the gazebo near the lake. He turned as they ran, kissing her as they stumbled down the hill to the lake. His hand groping her breast as she pulled at his belt. Her tongue had pushed into his mouth, he felt it roam around her mouth. He slipped as he reached the bottom of the incline. She squealed as his hand closed hard on her breast.

She grabbed his manhood through his trousers, he moaned as she jerked her hand upwards. He was pulling her into the half hidden gazebo. The darkness was cold and slits of light cast streams of light as they kicked up dust. A rotten chair and half a table nailed to the wall were all that occupied the room. She ripped his trousers open as he pulled at her skirt and kickers. She let her top fall open to reveal her two supple breasts, with no support.

Draco clamped his mouth round her right breast as her hand found its way into his boxer shorts and started tugging on him. He knew this wasn't seductive love, this was desperate sex. He felt her shiver and heard the moan as his fingers slid inside her, his thumb turning in small circles on her spot. Her fingers were working his shaft, her nails digging into the skin at the base every time they reached the bottom. It hurt, but he didn't care, he bit into her nipple and moved his jaw from side to side.

His teeth felt good, she could fell his fingers inside her. Her hand stroked his hair as he sucked hard on her. Cupping him she squeezed and massaged his testicles as his fingers pushed deeper. Her breasts ached, one wanted to be pleasured the other didn't want it to stop. Moving his head she pulled him off her and then onto the other side. Taking his shaft in her hand she tightened her grip and then started gyrating her hand up and down his length as hard and as fast as she could. His moans vibrated her breast and she close her legs a little to hold his finger still.

Draco felt it start, his stomach was tensing up and his knees felt weak. Her hand was sending waves through him. His fingers rotated inside her and the quiver than ran through her body ran down her arm. He heard her moan with pleasure as he groaned in desperation to hold it off. Then her hand clenched in his hair and he was ripped from her breast, her hand yanked hard one last time and was removed. Her fingers dug into his stomach and her hand pulled his hair backward. He fell onto the table behind him and she went down. He felt himself slip into her mouth, her teeth running up and down him send shivers thought him.

She felt his hands take hold of her head and gently guide her rhythm as she slid along his shaft. She could feel the throbbing and the twitching as he tried to hold back. His thighs were cold on her head, he was making an attempt to stop her from moving. Dragging her nails down the inside of his thighs he opened his legs, shivering and panting with excitement and frustration.

His stomach was solid when she stood up and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. He felt himself sliding into her, she felt warm and moist as she eased down him. He could feel the contractions, they pulsed against his shaft as she raised and lowered. He raised his hands to grasp her bobbing, breasts and when she took his hands and held them apart, away from her he cried out. He needed to let his fingers roam her flesh. He watched as she leaned forward, her breasts only inches form his fingers. He could feel the soft flesh on his finger tips, he shook with the pleasure.

She smiled as he moaned because of her teasing. His finger tips felt so erotic against her. She leaned down, kissed his chest, his sweat was shimmering over his body as he closed his legs and raised his knees, lifting her a little. She felt the throbbing inside her, she felt him let go and fill her with himself. She could feel it coming over her now. She could hardly speak. "Draco... I... Lov..." She felt her body climax, the waves of pleasure swept over her, spasms wracked her body.

* * *

The hills were windswept, only the hardiest of flora had kept hold on this barren island. The village was miles away, only hints of roof tops could be seen. The air was damp from the sea and the ground hard against their knees as they lay in wait. The group was twenty four strong, all wizards and witches of the Order. Soon they would be called to fight and the unease ran like wild fire through them. The cold wind blew at their faces and wailed through the ferns like screaming warriors. The crashing sea sounded like drums calling them to war.

Victoria sat with Harry and Ginny. She thought of Blaise, he had gone alone to the Malfoy Manor, he had gone to rescue Oliver, alone. And why? Because he loved her. She felt sick at the thought, he would love her so much he would die for her and yet he was dying to save another man she loved. The logic was twisted, but it was there. She felt Ginny looking at her and she turned. The wind had cast the red hair across her face and wrapped it round her neck. Victoria knew what she was thinking she didn't need a map to find the sorrow in her young friends eyes. Now she was here, ready to lay down her life, for a free England. She was going to die to save the lives of the ones she loved, and yet should she die, would they ever know how much she loved them, both?

Hermione looked round, Ron was sat running his wand through is hand, his eyes flashing back and forth waiting for the sign. She felt cold and empty, her world had changed and maybe it would change again. Draco was opposite her in the trough, his eyes on the ground. They had not said a word since the gazebo. They had laid together after wards, he had kissed her. Kissed her so softly on her lips, he had never kissed her like that before. She knew he had heard her when she had tried to tell him how she felt, but he had not said anything to her. He had just kissed her softly. Pansy sat just down from him, she hadn't spoken a word to him since Molly had brought her back from the manor. They had arrived only moments after she had and Draco had followed moments later. Hermione wanted to say something, to ask how she was but she couldn't. All she could do was sit there and wait, wait for the howl and beginning of the end. Turning, she faced Ron.

Pansy couldn't look at Draco, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had been stood in the door when she opened up to Molly and now she felt so stupid and so cruel. It was her feelings, not a truth. Yes, she had loved Theodore and yes, she believed he had loved her but it wasn't Draco's fault he had died, was it? Draco had never treat her like he loved her, only like she was an accessory to be draped on his arm when he needed it. Pansy could feel Hermione looking at her, she knew now that all this was nothing to do with her. Molly had said as much, Hermione was going out with Ron, they were steady and getting married. She felt her cheeks turn red with shame as she thought of what she was going to say to Hermione before Molly had spoken to her. She had been sat in that room for hours, hours thinking of what had happened in her life. It had made her wonder, would things have been different if she, Pansy, had had friends like Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Would she still be running from shadows and grasping at smoke?

Ron hadn't asked where she'd been, he had guessed. He loved Hermione, he had loved her since the first time they had met but he had never said anything. He had sat back for so many years and watched her grow from a gawkish little girl into a beautiful woman, a woman who he had finally asked out. And had said yes, but now he wasn't so sure why she had agreed. He glanced at her, she was looking away, looking behind them at Malfoy. Was _he_ that special that she would deceive him and go behind his back? Ron wanted to scream, he wanted to draw his wand and strike Draco down there and then. He would get a chance during the battle, he would get his chance. Hermione turned to him, she had a faraway look in her eyes. "Mione?" She looked down to him. Kissed him on the lips and sat back.

"No matter what, Ron, know that I love you." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Pansy move closer to Draco. He wrapped his arm round her and they kissed. So, this was how it was going to be. Her and Ron, Draco and Pansy, at least this way there would be no more fears, no more lies and no more broken hearts.

The barking rang out around the hideouts. He was coming, howling as he ran. The odd witch and wizard looked over their stations and watched for him to come bounding toward them. The voices cam in the wind. The rumble of hatred and twisted delight filled their ears as they came toward the trap. The black hound leaped into the air and landed beside Hannah and Charlie.

"Dean, are you ok?" Hannah asked the black dog who was licking his hind leg.

"Yes, cut himself. Dean, turn back." Charlie whispered against the wind as the large black dog changed back to it's human form.

The gash across Deans leg was deep and blood was thickly pouring from it. He had been hit with a wounding spell, which one, neither of them was sure.

"Go back." Charlie ordered. "Aparate to the burrow, now."

"No chance, I'll be fine." Dean wasn't going to miss this battle, not for anything. Ripping his trousers to the knee, he tied it tight round his leg and sat down. He knew they were looking at his pale face and they were worried but he wasn't leaving.

Minerva held her hand out and took Molly's, squeezing it lightly Molly looked at the aging, Scott's witch. The smile of reassurance and understanding not lost on Molly.

Molly had been shivering for the last five minutes, she didn't know if it was the cold or the thought of losing so many people so dear to her. "Will we get through this?"

"Aye, I can't see why not." But in truth, Professor McGonagall wasn't so sure who would live and who would die. She had looked around at the new Order before they had left. So many were old aces from Hogwarts, some she had, only a year ago, taught and one, still was still teaching. Could they, truly hope, to defeat a wizard like Lucius? She felt cold as the voice came across the wind, a voice like liquid, filled with death and seething with hate.

"That is the place." Lucius was flowing over the ground. The small hut in front of him was where Lucretia had said it would be, exactly where she said it would be. "The old master is buried below."

Rabastian held his coat against the wind, his dark eyes scanned the surrounding land, he could not see that yapping animal he had slashed, he assumed it had run far away from here. The hut was old and looked as if it were ready to fall apart. Lucretia had indeed told the truth. Soon they would all rise from the shadows, soon there names would be remembered for the _right_ reasons.

"Crabbe, open the way for your Lord."

Lucius seemed to hover in the air as Vincent started walking toward the hut. He could feel something in the air, it was like someone was watching him. Could those fucking idiots be here all ready? Potter and Granger, Weasley and Malfoy, Draco. Vincent wanted to see him again, he wouldn't just knock him out for a few hours, Draco would learn what it was like to feel pain, the pain Vincent had felt when he had awoke to find his father dead. Draco would pay for that. Holding out his hand, Vincent took the handle and started to turn it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see something moving, something small and black was moving above the ground to his right. Turning the handle he pushed the door open. His wand ready for any fool who had hidden in here, they would not leave. Someone jumped up to his left, Vincent spun round to face him.

"Crucio!" Shouted Ron.

"Avada Kadavra!" Came the unison reply.

"Stupefy!" Hannah jumped up and aimed at Yaxley.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Charlie was just above the top of the rise, his wand aimed at the pack of death eaters.

Jugson swung herself round to face a little red head who had just jumped up next to Potter. Aiming her wand. Jugson screamed. "Sectumsempra!"

"Aboleo!" Shouted McGonagall as Ginny screamed.

Jugson turned as the spell hit her and she vanished.

Confringo!" The spell shot form Zacharias wand and hit Gregory Goyle in the face. The scream filled the air as Gregory's face exploded with blood.

"Avada Kadavra!" Goyle aimed for Zacharias. Another green bolt shot from a wand hitting Goyle in the back.

Luna screamed as Zacharias fell, lifeless, to the floor. "Sectumsempra!" She aimed at the death eaters.

Nott screamed as his body was ripped open by massive wounds. "Avada Kadavra!"

The green bolt hit Hestia. Her spell still on her lips as she fell to the ground.

"Confundo!" The spell shot from Molly's wand and hit Darius. The green bold flew past her and as he fell against her, she started screaming.

"Dad." Ron ran forward. "Avada Kadavra!"

The green bolt from Ron hit Amycus Carrow.

Rabastian's wand fired a green bolt as Amycus fell into him.

Lee hit the floor beside George. George bent double and his stomach pushed it's contest up and out all over the floor and Lee's body. George screamed as a Crucio hit him sent by Lucius.

He knew he was out numbered, he had to fight, he would fight. Lucius turned to cast again and then stopped. Draco was stood before him, fear and anger sharing his face, Draco's wand out toward him. Draco opened his mouth. Lucius knew what was coming, he wasn't going to wait. He knew what had happened here, there was no wand, he would return to deal with these _children_

Draco had hesitated, Lucius was gone. The curse hit him and he screamed. Falling to the floor, the pain so unbelievable he was sure he was going to die. Every muscle in his body was burning, every inch of his skin felt as if it were being ripped from him. Slowly it faded, his skin was returning to normal and his muscles relaxed. The sounds of battle had ceased, now all there that could be heard was crying. A low mummer from some and others, like Molly, were still screaming. Draco sat up and looked round. Ron was stood on the hillock looking at him, Professor McGonagall was holding Ginny, Harry was on his knees, his chin low to his chest, his glasses hanging in his hand.

"Draco..."

Draco looked up, had Weasleybee just called him by his first name?

Ron walked down the hillock, the tall thin grass brushing his legs as his eyes wide with confusion and his mind filled with information he could not, did not want to process. Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder he looked in to the face of a man he had hated, but now only felt sorrow for.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I am."

Draco followed Ron's eyes, he didn't want to see it, he didn't want to. Pansy laid there, her eyes open but no longer could they see.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, there's chapter 15, I hope you liked it. I know what my Bate thought about it and I would love to know what you're thoughts are so please r&r.**

**And to all those who were sicked by the presence of Pansy, happy now? Told you I had something in mind for her. **

**To** **heavenleehime, I hope you have enjoyed this... My gift for you.**

**Thank you to; Potter Entourage; belle vie cheri; ihatexaiby; heavenleehime; xx-mrs-Emmett-xx & reader 101 for your honest reviews. I hope they keep coming.**

**And to Orbthesela, my wonderful beta and fellow Dramione author, thank you for your assistance thus far. **

**I look forward to you all joining me in chapter 16, it shall be up' shortly.**


	16. The Most Selfless Act

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 16: The Most Selfless Act**

"_No greater love hath a man than he lay  
down his life for his brother. Not for millions, ..  
not for glory, not for fame. For one person, ..  
in the dark .. where no one will ever know .. or see." _

_Sebastian – Babylon 5  
(Wayne Alexander) 'Comes the Inquisitor.'_

* * *

Oliver awoke when his body suddenly raised off the floor. Disorientated, he looked round the cold damp cellar. Someone had hold of him, someone was carrying him up the wooden stairs. Was he being taken back to that room, that room where they sliced into him and asked questions he couldn't know the answer to? Why did they have to do this to him? Oliver could hardly move, his dignity stripped away, along with his clothes and his skin. He wasn't going to allow it anymore, he was going to make a fuss. He tried to make a fuss, to kick and fight back but he couldn't move, he was so tired. Bringing his foot up as high as he could, which wasn't very high, he let go and gravity did the rest. The satisfying '_omph_' that emitted from his carrier as his foot met the stomach sounded so nice in Olivers ears.

"You do that again, Wood and I'll tell Victoria you were killed in the escape." Blaise sounded a little winded

"Blaise?" His voice was horse and his throat cried out from lack of water. "What...?"

"Shut it, Wood, we need to be quiet." Blaise couldn't be bothered with small talk, there was nothing he really wanted to say to him. He looked down the unlit passageway, up one side and then down the other, no sign of anyone. "All the death eaters must be at the battle."

"Battle?" Wood knew he was going to regret open his mouth as soon as his rough words left his mouth. Sure enough, Blaise jammed his fist into Woods ribs and forced all the air out, Wood was in no position to fight back, even trying to regain his breath was a struggle. His lungs burned and his head swam as he was spun round on Blaise's shoulder and they headed down another dark passageway.

"Potter and the others are in Scotland, they tricked Lucius to go up there..."

"Vicky?" He had to know, his lungs screamed at the use with so little air, but he had to know.

"Yes, she's there." Blaise felt the body he carried shudder as Wood let out a low cry of hopelessness. He didn't know what to say, but he knew how Wood felt, he knew only too well.

Glancing down a narrow passage he quickly crossed the entrance, unseen and continued toward the main room. He had to get Wood to the fire place in less than five minutes or there would be no hope for either of them. "Look..." He had to sound comforting. '_Make an effort you big lummox._' "Oliver..." '_Good start._' "She's expecting you to be back at Potters when she returns, so shut up and I'll get you there."

"Why?" Wood knew he was asking questions when silence was in order but he couldn't understand why someone who hated him, someone who would be happy for him to be _out of the way_, would risk his life to save him. "I know you like Vicky."

Blaise almost dropped Wood. How did he know about that? Blaise couldn't understand, they had never given Wood any reason to suspect them. How the hell did he know? "Will you _shut the__fuck up?_" Blaise bounced him, and heard the satisfying sound of air being forced form his passenger. He didn't want to talk about it right now, in fact, he never wanted to talk about it, ever again.

They were only a few steps from the main room, he heard the stairs creak but didn't think anything of it. Trodding quietly, Blaise made his way to the door, only a step away now. They would be back at Grimmauld place soon. "I'll patch you up when we get back, may as bloody well, don't want Vi seeing you look like you've been used for target practice, by a blind knife thrower."

The wheeze of air that was passing as Wood's laugh, made Blaise smile. He didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't understand, the fact the he was helping a prat, for the sake of love, made him happy, and the fact that Wood would never know the real reason made him feel better. '_Confuse the little shit._

"Oh dear."

Blaise turned, the soft voice was from the bottom of the stairs, a soft light. Narcissa. "Oh Shit."

"What's happened here?" She saw the battered body of Oliver slung over Blaise's shoulder and walked toward him. Her long, black, sequinned dress shimmering in the dim light from the single candle she held. "Oh Merlin, you must get him to St Mungos quickly, ask for Nurse Granger, tell her Cissy sent you."

The running foot steps closed in on the quickly. "What the fuck?"

Blaise turned to see Rodolphus standing at the other end of the passageway. Narcissa turned to face the bronze skinned death eater. His face the picture of both terror and surprise. Blaise figured that the surprise was seeing Wood being carried out and the terror was the thought of what would happen to him if Lucius returned to find Wood gone. This was going to be a problem.

Rodolphus had drawn his wand and was aiming it at Wood or Blaise, he didn't care which it hit. "Avada Kedavra!"

The green bolt shot down the passageway, one of them was dead. Blaise watched as Narcissa turned to face Rodolphus, she was in the direct line of fire. Draco would never forgive him, he would never forgive himself. "Down." Throwing himself to the side he grabbed Narcissa.

Rodolphus screamed as the three fell against the wall and the curse shattered on the main door at the end of the corridor. He knew that voice, he'd heard it the day in that house by the sea, Blaise Zabini, the one who had killed Big Blonde. His face fixed in a state of fearful disgust he ran at them. He couldn't not believe that this filth had just saved Narcissa, but what was worse, he had almost killed her. Rodolphus was glad she wasn't lucid or he could be dead. "You die, Zabini."

Picking himself up, he adjusted Wood on his shoulder. "Sorry, Mum." And with that he dropped into the main room.

Checking the large grandfather clock in the corner, Blaise knew he was running out of time. The footsteps were closing on him, with any luck, Narcissa would slow Rodolphus down. Dropping Wood into a chair, Blaise stared pulling the fire guard from it's place, riveted to the surround, he heard Narcissa shouting.

"Young man, stop running in my house!"

Listening for second Blaise heard Rodolphus slow down and start walking, for the sound of the echo Blaise assumed he would be about half way down the hall. The fire surround was held tighter than he had at first thought.

"Blaise, are you doing this for Vicky?" Oliver say the large man turn and open his mouth, the scowl set on his face was meant to scare, but if he was right, Blaise wasn't about to harm him. "Don't bother, they know we're here." He started coughing as Blaise turned back to heaving at the fire guard. The black suit showed how powerful the young man was, the arms looked ready to rip at the seams as the large biceps tensed. "Answer me, Blaise. Did you come here for me, for her?"

What the hell was he meant to say? '_Yeah, I did, I'm in love with you're girlfriend._' How would he take that? "Why does it matter, Wood?" The fire guard ripped from the wall, bits of brick followed and mortar dust covered him. Wood had stood up and was trying to make his way over to Blaise.

"It matters to me." Wood wheezed.

Blaise turned, and grabbed Woods arms as his legs gave way. The once burly man was no more than a stick now, he looked almost dead in such powerful hands. Blaise weighed up the pros and cons of telling Wood the truth, that he was, indeed, saving him for Victoria. He heard Rodolphus speed up, he would be here any second, he didn't have the time for this.

Throwing Wood into the fireplace he pulled the floo powder from his pocket. He heard the footsteps just outside. Blaise looked directly at Wood, his eyes so full of sorry and shame. "Yes I did... 12 Grimmaulld Place!"

Oliver saw the floo powder leave Blaise's hand, it hit the floor. The green flames consumed him and the room beyond was fading away. "No, Blaise... Blaise!" Oliver tried to catch Blaise's arm but he wasn't strong enough. Blaise had saved him, he had gone out of his way to save a man he didn't like, and for what? For a woman. The realisation hit Oliver, it hit him hard. Then he saw it, the bright green flash, it wasn't the floo network, he knew what it was. It was the curse discharging, the killing curse.

* * *

Victoria walked into the drawing room with Harry and Hermione. Ron was just behind with Dennis and Seamus who were helping Dean. They all looked terrible. Hagrid followed them with Professor McGonagall. The dirt smeared them like the dark mark. They had all been touched, they had all felt the cold hand upon their shoulder.

It was Neville who saw him. "Oliver? Vicky, Oliver's here." He tried to sound happy but he couldn't bring himself to be happy for any reason.

Victoria looked up, could this be true. Searching the room she found him, he looked like he had died, sitting in the easy chair, ashen white and thin. "Oliver!" Her cry resounded round the room and she ran to him. Resting down in front of him she looked into his big blue eyes. "Oliver, you're alive." Tears were falling now, small tears that tasted of salt as they hit her lips.

Harry walked over as the 'crack' announced the arrival of Fidelis. "Fidelis..." Harry looked down and spoke to the elf, who looked as upset as the rest of them and had arms full of bandages, enough to wrap them all. "Is Blaise in the kitchen?" Harry glanced at Draco who had walked in with Aberforth, Harry could see the look of bewilderment so set into his eyes, he still hadn't realised she was dead.

"No master." Fidelis walked over to Oliver and started whipping the bandages round his torn flesh.

"Where is he?" Draco sounded lost. He felt the answer before it was given.

"I'm.. sorry... Draco..." Oliver looked at Victoria, he could see the pain, screaming in her eyes. "He stayed, so I could get away."

Victoria shook, she shook so hard Fidelis ran and hid behind Harry's legs. Oliver raised his arms and pulled her toward him, her head felt warm on his skin and her tears stung a little as they dropped into the wounds.

Everyone in the room turned sharply, shocked, as Draco dropped to the floor and started screaming.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't know what to say... **

**I knew this had to come but.. now it's here, I feel I've committed a crime.**

**I hope you R&R, I would like to know what you felt about this chapter.**


	17. The Hollow Emptiness

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 17: The Hollow Emptiness.**

**"_I've been living to see you,  
Dying to see you but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected, what do I do now?  
Could we start again please?  
I've been very hopeful so far,  
Now for the first time I think we're going wrong.  
Hurry up and tell me this is just a dream.  
Could we start again please"_****  
**

**_Andrew Lloyd Webber._**

_Jesus Christ Superstar._

* * *

The room could do nothing but watch, it like a car crash, no one wanted to see that amount of pain, but they couldn't draw their eyes away. Draco screamed and pounded on the floor and then he rushed towards the fireplace. Harry tried blocking his way, Ron and Neville had grabbed onto his arms, trying to hold him back. In the end, Hagrid was the only one strong enough to stop Draco from going into the fireplace, on a suicide mission to the Malfoy Manor. His large hands had held onto Draco's shoulders as he had screamed and kicked and used a variety of colourful profanity, until eventually, exhausted by his grief, he had dropped to the floor.

Draco had looked to Victoria, venomously, it was _her_ fault and he told her as much. Ignoring the pleas from those around him to stop, he had cursed at her and swore at her. He'd spat in her face, her cheeks already slick with tears, he'd told her that her foolishness had robbed the world of a good man, a man who deserved to be there much more than others, he'd looked at Oliver then. His words had stung, but no one stopped Draco from out pouring his grief onto those around him. Victoria had stayed silent, her grief for Blaise was only outdone by that of the blonde Slytherin who was blaming her for his death and she could nothing but cry.

He had then blamed Harry. He'd told Harry he was a fool and an idiot and no kind of leader, since he had allowed Blaise, a strong man, a powerful warrior, to go find someone they had all given up for dead, anyway. Harry hadn't said anything, he had smoked his cigarette, flicking his ash onto the floor, in the back of his mind, for a brief moment, he had agreed with Draco.

* * *

Draco sat on the bed, looking round the room he saw the little things, those things that spoke of life. The trousers folded over the back of the chair, the shirt hung over the end of the door. Looking down he pulled the bedside draw open, the box lay inside. The little oak box, stained with green varnish and the silver trimming. Draco withdrew it and held it, held it close to him. The most treasured possession of his friend, those little multi-colored balls that Blaise had so highly prized. He could still smell him in the room, that strong musky scent that boomed masculinity.

The bed was still unmade, his slippers still tucked under the valance, the green and black stripes looked dull and the snake looked sorrowful. Pulling open the second draw he gazed at the many folded pairs of boxer shorts that lay in ranks along the draw. Draco remembered standing watching his friend folding them as he placed them into the draws, he couldn't understand why you would fold your boxer shorts. Blaise hadn't bothered to offer a reason and just continued onto folding his socks, at which point, Draco had left the room shouting back how much Blaise reminded him of his mum. Sat here, on the bed that once housed his big '_chocolate bear_' of a friend he could see Blaise stood in the doorway. Those stripped boxer shorts a little too tight just as they had been the night he had found Hermione in here.

It seemed so long ago that he locked Pansy in the wardrobe in the minor bed room and run down here with her screams following him. Walking toward the door, Draco didn't want to leave the room, he closed his eyes and listened to the silence. A cold silence that was more like the dead calm of a dream. He didn't want to open his eyes, Draco didn't want to know that his dream was real.

Blaise was gone. He would never be there again, for his friend.

Leaving the room, Draco walked down the hall, he felt lost in the manor. A house that had once been so full of happiness and love, now full of memories of times that had slipped from him like sand through his fingers, happier times that had rushed away like a leaf dropped onto the surface of a river. He didn't want to believe it, the kitchen was silent, only a half empty box of cheerios remained on the table, a half eaten box that Blaise would never finish.

He could feel the emptiness inside, a cold and unforgiving emptiness. A voice cried out from there, a voice of pain and hatred. A voice screaming at Draco for allowing his friend to go alone. Leaving the kitchen, he headed for the library, Blaise used to love a library.

The large oak door stood closed, no light shone inside. Pressing his hand to the door he could almost believe Blaise was behind it, sat in a chair reading an old musty book on some subject or another. He could even see the candle light under the door. But as he stepped closer he could hear no sound from inside, no turning of pages. The fire wasn't crackling in the hearth and there wasn't even the soft sound of Blaise snoring in the chair. If he tried, he could see his friend asleep with the book in his lap, he didn't want to enter, he didn't want to break the illusion, he moved on.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway to his room, he kept going. Standing before the door to the minor bedroom, Draco could hear a soft sound inside, a soft murmur from the occupant on the bed within the room. Draco closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek to fall to the floor. He pushed the door slowly open and looked into the room. The sound had ceased, the soft murmur had not continued when the door had been opened. He wanted her to be there, he wanted her to be still sat on the bed, mad at him for locking her in and forgetting about her. Why had he remembered her? Why had he come back to get her? Draco could not understand why he had, why he had let her follow him to her death at the hands of that decrepit, Death Eater.

It had been over an hour before anyone spoke to him about it, Ron had stayed with him until they had left the island. Why had Ron stayed with him, after everything that had happened between them, why Ron? It was Ron who had answered his question, when everyone around him had tried to ignore him, Ron had told him what he wanted to know. It had been Darius, Darius Nott killed Pansy.

Draco fell to the floor, the tears were coming faster now. In twenty four hours, he had lost almost everything. His best friend, his brother, was dead. Killed by his own uncle, _his_ uncle, Rodolphus was Draco's uncle, not now. Now Rodolphus was in that same place as Lucius, as Pansy, the same place as Blaise. He was dead, he had died on the battle field and the man who now took his appearance was a stranger, a stranger who would one day feel the pain of death by Draco's own hand.

"Why?" Draco screamed and hurled a vase through the air, the loud smash, as it shattered against the wardrobe door, filled the room. Draco sank to his knees as he looked into the wardrobe where he had trapped Pansy. Slivers of material still clung to the wood where she had caught it when he had pushed her in. "Why?" The word was almost inaudible through the sobs that shook him. Standing up he walked toward the door and kicked it closed. He tried to compose himself, breathing deeply he could still smell Pansy in the air. His head dropped and he let the tears come. He had lost more than anyone could ever realise, not just a best friend and a girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend._ He had lost his world, last week.

Even the embrace of Granger had not helped and how she had tried to help. Coming back with him to make sure he got to bed ok, she had sat with him for that first night. She had just say and listened while he ranted and raved about how he would get even with Rodolphus and Darius for what they had done. In his anger he had graphically depicted how he would tear Rodolphus' heart out and crush Darius wind pipe, _"They don't deserve quick deaths, the fucking bastards, those two fucking, murdering bastards."_ He had screamed almost all night. Screamed and raved all night about how he would tear them to little pieces. She had finally let him calm down and when he had she wrapped her arms round him and laid with him, laid with him and ran her fingers through his hair while he fell to sleep.

A sleep that had only brought nightmares. Blaise running from Rodolphus and curses flying in all directions in a long corridor that seemed to grow, and Draco was locked behind a glass wall. A wall that was impregnable as Blaise hammered on it and tried to escape.

Pansy tied to that chair, tied and beaten in that horrid cellar at the Malfoy manor. Her mouth gagged, as Darius walked down those creaking steps with wand held out, ready to kill. Draco couldn't reach her, he was in the manacles against the wall, he could do nothing as Darius turned to him and sneered. The green flash always woke him, woke him screaming their names.

* * *

She placed the dressing on Oliver's chest, she was still in a daze, the world passed by her but she wasn't a part of it. She felt his hand on hers as she laid the second dressing on his stomach. The decision she thought she had to make, the decision she had taken so long over had now been made for her. She had been handed one man, by the other. She didn't think it was fair, she didn't feel that fate had the right to decide for her, but fate hadn't, he had. She knew as well as everyone who knew, Blaise had stayed behind for her, for her and Oliver. How could she continue with her life with Oliver, if he was still around?

She had lost so much and so many friends in such a short time, what could she do but carry on? Victoria stood and looked out of their bedroom window. She looked down into the large back garden and watched as, in her mind, it shrank. The grass turned to gravel and the neat little path shattered and became crooked, snaking it's way down the narrow garden to the seat where she had sat with Blaise only a week ago as dawn broke. Last week, it felt like last year.

Oliver was coughing, blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth. Victoria softly wiped the red line from his chin with the cloth she had been carrying. She looked at the once strong and handsome man. He was still handsome and one day his strength would return but he wasn't, what she wanted right then and there. She wanted Blaise, she wanted the man who had crossed the line for her, a line that he could never cross again.

She knew Hermione had been spending a lot of time with Draco, he had not just lost Blaise, but Pansy too. Ron had not said anything about the hours Hermione spent there. He was too busy dealing with his own tragedy. Arthur had been killed, Molly hadn't stopped screaming for days, it took five people to wrestle the body from her grip. Kingsley had left almost immediately to inform the ministry. It had been agreed that, should they fail to stop Lucius there and then, Kingsley would make it known to the ministry. They had heard back within twenty fours hours, the ministry was leaving it up to Kingsley, who, in turn, had left the situation to Harry and the Order.

Everything she did reminded her of Blaise. The dress hung up in the wardrobe that he hated, she cried over never throwing it out, she had never worn it since his comments. The perfume she had worn for him mixed with her tears, as she poured it down the sink. Oliver would call and she would sink to the floor, to her knees, just crying. She had to get out of the house, she had to run away from all the memories of happier times that only hurt.

Sitting beside Oliver she started to cry, his soft fingers running through her hair. Her body shivered in sobs, her cheeks stung and her eyes hurt from all the tears she had cried. Why had it happened? She loved him so much, so very much. She wondered if this was the reason they had never let one and other become attached, should anything to happen to them. They were on different sides when their affair had started, if they come face to face during a battle, how could they kill one and other if they loved one and other. But to have fought on the same side, to have been so close to happiness, then to have it ripped away from them. She could not understand why Blaise had rescued Oliver. She knew his reasons, but she didn't understand them. Looking out across the world, she wished he hadn't gone. Every time she had set foot in Harry's, she hoped to see him. Every time the fire burst with green flame she hoped, just for a second, that it was him returning. It broke her heart when someone else stepped out and she wanted to die each time the door opened, and it wasn't Blaise standing there.

* * *

Hermione hadn't been able to do anything for Draco, she felt so helpless. Sitting with him night after night just watching him scream or cry. She could see how physically ruined he was becoming with each passing day. He lost a part of his soul, that day last week. He had died inside and there was no one who could help him now.

Stroking his long blonde hair, she eased him back to lay against her. She felt the sobs through his body as he drifted off into his own world. She wished she could join him, but she was in mourning too. She had lost people that day, but she wasn't sure what was worse. Losing someone stood beside you, watching someone fight to the death or never to know how they died, to be left believing that they died alone, with no friends, no hope. She had cried with him so many times, held him to her and just cried.

Ron had hardly spoken to her in the past week, he had been locked up at home. He had not wished to see anyone and on the day of his fathers funeral he had refused to come down. Molly and started screaming again, her eyes still red as the tears began again. George had dropped to the floor that day, his tears pooling on the ground and with no twin to comfort him, the tears had not stopped for hours. When Hermione had gone to Ron, he had just thrown his arms around her and shook with the sorrow of the day. All she could do was hold back her own tears, her tears for a man who had treat her like on of his own for so many years. She felt lost, alone and empty.

* * *

She sat there, her bottle in hand and the sounds of furious screaming coming from the kitchen. Her hair, usually so carefully sculpted, now hung lose and uncombed. Her eyes were red, the tears and the vodka had done that. She had not left the room for eight days, eight long days since Dean Thomas had come to her door, his leg wrapped in a makeshift bandage and told her news of her son.

Calmly she had thanked him for telling her and offered him to use her fireplace to return more directly to whom ever he wished to go to at this time. He had thanked her and called out Grimmuald Place as he stood within the hearth.

Once he had left she had walked over to the cabinet near the door and looked inside at the dark oak box and then she had dropped to the floor, the glass of Vodka spilling across the wood. Barton had scuttled in to find out what was wrong with his mistress. Her eyes hollow as she told him how her son had rescued Oliver Wood and been killed by Rodolphus Lestrange. Barton had started screaming there and then, screaming such a horrid sound Lucretia had thrown her bottle at him so he would leave.

Now she sat in her chair, the house elf still screaming in the kitchen. She had lost his father, her dear Ash had been lost to her so long ago and now Blaise. Her son had followed his father to the world beyond. The men she loved had always left her.

She heard the door and then the silence. The cold chill in the air froze the glass in the windows and the fire died in the hearth. She could sense them as well as see the black figures swirling round her. Then out of this darkness he came, _the great lord and master himself._

"Lucius."

"You should show you Lord correct respect." The cold words chilled her.

"I have no respect for one who would order the killing of my only son." She spat at him, globules of saliva dripped down his face.

"Like Mother, like son." He raised his wand. "You are both traitors to me."

She didn't care, she couldn't care. Blaise was lost, her son was gone from her life, why should she live? Standing up she stood proud. "You can do no more than kill me, _Malfoy_

The flash of hatred lit his grey eyes as he called to the black figures of death around him. With no more than this they swarmed Lucretia. Each one sucking her very being from her. She held onto her feet for longer than he had thought she would, then she fell to her knees, the bottle falling to the floor. The Dementors circled her and drained her of every emotion she had.

Lucius watched with seething pleasure as a Dementor kissed her, leaving her hollow, empty and lifeless.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I may ease up the killing now, I seem to have done a lot of it in last couple of chapters.**

**Well, as usual; R&R please people. **

**A valance is the strip of material that hangs from the mattress to the floor hiding the gap under the bed. **


	18. Hell Bound Heart

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.  
Chapter title is also the title of a book by Clive Barker.

**Chapter 18: Hell Bound Heart**

"_Please release me, can't you see  
You'd be a fool to cling to me  
To live a lie would bring us pain  
So release me and let me love again" _

_Engelbert Humperdink__ – Release Me_

* * *

Returning from the Zabini mansion, Lucius passed through the house. The dementors were hung in the air like guardians. The candles flickering as he passed them to reach the stairs. Lucretia had been defiant, so defiant, but now that was over. She had fallen like all the others, he had given her to the dementors, he had let them drain her of everything she was. Death was to good for the likes of Lucretia Zabini. She would like out the rest of her years hollow and empty, a shell with no soul.

Rabastan walked past him but said nothing. What could he say, his brother was dead and he had been killed by Narcissa, what could he say to Lucius without engaging him over Narcissa and that, as Rabastan had found out, was not the best subject. He had done it only once, he had returned to find his brother dead and Narcissa had admitted responsibility. When Rabastan had withdrawn his wand to kill her, he had been struck down by searing pain, his entire body screamed as it was twisted with pain the likes of which he had never felt before. Rabastan wanted to die rather than continue in this state. He had been told that the pain inflicted by the Crucio curse was equal to the hate and detest felt in the casters heart. It was worse for the victim if the caster truly wanted them dead, if this was true, Lucius hated Rabastan. Once there was no more use for him, Rabastan knew he would have to fight Lucius or flee. Turning his head, his brown hair sliding across his back, he watched as Lucius climbed the stairs to the upper floor. The sight was sickening, even to Rabastan, he could remember Lucius as a young man. A man with long white-blonde hair, so full of life and it's loves. It made him feel sick that the once tall and proud man had become this creature, so twisted and contorted, both in mind and body.

Gliding down the upper passageway, Lucius felt the eyes of Rabastan on him. The man who should be dead, how lucky Rabastan was that Lucius had not killed him for what he had done towards Narcissa. The younger brother of Rodolphus would soon be with his brother, he was only required one last time, one last time. Lucius smiled at the thought of watching the strong man crumble when he was screaming with pain. He would teach Rabastan what it meant to be honourable, and when in someone's home, you must be honourable and not try to attack the lady of the house, no matter what she had done.

Passing the flickering lamp on the wall, Lucius walked into the bed room where his dear wife was sat looking into the cracked mirror at her disjointed reflection. He looked upon her beautiful blond hair, it was now tattered and stained but he still loved her. Running his bony fingers through the greasy locks, Lucius smiled at her through the reflection. His thin lips seemed to crawl over his teeth rather than simply move into an expression of pleasure. They crawled like something slimy in the night, and he felt Narcissa shiver involuntarily as she watched this.

Standing up, Narcissa walked toward the grime covered window and, pulling back the curtains, looked out through a small spot she had tried to wipe clean. The grounds were starting to look unkempt and overgrown. Running her hand over the cold glass she wondered what it would be like to stand there, out there as the sun set, what would it look like in her eyes now. She felt the hand upon her shoulder, the coldness seeping into her skin.

"One day my dear." His words were like whispers , his voice like nails falling down a drainpipe. "We will walk in the sunlight again."

Pulling away she walked over to the bed and sat down. She couldn't look at him, even in a dream state she could no longer see him as the man he once was. Her mind had become scared by the man he was now, the horrific mutation of a creature that still called her, darling. She was repulsed by the grey skin and the hollow eyes that were just cold and lifeless to her. Pulling her skirt around so she didn't stand on it she looked, once again, into the mirror. In the mirror she was free, the reflection was of the past, she could live in the past.

Lucius watched as his wife sat down the bed and looked into the mirror. She looked so wonderful and lovely, he wanted nothing more than to hold her against him. Gliding over to her, he held out his hand. She shrank away from it, she didn't want it near her. Lucius could feel something he had not felt for many years, rejection. He could not see the room in the mirror with the golden light bathing it. He could not see the handsome man who sat with Narcissa and held him in her arms, he could only see the lady he loved and the skeletal figure that was his own. He moved closer to her.

"Please don't." She said, but did not look up.

"Narcissa, my darling." He moved toward her again, holding out a hand for her.

She moved away from his hand as it came toward her face. The stench of decaying flesh wavering in her nostrils. "Please don't." She looked up, his eyes were cold as ice and grey as a stormy sky. "Please leave me alone, Lucius Malfoy, please."

He couldn't know what he had done, why was his wife asking him to leave her alone? He drifted closer to her, he couldn't understand. He loved her and she loved him, that is why he had rescued her from that horrible hospital where all they would do was lock her up in a room and leave her to die. "Darling I..."

"You are sick, you are disgusting and twisted. You are not the man I loved, I do not love you, _He Who Is fear_, I do not love you."

"How can you say this?" Lucius moved forward, his hands held out to his darling wife. "I am Lucius, I am your husband."

Her eyes were cold, a tear of mourning ran down her cheek as she looked into the eyes of the creature stood before her. "My husband is dead, I buried him. You are an abomination, I do not love you." She wanted to feel the sunlight again, even if it was the last thing she did. Standing up she walked past him, he stood there, his eyes full of pain, she couldn't look. For one last time she saw this beautiful room as it had been so many years go, and then, she ran through the window.

* * *

She had sat by his bed for nine days now, tending his wounds and talking to him, while he was awake and then crying for another man, while he slept. Victoria could do no more for Oliver, or for Blaise. She felt so lost and helpless. Hermione had been over a few times with potions and new remedies but Oliver didn't see to be getting any better, she knew it. but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Every time Hermione or Doctor Rook had tried to speak to her she had waved them away or left the room, she couldn't handle this now. Not so soon, not _this_ soon, it wasn't fair.

She had asked Ginny to see to Oliver yesterday, she had asked why and then tried to trick the information out of Victoria but she wasn't going to tell anyone where she was going, not yet.

When she had arrived the church yard was empty, no one had seen her arrive and there was no one tending the dilapidated graves. The sweet smell of the mountains drifted down to her, a scent she hadn't tasted since Hogwarts. Walking over to the grave beside the tree, she read the inscription. "_Sorrow upon this Earth, shall be forgotten in heaven_." She looked at the delicate work on the head stones. Tracing the vines and leaves with her fingertips, she knelt down and laid the roses on the ground before the stone. "He must have loved you." Something moved behind her, turning she saw nothing but an old fencepost, rocking in the wind. Turning back to the grave she looked at the stone and the carved name, all that was left of a life. "Is this all that's left for me?"

She had past two hours sat at the grave of a woman she never knew, but felt a bond with. Could there be more for her than this? Was she doomed to remain alone till the end of her days now? She felt cold and lonely, scared and hopeless. All she had wanted, was never going to be, everyone she loved was dying around her. Soon there would be nothing left, nothing left at all.

Standing up she brushed herself down and headed for the old gate. Glancing back she watched the branches sway and wondered how long had the large bird, almost totally hidden high up, been watching her. Standing on the overgrown path just outside the graveyard had she aparated home. Leaving the clean air and lilac mountains behind.

She sat and thought about the graveyard, the feeling of desolation returned as she looked at Oliver, laid in the bed. She did love him, and if he was all she would have, it was enough. She heard him start coughing and sat up. "Here, have a drink of this." Handing him a glass of blue liquid, Hermione had left, she helped him take a drink. His eyes were no longer as bright as they once had been, his face was pallor and his skin pale. The gleam of sweat sheened his body as he lay back into the pillows.

Oliver reached out his hand and took Victoria's. Looking in her eyes he could feel the loss and the hopelessness that boiled inside her. "I am so sorry honey, I am so sorry."

"What for?" She looked at him not wanting to know the answer.

He started coughing again but he had to say this to her. She deserved to know. "No matter what happens, you have to know that..." A bout of coughing cut his words short.

"Don't speak, Oliver, Darling, you have to conserve your strength." She made him sip more of the blue liquid and then she let him push the glass away from his mouth. She didn't know what he was going to say but she didn't want to hear it.

"He loved you and you loved him." This hurt to say, he never knew anything of Blaise and Victoria, but it was obvious from the way she had been acting, there was more to what Draco had said last week than, just venting his anger at someone.

"Oliver please don't." She wanted to cry, she never wanted him to find out, not like this, not now.

"I must." He squeezed her hand with all the strength he had. "I love you, Victoria Frobisher, and I would never want anything to hurt you, but there are things I can't control." He started coughing again but this time, he refused to let her administer the blue liquid. "If I'd have known how much you loved him, I would have walked away, a long time ago."

"Stop, please." All she could do was cry. Here was a man who loved her so much, he was telling her that he would have given her up. She had found the perfect man. He only wanted the best for her and if that was not him... She couldn't believe she was hearing this, how could she continue knowing he would have let her go, how could she grow old, looking into his eyes knowing he loved her more than she would ever love him. "Oliver, please..."

"Victoria..." He moved her chin up so she was looking at him. "I love you."

She moved forward and held him, wrapping her arms around him and she kept holding him. Her tears were dropping onto his shoulder, his hands were stroking her back. All she could do was cry. She could feel his hand run softly down her back, she held him tighter as his hand slid over her hip and then fell to the bed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**


	19. Don't Be Alone Tonight

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 19 – Don't Be Alone Tonight.**

"_I won't let the stars  
whisper when your sleeping  
I'll be there to hold you,  
I'll be there to stop,  
the chills and all the weeping."_

_Tina Arena – Whistle Down the Wind_

* * *

It had been over two hours now and Hermione was getting very itchy to leave. She knew Draco would be waiting for her back at the manor. She wondered why she had come to the funeral, why hadn't see just made up an excuse? Mind you, Draco hadn't made up an excuse, so much as flatly refused to attend. It wasn't as if he was a friend of Oliver's and the fact that Oliver had died just made him feel worse. Blaise had died for nothing, all for nothing.

Glancing round the room Hermione noticed the huddle of family in one corner. Oliver's mum and dad had hardly moved since they had arrived from the funeral. His mum was a little witch, a small nose and small circular eyes that had not looked from her tall, rugged husband all day. He had passed her a clean handkerchief ever five minutes. His six foot frame was immense compared to his little four foot wife. Victoria was sat at a small table in the corner, with Ginny and Molly, it was surprising that they had turned up, especially so soon after Arthur. Hermione walked over to the small table, the room was decked out with Gryffindor banners that fluttered in a magical breeze. Smiling picture of Oliver lined the walls.

Sitting down she smiled at the Weasleys and Victoria. "This is just horrid."

"I know, I hate funerals too." Said Ginny sipping a glass of vodka and cola.

"Ginny, what a thing to say." Molly had her hand firmly clamped round her double gin and tonic, she had not had a glass out of her hand since she buried Arthur. George and Bill had tried to get her to eat more and drink less but she had just hexed them every time. "You want another?"

"No thank you Molly." Hermione could see how the old witches face had fallen since the other week. Twelve days, it had been twelve days since the battle on the Island. Twelve days that had changed all their lives forever. "I'm going to have to leave shortly, I have a shift later." She felt terrible for the lie, it slipped out so easily but she couldn't stay here much longer.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow, Mione?" Ginny asked through her glass.

"I don't see why not." Hermione stood up and waked round to Victoria. "You ok?"

Victoria gave a weak smile and nodded. Her eyes still red from all the crying. Hermione felt so sorry for her, she lost everything all in a such a short time.

"I'll be fine Hermione, you get yourself off." Picking up her triple Southern Comfort and Lemonade she knocked it back in one go. It felt warm down her throat and burned the roof her mouth, she felt alive but all she wanted to be was dead. Standing up she made her way to the bar for another.

"She'll be ok, I'll take care of her." Molly's eyes were half closed and she was slurring some of her words.

Hermione looked at Ginny and they both understood, they didn't need words. After Ginny promised to make sure her mum and Victoria didn't drink themselves to death, no matter how much they both complained, Hermione said her good byes and walked toward the main door. As she was leaving Harry passed her. He looked as bad Molly, he had been smoking three packs a day since Oliver had died and as for the drink, she wouldn't even ask. He nodded to her and then made his way to Oliver's mum and dad. Hermione heard the shouting from the door.

"This is your fault." Oliver's mum was screaming at Harry. "This is all your fault, you seem to think that you have the fucking right to send people to their deaths just because you defeated You Know Who." Her husband tried to shut her up but it didn't work. "You had no right to send My poor boy to that fucking horrid place, you should have gone yourself and we would be rid of a know-it-all, little bastard who couldn't even look after his family."

"You bitch." Harry was screaming now. "How dare you, how could I save my mother and father? How? I was one!" Ginny had run over to him and was trying to pull him away. Pulling out of her grip Harry turned on Oliver's mum again. "And my godfather laid down his life for everyone here. Oliver's kidnap had fuck all to do with me. Funny how you blame me when you work in the wand museum."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Oliver's dad had decided to pipe in now, he wasn't going to have this little interfering twat shout at his wife. "So what if my wife works at the museum, what has that got to do with my son being killed?" He was almost spitting at Harry, he had heard all about this little wizard at the ministry, a law unto himself they said.

"It was Lucius who fucking broke in, he was after Godric Gryffindor's wand." Harry watched as her face turned white, suddenly he felt terrible. He had just told Oliver's mum she was the reason he'd been killed. Ginny pulled Harry away as Mrs Wood burst into tears screaming that it was her fault.

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked out into the cool air of Diagon alley. Looking round she could see no one, the cries from inside still rang through the air as she held her wand out in front of her and aparated.

* * *

The empty corridors stretched out unending, before Draco. The sounds of laughter coming from behind closed doors, singing echoed down the tall arched walkways, lit by upside down candles that were melting to the height of the arch, whilst white marble columns stretched into the darkness. His bare feet felt the cold stone floor beneath them as he ran from door to door. Every room opened to him but what he saw behind made him back away.

The black marble rooms, light by grand onyx chandeliers were rooms of ghosts. Half faded figures in mourning dress drifted round the rooms, their faces mist and featureless. Hands like death, curling bones round thin, cracked glasses.

Draco ran on, through the empty corridors of this nightmare. Every door he opened brought a new horror to his eyes, the faceless ghosts drifting round the rooms brought fear to his heart. The black clothes that did not touch the floor, the discoloured bones that issued from fleshy palms. Draco was screaming now, running as fast as he could from the rooms that held only memories of souls.

The corridor ended, a blank wall stretched high to the ceiling with no door or window to be used as an exit from this world of darkness. Draco fell against the wall, tired and sweating, he had run out of path he had come to the end of this nightmarish place and there was no way out. His heart pounded as the thought of being trapped within these walls drifted into his mind. An eternity with these faceless creatures was more than his mind could take and he fell to the floor screaming, tears running down his cheeks. The fear was overpowering, the horror of forever in this place was suffocating. Draco did not need to turn around to know they were behind him now, the faceless ghosts now drifted down the corridor toward him, trapping him against the wall where he knelt shaking with sadness. Their cold presence turned the air to ice and he began to shiver as he realised he was only wearing his boxer shorts and the cold air began to bite into his skin, his blood slowly turning to ice. They were upon him, their bones only inches from his flesh, their mist looking upon his prone body ready to strike and rip the flesh from his bones then a sound, far off down the corridor, a voice.

Draco turned around, the ghosts were fading into the walls as a warm light spread down the cold empty corridor. He could only see a blur through the tears in his eyes as the air began to soften and his skin felt heat. The light blinded him, the ghosts vanished in the heat as the figure walked toward him down the dazzling marble walkway.

As he came closer, Draco could see him, the light had dimmed around him and Draco could see him, standing there before him. The scent of musk drifted in the air as Blaise grew closer. Draco stood up and stepped toward him. He was so happy to see his old friend again, he didn't care how odd this all seemed.

"Blaise, Blaise, what happened?" But as Draco moved closer, Blaise drew away. He took no steps, he just moved away. "Blaise, please, Blaise, wait!" Draco started to run toward Blaise but to no avail. Blaise was moving faster now, he was disappearing into the distance and darkness of the corridor. "Blaise, wait, Blaise!" Blaise moved past the large white gates at the end of the corridor and they closed, darkness closed in on Draco. "Blaise, Blaise!"

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco sat bolt upright in bed, the name hung in the air like a stench, the shadows still clung to the corners of his mind. Draco shivered and wanted to scream. He had been so close to Blaise, so close he could have touched him but he couldn't. Blaise had moved away too quickly, he had moved away into the light. Dropping his head into his hands, Draco let himself weep again.

The knock on the door was soft, too soft for him to hear, wrapped up in his own little world of sorrow. Slowly the door opened, but he just sat there, he hadn't heard anything and didn't care anyway. Slowly, she walked into the room.

"Draco?" Her soft voice echoing round the walls like a whisper in a bucket.

Draco sat up and looked at her through his red, tear filled eyes. She was like an angel, her long robes touching the floor and her hair flowing down her back. He looked at her, her full red lips and jumped off the bed. Flinging his arms round her, he refused to let himself cry, hug her for comfort, but her would not let her see him any worse. "What are you doing here?" He asked at last.

"I came to see you. I had to get away from the funeral and I wanted to see you." She smiled at him as he pulled away. She could feel his muscles ripple against her. She watched as he walked back to bed. His boxer shorts damp and clinging to his toned buttocks. She licked her lips and started walking toward the bed.

"You want to stay the night?" He asked climbing into the bed. He could feel the silky material cling to him. He wanted to take them off but he knew it would give the wrong impression, he wanted comforting now, not sex. Or was it the same thing?

"Take those sodden things off, Draco." She wasn't getting into bed with him wearing those wet boxer shorts, he could change into another pair. She knew there was going to be no sex tonight but she just wanted to hold him, to know that he was still there, still there for her. "My nightie still in the wardrobe?"

Draco nodded his head as he dropped the wet garments down is legs and stepped out of them. He looked over at he as he sat on the bed. He supple body quivered as she stripped off in the cold. Slipping his hand into the draw beside him he pulled out a fresh pair of green silk boxer shorts. He looked down to pull them on as she turned round to drop her night gown over her head.

Hermione looked at him as he pulled his boxer shorts up. His lean body glistened with sweat and she watched as he tucked his manhood into his underwear and, pushing his hand into the waist band, arranged it for comfort. She had seen both Ron and Harry do this, she never realised Draco was dong it because his was starting to get hard. Walking around she slipped into bed next to him and lay there, cuddled up against his firm chest and listened to his rhythmic heart beat.

Slowly they both drifted off to sleep. Draco felt safe with Granger next to him, he felt like he had a reason to keep the monsters away and she felt easy. She knew he would protect her against the lonely night and the things that were waiting in the shadows for her. Closing their eyes they both dreamed, dreamed of one and other, dreamed of a better place and time.

The rain stared slowly, tapping against the windows. The soft sounds of wind drifted around the large manor house as the door opened. The dust blew up in the corners of the hallway and tumbled up the stairs as they entered the main hall and started walking towards the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Right, this chapter was supposed to have a totally different ending, oops. Chapter 20 will have to be that ending, this one ran on a little too long but it has in it what needed to be. **

**My Beta will KILL me when she finds out what the ending to the next chapter is :(, sorry Orbthesela.**


	20. The Gates Are Closed

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 20: The Gates Are Closed.**

"_Heaven can wait  
And a band of angels wrapped up in my heart  
Will take me through the lonely night  
Through the cold of the day_."

_Meat Loaf – Heaven can wait._

* * *

The dawn crept over the trees as the birds began to sing their usual chorus. The house was still and the lake shimmered as the wind drove ripples across it's blue surface. The willow swept low and stroked it branches over the gazebo. A dew covered leaf gave over to gravity and fell from its branch, drifting down in the currents of air it fluttered over the lake and up the bank. The large window stood dark in the grey stone. Sirius was still snoring loudly as the green leaf whipped around the legs of the hounds stood in the bowl, as if waiting for a pat from their master.

The house was almost silent, the walls seemed to be asleep and the great oak doors that lined the passageways were resting in their places, closing off the rooms from the draft that blew around the manor through the open window. The little green leaf flipped as it rushed through the gap and fluttered down onto the white kitchen table. The blackened kettle whistled on the stove as she walked over with a cup. Reaching out as she passed the table, she picked up the leaf and headed for the kettle. Pouring herself a tea, she stirred it twice and dropped the spoon in the marble sink. Turning to look out of the window across the garden she walked out of the room.

* * *

The sheets were warm and the sunlight was just pushing through the bottom of the curtains as Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes. Looking into Draco's face, she thought how peaceful he looked and how handsome he was. The weeks worth of growth made him look rugged and very masculine, like a mountain man coming down to sweep her up and carry her off to a secluded cabin deep in the woods. Stroking her hand over his chest she felt the soft hair brushing her palm, his nipples soft and slowly rising and falling with his breath. Following his line of hair down his body she stroked his stomach as it quivered at her touch. The well trained muscles tensing and relaxing as she traced lines round his naval. The sigh, soft as it escaped his light pink lips. She wanted to press hers to his and wake him up while they kissed.

Running her hand down she passed his waist band and over the soft material. Her fingers brushed his shaft as her hand strayed down between his legs. The low moan that issued was followed by him shifting in his sleep to lay on his back with his legs slightly parted. His body was readying to wake as the blood flowed to his groin.

Parting the slit in his boxer shorts she let her fingers slid in and wrap round him. Pulling him free of the silk she ran her fingers up and down him, squeezing lightly as she reached just below the head. She could feel the warmth spreading around her body, her nipples were stiff against the cotton of her night gown as she shifted closer to him. Watching his face she kept stroking up and down his shaft. His hands curled up into fists holding the sheets as she quickened her pace. His breathing became heavy and, for a second, she thought she saw his eyelids flicker.

Pushing her fingers inside herself she started to stroke her clitoris. Her heart was pounding as she worked him and her, together. Parting her legs slightly she moaned as she envisioned his length inside her, probing her. She felt his hand grasp her breast and squeeze it. It hurt as his fingers dug into the soft flesh but she pulled hard on his and drove her fingers deeper. She felt him twitch in her hand and his body shook as her fingers probed deeper and stroked. Laying back her head she felt the her stomach tense and as his manhood pulsed.

The feeling swept through her as she climaxed, the low moan echoing softly round the room. Draco's eyes snapped open as his body tensed and his shaft throbbed. She could feel the warm liquid running over her fingers as his throbbing died down. His groan, low and throaty as his body relaxed and she let go.

"Good morning." She pulling her hand back under the covers and smiled at him.

Turning to face her he felt himself soften. "It is so far." He leaned over and kissed her.

"We should get up." She moved to pull the covers back. She knew once they were dressed he would expect her to leave but there was nothing she could do about it. His hand caught her round the wrist and she turned, surprised.

He looked at her from the pillow, he knew she'd leave if she got up and he didn't want her to leave, not yet. "If you want to leave you can, but I'm not getting up, yet." He let go of her wrist and laid his arm down just below her pillow. He wasn't sure if she'd know why, but right now he didn't care who was with him as long as he wasn't alone.

She looked at him, her hair obscuring half her face, her eyes searching him for a sign that he was making fun of her. He knew what she'd said, but he hadn't said it back. She wasn't about to lay down with him just to be made fun of. After a few seconds she lay down on the warm bed and rested her neck on his arm. She could feel his fingers playing with strands of her hair. She let her hand drift across the gap and stroke his chest. She could feel his soft hairs running under her fingers.

The knock at door made them both jump. They looked at one and other and suddenly both felt very naked. The fear ran between them through their contact, they had no idea who could be at the door, who could be in the house. She knew Ron had no idea where she was and there was no one who would come and see Draco. The knock sounded again and the door was opened slowly and only a slice so that it could be spoken through.

"Hello, are you awake?" The voice was a whisper but they both knew who it was.

Hermione jumped out of bed. "Vicky?" She walked toward the door as it opened and Victoria walked into the room with a silver tray holding three cups of tea. Hermione looked at the tray.

"I've got that used to making tea on a morning, sorry. There's one here for both of you."

"What are you doing here, Frobisher?" Draco sounded less than happy as he peeled himself out of the bed. His boxer shorts sticking to him in places.

"I'm... I'm sorry Draco, I didn't... I didn't know where else to go..." She started to cry.

Hermione gave Draco a look to let him know he had just said the totally wrong thing and motioned for him to take the tray as she put her arms round Victoria and led her to the seats near the window. The air was thick with hormones and lust, the black curtains holding the atmosphere like a cap on a bottle. Pulling back the curtains, Hermione winced at the harsh sunlight. Draco placed the tray on the table and walked over to the bed to sit down and stay quite.

"Vicky, what's wrong? When did you get here?" Hermione sat opposite her and took her tea. She wondered how much Victoria had heard. Had she heard the moans and groans as she had pleasured Draco. She felt guilty for having a good time while Victoria was so upset. "Vicky, why are you here?"

Victoria could feel she had interrupted something, she wasn't sure what. The fact that both the occupants were in their bedclothes seemed a little odd but there was no way Hermione would go anywhere near Draco Malfoy, Hermione wasn't as daft as she was, to fall in love with a madman. "I got here last night, not long before dawn. I couldn't go home, it hurt too much. I don't know why I came here, it was the only place I knew I'd been happy."

"Been happy?" Draco sounded confused. "When have you been here?"

"I... I was here the second night you were. I arrived just after you left his room." She started to cry again. She felt so lost and helpless. She couldn't return home, it reminded her too much of Oliver. The man who loved her so much he would gave walked away if she said she loved Blaise. "I'm sorry, I'll go."

"No you won't." Hermione looked at Draco didn't seem happy at this arrangement. "We're your friends and we're not going to turf you out. Are we _Draco_?"

There was little he could do about it, even if he wanted to. He could totally understand Frobisher right now. If she had been anyone else then maybe it would have been different and he would have joined her crying into her milky tea. Milky tea, just like Blaise used to drink. He could feel the sunlight on his skin and it felt warm, it felt good in this old, cold house. He wanted to press himself against the window, feel the warm glass against his skin. Push harder and feel the glass crack under his weight as he pushed himself out of the window.

"Look.." Hermione stood up and walked toward the large wardrobe. "I'll get dressed and we'll go for a walk in the grounds while, Draco gets sorted. That ok?" She was asking both of them and thankfully they both nodded.

Draco stood up headed for the other wardrobe. He glanced at Frobisher and wondered if she really did love Blaise, if she did, she must be hurting badly, almost as much as he was. For her pain, he could almost forgive her for the years he had hated her. Almost.

Hermione pulled her nightgown over her head and pulled on her knickers. Hanging her night gown up she pulled her bra from the shelf and slipped her arms into the straps. The material was cold against her warm breasts. That's when it happened, it seemed to happen in slow motion for her.

The door burst open, a soft shower of splinters drifted down over the occupants as the figure in the door stood there, the light hitting him from the open curtains.

"I knew it!" Ron stood there for a second and then walked into the room where Draco stood, in just his boxer shorts and Hermione was stood in just her bra and knickers.

"Ron, it's not what it looks like." Hermione stood up and realised she was rather naked and this time, she could not think of anything to say. Draco in his boxer shorts and her in her bra and knickers, what else could it be.

"Not what it looks like, It looks like you two are in a bed, naked together." Ron was a few steps in, he couldn't go any further, he felt sick. He wanted to march up to the tall blonde bastard and crack him one in the jaw.

"Ron... Ron, please don't." She was pleading, she couldn't believe this was happening, not now. Why was her world falling apart now?

"I can't believe I actually trusted you, you filthy bitch." Ron spat at Hermione.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco stepped forward, his wand was on the bedside table and he could see Ron withdrawing his from his pocket. "Leave, you're not welcome here."

"I'm not welcome?" Ron pointed his want at Draco, a look of absolute hatred burning in his eyes. "You can join your friend. You two sluts should have fun together."

"Ron!" Victoria couldn't believe what he had just said, how could he say that? What was he saying about her if Blaise was a slut for sleeping with a woman who had a boyfriend. Both her and Hermione knew better but if you were in love, you couldn't do anything about it.

"Ron, we haven't done any thing." Hermione cried out as Ron stepped toward an unarmed Draco.

"Stupefy!"

Ron suddenly fell to the floor. The figure at the door pushed his wand into his pocket and walked into the light of the room.

"I knew you'd get caught sooner or later."

Hermione stepped forward, the look of amazed shock froze her face as she looked at him, stood there, large as life. "Blaise?"

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**This chapter is dedicated to JRR TOLKIN. I so wanted to write '**_**The third leaf on the left, light green with it's silver vanes, covered in small, crystal clear droplets of morning dew**_**' but my sanity prevailed. Aren't you glad? (And I think my head would have hurt from the beating my beta would have given me lol)**

**Well R & R and let me know what you think.**

Betas notes: YIPPEE! ('Paula dances around the room, wearing the golden badger atop her head and wielding the platinum spoon.')


	21. Life's Little Games

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 21: Life's Little Games.**

"_The road goes ever on and on,  
__Down from the door where it began,__  
Now far ahead the Road has gone,  
And I must follow, if I can."_

_JRR Tolkin – Lord of the Rings  
Fellowship of the ring._

* * *

Draco couldn't move, he couldn't believe, he was seeing what he was seeing. The tall black wizard was just standing there. His black suit, clean, his face, smooth, Draco couldn't take it in. He couldn't take his eyes of Blaise, he was worried it was a dream and if he looked away, Blaise would vanish. The sunlight was streaming in the window now and it was warming the room, the house felt warm again.

Victoria stood up, her eyes red with crying her mind fuzzy from the loss of two people so close to her, now she was standing looking at someone she had mourned. She wanted to run to him, throw her arms round him and never let him go but she was scared. Scared she would run straight through him.

Blaise looked at them, wondering why they were staring. "Ok, who died?"

"Blaise?" Hermione stepped forward, she wasn't sure if this was real. Glancing at the bed she wondered, for a second, if she was still asleep in Draco's arms and all this was a dream. She looked at his suit and his fresh face. "How did you...? When did you...?"

Stepping into the room, Blaise was a little less than careful about standing on Ron's fingers. Not that Ron could feel it anyway. He looked round the room, he was surprised no one had run to greet him, they must have known what happened, Oliver must have told them. At that, Blaise noticed Victoria stood near the window, he was sure she'd be with Oliver. Looking toward Hermione, he eyed up the practically naked body of the brown haired witch, he could see why Draco liked her. The smooth breasts and toned stomach. "I got back last night, didn't want to disturb you and I needed a good bath and some kip."

"You _needed a bath and some kip..._" Draco was walking toward him, his face a mix of anger and pleasure. "_A bath and some KIP!"_ With that Draco marched up to Blaise and swing his clenched fist at the large wizards chin. The crunch as his fist met made everyone in the room wince. "You fucking _twat!_ You fucking arsehole! You black, fucking bastard!"

"Now that's going a bit far, mate." Blaise held his jaw as he spoke, he could feel the pain beginning to grow in his face. Draco had hit him well and made it count. Blaise accepted he probably deserved it for something, but he wasn't sure what. "Call me anything but, enough with the casual racism. What's the hell's wrong with you, anyway?"

"What's wrong? What's_ wrong?_" Draco was almost screaming at Blaise now. Could he be hearing this right? Blaise was asking what was wrong? "_What's wrong? What's wrong?!_"

"I think I asked that one already." Blaise tentatively lowered his hand, watching Draco's fist, he wasn't getting another free shot. "Vi?" he looked to Frobisher and held out his hand, would she tell him what Draco was going mad about.

She couldn't believe it, he was holding his hand out to her, his large hand that had held her and he honestly thought that would make it alright. She ran toward him. "You fucking arsehole!" As soon as her hands connected to his body, she knew he was real, tears spilling over her cheeks. "You bastard, you bastard, you bastard, you bastard!" She thumped him wildly on the chest, beating him as hard as she could. She let his strong hands take her wrists and lift her up off the floor. She couldn't stop screaming, it was feeling better. "You bastard, you bastard, you bastard, you bastard!" Bringing her foot up swiftly on impulse, her foot met hit groin and he released her wrists. Falling to the floor she went silent and watched the large wizard who had put her through so much, crumble to his knees holding his groin with both hands.

She had caught him right in the crotch, the pain was instantaneous. Burning pain shooting through his stomach, he felt like he was going to snap. His abdomen seized and he felt the tears forming in his eyes. He could feel the blood flowing round his testicles and fresh waves of pain with every pulse. "What the fuck's gotten into you all?"

"We thought you were dead." Hermione was so mater of fact she surprised herself. She was happy Blaise was safe but still felt he had deserved a lot worse than a kick in the nuts for coming home and going to bed before he had told anyone. "Blaise, Oliver told us he saw a bright green flash as he entered the floo network."

"You thought... I was dead...?" He understood a little more why he was being physical hurt now, by the two people closest to him. He shook his head as Hermione told him that Oliver had told them about a green flash of light. "I'm... not surprised..." He couldn't stand up, it hurt too much to move. "That little shit Rodolphus fired one at me, I jumped. Merlin, I'm sorry. If I Don't die, I get kicked in the balls, I'll have to remember that one if I ever have a heart attack."

Draco and Victoria jumped on him, wrapping their arms round the crumpled wizard who howled in pain as they rocked him on his heels and almost toppled onto his back. Draco could not put into words the feeling he had, knowing his oldest and closest friend was alive and well. He could feel the tears falling as he held onto Blaise, and he didn't care how soft he looked. He had missed Blaise so much. Much more than he would ever admit, he knew it would look kinda gay if he told Blaise how he felt. He tried to stop the tears but, no matter how hard he tried, they just came back stronger. "Blaise, I've missed you, mate." Should he... "I... I've really missed you, mate." No, he shouldn't.

With a free hand, Blaise patted Draco on the back. "It's alright, mate." Draco didn't have to say anything to him, a lifelong friendship told Blaise everything Draco wasn't saying. "I feel the same."

Victoria, too, was holding Blaise. She was shaking with the sobs of joy and with each shake Blaise protested a little more. She wasn't going to let him go, she didn't care if he didn't like being hugged, she had no idea that the kick she had given him was still painful. "Don't you ever do this to me again! You hear me? Never, ever!"

Blaise rubbed her back with his other hand, he wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment and comfort her, but his sense of propriety stopped him. "I'm sorry, Vi. I'm fine." He half closed his eyes, hoping he could someday make up for letting her think he had died. "I'm fine."

She knew she loved Blaise, she knew she couldn't bear being apart from him. Then she remembered it, Oliver's words the night he died. He had said he would release her if she loved Blaise, but Oliver was dead, Oliver couldn't release her now. She started crying again, harder this time. She was caught between the man she loved and the man who loved her, even from beyond the grave, Oliver was still a big part of her life. Blaise had saved him, saved him for her and even on his death bed Oliver didn't know. She felt sick at the thought, Oliver believed he was dying for nothing, he had been saved but Blaise had died.

Hermione had stood watching the scene unfold, she was only half aware of what was happening between Blaise, Draco and Victoria. She was watching Ron. Ron her boyfriend, Ron her lover, Ron, the man she would marry. Ronald, the man she was meant to love. Ronald Wealsey, the man who would never let her have her own life. She couldn't get it out of her head, the way he had just burst in, how had he known the password? How? He was never told it, he was never told how to get in. The spell should have kept him out. Had Bill told him the password? Had Hannah? Had Victoria? Who had told Ronald _fucking_ Wealsey the password to the Black manor?

Draco let got and stepped away. He whipped the tears from his eyes as he looked down at his friend, still curled up on the floor with Frobisher hung round his neck. Draco felt warm inside, he felt like a part of that had been lost had come back and slotted back in. He had forgotten he was only wearing his boxer shorts, standing up he felt them pull and remembered what had happened between him and Hermione earlier, before Frobisher had come in.

Victoria felt sick, all the feelings running around in her head were making her dizzy. She felt overwhelmed that Blaise was safe, she almost believed that she could take on the world. But, Oliver had died, a piece of her had died with him and she couldn't reconcile that. She had lost so much in the last few months, she had lost so many people that had meant so much to her and now one of them had just walked back in like nothing had happened. She thought of Sugar, laying there in that cold ground. Had Sugar done this? Had she reached out her hand from heaven and protected Blaise for Victoria? She couldn't stop crying and she felt another wave of sobs coming on as a large arms reached round her and pulled her close. She had everything she wanted, how could she let it go now, how could she let a dead man get in the way?

Hermione had stood there for what felt like a hour just starring at Ron. His body limp on the floor. The wood chips laying all around the room from his macho entrance. She had everything she wanted here, she had everything she could ask for right here in this room, and it was stood up.

Draco watched as Blaise pulled Victoria too him, they looked like a very odd couple but they looked like they were right for each other. He couldn't understand it, but he stood, the cool air breezing round his body and up his boxer shorts he felt a pang of jealousy. No matter how close him and Blaise were, they would never be as close as a couple. There was so much about Blaise Draco didn't know, so much he wanted to know, but so much he shouldn't know. Would he ever find anyone like that? Draco wondered if there was someone out there for him. For so long he had thought that person was Pansy, _'Oh Pansy_'. They had all lost someone, even now there were still dead around them, who else would they lose? Would he ever find anyone that made him feel like Blaise did? A friendship so strong that he could almost reach out and touch it, feel safe and strong just by having the big guy around. Draco stood, eyes fixed on the couple on the floor and thought about those around him, those who made him feel alive.

Hermione could not look away from Ron. She was angry, she was scared. What would her life be like now? What did the future hold for her? Did it hold that glorious wedding all girls dreamed of? Was there a knight in shinning armour that would come and sweep her off her feet? She felt like crying. Just collapsing on to the floor and crying.

Blaise didn't want to move. The pain was easing but he felt warm, her arms were around her and she felt so good next to him. It had been murder not being with her all this time, he had thought he would die of a broken heart when realised that he had sent Wood back for her and that, now, they would never be together. He could feel her body shake against his, he knew she had missed him, but she must realise they couldn't be together. He had not risked everything to bring Wood home for her to leave him, it wasn't right. No matter what people thought of him, Blaise was a gentleman. He couldn't do this to Wood, as soon as he found out Blaise was alive he would take Victoria away. Blaise had told him, and maybe that had been a mistake but he had to, it could have been that last thing he did, he wasn't going to die with a lie on his lips. No matter what, he could die now knowing he had done the right thing. Blaise couldn't understand at first, but slowly he realised that he felt so stupid and foolish, he shouldn't have opened his mouth to Wood, now he would never feel her soft body against his, ever again. He felt like crying, he wanted to scream, he had lost the one woman he loved, and that was a pain no death would stop.

Victoria could feel Blaise tense up, she wanted to ask what was wrong but this wasn't the time. All she could do was hold him, hold him so tight he would know that she would never let him go. It felt right, it felt so right to be in his arms, but it felt wrong at the same time. She was betraying Oliver's memory. Or was she? She wasn't in the right mind to know and she wasn't sure if she would ever been the right mind.

Draco had been watching Blaise hug Victoria, they had a lot to talk about. Oliver was dead now so Blaise could have her. His head was spinning, he felt like he was going to pass out. These past few weeks had taken their toll on his body and mind. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He didn't want to see another death, he didn't think he could handle someone else dying, not someone so close to him. He wondered if he would ever make up for what he had lost, would he ever find someone to make his world complete. Or at least, someone who loved him for who he was, maybe he had. Draco turned to sit down, he felt sick, light headed and very hot, he knew Hermione hadn't moved. He looked toward her, she must be feeling so left out by all this, she was never close to Blaise. He looked over Ron's body, that laid between him and Hermione, who was stood in front of the window. Draco almost screamed when he saw her.

Hermione had been thinking, she had made up her mind. She couldn't continue with this life, not the life that fate had given her. She was in love with one man but she had promised herself to another. It wasn't fair, this wasn't what she wanted and it wasn't what she had thought would happen. Stepping toward the window, she drew her wand and took aim, this was the only way, the only way she could be free. Ron would always rule her life, he would always get in the way, unless he was dead. Her wand was aimed at his head.

"Avada Kedevra!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Will Blaise and Victoria like happy ever after?****  
What will Blaise do when he discovers Oliver's dead?  
Will Draco marry Hermione?  
Will Hermione kill Ron?  
Will Draco ever put any clothes on?  
Tune in next time for another exciting episode of...**

**Ok corny but I've just watched batman. **

**Well R&R please, I really want to know what you're feeling...?**


	22. Laughter From The Darkness

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 22: Laughter From The Darkness.**

"_When the first baby laughed for the first time,__  
The laugh broke into a thousand pieces  
and they all went skipping about..."_

_J M Barrie – Peter Pan_

* * *

Draco watched in horror as Hermione's wand spat a green mist that rose into the air and dissolved. She stood there, her eyes fixed on the prone body of Ron. Slowly Draco walked over to Hermione, her chest heaving, her limbs beginning to shake. Draco placed his hand on her wand and lowered it as he put an arm around her stop to her from falling, as her legs gave way. Sitting her in a chair she was shaking uncontrollably now. Her eyes wild as Draco looked into them, her face a white mask of fear.

"You have to mean it." Said Blaise walking across the room. Victoria was on his arm, tears still rolling down her cheeks. He sat Victoria in the chair opposite Hermione and, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder, squeezed softly. "She'll be ok, it'll be a while before the emotional shock wears off, but she'll be ok." He felt Victoria's hand slide into his and he looked down into her reddened eyes. She seemed to be looking at him as if he was the only human alive, something behind her eyes screamed of pain and suffering but for now, he could not ask what it was.

"I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..." Was all Hermione kept repeating as she shook, every muscle vibrating through her body.

Draco felt so helpless and could do nothing but look on. He turned to Blaise who just shrugged his shoulders, why would he have any idea what went on in her head? Draco held her hand, closing his warm finger around hers and holding on tightly, he looked into her eyes. She seemed too distant, her eyes glazed over and slow tracks of tears falling from the corners of her eyes, to run down her cheeks and collect on her chin. Draco turned to Frobisher, why had she come here? She looked almost as bad as Granger. She hadn't stopped crying since Blaise had reappeared.

Catching Draco's glance, she looked towards Hermione. She had never seen anyone shaking after casting a spell. She watched as a tear drop left Hermione's chin and fell to her bare leg, She could see the look of distance in her friends eyes, it was as if Hermione was no longer in the room with them. Holding out her hand, Victoria took Hermione's, and held it. "Mione? Mione, can you hear me?" There was no response, her friend just kept shaking and crying. The words coming from Hermione seemed hollow and not her own but the venom wrapped in the syllabus bit into her.

"I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..." She felt nothing, she heard nothing. In her mind she was screaming, trapped in walls of mistakes with a barred door made of regret. She screamed at the pictures, moving around just beyond the darkness. Ron and Harry laughing, Draco holding her in the cupboard full of brooms as Sugar and Blaise heaved against the door. Arthur's dead body laying in a cold casket, Ron laid on the floor of a room that was not his. The laughter started somewhere in the cold darkness of insanity, the laughter of a hundred demented clowns was creeping from behind the door she had not allowed to open since agreeing with Harry about the DA. It would take her, reach into every orifice of her being, crush the happiness that lived with her and, as Draco faded from her mind and her life with Ron stretched out like a panorama of time, she could hear the laugh louder now, it was reaching into her, seeping under the door to invade her. The evil within her had come do defile her, to take what innocence she had and rip it's petals, casting them to the winds of discontent. "I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..."

"I don't know what's wrong, Draco, I don't know what's wrong." Victoria was scared, she had never seen this before. It was like her friend was going mad, as if she'd locked herself inside her own mind to torture herself for her actions. It was a fate worse than Azkaban. She started shaking Hermione's hand. "Hermione, Hermione, please talk to me. It's me Victoria, you remember me, Victoria Frobisher." She wasn't getting through. "Hermione please.. Hermione." She was shaking Hermione now, violently shaking her.

A sudden crack made everyone turn round. The podgy little house elf stood looking at Hermione. "Master Blaise! Master Blaise!" His stumpy little legs carried him across to Blaise as fast they could. He was not happy about having to detour around Ron, laid on the floor. "Master Blaise, Master Blaise..."

"What's he doing here?" Draco looked down at the dysfunctional elf that had woken him up, on more than one occasion, with freezing cold water. "Why isn't he at your place? Does your mum know he's here?" Draco looked at Blaise for an explanation but his friend just turned away and looked toward Barton. Draco wasn't sure but he thought he could see a flash of raw pain run through his friends eyes.

"Barton, calm down." Blaise was not willing to answer Draco, yet. He looked down at the large brown eyes of the elf, he looked so concerned. "There is something wrong with Granger, we don't know what."

Barton waked over to Hermione and looked at her, waddling the few feet from Blaise to Hermione. He listened to the words she was repeating, over and over again and a look of terror filled his little face.

She was running now, running through the dark corridors of her mind. The pictures laughing at her as she tried to run from the blood curdling laughter creeping from the darkness. Her limbs felt tired and she could feel the icy cold all around her. She had gone against everything she believed in, she had tried to kill someone for no reason, only selfishness and now, she would spend eternity running down the black passages of her mind. As long as her body remained she would run, run towards it, run away from it, the creature that hung like a spectre at the end of the passageway. The laughter was closer now, she could not run as fast as the sound could move. Darkness is faster than light and the laughter was in the darkness, it was surrounding her. She called out to no one, she cried out in fear to the walls of her immortal crypt. There was no escape from the suffering she had caused herself, she was her own judge and jailer, her own personal hell had been created by herself.

Barton's lower lip began to quiver, his eyes seemed to fill with tears but non came forth. "She is dying, Master Blaise. She is dying."

"What?" Draco wanted to kick the elf, how could he say such a thing. Hermione was not dying, nothing had happened to her. "What? What are you talking about you stupid little creature?"

"Draco." Blaise turned to him. "I know Barton's a bit cracked, but you won't get anything out of him by shouting." Blaise moved to look back at Barton but Draco caught his shoulder.

"Oh, please no." Victoria whispered to herself as the two men shouted each other down, She couldn't handle this, not now. She had gone through hell and high fire over the last year, she had lost her boyfriend, her lover and so many friends. Now her lover had returned and she had a chance to have a happy life, this couldn't be happening, Hermione couldn't die, not now.

"Look..." Draco did not sound happy. "In the last few weeks, I've lost a friend and then, from out of nowhere, he just walked back into my life as if nothing had happened. _She's_ materialised in my room with no real reason and now... Now I'm getting told Hermione's going to _die_, I think I have a damn fucking right to be angry." Draco couldn't believe that Blaise was standing up for this little twat of a house elf, not now after everything that had happened. He had only been laying with her an hour ago, feeling her warm hand run up and down him till he exploded with pleasure, she couldn't be dying.

Blaise's face turned cold, his eyes hard as he looked at his questioning friend. "You want to know where I've been? Right here, right now? You want me to tell you where I've been since Oliver escaped?" He had known this would come, he had known that at some point he was going to have to tell Draco what had happened, but he didn't want it to be now. Not while Hermione was in trouble, no mater how aloof Draco pretended to be about his _'relationship'_ with Hermione, it was evident that there was something there, something more than sex.

"Yes... Yes I fucking well do." Draco didn't really, he wanted Hermione to be well, he wanted to know why the daft elf thought she was dying but, in a way, this at least, this would be one question answered. But was it the right one?

"I've been at home, I was at home, hiding." His face was stone, his eyes like rocks in the black marble face. He could still remember that smell, he could still taste the air that had surrounded him in the study. "I was hiding at home when _Lucius_ came calling..."

Draco opened his mouth, but Blaise continued before he could say any thing, '_You wanted to know, well you're gonna shut up and fucking listen._' "I was watching when _your_ father walked into _my_ house, and..." Blaise stammered, a single angry tear ran down his cheek. "I watched, when he walked up to my mother and..." His face was breaking, his eyes closed. "And he killed her. Your father killed my mother."

* * *

**Author's Notes; **

**So, now we know where Blaise has been, well kinda. **

**Well R&R please, I love to know what you think. **


	23. Awakening

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.  
Lyrics used from 'Baby Of Mine' by Bette Midler – Beaches.

**Chapter 23: Awakening.**

"_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,__  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side." _

_Chris De Burgh – Lady In Red_

* * *

Draco stood there, he couldn't believe what his friend was saying, he didn't want to believe it. Lucretia dead by Lucius' hand? But why? Draco didn't want to hear this, his mind was spinning and this wasn't fair on any of them. Draco looked over to Hermione, who was still sat, shivering, and repeating that line over and over..

"I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..."

"You're lying... You're _fucking_ lying... Why would he?" Draco was looking Blaise in face now, he wanted to see the eyes of this liar. "How would you know?"

Blaise looked into Draco's eyes, there was nothing that Draco would see that feared him, he had been touched by death and Draco would now it. He remembered the dark corridor, the weight of Wood on his shoulder, the constant mutterings and questions from the once great Qudditch player. "I'm not lying Draco, why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe to make me feel worse." Draco wanted to lash out at Blaise, he wanted to lash out and thump him in the face, again and again and again until the liar took it back. "I don't believe you Blaise, I don't."

"You think I would lie about this?" Blaise was getting very hot now, he could feel the anger rising, how could Draco, his oldest and closest friend, accuse him of lying about something like this? "Why would I lie about my own mothers death? Why would I want to you feel worse and why would it?"

Draco felt his fists clench, he could see the fury rise in Blaise's eyes and he was ready. How could Blaise do this to him, how could Blaise stand there and say those things? "Why would he do that? Why?"

"I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..."

"Hermione, please come back to us, please." Victoria was still holding the cold hand of her friend as Blaise and Draco shouted at one and other. Barton was hiding in the corner of the room. She could see him shaking with fear as he looked at Hermione, what was wrong with him. What did he see in Hermione that they didn't? "Hermione, please come back to us. Please." She could see Blaise clench his fists at his sides, his wand still firmly in his hand. Draco was stood, still in just his boxer shorts, he looked so thin and weak compared with the big wizard he was trying to square off against. She couldn't believe this was happening, her friend was dying, according to a barmy house elf. The man she loved was about to batter the shit out of, a man she didn't like, but was mad with confusion and fear. This day was going so wrong, and it had only just begun. "Hermione, we need you."

Hermione started to shake more rapidly.. "I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..." It was as if she was having a fit.

"If you think I'm such a liar, why are you listening to me?" Blaise was ready to bring his wand up and fire a few unforgivables at this toned wizard who had the audacity to call him a liar. How long had they known each other and now all that was trust had been destroyed, why? "You fucking father killed my mother. He gave her to the Dementors. He let them kiss her."

"Well, she's not dead then, is she!" Draco wanted to scream, he could hear Hermione chanting over and over just a few feet away. Frobisher was still trying to get her to talk and Blaise was just being stupid. Everyone knew you didn't die from a Demontors kiss. "You can't die from a Demontors kiss you fucking twat."

"So what do I do?" Blaise couldn't believe Draco, you may not die from the kiss you they took your soul. Everything you were and everything you would ever be, you were just a shell after that. You may as well be dead, you could never recover. "Prop her at the end of the table during parties? Oh sorry, my mother doesn't talk much now, not since she had her _soul ripped out_."

"Hermione, Hermione, please, please stop." Victoria held on as Hermione thrashed around in her seat.

"You're just being stupid." Draco wasn't in the mood, he wanted to be with Hermione, he wanted to run to her and hold her hand so she would feel him near and return to him. He didn't care about souls or death, why should he? Draco could feel the fear rising in his chest, his lungs hurt with every breath and his blood was racing round his body like a horse at Ascot. "Why don't you just go stick your head in a basket and whistle out your arse?"

"I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this, I can't live like this..."

"You obnoxious little shit." Blaise drew his wand, he was going to show this little blonde bastard what it meant to disrespect his mother. He couldn't understand why Draco was saying these things, why didn't he believe him?

Draco knew what was coming and he knew he didn't have the time to reach his wand. He knew Blaise was telling the truth, his mum had been killed by Lucius '_He Who Is Fear_' Malfoy, but Draco couldn't bring himself to comfort his friend, not now. If the daft little house elf was right there was no reason to comfort anyone. "You really think you could use that against me?" He could see the tension and anger rising in Blaise, would it be enough for Blaise to kill him?

Hermione screamed. The room felt as if it shook with the dreadful sound of pain and horror that issued from her mouth. She had stopped shaking now, Victoria was still holding on but the scream was filling her with fear. Hermione's frozen hand was sending shivers through her and she watched as Blaise and Draco turned quickly to see Hermione, bolt upright, her head back and the scream coming from the deepest pits of her mind.

"Hermione." Draco stepped across to her and took her other hand. He could feel the cold drifting into him as her scream continued. "Hermione, it's me, Draco." The scream was shaking his very bones and the fear began to fill his mind. What would he do if he lost her? "Hermione, it's Green Wings. It's Green Wings come to see you. Lady in Red?"

She stopped screaming, her mouth closed and her chin fell to her chest. She was breathing but she did not move. Inside she was running, running through the darkness that was surrounding her. Closing in on her. She could hear the laughter rising behind her and she was tired, she wanted to stop running and let herself be swallowed by the darkness. She could here a voice far off in the distance, a voice so familiar. What did it say, was it calling to her, was she the Lady in Red? The laughter was almost defining, she could herself screaming, far away on the darkness she could hear herself screaming. It was a sound like nails down a chalk board, a hollow sound that vibrated from the darkest pits of hell. She was running toward a door, a door that moved away from her as fast as she moved toward it. She could see it opening, someone was stood there, waiting for her. She cried out as the darkness caught her foot and she fell. The laughter was all around her, the blonde dragon was waiting for her at the door, the door to sanity. She could feel the freezing touch of darkness upon her skin, she was crawling now, pulling herself along the floor towards the door. The laughter was high and malicious, darkness was all around her. She was forcing herself toward the door, the warm light that sprung from the crack. She was crawling toward the light in her own eyes, the light that shone from the room beyond.

Draco was looking in the eyes of the brown haired woman who, only an hour before, was laying in the bed next to him, sharing a moment of pleasure. He couldn't hold her hand, not with those two in the room. His blonde hair hung over his shoulders and hid the tear that fell from his face as he looked into those cold dead eyes that had once sparkled with love and life. His heart was pounding against his chest and he wanted to scream.

"Blaise, why don't we leave?" Victoria stood up and past Draco, who seemed intent on Hermione. He screaming had stopped when Draco had spoken to her. What had he said? She was sure it was something to do with a red lady and a green dragon, this was all getting confusing. She wanted to be alone with Blaise, she had so much to tell him and, so much she needed him to tell her. She looked into his big brown eyes and could see the anger fading, and the embarrassment growing, the shock of the scream had jolted him back to reality and he had seen what he was about to do. Glancing back at Draco who was stooped over Hermione, she took Blaise's hand and lead him from the room.

Blaise watched Draco as they left, Victoria wanted him out of the room for something more than to get away from Draco and Hermione. HE could sense the tension in her hand and he knew there was more to this than she wanted him to know, yet. He wondered why she was here, why where her eyes so red. What had he missed? Blaise could feel a difference in the air, he knew there was something wrong, something very wrong. He had never known Draco to like Victoria, let alone have her in his room while he was with someone. "Where are we going?"

She looked at the wizards eyes, he was searching for something, for answers, for questions, she didn't know. "I thought it would be nice to see the garden." And with that she pulled Blaise from the room.

Draco heard the door close, the footsteps dropping away as they walked down the hall. He crouched down and looked at Hermione. Her matted brown hair was covering part of her face, his hand brushed it aside, feeling the soft strands on the back of his hand reminded him of the time he had laid there and stroked her hair. He couldn't think of anything he could do. He heard a murmur behind him and turned to see Barton, still fixed in the corner, shivering with fear. "Fuck off, Barton."

With that, the house elf vanished with a crack. Draco turned back to Hermione, she still held that vacant stare and her lips were cool when his touched hers, softly. He felt hurt, he was confused. This was the first time she had not kissed back. Holding her hands he fell to his knees.

"Where are you, Hermione?" He looked into her eyes, he hoped from something. "Where are you?" There was no life in her eyes, it was as if there was no soul left within her. Draco ran his finger over he cheek and he could feel his bitter tears running down his face. "You can't do this to Granger, you can't." His words were braking, he couldn't breath as he felt her cold skin. What had happened to her? "You can't hide in there Granger... Come out now... I order you to... Granger you... you just can't.. do this." His tears were running fast down his cheeks now. "Come back to me Hermione, please." He looked at her, his tears dropping to the floor from his chin. He had never thought he could feel this about someone. He didn't' even know what it was. "Granger..." He tried to force authority into his voice, but between the sorrow and pain there was no room for it. "You are to wake up now, do you hear me... do.. you... hear... me?"

She made no response, she just sat, cold and starring. Draco let the tears fall, he was losing her and he couldn't do anything about it. "You can't do this to me Granger... I won't let you." with that his head fell and he cried. Sobs shook his pale body, the sculptured muscles quivered as tears ran down his cheeks to his chin. He wanted to put his arms round her, he wanted to hold her but he couldn't move. His body was shaking with the pain and sadness. "Please come back to me, my Lady in Red, come back to your Green Wings." He knew she couldn't hear him, he just hoped that part of her could. He couldn't do anything, he was powerless and he hated it. "I... I... You can't leave me."

Standing up he pulled her from the seat. She might not be able to hear him but she may be able to feel him. He had to do something, he couldn't just sit there. "You can't leave me, I... I... I won't let you." Taking her in his arms he started swaying side to side. He started moving her round his soft circles. "One, two, three... One, two, three..." He had never danced before, he knew she had. He turned in soft circles and as he felt her head on his shoulder he started to sing. He couldn't' think of anything else to do..

"All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your hair down to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." Lowering his head he whispered in her ear. "Please come back to me, I... I.. I don't want to live without you." He kept dancing with her, the warm light falling through the grubby window warmed his skin. He could smell her scent as he let his tears fall onto her hair. "Hermione.. I wish I had told you before... I... I..." He felt her move He kept dancing, he could feel her move, only slightly, her arm. She had wrapped it round him. Her feet were trying to move now. He kept singing... "Little one, when you play, pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine..." He could feel her feet trying to find the floor. Lowering her grim his grip he held her as she danced with him, in the sunlight of a new day he danced with Hermione as she awoke from her nightmare. "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine..." He felt her hands grasp him, her skin was warming beneath him. He kept dancing as the sun warmed them, together.

Her head dropped back, and she looked into his eyes. She had heard him singing, she had felt him holding her as she ran toward the door. She had felt the warmth from his as she neared the door to her sanity. She felt cold but she wanted to keep dancing with him, she never wanted to stop. She looked into his eyes as he looked down to her, he was about to say something, she didn't want to hear. Pushing herself onto her tiptoes she pressed her lips against his.

They stood there in the sunlight, held in an embrace as they kissed.

* * *

Lucius paced the room, he was looking about at the once great room. He could see how empty it had become, how cold this place was. Stroking his hand across the crack in the mirror he thought of a time when this room had been full of laughter and smiles. Looking at himself in the mirror he wondered what had gone wrong. His wife lay silent and unstirring on the bed. Her white face framed by the blonde hair. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he knew she would just feel cold skin. He knew who had been in the house, he knew who had freed that little bastard, Wood. There was only one person who it could have been.

Rabastan was still moping around the manor but soon, he would have his chance for revenge, it would be his right to face the wizard who had tossed aside all the good will Lucius had given him since the death of his father. But first, he would lose the thing he most loved, Lucius would have great pleasure in removing it.

The harsh snigger and horrific smile broke his face into a hideously deformed mask of pleasure. "He will rue the day he entered this house, that ungrateful creature will watch as his pet dies and as his pain over comes him, he will die." Turning to his wife, pain struck him to see her like this, laid out and so, so cold.

Walking toward the smashed window he looked out at the day, this day that would be the last one, Draco and Blaise would have.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers-**  
**PotterEntourage, belle vie cheri, Emma-Louise 1993, heavenleehime, ihatexaiby, xx-mrs-Emmett-xx, reader101 and TheresNothingInside. I look forward to your continuing support.**

**And to my beta - Orbthesela, thank you for the support you have given me so far, and thank you for cracking that whip so frequently.**


	24. Painful Partings

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 24: Painful Partings.**

"_But still I swore  
To hide the pain  
When I turned back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?"_

_Jade – 1000 Words – Final Fantasy X-2_

* * *

"Why are you here?" Blaise asked looking at Victoria. Her hair was hanging slightly over he face. She was trying not to look at him. She had lead him out to the patio and they were sat on the lower bowl of the old fountain. The stone was cold and the dogs looked as if they were going to attack. He held her to him and looked out toward the lake. Soft waves rippled over the surface to break on the banks. "Vi, What possessed you to come here? You know Draco doesn't like you."

"Thanks." She didn't need reminding that the little blonde rich boy was a constant advocate of Blaise dumping her. "I really needed to know that." Standing up she turned to him. "Why should it matter _why_ I'm here? I'm here and I'm here with you, that's all that should matter." She had to tell him, oh Merlin she had to tell him. She just wanted a few uncomplicated minutes with him, just enjoy him being there, alive, with her.

Blaise couldn't really think of anything to say to that. Why did he need to know why she was here? "I'm sorry, I just... Nothing, forget it." Holding out his hand. "Come here." Catching hold of her he pulled her down to sit with him. "I've been thinking a lot about us lately, you know."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling. She caught his glance and looked away. What was he going to say? He knew she loved him and she knew he loved her, that was evident when he went off to rescue Oliver... '_Oh Oliver_'... Blaise didn't know about Oliver, how could she tell him? She was scared, what would it do to him to find out that he had risked his life for nothing, a lost cause. Draco had been right about one thing. Blaise had risked his life for someone who was already dead. It shouldn't have happened, if she could bring Oliver back, she would. Would it make her feel any better though? Blaise was still talking, she had to stop thinking about shoulda, coulda, woulda's and focus on here and now.

"You know I care so much about you, don't you?" He wasn't exactly sure what he was saying but he was just going to say it. "I have never felt this way about a woman before and, I know we should have stopped this before it got to this stage but, well..." He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. "What I'm trying to say is... Well... You know I saved Oliver for you, as far as I care he could have died in that stinking, rat infested, cold and miserable..." He looked at her, she was almost crying.

Victoria looked at Blaise, he had just said the words she hadn't wanted to hear, she really had wanted to hear him say he loved her but to say that he couldn't do anything while Oliver was alive, that was too much. To say that he wished Oliver had died, she felt sick.. Tears were falling down her cheeks now, she couldn't stop them. She wanted to tell him to shut up, tell him Oliver was dead. I was the truth and it was what he wanted... "Blaise..."

He knew he had gone a little too far, all he was trying to tell her was that.. well he would just have to tell her. Ignoring her he continued. "Look, what I mean to say is, I know this will hurt, but if Oliver was dead there may have been something for us, but I can't. I hate him but I can't. I don't know if you'll ever understand and it's not you it's me." Oh, that bloody line, '_It's not you, it's me_' Blaise never believed it. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, well, that I love you, I love you so much, but it won't workout. I couldn't do that to another man, it's not right. I may be a lot of things but I'm not a rat... Think what you like of me, you can call me all the names under the sun but I can't..."

"Blaise, please.." Why wouldn't he shut up?

Blaise couldn't stop talking, he knew she was going to walk away, to tell him she wanted nothing more to do with him, he had just wished Oliver dead so he could be with her, he didn't want to hear her end it. "I can't think of anything more to say but you must understand, I never wanted to hurt you. I wasn't even going to come back, I didn't want to see you in his arms. Victoria, it'll kill me if I ever see you in another mans arms so I have to leave." '_What the fuck are you saying? Leave? Where you going to Zabini? Alaska?_' "I know you'll probably never forgive me for this..."

She felt her heart lurch... He was leaving? She wanted to scream at him and tell him he was being stupid, but why should she? He had just wished Oliver dead, he had just wished the man she was to marry dead, and why? So he could have her. She knew that wasn't the reason he had said it, she didn't want him to go, she had to say something. "Blaise, please listen to me, I have..."

"There's not need to say it, I know how much it hurts, I know what you're going to say."

"You do? How?" How could he know about Oliver? She was getting confused.

He could see the look of confusion in her eyes, he had caught her off balance, he was glad. "What I said about Wood was horrid and I am sorry, but it's how I feel. I'll be leaving tomorrow so you'll never have to see me again."

"I don't want you to go." She couldn't bare it, she was going to lose him again. "Blaise, there's something you need to know..."

"No, I don't want to know." He didn't want to hear her tell him she hated him or even that she still loved him, that would be worse still. "I just want to remember you as you are.." He stroked the back of his hand down her cheek, her skin was so soft. "You'll never have to see me again. I'm not telling you where I'm going." '_Because I don't know_' "But I just hope you and Wood have a good life together and..."

"He's dead." She gave in trying to but in. He was going to keep talking until he passed out, she had to just say it. She looked at him now, he looked dazed and confused. What could she do now? She knew that if she put her arm around him, it could make her look heartless towards Oliver and if she didn't but her arm around him, she'd look heartless towards Blaise.

Blaise stopped talking almost instantly. He blinked twice, as if blinking would help him recall what she had said. He had been jabbering on so much he had totally ignored her. She had needed to tell him this and he hadn't listened to her. "What did you say?" He turned his head to look at her. Her great brown eyes, red with tears. He could see them welling up again, could it be true? Could his wildest dreams have become real? Oliver Wood, dead. But then again, it meant that he had risked his life for nothing. He had put himself in danger for no reason but to prove he loved someone who already knew he loved her. A wave of nausea swept over him, he had just heard the best news in the word but it was the worst news he could have imagined.

"Oliver died last week, Blaise. His injuries were too severe, they couldn't heal him." She broke down in tears, she couldn't help it. Everything she wanted was hers, everything she had ever wished for she could now have, but it felt so wrong now. "He gave us his blessing, Blaise." She looked into the big wizards eyes, she could see the remorse and hurt, she knew he was sorry for what he had said about Oliver.

"His blessing?" What was she on about? Blaise was now feeling very stupid, sick and confused. How could Oliver have given his blessing, he didn't even know the full story.

"He told me that, he said that if I had said I loved you, he would have let me go..." Shaking with tears and pain she fell into Blaise. "Oh Blaise, I feel so disgusting. I feel like I betrayed the man who truly loved me and he never asked for anything in return. Blaise, I... I..."

Pulling her close to him, stroking her hair, he could feel her shiver in his arms. "There, there. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." He felt so stupid and nasty, had he really just told her he was leaving when Oliver had died, what was he thinking? He would make it up to her, he would show her how to live and that he truly loved her.

She pulled away from him. She felt sick and she didn't want to be there, shoe couldn't be there any longer. "I came to ask Hermione what I should do. I thought I'd lost everything." She looked into his eyes, they were so warm. She couldn't hold it back any longer, she had to let it out. "When you walked in the room I knew... I knew I had to make a decision." This was it, her mind whirled as she tried to think of all the ramifications, of all the possible roads she could walk down from here, but she knew there was only one road that she could walk, and it was a lonely one. "Blaise..." She took a deep breath. "Oh god... Blaise, I'm pregnant... And its your baby."

"Pregnant...? You're pregnant?" His eyes widened, how could she be pregnant? Then again, they were never really careful. "Are you sure? I mean... that it's mine?"

She felt her stomach turn over with sickness. "Of _course_ it's yours. I hadn't..." She seized with guilt. "I hadn't slept with him in... So long..."

His stomach cramped up, she was pregnant, she was going to have his baby. "Well, you're going to have to move into the mansion, so I can take care of you and..."

"Don't, Blaise Zabini, just don't. I can't do this right now." She felt so ill with guilt, she had lied to Oliver for so many years and now he had died never knowing. She couldn't do it anymore. "I'm sorry Blaise. You've made your mind up, your leaving, I'm not going to make you stay. Have a... have a nice... Have a nice life... Goodb..." She couldn't finish, she just couldn't.

" No! Vi, wait I didn't..."

"Goodbye, Blaise..." Running from him she burst into tears, she ran through the house, her cries echoing round the walls. She had just given up everything she wanted, she had just said goodbye to the only man she truly loved.

Blaise sank to the floor, his head in his hands. He didn't want to remember this, he didn't want to feel this way. He had done so much for her and she had left him, she had left him now, now, when they could be together, at last. Blaise bent over and felt his stomach lurch and then the warm bile flowed from his mouth onto the patio stones. Looking up, his tear filled eyes looked to the door Victoria had just run through. She had left him, now she had taught him two things. How it felt to love and how it felt to have your heart broken.

* * *

Draco lifted the legs as Hermione tried to lift the arms. Ron was heavier than either of them had thought. His unconscious body dragged along the floor as they left the bedroom.

"Where are we going with him?" Hermione asked , what were they going to do, stick him in the cupboard? She still felt sick at the thought she had wanted to kill him. She could still hear the laughter in her ears, she could hear it when ever she wasn't in Draco's arms. He had almost said that he loved her, she was sure of it. "Draco. We can't lug him round the house till her wakes up. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I thought we could aparate over to Malfoy Manor and leave him on the door step." They were starting down the stairs now, Draco was trying to keep his footing but it wasn't easy.

"Draco." Hermione was horrified that Draco could even think that. '_Mind you..._' She started thinking about it, it did have merit. "No, Draco. If we do that, he's as good as dead."

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Draco smiled, he was trying to cheer her up. He looked up and realised it wasn't working when she dropped Ron to the floor.

"Draco Malfoy." She watched as the sudden shift in weight caused Draco to lose his balance. It happened so fast it was in slow motion. Draco toppled backwards, Ron followed. The thumping of Ron's face on the stairs, sounded round the main hall. Draco was sliding down the stairs on his back. Landing on the his back on the landing half way up the stairs he didn't move. She quickly ran down the stairs, Ron had joined Draco now.

"Thanks." His head hurt and his back felt as if the skin had been peeled off. He looked up to see Hermione stood over him. She looked worried, he could see the pain in her eyes and the frustration that was whirling round in her head. He could do nothing but feel sorry for her.

She felt terrible, she had dropped Ron, and worse, she had dropped him on Draco. Now they were carrying Ron out through the ball room, it felt like she was a murderer carrying a body in one of the those old black and white comedies. They had murdered him and now they were going to dump the body. She suddenly got hit by a horrible thought, where was Draco taking them? He couldn't possibly be taking the to the lake, to the lake to drown their victim. "Draco, where are we going?"

"We'll... dump him outside for now." He was struggling with the main door from the ballroom. "We can work out what to do with him later." Heaving the body over the threshold he felt Ron's nose catch the on the marble step. Hermione had given up trying half way across the ballroom. Draco tugged hard, the sickening _crunch_ told both of them Ron's nose had broken. A small trickle of blood ran down the steps as Draco heaved the body toward the fountain.

Hermione looked across to the stone fountain, the dogs still stood to attention, but now they seemed to be guarding someone. She could see Blaise sat on the lower bowl, his head in his hands. For a second she thought he might be crying and then she remembered who it was. Blaise Zabini, crying, not likely.

He could hear them coming, he couldn't let them see him like this. He could still feel the tears running down his face. He couldn't believe Victoria had left him, it didn't seem right, it just didn't seem fair. Quickly wiping his face on his sleeve he stood up to see Draco pulling the body of Ron across the patio. "What you doing, mate?"

"Taking the rubbish out." He smiled at his wit. He could hear something in Blaise's voice, something strange. Draco pulled the body of Ron past Blaise and looked up but Blaise turned away from him. Draco wondered what had caught his eye, looking up to the large window Draco couldn't see anything.

Watching Draco drop Ron round the corner of the west wing, Hermione looked at Blaise. She knew he'd been crying now, she could see the red eyes and the tear stained face. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"It's Vi.." He didn't' want to think about it. "It's nothing. Just leave me alone." And with that, he walked back into the house. He didn't even acknowledge the shout from Draco. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be alone. Slamming the door to the ballroom, Blaise ran up the stairs and to his room.

"What's eating him?" Draco stood beside Hermione, he could remember the last time they had come out here. They had run to the gazebo and had sex, some of the best sex they had ever had. "You fancy walking down to the gazebo?"

The glint in his eye told her what he wanted. She looked at his body in the tight vest he had thrown on and the tight trousers. Her body started to feel hot, her pulse raced. How could she say no? Blaise was a big boy, he could look after himself for now. Glancing at Draco, she wondered how long it would take he to rip off those clothes of his. "Come on then."

Running down the hillside to the shaded gazebo, neither Draco nor Hermione saw the tall man walk round the side of the house. He stood watching them run off toward the lake for a moment and then turned his attention to the unconscious Weasley. He couldn't believe his luck, now he had more than just information to take back with him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kneeling down, his large hand grasped Ron's shoulder. Holding out his wand, he watched Draco and Hermione slip inside the gazebo, he vanished with Ron.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Yes, I know, a little long... **

**I hope you liked it all the same..**

**Please r&r, I would like to know what you thought.**

**And to my Beta – "Welcome to Alaska." **

To my beta-ee – "Ha, bloody, ha."


	25. Love's An Excuse To Get Hurt

**WARNING**

**--THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF GRAPHIC TORTURE--**

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 25: Love's An Excuse To Get Hurt.**

"_Love never dies a natural death.__  
It dies because we don't know how to replenish it's source.  
It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals.  
It dies of illness and wounds; it dies or weariness,  
of witherings, of tarnishings."_

_Anais Nin_

* * *

Opening his eyes to see the ornately decorated ceiling, he could feel the cold wood under his bare skin and soon he came to the realisation that he was bound to the table, naked. The darkness in the room around him seemed to shift and move. The walls were like smoke as they twisted and billowed in the corners of his eyes. The room seemed to be alive, but there was no warmth coming from the figures stationed against the walls. The cold air ran over his body and he shivered as goose bumps covered his body.

"Where am I?" He asked the dark room.

There was no answer, the walls shimmered and a shaft of light sliced through the room from a window somewhere behind his head. He shook as he saw what the walls were, the reason they had moved. Dementors, he was surrounded by Dementors. Pulling at the restraints, he felt the thick leather biting in to his wrists and ankles. Sweat was running down his face, his body arched and twisted as he tried to pull himself free. He couldn't remember coming here, the last thing he could remember with any clarity, was arriving at the Black Family Manor after going to Mione's. Hermione had been going to see Draco, that's where she was last night and that's where he had gone.

Ron pulled again, he wanted to be free of this nightmare. He had walked in on Hermione, Draco and Vicky. He couldn't remember what had happened next, how had he got here? Where was here?

He felt cold and alone, everything he had ever dreamed of was dying in the darkness of the room. It wasn't fair, he had walked in on his girlfriend and Draco _fucking_ Malfoy and now he was tied up in a room full of Dementors. Was this her doing, or Draco's? Ron couldn't believe that Hermione would do this to him, that she would give him to Lucius. It hit him, he was at the Malfoy Manor in the room Oliver had talked about when he had returned.

"Oh shit." He now knew where he was and what would happen to him; they would kill him.

The door opened and a shaft of light form the hallway scattered the Dementors. Ron turned his head to watch as Lucius Malfoy walked in with a tall thin man. They were heading for the table where Ron was tied down. The cold air in the room seemed to flow round them, Lucius drifted like a ghost and the thin man stepped elegantly as if he had a purpose .

Ron could make out the tall man's long white hair and thin face in the light. The long black suit showed how sickly thin he was. His lips were taught on his face and very light pink. The frozen blue eyes sunk into his skull looked malicious. He gave the image of a stick insect with parts of the lunatic asylum owner from a muggle film Hermione had made him watch. The tall mans fingers long and spindly as they ran down his body, Ron shivered from the frosty touch of those withered hands.

"This is my subject?" The voice was deep and calm. It sounded as if it were coming from a deep cavern. The words curled round the lips distorting them into hideous shapes. "You wish me to extract information or just make his suffering long?"

"Information." Lucius glared down at the naked form on the table. "How did he enter the Black Manor?" Lucius turned and drifted to the side of the room and faced the tallest Dementor. "Go , surround the grounds, make sure no one leaves."

With that, the entire room seemed to sweep through the window and the coldness lifted. The tall man picked up an instrument that looked vaguely like a potato peeler and then looked down to Ron.

"You will tell me what I need to know." Holding the blade against Ron's chest he ran it down the red-haired mans torso.

* * *

Draco pulled her into the gazebo, she didn't need much force to follow. In the soft light that filled the rickety building he could see how her brown hair shone and her eyes seemed to dance over him. The dust drifted around them like a cloud as he pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

She closed her eyes and sank into the kiss. She could feel his hands on her back, the strong hands holding her tight against his hard body. She could feel his muscles ripple against her as he breathed in and out through his nose. She let her hands drift down his soft woollen trousers, feeling his firm buttocks below. She wanted to gasp as his hand ran gently up her back and took her neck to hold her head in place as she felt his tongue push into her mouth. She felt his long tongue probing her mouth, running along the inside of her teeth.

Feeling the fine strands of hair fall over his hand he gripped her neck. He could feel her shift next to him, her soft mounds brushed his chest and he felt her hard nipples pressing into his skin. Running his hand down her back he felt the silky blouse, soft against the palm of his hand. Allowing his fingers to run over the base of her spine he rubbed her buttocks through her blue cotton trousers she had pulled on from the wardrobe. Draco felt her moved toward him, pressing herself into him.

His hand was kneading her soft buttocks as she ran her fingers up his neck and into his long blonde hair, that he had not tied back today. She could smell him all around her and she could feel the warmth between her legs. His crotch was pressing into her stomach and his hardness made her grasp as he pushed forward into her. She wanted him inside her, filling her. He moved his head, she felt the cool air hit her lips and he moved to her neck and kissed it softly. The feel of his soft lips on the sensitive skin of her neck made her tremble. She pushed her hand into his trousers and felt the silk of his boxer shorts and the trembling buttocks just below.

Her neck smelt sweet and felt cool to his lips. He felt her head drop back and let his hand drift down her back. Hermione's hand pushed into his trousers and he could feel her fingers digging into the soft flesh of his buttocks. Slipping his hand under her blouse he touched her smooth skin, her body shivered as his hand ran up her spine to her bra strap.

She felt Draco's hand run up her spin, her breasts dropped slightly as her bra unhooked. Pulling her hand from his trousers she ran it round his midriff and took the cord at the front of his trousers. She felt his groan into her neck as she pulled at the cord and pushed her hand into his trousers to ease them open. The back of her hand pushed his manhood into his pelvis. She felt it twitch as she ran her knuckles up and down it. Her groan was soft but audible as his hand found her stiff nipple. The ache filled her breast as his fingers twisted the stiff little nodule clockwise and then quickly back again. Running her hand over him she grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted it. She did want him to stop kissing her but she could feel the longing if it meant he would be closer to naked.

He raised his arms to allow the shirt to be pulled over his head and off. Bending down to allow her the pull the garment off, she drew his mouth around her breast. He could feel her hands roaming his body as he let his tongue play with her nipple through the cloth. Draco grasped her belt and pulled at the catch. Letting her trousers fall to the floor he ran his fingers over her moist knickers, softly touching her. Opening his eyes he watched as ripples of light shimmered across the walls as the sun reflected off the lake. Draco moaned as her nails ran up his back and over his neck. Pushing her knickers aside with his thumb her ran his finger over her opening. Feeling her shiver he pulled away and let his trousers fall to the floor.

Stepping toward Draco, she popped open her shirt and let it fall behind her. Her bra slid down her arms and fell at her feel as she pushed the toned man back onto the table. Kneeling up, onto the table she straddled him. His hands on her thighs as she lowered herself onto his erection. Letting the tip inside her to raise slightly again. She saw the frustration on his face as she teased him. He had slid halfway down him and then rose again. He groaned loudly with frustrated pleasure, he grasped her thighs hand and tried to force her down to take him fully inside her. She yearned for him to be all the way in but it was fun to see him struggling. Finally she jiggled her hips, he arched his back, she let herself drop onto him, his hardness filling her and the sounds of unison sighs filed the gazebo.

* * *

Blood oozed from his anus, Ron had felt his pelvic bone snap only moments ago. His screams garbled in pain and his body slowly growing cold in places where the veins had been restricted. Turning his head he looked at the useless arm that just lay there, his bicep severed from the bone at the elbow, hung from the large opening in his flesh. His kneecap could be seen under the skin at the side of his leg where it had been jarred round. Slivers of skin lay all around him, he had been battered, broken and sliced up by the Tall man. His fingers lay dislocated, pulled from the hand.

"Please, please." Ron cried as the Tall man placed the pear on the small and picked up a hand drill. He had tried so hard to tell them nothing but when his arm had been opened and he had felt the muscle being cut from the bone he had broken and told them how Lucretia Zabini had been working for both sides and that they had known it, and had sent the message about the wand. Soon after Lucius had ordered the Tall Man to continue and that's when his fingers had been dislocated and then the pear had been pushed up him.

His screams had filled the room as the handle was turned and the bulb opened up inside him. Now Lucius drifted over to him, the cold grey eyes looked down at him. The thin blue lips seemed to crawl into a smile as Lucius glared at Ron. Ron wanted to keep Hermione safe, he wanted to let her live, but.. as his pelvis snapped and he felt his bowls give way he knew he was dead. At least if he told them what they wanted to know, they would kill him quickly. "To get into the Manor, you need the password."

"And that is?" Lucius eyes lit up, he was so close to his goal, he wanted Blaise and Draco to die, he would have preferred to keep them alive, to let them watch his rise to glory but they could be trouble. It was better if they were removed from the living. "What is the password?" Pushing his long middle finger into the hole in Ron's chest he jabbed his sharp nail into the boys heart.

Ron felt the nail penetrate his heart, the blood was seeping from the wound and he would soon be dead. He could feel the blood leaking into the cavity of his chest now. "I don't know it." He saw the cold look take Lucius' face.

"You are lying." Taking his wand he placed it's tip at boys groin. He had not come this close to be fooled by a child. "What is the password? One chance." He watched Ron's eyes, they were darting between the wand and his face. Curling his lips he formed the words in his mouth. At this very moment Draco was probably sat with his little friend, organising their next attack, they would be taken down.

"Only Hermione knows it." Ron had to say something, he wanted to die not have more pain inflicted on him and no _there_. Ron wished for death, he yearned to feel the dark cold surround him, to cross the vale and see his father and brother again. He felt a tear fall from his eye and run down his bruised cheek. He thought of the times he and Hermione had laughed and cried together, had faught alongside one and other and now, and now it was over. She had cast him aside for another man, but no matter what, he couldn't give her up.

"Granger?" Lucius couldn't understand why Hermione Granger would be the only one to know the password to the Black Manor. Why? He thought back, was there something he had missed. He thought back to the battle on Fare Isle, he remembered Granger, she had been stood with Draco, she had been stood with Draco and Pansy and Ron... The brown haired girl in Draco's bed, that Brown haired girl at the sea side, could it have been? "Granger." Lucius lips contorted with anger as he realised his son had not only given him up for dead but... "My son has been sleeping with that _mudblood_."

* * *

Draco's hands were squeezing her breasts as she rhythmically twisted and thrust above him. She could feel him throbbing inside her. Her hands on his firm chest, she could feel his chest rise with ever deep breath. She groaned loudly as he arched his back and pushed deeper inside her.

He felt her thighs tense up as he pushed hard, into her. She was moaning loudly now, her liquids flowing and her body glistening with sweat. He could feel his stomach trembling as his shaft throbbed against her warm, wet, walls. Her hair hanging down brushing his face as she rose and fell above him. Her hot breath blowing on his face. She was contracting and his cock tingled as the pleasure rose up it, filling it ready to blow.

Opening her eyes she looked down at his pale face. He was groaning and trying to push his buttocks into the table to withdraw from her. She felt his hands run down her chest and stroke her stomach as it rippled with pleasure. She leaned back against his thighs, his knees together and raised to try and hold back from finishing. She thrust down on him and felt his body shake below her.

* * *

Ron suddenly felt sick, it was true. He had not wanted to believe not ever. What had Lucius seen to make him so sure. What ever it was it all made sense to Ron now. Those stolen nights, those times when Hermione couldn't be found, she had been in the arms of Draco Malfoy. Ron felt sick and his head pounded, he had been taken for a fool, she had played with him like a toy and cost him aside when a _better_ model had come out. His heart was slowing now, he would soon feel the sweet embrace of death, he had found them together and now he knew how he had got here. "There is no password, they are there now. Draco and Hermione, they are there now." Looking at Lucius, would his next words condemn him, he hoped. "They are there, together."

"Incendio!" The end of his wand burst into flame. He watched as the young man writhed in agony as his skin cracked and popped. The screams of pain echoed round the room, he felt ready for anything as they boy screamed. The liquid flowing onto the table from the burst flesh ran to the floor and pooled at the end of the table. Turning away, He headed fro the door.

Ron screamed, the pain was excruciating, his groin was on fire and he could feel the blood pooling in his chest. He had wanted a quick death, he had wished for a death that would be painless but now he laid there. His body pulsing with pain as his flesh burst and his heart strained. His life was draining from him. He felt the cold hand of death upon him and didn't feel the flames eat into his thighs.

* * *

She groaned loudly as the pressure filled her womb. Her breasts were heaving, her head thrown back. His hands were pulling on her breasts as he pulled himself away from her, she wanted him to last longer just a little longer.

He tensed his thighs, pulled his knees up closer to her back. His shaft was throbbing now, his chest heaved up and down as he moaned with ever movement. Her nails ran down his chest, his stomach. He felt the first push from his manhood and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. She was pulsing around him, her warmth flowing down him.

She raised and lowered, dragging her nails softly across his stomach. She felt his body tense, her breathing kept time with her motions. She could feel herself giving up, she had reached a wall and it was going to come crashing down. Every part of her arched for release, every sinew was ready to snap. She jiggled her hips, he screamed as the movement broke him.

Waves of pleasure rippled his muscles as he throbbed inside her and poured himself into her with pulses of ejaculation. His legs couldn't hold up any longer and they slid off the table as his muscles relaxed and she stopped moving. He thrust inside her, again, and again as the waves crashed over him. "I love you..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hoped you liked that chapter, just the right amount of sex and debauchery for you all.. **

**Well R&R, I look forward to your comments on this one.**

**A big thank you to my Beta for surprising me and enjoying this little number.**


	26. Disaffection, Delusion & Discord

**Disclaimer; ****THIS IS FAN FICTION RATED AS 'M'.****  
ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE.**

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 26: Disaffection, Delusion & Discord**

"_Love involves a peculiar unfathomable combination  
of understanding and misunderstanding"_

_Diane Arbus_

* * *

"What?" Hermione looked at him, fear rising behind those cool, grey eyes. Had he just said what she thought he had? Had he just said he loved her?

"I hate you." He said though clenched teeth, eyes darting to the side to look at anything. The little beetle scuttling down the wall was as good as anything.

"You what?" She couldn't believe it, she had just made love to him, she had told him she loved him and now, now he was telling her he _hated_ her. She could feel the tears welling up inside her, her cheeks flushed as the blood rushed to them. How could she be so stupid as to believe Draco Malfoy could ever love her. "You bastard." Sliding off him she quickly picked up her clothes.

"Hermione, wait." Draco stood up, trying to grab hold of her but she pulled away. He had not meant it to come out like that. Trying to grab her, he lost his balance and fell onto her.

"Get off me Malfoy." She pushed him away, she didn't want him anywhere near her. Turning around she could hear him telling her to wait, she slapped him across the face and then walked out into the bright sunlight. She didn't even want to look at him. He had used her, used her and then thrown her aside. Now she had lost everything, Ron knew about them and now, soon, so would everyone else. She would be an outcast, hated. She couldn't believe she had thought of killing Ron over Draco. She could hear him calling after her, she didn't want to know, she kept walking toward the house.

Draco had chased her. He wasn't leaving it like that, she wasn't getting away. Pulling his wand he considered hexing her. He consider it for a moment and then decided it wasn't worth the hassle, she wouldn't listen to him if she was in a full body bind. But the threat might make her stop. "Mione, if you don't stop I'll hex you."

She stopped alright.

Stopping just before the patio, Hermione spun round on the spot to face the practically naked blonde wizard running up behind her. She had to admit, the sight of Draco hopping up the grass trying to catch her _and _ pull his clothes on was amusing. "How dare you? How dare you call me Mione? Only my friends call me that... And seeing as you hate me, good god, you were just making love to me and now you're threatening to curse me, you must hate me." She wanted to burst into tears, she wanted to scream at him for hurting her, using her, but she wasn't going to let herself, or give him the satisfaction of seeing her so distraught. "Why do you hate me Dracro Malfoy? What have I done?"

"I hate you, Hermione Granger, I hate you for what you have allowed to happen." He looked at her, his trousers still only halfway up one leg. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, she looked so heart broken and he could feel the pain he had caused her, he had not wanted to say it like that, it had just come out.

"What's I've allowed to happen? I didn't see you running the other way when I took your shirt off."

"You've allowed me to fall in love with you." He looked at her, his cold grey eyes softening. He could see she had not truly heard him, he would have to say it again, he would have to show her what he'd said.

"I've allowed you to do what? Fall in love with me? How on earth can I _let_ you fall in love with me. You know Draco Malfoy you are such a... Fall in love with me?" She stopped babbling, she looked at the blonde haired wizard stood before her. His shirt left in gazebo and his trousers still only half on. He had said he'd fallen in love with her... had he?

"Hermione..." He stepped forward, the soft grass under his feet tickled him. He had to tell her how he felt, he had to. For once in his life he had to let it out. "I never thought I would feel like this, I wasn't even sure what it was I was feeling, I thought I was ill. When ever I see you my stomach knots and I feel sick. My head gets hot and my heart pounds in my chest. It's like I have a fever.. I'm burning up and feel dizzy and want to lie down. It's like you've infected me..."

"You're comparing me to a virus?" She wasn't sure if she should be happy he felt this way or annoyed at being placed along side a disease. She looked at the Draco, he looked lost and confused.

"No.. Yes.. Well, kind of." He was losing this battle, he had never been good with words "Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that I'm ill and what I have, I don't want a cure for. Hermione, my Lady In Red, I.. I.. I Love..."

She kissed him, hard on the lips. He wasn't very good at words but his lips told her everything she needed to know. She could feel his hands tentatively closing round her waist. Releasing him from the kiss she closed in on him, laying her head on his chest she let her eyes close. She had never felt so secure and warm before, this felt different to how she had felt with Ron, this felt nice and this felt... Opening her eyes she glanced down the side of the house. "Draco.. Where did you leave Ron?"

He wondered why she was asking about him now? Of all times to be asking about that ginger little git. Turning his head he looked over to where he dumped Ron's body. "It's just the..." Where was it? Where was Ron? Letting go of Hermione he walked over to where he had left Ron. Crouching down he checked the ground, Ron's wand was still there but his body had gone. "He was here, Hermione, he was. I left him here."

She walked over to see what Draco was looking at. She could see the wand laying on the ground. "Draco, I don't think he walked off, look." She pointed to his wand and Draco picked it up. She looked round, could he have left the wand behind? Ron may have been daft but he wasn't stupid. "Ron?"

"What are you doing?" Draco stood up. Why was she calling his name?

"Draco, he way be confused. If he is we have to find him." She didn't really want to, she wanted to slink back into the Manor and hold Draco in her arms as he did nice things to her. "We can't just leave him wandering round, he might walk into the village down the road."

"Well, we can't go looking for him with you looking like that. Let's get some clothes on."

"I'll go looking for him, do you want to see how Blaise is doing?" They hadn't thought about Blaise since they had run down the grass to the gazebo. He had been really upset, and Draco would be the best one out of the two of them to go and see how he was. Pulling on her clothes she kissed Draco on the cheek. "If I find him, I'll take him back to Harry's."

"What? Potter'll go mad." Had she lost her mind? Draco couldn't believe he was hearing this, she was actually thinking that taking Weaslebee to Potters, was a good idea. What was she going to tell him? "Think about this for a second, Potter'll go nuts."

"Why should he?" Taking the wand from Draco's hand. "I'll take that."

"Have you just suddenly lost your marbles? What's Potter going to say when he finds out? What you going to tell him. _Oh Harry, I was shagging Draco when Ron walked in on us, so Blaise, who's alive by the way, stu__pefie__d him'_?" He saw a smile creep across her face, what was so funny?

"Harry knows about us Draco, just as he knew about Blaise and Vicky." She turned to walk away leaving the bemused Draco to pull his arms through his shirt, wile it was still inside out. "You've got that on the wrong way, by the way."

Draco looked down at his shirt and saw that the buttons were on the inside and the top pocket was catching on his nipple. He didn't wait to say anything he just pulled his shirt off and walked back towards the house.

* * *

Blaise sat in his room, he didn't want to do anything. His Gobstones were cast on the floor and his wardrobe had been pulled over and lay open with the door ripped off it's hinges. He couldn't believe Victoria had done that too him, he hadn't meant it, not the leaving bit. He had thought Oliver was still alive, he had honestly thought it was the best thing to do, '_but she had to believe it didn't she_?' Kicking the side table, he sent a draw flying out onto the floor, it contents spilling under his bed.

He didn't need to wonder what Draco and Hermione were doing, he had seen them disappear into the gazebo the other day, he didn't need two guesses to know they were shagging. Why had he opened his mouth to Victoria, why hadn't he just shut up and let her talk? He loved her so much and now he had lost her, and for what? Stupid pride?

The knock at the door jarred him from his self pity. "Who is it?" He so hoped it was Victoria but he was going to disappointed. Hearing Draco's voice Blaise stood up and walked toward the door. Looking around he could see the state of the room and knew if he didn't answer it Draco would just walk in. Opening the door he stood in the way of the room's view. Draco was still buttoning his shirt, his face looked flushed but there was a brightness in his eyes. "What do you want?"

Draco was taken aback a little but the harshness in his friends voice. "I came to see how you were. You didn't look very well downstairs earlier." Draco moved to enter the room but Blaise stood fast. He wondered if Frobisher could be in there but, looking at Blaise, Draco knew, if she was, Blaise would be naked, not fully clothed.

"You and Granger finished then?" He knew it was Hermione who had sent him here, there was no way Draco would have noticed Blaise, not only was it not his style, he had been lumping Ron's body out of the house. Blaise felt a little dejected by the fact his best mate had gone for sex before coming to see him, but on that note, it's what he would have done. Sex first, bad news later. "Go away, Draco. There's nothing you can do." Turing to close the door he noticed Draco's foot step into the doorway. "If you think that'll stop me closing it, you are mistaken, mate."

"Now I know something's wrong." Blaise had never threatened him about his room before, not even when there was a woman in there. "Come on, mate, what's up?" Draco studied his friend. The big wizard didn't seem to be giving anything away for free. Draco was going to have to work at this one. "Look, I know we don't normally talk about problems, but we are friends, so come on."

Blaise studied is his blonde friend in the doorway, was this Hermione talking or Draco? "If you must know, Vi's left me. Now if you don't mind..."

"Left you?" Draco couldn't believe it, Frobisher had left Blaise, why? "Hold on, why?" Oliver was dead so she could play happy shagging with Blaise now with no trouble. Draco had been worried that Frobisher would become a regular at the house but, obviously, she had other ideas. Or did she? "You know Wood's dead, don't you?" He watched Blaise nod. "Maybe she wants to be chased, I know you two have only been in the sack but maybe she wants more. You'll just have to forget her, mate. Find another little bit of skirt and..."

Blaise cut him off, Draco was so dense some times. "Draco, I love her."

"I thought as much. Blaise... I'm not really that good at this but..." What the hell could he say to this? He knew Blaise had feelings for Frobisher but love? Blaise and love didn't really go in the same sentence.. Blaise and four-somes or Blaise and whores did. But Blaise and Love, this was new. There seemed to be a lot of new things lately and Draco wasn't sure he liked the idea. "Look, mate. You know I'm here for you, you're just gonna have to move on and..."

"Draco, she's pregnant."

Draco's mouth dropped open.

"She's having my baby for fuck sake. I can't _move on_." Blaise wanted to thump Draco. Punch him and tell him to fuck off, this wasn't the best time. Blaise just wanted to be alone. "Look, Draco, mate, please just leave me alone." He looked down at his blonde friend, he could see Draco was worried about him, but there was nothing Draco could do for him. "Look Draco, there's fuck all you can do, just leave."

"Are you sure?" Draco didn't want to leave, he had never seen Blaise look like this, well once, but that so long ago it was only a half shadow on the edges of his mind. "Look, mate..."

"Look.." Blaise turned on Draco, he just wanted him out of there. "Unless you can go and get Victoria to come and talk to me, which I think is a little beyond you, as you hate her so fucking much, there is bastard all, _hear me_, bastard _all_ you can do. Now with all due respect, Mr Malfoy... Fuck Off." With that he turned and slammed the door, he knew Draco only had seconds to get his foot out of the way but the lack of screaming from the other side of the door told him, Draco had managed it.

* * *

The green flames died down and Draco pulled Hermione from the fire place. She looked a little dishevelled and confused.

"Draco, what are we doing here?" She looked round at the study of 12 Grimmuald place. Harry was sat in his chair as usual, looking out at the garden. "Harry, Harry.. Have you seen..."

Draco cut in. "Frobisher? Potter, do you know where she is?"

"I wondered when you two would turn up." His voice was cold and a plum of smoke drifted from the chair. "Didn't take you long." He didn't stand up, he didn't even turn round. "I was kind of expecting you two." The pain surged through his voice. He couldn't look at them, not now.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione stepped around the chair to look at him. What she was shocked her. His eyes were red and puffed up. His cheeks were stained with tears and there was a packet of cigarettes, empty, on his lap. "Harry... what's happened?"

"What did you do to him? What did you _do_ to him? He only came to _talk_ to you, for fucks sake!" Harry was almost screaming now, he couldn't hold it back, they had done this and they would now what they had done. As he stood up he saw the door open and Ginny walk in. Her face red and distorted with grief. He watched her look at Draco and Hermione, her eyes grew cold.

"Why? Why Hermione, why?" Ginny was almost frozen as she spoke. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Draco looked from Potter to the youngest Weasley. What were they talking about. "Look where the fuck is Frobisher?"

"Why did you do that to Ron?" Ginny was walking slowly toward Hermione. "_Him_, I could understand." She motioned toward Draco. "But you?"

"We did nothing to Ron.. What, he came back here? Look all we did was Stupefy him, what's the big deal?" She couldn't understand why her friends where acting like she'd killed him. "He burst in the room and just started screaming so.. so..." should she really go on.

"Then what? _Then_ what?" Ginny had her wand held toward Hermione now. "Then you killed him, you destroyed him." The tears came thick and fast, she screamed at the memory of the body that fell from the fireplace only a matter of two hours ago. That slashed and broken body of her once fine brother. "Why?"

"Killed him?" Hermione looked to Draco, neither of them could work out what they were talking about. "Blaise stupefied him. We didn't kill him... He's dead? Ron's... Ron's dead?"

"How?" Draco couldn't understand this. "I left him on the ground to sleep off the stupefy, no one touched him, honestly." He wasn't sure anyone would believe him. Turning to Potter. "Look, you won't believe me, but we didn't hurt him, he was going to hurt us but we didn't hurt him. We just left him outside so when he woke up he wouldn't be so gung-ho. Look, where's Frobisher?"

"You don't give up do you?" Ginny was shaking with anger. "You honestly going to ask us to believe you don't know where she is, what, after Blaise did to her?" She wanted to curse them both, make them both feel the pain she felt but she knew it wouldn't work.

"What?" Draco was getting confused now, these people thought it was a crime what Blaise had done. If anything it was a crime what she had done to Blaise. "You people are pathetic... You are actually going to blame Blaise for this, are you? Well it take two to waltz as my Mother always said, so don't you _dare _blame him for this." He was ready to curse them both, hitting Potter with a nice Crucio would feel so good right now.

"Don't blame Blaise? Well it's him that threw her aside. He was the one who told her he was leaving."

"Leaving?" Hermione was confused now, she hadn't heard Blaise say anything about leaving. "Why would he leave? What happened to Ron, Ginny?"

"Like you don't know, you gave him to that_ bastard's _father." She swished the wand toward Draco. "You gave him to Lucius and he ripped him apart.." Ginny broke down in tears and fell to the floor, beating the carpet with her fists. She couldn't hold it back, she had wanted to be strong, she had wanted show them both that she was strong. "You killed my brother!"

"Lucius? What?" Both Hermione and Draco looked at one and other, what were they talking about? "No, don't tell me.." Draco suddenly started to understand. Weaslebee wouldn't have left his wand on purpose, he had been take, aparated when they weren't looking. "We didn't know, we thought he'd just walked off. We wouldn't... not..." He could see the pain in Hermione's eyes, she looked so frustrated so, deflated. He could see the first tears run down her face. "Harry, you must believe me, we thought he'd woken up and walked off, we didn't know."

"Why should I believe you? First Blaise pushed Victoria away, for what reason? She hasn't done anything and now..."

Draco had to say something, he wasn't going to stand here while they all decided Blaise was an arsehole, not now. "I don't know what he said, he's locked himself away at home right now, he won't even talk to _me_, because _she _just walked out on him. She told him she was pregnant and then fucked off. So don't.."

"Pregnant?" Harry and Hermione were looking at him now, both of them in disbelief. Ginny was still clinging to the floor, she was sobbing so hard it looked as if she would pull the carpet up.

"Where is she, Harry?" Draco looked at him, he didn't want to look the fool he felt. He had no idea they wouldn't know, he had actually expected Hermione to know and not to have said anything due to some kind of friendship thing, but the fact no one knew, this made him feel very stupid and very much in trouble. "Just tell me where she is, I shouldn't be here." He didn't want to be, he couldn't pretended he liked the ginger haired little freak but he wasn't going to stand around and be accused of murder. He did realise one thing, there and then, in that moment... Lucius Malfoy had to die.

"Vicky ran away."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**oo, that was a little longer than it was meant to be...**

**Hope you liked it, R&R please.**


	27. The Hardest Answer

**Disclaimer; ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. **

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 27: The Hardest Answer.**

"_We made a great many mistakes,  
__and we have to get off the political map,  
sit down and do some soul searching."_

_Jibril Rajoub_

* * *

She stood on the balcony, the light fall of snow looked dazzling in the dusk light. The tree tops were sparkling with the red and oranges of the setting sun and she could see the last of the day skiers making their way down the slopes to the 'Lodge'. Pulling her coat tighter around her as a blast of frozen wind blow down the mountain she began to ask herself why they had ever agreed to leave this place, it was so magical and mysterious. She knew he would have found many a girl to come back here. The cabin was set a little into the mountain which gave rise to the duel level on the ground floor, the large bath-go-shower room had obviously been enlarged by magic, what with the bedroom behind it and the Sauna in front, she could remember standing in that shower on the first day they had arrived here, her and Pansy. Oh, that seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since they had left England the first time to bring Blaise and Draco back. Her long hair whipped up in her face with a fresh blast of wind and she decided that maybe, it was time to go inside.

Walking through the room, with it's carved bed she wondered why Blaise hadn't brought her up here. She noticed the marks on the walls where his Gobstones had spit, the sign that this had been his room. Passing into the main room she looked out across the valley. Far off in the distance, tiny lights had just started to illuminate as the darkness engulfed the buildings. Standing at the banister she watched the snow fall on the glass cover. It was a lovely sight and one she wouldn't mind bringing her child up in, but that wasn't to be. If she was going to have the baby, she would need her mum and dad, and for that, she would need to live in England.

She had come here with questions and searching for answers. She had walked round the building at least twice and as for her excursion outside, the balcony was as far as she had got. Walking down the hard wooden stairs she ran her hand over the wooden panels that covered the walls. The air still smelt of pine and musk, she breathed in deeply, allowing the scents to fill her. The little Persian monkey still sat in the table at the foot of the stairs. It had not moved since they had left. It had watched the world go by, just sat there. Letting her eyes wander over the room she saw the small, porcelain tortoise behind the main doors. She wondered why anyone would want to hold those doors open, it was freezing outside.

Shaking her head Victoria wandered over to the sofa and sat down. Raising her legs she pushed herself into the corner. Taking her wand she pointed it toward the open fire. "Incendio!" The cold logs burst into flames, the warm flickering lights bathed the room. She wondered if she had made the right call, leaving Blaise like that. She knew it was too late now but she couldn't help wondering what it would have been like if she had stayed, if she had stayed he would have and she didn't want that. If he wanted to go, then she wasn't going to be the who held him back. It was obvious he had made up his mind and no matter what she said he was leaving, at least this way, he could stay with his friends, but was it fair? Didn't she deserve to be around _her_ friends too?

A tear ran down her cheek, she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have her child grow up in this house.. cabin.. '_whatever._' What would her life have been like if she could have lived it out with Blaise? She looked around, she could see the school books laid on the table, the reports from Flitwick, McGonagall and Longbottom laid out ready to be read. She could almost hear Blaise in the garden playing with his son.. daughter.. '_Whatever_'. What would she call it? Victoria hadn't thought about this until now, what name would Blaise have given their child?

Pulling her legs closer to her on the sofa she thought about what she knew of Blaise and came to the conclusion that if it was a boy it would be called Ash, after his father, and if it was a girl, probably Lucy, after his mother. It didn't seem at all odd to her that she had not thought of choosing a name from her side of the family, mind you.. Neither Samantha or William Zabini really worked. Tittering to herself she thought that Sammi Zabini, had a ring to it.

Waving her wand she called the half finished bottle of wine over from the cabinet. As the tall glass landed before her she thought of how like those two it was to have drinks cabinet in every home they had. However, she couldn't recall one in the Manor. Pouring a glass she sat back and realised she had to think about the future, she had to decide if she should go back or remain here. It was a decision she could make over another glass of wine. Pouring her second, she glanced at the fire place and thought of the four stockings hanging there with the large decorated tree beside the fire. Freshly cut form the forest just outside. The candles burning brightly as they all stood round singing songs to welcome in the new year. She could imagine Blaise sat on his chair in his slippers and a pipe hanging from his mouth as his children ran up to him and thanked him for their first broom stick, or '_glorified branch_' as they would probably come to call it.

Slinging back the remainder of her glass she poured herself another. The wine wasn't exactly nice but it was alcoholic and that's what she needed right now, she wanted to get pissed and forget her problems. Placing her glass on the table she thought of the child inside her, was it fair on it? For her to get drunk and probably damage it?

Listening, she could hear the wind moaning outside and the trees rustling. She knew at least one thing, she wasn't leaving here. She liked it here, far away from everyone on the mountains of a foreign country. Levitating her broomstick she flicked it onto the fire. She felt satisfied as the shaft caught light and the flames licked round the wood. Picking up her glass she decided that one more glass wouldn't hurt. Would her parents come and see her, would they even realise she'd gone missing or would they be too wrapped up in their own lives?

The door slamming open made her jump and she dropped the glass. The shattering sound echoed round the cabin walls as the light orange liquid splashed across the floor and up the front of the sofa. She looked at the tall man in the doorway and for a second, she wondered who it was. The fire died for a moment as the blast of cold air shot through the room and up the chimney.

"What are you doing here Frobisher?"

* * *

He sat on the ground, the damp from the grass seeping through his trousers. He looked at the stone and wondered what his life would have been like if things could have been different, if they could have stayed in Burnham. Where was she now, where was Victoria and was she thinking of him? His large arms rested on his legs and he plucked blades of grass from theground as he formed words in his mind, talking to a ghost who he hoped was listening.

He had so many questions, so many unanswered riddles for such a short life that he had had so far. He was twenty and he had his whole life ahead of him, a life he had hoped to fill with laughter and love, a wife and... child. He had that chance, he had the chance to live the life he had always wanted. He had never known his father, one vague memory floating in the back of his mind with a blurred face and distorted voice, he wanted to make sure his children knew him and now, he had a child but that child would never know him.

A tear fell from his eye, a solitary tear for the one who would never know his name, for the years he would never hear the words, those four precious words that meant everything to him. He brushed his hand over the stone and thought of all the things that had come to pass and all those that were to come to pass.

The wind blew and the lake shimmered in the dying light of the day. He could smell the change in the air, he knew the time was coming for a new era and era he may not be part of. Was there a place of his kind in this new world they were forming now? His was a dying line, his a decrepit lineage that may be better off in the dust and written on the pages of time.

Looking out over the mountains he remembered the laughter he had heard in the great hall and the calls from Filch for them not to run in the corridors, that no one ever listened to. Was that why they were dying out? The one's who had stood strong for so many years, were they dying out now because they had never listened? Was the time of purebloods and wars of houses coming to an end? Was he to be remembered only in the rotting pages of a fading book, locked away in a restricted section of some school library, only to be seen by some smart kid who knew how to get in late one night? He wished for this to be over, he wished he could take back the words spoke in anger and fear. He wanted her back.

He heard the movement behind him, he could hear the footsteps coming up the graveyard. What had he done that so deserved this torture?

The steps were getting closer now, he wondered about his wand, should he remove it, pull it from his pocket and prepare to defend himself?

He could see her dancing on the shore of the lake. She was so graceful as he laid there and watched her. He could still smell the lavender and nightshade that drifted on the wind.

The foot steps had stopped just behind him. He considered turning to see who had come here, to this old place of the dead, who had come to him here?

"Well, well. Still pining over that little muggle, Zabini?"

"What do you want Crabbe?" He didn't turn around, he didn't want to and he couldn't be bothered.

"You. You are coming with me." Crabbe jabbed him in the back with his wand. He had been told he would find Zabini here. He couldn't believe that the once great man-whore, had come to this. "You are actually sitting at a muggle's grave. You disgust me Zabini."

"Crabbe, if I said I won't come, what will you do about it?" Blaise knew the answer but he wanted to make sure.

"Well, baldie..." Smirking to himself at the little joke, he continued. "I've been given instructions to _kill you._" He had never seen the big dark wizard move so slowly. When Blaisestood and turned to him, he could see a pain in the big mans eyes that screamed of death and loss. "Now, Zabini, you wouldn't be thinking of giving me any problems would you?" He motioned toward Blaise's hand that was pushed into his jacket pocket.

"Cause you trouble Crabbe? Now why would I do _that?_." Pulling his hand form his pocket he aimed at Crabbe, and fired. "Sectumsempra!"

The jet flew from his wand but it missed Crabbe by inches. Crabbe laughed as Blaise stood, seemingly mortified.

"Getting out of practice, Zabini. Now my turn. I think I'll have some fun before I take you in..." Crabbe held his wand aimed directly at Blaise, and then, swiftly lowered it. "Confringo"

The jet hit Blaise and exploded in a shower of sparks. Blaise screamed and jumped back through the rotten fence and over the edge of the incline. The cries died out as he fell down the slope, crashing through spiked bushes and brambles. He could hear the rips and feel the thorns tearing into his skin as he fell. He could make out a large tree looming up toward him as he tumbled.

Crabbe had run to the top of lip and watched Blaise tumble into the thick brambles and thick bushes. He watched as Blaise headed for a large tree at the base of the incline. The cracking sound filled his ears and he felt a satisfaction that only came with causing death. His eyes roamed the ground but he couldn't see anything below the bushes and tickets. He considered jumping down to make sure the wizard was dead but after spying a few large bramble bushes he decide that he could just return ad report his success, all be it, with a little more a fight on Zabini's side. Holding out his wand he thought of Malfoy Manor and vanished.

* * *

They came down form the night sky, sweeping to the ground where Crabbe had been stood only three hours before.

"Where is he?" Victoria slid off the broomstick and looked around. "You said he'd be here." Glancing round he noticed the broken fence just off in front of her. Looking at Draco, who was shirking his broom for storage, she walked toward the fence.. Looking down she could see the marks left by something big, falling down the bank. "Oh, Draco.. Please don't say..."

Draco pushed his shrunken broomstick into his trouser pocket and joined her and looked down the slope. He couldn't make anything out for all the brambles. Pointing his wand, Frobisher, placed her hand on his wand and gave him a worried look. He knew she was thinking of what would happen if he hit Blaise. "Don't worry, I'm a good shot." Being careful to hit a branch of one of the brambles he fired. "Aboleo!"

The large bramble bush vanished, Victoria almost as she looked down to the base of the large tree. She could see Blaise laid, bent around the trunk. She didn't want to think, she couldn't, he looked so cold.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Please R&R, I do enjoy finding out what you think of the story.**

**I would like to thank the wonderful beta, the great Orbthesela, she has put up with so much so far... so many questions, so few answer...**


	28. The Turning Tide

**Disclaimer; ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. **

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 28: The Turning Tide.**

"_Time is free, but it's priceless.  
You can't own it, but you can use it.  
You can't keep it, but you can spend it.  
Once you've lost it,  
you can never get it back."_

_Harvey MacKay_

* * *

Levitating Blaise from the bottom of the rise, Draco had no intention of trying to get through the brambles and thickets. He could see Victoria's horrified face watching as the big man slowly drifted toward them. Draco hoped that his friend was ok, he didn't want his hand of friendship to Frobisher to be in vain. He'd only done it because he knew it was best for Blaise. The idea that his best mate could find _her_ attractive, made Draco's skin crawl but, he supposed that, it was probably the same reaction Blaise got when he thought about Hermione and himself. As Blaise came up over the rise, Draco noticed the arm. Blaise's left arm was hanging lose and there was gash in his suit jacket. He knew what it was, he didn't' need to see the bone protruding from the material to know the arm had been snapped. Lowering Blaise onto the ground, he watched as Victoria tentatively knelt down and brushed the big bald head.

"Blaise? Blaise, you have to be..." She listened for his breathing, looking up at Draco, she smiled. "He's still alive, he's alive." She dropped down atop of him and kissed the unconscious Blaise long on the lips.

"Oh, please, he can't even fight back." Draco said making a disgusted face at the display before him. He was glad Blaise was ok but he wasn't about to start kissing him.

"Who said I'd fight back...?" The half mumbled words, were drenched in pain. He couldn't move and he didn't really want to, he had a sickening feeling about where that spell had hit him, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Victoria was there with him, he was laying on the cold grass and kissing her. He let his tongue push into her mouth and search out her soft tongue. He could feel her hands holding his head. He could feel himself slipping away, he could do nothing about it as he slowly succumbed to the darkness. All he could remember was her soft lips against his.

Holding his head she cried softly as he slipped away from her. "Draco...?" She couldn't say anything else, she didn't want to think. She had made up her mind back in the cabin she was going to remain there, raise her baby in Austria and never return to England. But then Draco had come, he had come for her, she thought he was going to curse her, kill her but no, he had explained about Blaise and how he often said things, believing they were for the best, when truly, they weren't. Now she had returned, she had returned to the man she loved and.. And it may have a been a wasted trip.

"He's still alive." Draco felt Blaise's hot, shallow breath on the back of his hand. It had been a trial to get Frobisher here he wasn't about to let his friend die on him now. He had arrived at the cabin half expecting to find Frobisher sat chatting to one of the woman from around there, even after all these weeks, the women probably still dropped round to see if either of the men had come back. She had not wanted to listen at first but Draco had not left her alone, he had finally succeeded in making her listen to him and when he had explained about the fact Blaise, being the big man, would have sooner given up everything and left, than see her with Oliver, something had seemed to click inside her.

Holding Blaise close to her she didn't want to let him go, not now. She was still rushing from the ride on Draco's broom. When she had reached for hers she had realised that she had just put it on the fire, so sure she would never return. Draco hadn't been too happy about having to give her a ride, but he had agreed to in the end. They were both very good flyer's so the tight corners and usual places you would have to slow down for a passenger, he had just barreled through. Victoria wondered how Draco knew that Blaise would be here. The other question on her lips was, what had happened to him? She didn't see the point in asking Draco, he would have as much idea as she did and she wasn't about to infuriate him with such a daft question. "Can you aparate him?"

"Yeah, watch out." Waiting for her to move aside Draco bent down. Taking hold of Blaise's shoulder he looked round and ask himself what had happened to land Blaise at the bottom of the rise. "Right, I'll meet you at the Manor." Draco held his wand out.

"No, Harry's." Victoria knew they would be worried, she had left saying it was all Blaise's fault, she had to see them, and if they saw Blaise they would be shocked enough to listen to her. Holding her wand out in front of her she thought of the lions head door knocker on Grimmuald Place.

"Frobisher, we can't... Ron's..." He watched in disappeared as she vanished. Holding his wand out he had no choice, he would have to follow her, or Potter and co would have just another reason to hate Blaise. Maybe this would work to his advantage. Blaise was injured and it wasn't like they would have done this, or had they? Draco knew that, at least one Weasley, would have the ability to do this. With growing hatred Draco thought of what he would do to Charlie.

* * *

Draco had arrived on the steps of 12 Grimmuald Place just as Fidelis opened the door to Victoria. The street was thankfully silent, no one seemed to be looking out of their windows and no one was walking the street. Draco didn't see the shadow in the trees only a few feet away. The cold wind blasted round the horse shoe of houses as the little house elf ran from the doorway and took Blaise's sleeve and vanished with a crack.

"Come on, let's get in." Victoria stepped into the house as Draco glanced around. He was sure there was someone watching him, he could feel their eyes on the back of his neck. Reaching the top of the stairs he slowly turned, looking around the area. The park was dark and the spots of trees shaded some of it to black. Turning he walked into the house and the door closed.

* * *

Harry had been pacing the drawing room since he had removed Ginny and sat Hermione down in one of the armchairs. Stubbing out a three quarter smoked superking, he pulled another from the packet and lit it with Incedio. Blowing out a long stream of smoke that seemed to curl round him like a misty dragon he called for Fidelis, who arrived with a loud crack.

"Fidelis, tea for two."

The elf cracked and a few moments later, a few long and painfully silent moments later, Fidelis returned with a silver tray, two china cups, hand painted with heraldic beasts, great lions with eagle's wings. It resembled the creature that adorned the Griffindor house banners and robes, but looked much more stately. Leaving the tray on the table the elf stepped back and looked to his master who just waved him away.

"What's wrong Harry?" She didn't know where to start, she thought it best that he say something first. She had arrived to Ginny screaming '_murderer_' at her, she was not about to try and explain a story that may not need explaining. "Is Ron really...?" She couldn't finish the sentence, she didn't want to say that word again for the rest of her life. She looked at Harry who was still gazing out of the window while pouring two cups of tea from the large silver pot. She could see how old he was looking, she could see the faded bags under his eyes as if sleep had not come to him last night. She sat there and waited, waited for him to say something, anything, she really didn't care. "Harry?" He handed her a cup of tea and rested back into his chair.

Taking a mouthful of the warm, tan coloured liquid from his cup, Harry looked across at Hermione. She looked nervous and a little frightened, he could see the tears filling her eyes and her pink lips wanting to quiver and over flow with grief for Ron. Was she hiding behind the mask of sorrow? Harry searched the brown haired womans face fro some sign of guilt, but could find none. "What where you doing, Hermione?" His voice cool as he let his eyes wander to the back garden.

"What do you mean? When?" She had seen his searching gaze, the look to find a clue to her guilt, but there was no guilt within her, only sorrow for what had come to pass. She knew Ron had been taken from the back of the house, she knew someone had been there and that they had taken him to Lucius. He had been taken and tortured, but why?

"When Ron came to see you at the Manor?" He knew she was hiding something, he knew his friend too well for her to close off to him. She knew what he was talking about, and it was something she didn't want to tell, but if it would act against her or in her defense, only time would judge that. "Hermione, you must tell me."

She didn't want to, she really didn't want to tell Harry how Ron had caught her and Draco, half naked in a room together and how he'd been stupefied, she realised then, that it was not the fact Blaise had stupefied Ron that scared Hermione, it was the information that she had wanted to kill him. '_I'll just miss that part out._' She thought, as she arranged the story in her head. "Well, Draco, Victoria and I were taking and Ron burst in screaming about..."

"If you think I am going to believe this story begins this morning, you are mistaken." He sipped his tea and waited for her to reply. He could sense she was seeking for an answer, for some way of _not_ starting the story at the beginning. "Mione, it was you who told me where Draco was, last year, it was you who had been visiting him and it was _you_ who was keeping me informed of what he was doing. Had you forgotten?" His eyebrow raised as he looked at her.

For the first time in years, she saw his scar, it had become as much a part of him as his hair colour. She could see his eyes looking at her through the reflection in the window. She looked out of the large window and across the sky to the thick black clouds that were skirting the town as if they could not enter the airspace. "He wrote to me, he just wrote to me..." She had to start at the beginning, it was only right that Harry know the whole story. "I know I told you I'd seen him while on holiday, I hadn't. Harry, I never even knew where Burnham-on-Sea was until that first letter." This was it, the whole story, she just hoped that Draco would take a little longer in getting back than he had said her would, this was going to take a little longer than a couple of hours. "Well, I wrote back. Harry, I was bored, me and Ron weren't serious at that point, so there was no harm and I thought it may be useful to know where he was. I got a letter back almost straight away, after a few months he mentioned about me going down so..."

* * *

Draco ran up the stairs after Frobisher. He had wanted to push past her and run hard up the stairs but he knew she was just as much invested in Blaise as he was, maybe even more. Walking up the stairs he could remember running down them, leaving Hermione ad Ginny hugging and Harry just.. well, just stood there. Passing the landing, hushed moans from behind the painting. The sticking charm would never come off, but occupant would never see the light of day again. Walking into the room he glanced round, Harry was stood by the window with a cigarette in his hand, Fidelis was popping in and out with clothe and warm water. Hermione was leaned over the body of Blaise that was laid out in front of the fire. "Mione." Draco couldn't hold back the sound of relief that filled his voice.

Harry turned round as he heard Draco. The blonde man was stood just inside the doorway, his wand still in his hand. Harry knew the rush up the stairs had not given him time to replace his wand in his pocket, but still, it would have been nice for him not to have his wand out in this house. Harry exhaled a large plume of smoke and watched it as it transformed into a cloud and drifted over to the portrait above the fire place. "So, you found our runaway then, Malfoy."

"Yes, Potter, I found her." He said though clenched teeth. Harry had made it sound like Draco had returned her for him and the rest of the pathetic order. He could see Hermione administering potions and ointments to the abrasions and then, with the help of Fidelis, she snapped the arm back in place and bandaged it. It wasn't until she got to the burnt trousers that she gagged. Draco stepped forward. "What is it?"

"Vicky, go see Harry..." Hermione didn't want he to see this. Victoria protested, she wanted to stay with Blaise. "Victoria, go. Harry please." Hermione motioned to Harry for him to come and take Victoria away, which he did, pulling toward the window. She caught Draco's eye and she knew he could tell she'd been crying. Using her nails she lightly parted the singed edges of the trousers.

Draco watched as the burnt crotch parted, what he saw inside made him want to gag. "You could have fucking warned me." Draco said turning away. He felt sick as the image froze in a tableaux in his mind.

Victoria tired to pull away from Harry. "What is it? What's wrong?" She sounded frantic and considered slapping Harry across the face to make him let go, but decided against it, he didn't look happy and she had a feeling, if she slapped him he would slap back.

"Merlin, he's fucking big." Draco felt sick at the thought of the length Blaise was carrying round, it made him feel so small in comparison. He now felt glad he had never seen it when they were younger, he would have probably never got undressed again. Looking to Frobisher.. "How do you get that in _you_?" It was more of a rhetorical question, he didn't really want her to answer it, so when she opened her mouth he had to say something. "I don't want to know." Holding his hand up to ward her off from saying anything. Turning back to Hermione. "Will he be ok?"

She could hear the fear in his voice, she wondered if Draco did love someone before her, did he love Blaise? Shaking the thought from her head, she knew where it would lead, she turned to Harry. "He'll need to rest and I'll need to give him some more potions later to calm the swelling, but yes, he'll be fine."

Harry nodded and turned to Fidelis. "Fidelis, take Blaise to the top room on the left and have Barton see to his needs." He turned to Draco who was still staring at Hermione as if he hadn't seen her in a year. "Malfoy, you can stay in Regulus' room, you should be used to it by now. I'll have Fidelis bring you up a pot of tea and if you swear not to harm him, I will ask him if he will serve you as he will my other guests."

"I can take him home, Potter, We don't need your hospitality." He looked at Hermione, about to ask if she would accompany him so she could care for Blaise, and if she would screw his own brains out when Blaise didn't need her, when he saw the look on her face. "But thank you, Potter. Hermione would you please accompany us back to the Black Manor and take care of Blaise?" He knew she'd say yes, but when she spoke he couldn't quite make out the tremor in her voice.

"Draco, there's something you need to know..." She didn't have time to finish before Victoria stepped forward and looked pleadingly at Draco.

"Draco, may I join you? I'll stay out of your way, I promise. I just want to be near Blaise." Draco hated her, he made it clear often enough, but maybe, just maybe, he would see his way to allowing her to stay in a small room, a servants room would do. As long as she was near Blaise, Victoria would sleep in the gazebo. She saw Hermione look to Harry and instantly knew there was something wrong.

"No one will be going anywhere. Fidelis, take Zabini upstairs." Harry wasn't going to debate this and when Malfoy stepped in front of the elf he almost shouted at him for being so fucking stupid and it was then he thought back, at no time since the arrival of the three had it been talked about. Stepping forward, Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes. "Fidelis, take Zabini upstairs and tell Barton to take care of his master."

"Hold on.." Draco was sure he must have miss heard this.. "What the fuck is _Barton_ doing here?"

"Malfoy, if you will move, Fidelis will take your friend to a room where he can be made comfortable." Turning back toward the window, Harry stubbed the remnants of his cigarette out into the ashtray. "You can't go back to the Black Family Manor Draco," Harry's voice had softened a little. "Lucius attacked it while you were away, there was no one there to protect it, what with you in Austria and Blaise in Scotland.."

"What's happened to it?" Draco didn't want to believe it.

"It's been burnt down. Draco. It's gone."

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please r&r.**


	29. A Time Of Passing

**Disclaimer; ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. **

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 29: A Time Of Passing**

_"Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today._

_Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.__That's the way to treat a friend."  
_

_Bette Middler – I Think It's Gonna Rain Today  
(Beaches)_

* * *

It had been a four days since Ron's body had been returned to Grimmuald Place, four days since the Black Family Manor had been burnt to the ground and only four days since Draco and Blaise had become guests of Harry Potter. Draco had constantly said about moving back into the house in Burnham-on-Sea, but he had been warned off each time. First by Hermione, then Frobisher, who he was getting on ok with, surprisingly. He had to admit he had never really give her a fair crack of the whip before, she wasn't exactly his kind of girl but, as people go, she wasn't a bad sort. Blaise had woken up after the first day, his arm useless at first but Hermione had assured him the feeling would return and full use would only be a day or so after that.

Smirking, he had turned to Victoria. '_Looks like you'll have to do all the work for now._' Draco was not surprised that Blaise was still thinking about sex. All he could remember was Vincent Crabbe attacking him in the graveyard and then falling. He couldn't remember anything from about half way down but the lump on the side of his head told him he had hit his head on something hard. He had woken up screaming the next night.

Draco had run into the room and the sight was a horrid one, Blaise had pulled back the bedclothes and found the bandages. He had asked four times what they were around his groin for but all Draco could do was call for Hermione, he didn't want to tell Blaise this. Unfortunately, before Hermione could get out of dressed and run into the room, Blaise had ripped the bandages off.

Draco could do nothing as he stood and watched his closest friend start crying. His big hands holding his groin, the still healing, but damaged penis and the blistered sack, the wound had still to heal on the left side. Hermione hadn't been able to save both of his balls. She busied herself trying to get Blaise to let her re-apply the bandages but he couldn't move. He didn't want to move, he had lost something so dear to him, he was no longer the man he had always been. Crabbe hadn't killed him, he'd done much worse.

Victoria had come to the room, after hearing all the commotion from downstairs, on the third floor. She could see the pain in the big dark skinned wizards eyes, and she felt so sorry for him, he had so much pride in his appearance and now, now that had changed, and nothing could be done to help him. Sitting on the bed she took his right hand, her fingers curling round his. She looked into his big brown eyes and wished she could take the pain away, the horrid wrenching pain that was filling Blaise at that moment. She couldn't think of anything comforting to say so she decided to say the first thing that came to her mind... "Don't worry, you're still the same man I love."

"But I'm not a man anymore." Tears streaked his face. "I'm not a _full_ man."

"Aw, shut up you big fool." She nudged him on the shoulder and he winced as she jarred his arm. "Sorry.. Look, stop being so soft, you think I care? I want you, no matter how much there is or isn't of you." Smiling she thought a great way to ease the tension. "You can be my honey bunny, my dark knight , my One Ball Blaise." She stared to laugh but then Blaise hollered and she found herself slamming onto the floor. The sun faded sheets looked like a sheet of moss covering Blaise as he pulled the covers tighter into him to keep out the hurtful comments and evil people.

"Just, fuck off, all of you!" His muffled voice had sounded from beneath the covers.

Hermione helped Victoria up as Blaise buried himself under the covers and refused to come out so she could make sure he was ok. Draco just shrugged when she looked to him for guidance. He gave her a look that made it clear that they were to leave the big guy alone for now. "I'll come back and see you in the morning." With that they all left the room. Victoria trying to hide her embarrassment at the comment taken the wrong way.

The next morning Blaise had been a little more co-operative, he was still brooding and kept asking; Why? Which no one had an answer to and by that afternoon Blaise had resorted to shouting at Barton and throwing things at him. Those in the drawing room occasionally stopped talking to allow the sound of the smashing or swearing, to die down. Then they would continue there conversations. Blaise seemed to be enjoying laying that large king-size bed with it's long green pelmets and the soft, goose feather pillows and quilt. With Barton popping in and out, he didn't want for anything. Draco had to remind him at one point that he didn't _need_ a bed pan, it was his arm that was broken not his legs, he could get up and walk to the bathroom on the next level.

Draco was surprised how he had not been blanked out or made to feel as if he shouldn't be there. Admittedly, Ginny had not spoken to him and she wouldn't even look at him, but that was understandable. But the hushed words between her and Harry were getting a little annoying by the third day.

At least Blaise had perked up by then, Draco decided to spend as much time as he could with his recuperating friend. It hadn't taken long for his to find out why Blaise was perky again, it had only taken , bumping into Frobisher on her way out, her hair all messed and her shirt ripped, she blushed and Draco knew what had gone on. It seemed like Blaise had fully healed and was still in full working order, at least one of them was getting it. Draco often wondered why Hermione had not joined him in his room, after a conversation with Harry, Draco was left in no doubt as to what Hermione had told him and it seemed, much to Draco's worry, was everything.

But that had been the calm, that had been the relaxing time, the days before the funeral. He had heard smatters of conversation regarding a service at the Burrow and the people who had been asked to speak, there was talk of Ivy and something about Gringotts security, but Draco being Draco, hadn't really taken any notice. It wasn't until Hermione had come into his room that morning and asked why he wasn't ready had he any idea that he was meant to be going to this service.

"Why should I go? We hated each other." He could see the look on her face, she wasn't going to argue, in fact, she didn't' say anything, she just laid the pressed suit on his bed and walked out. The tight black dress she was wearing did highlight her best features and he wondered if they would have time for a quickie before they had to leave for the Burrow. He the heard her walk across to the Blaise's room. He didn't quite catch what was said but when she left he heard her tell Blaise that he had thirty minutes. So, changing into his suit, Draco made his way to Blaise' room.

Walking in he saw the big guy stood out of bed trying to hitch his trousers up without using his right hand. He looked so helpless Draco felt a odd. This was the first time he had offered to help Blaise out of a problem, that wasn't woman related. Walking over, Draco took hold of the waist band of the trousers and after a slight comfortable feeling from both of them, Draco pulled the trousers up Blaise's legs and to his waist. After a look of, '_You're gonna have to mate_', Draco fastened the button at the top of the trousers and zipped the flies up. He wanted to go and wash his hands right there and then but he then got to thinking, why? He hadn't done anything with Blaise, he had helped a friend to get dressed, what was the _BIG_ problem?

After Blaise had slipped his jacket on and Draco had fastened it, they both walked down the stairs together, in silence. Neither of them particularly liked the ginger little twat, but they would freely admit, no one deserved that fate. Draco had seen the body as he was leaving, it had been laid out in the study downstairs while Molly arranged her kitchen. Draco wouldn't have known it was Ron if he had not been told, there was much missing flesh and the bones that had been snapped at angles, the knee joint that was on the wrong side of his leg. He did all he could not to throw up.

Walking into the drawing room they were confronted by a sea of black robes with gold and blue trimming. Harry was stood near the fireplace, Hermione next to him. The portrait was silent with no one inside. The thick red curtains had been drawn over the window and the twenty candles that filled the room gave off an iridescent glow that flickered with the breeze made by the movement of the rooms occupants. One by one they had entered the fireplace and called.. "The Burrow."

* * *

Draco stepped out of the fire place in a small kitchen that looked more like a barn. Glancing round he felt a hand on his arm. Hermione was guiding him toward the back door as Blaise appeared in the fireplace. Victoria soon stepped up to show him the way to the service. Neither Victoria or Hermione looked at the men on their arms, they just walked out into the sunlight and down towards the gate at the end of the garden into a large field that was full of people dressed in black funeral robes.

The coffin had been placed on a marble plinth that stood almost three foot tall, beneath were logs, stacked up below the coffin. Molly was hugged into McGonagall, her tears soaking into the thick black material. Fleur was holding tight to Bill as if she was scared he would be next, the fear in her eyes was clear for all to see, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want Bill to remain in this god forsaken country. She had, more than once, expressed her wishes for them to move to France. Now the idea may have merit.

Coming to stop near the back row of the congregation Draco and Blaise glanced at one and other and then round all the people who had once shared their company. Draco felt as if he were glancing into a mirror to the past, so many faces he knew, so many faces he wanted to forget.

The golden ears of corn shimmered and bowed in waves as the wind brushed against them, the dark clouds still seemed so far away that no one truly took notice of their trembling motions. The bird sat in their branches, huddled up against the coming storm, the air was so quite, the grass could be heard singing it mournful song. It was as if the world around them had stopped.

Neville was the first to take the podium, he recounted stories of their school days to the crowd. Some light laughter could be heard rippling through the crowed as the stories of the young Ron Weasley came thick and fast.

Draco thought back to school, it had been a place of safety and nothing like this had even been thought of by any of them present. They had believed they would live forever. He looked round and was glad that Hermione had given both him and Blaise Black suits, the midnight green trimming could hardly be seen in the harsh sunlight. This wasn't the time for old animosities to rise, no matter how much they had hated one and other, this was nor the time nor the place for it. No matter what he would recall to his children about the Weasley who had followed Harry Potter around like a lap dog, he would be remembered as dying for a cause that wasn't his alone. He looked at Blaise and remembered the hell they raised in Hogwarts, the constant shouts from Filch for them to stop running down the corridors, the scorns from the teachers when they strayed too far from the path, but at least they were safe. Now, in the big wide world, that safety had gone and they were alone to walk paths they had never wished to.

Hermione listened to Neville hand over to Charlie, he had arranged to recount stories of Ron's mischievous childhood. He was still holding back the tears as he took the podium and began with the Christmas when Ron had received stabbers. Her hair was billowing in the breeze as she held tight to Draco. They had been the great Trio, the indestructible trio. They had gone through their years fighting everything that the Dark Lord could throw at them, and that was before all the school work. She remembered the game of chess Ron had won for them and the rallying cry he had sounded when Harry seemed to be alone. Ron had fought with honour at the ministry and no one of them ever knew why, and now they would ever find out.

They were going to live forever, the three of them, Ron, Harry and her, they were the invincible trio, but that was all over now. She had never truly realised how mortal they all were until now, now she was looking at the coffin atop of the plinth. They were only mortal and there had never been anything great about them, they had won through dumb luck and maybe a little guidance. Now everything she held dear was falling away from her. The great trio was falling to nothing, felled by their own deceives. She had succumbed to lust and had betrayed the man who loved her. She was the one who had always been the most upstanding of the three, she had once had strong moral fibres and she held to them but now, her morals were snapping, stretched to thin and soon there would nothing moral left within her.

Looking around she looked at Harry, he was old now. His once sparkling eyes were dull and the acrid stench of stale tobacco hung round him like a mist on the sea. His face greying, the expression, now always one of painful remembrance. He was so thin and dishevelled He had fallen to pride, he had truly believed that he was important and he had not thought about what it would do to him, what had it done to him. He had lost so many in such a shot time, what would that do to someone who thought he could save the world. Neville stopped talking and handed over to one of Ron's uncles. The old wizard who now stood before them all looked cold and very dissociated. Harry glanced round to Ginny, she looked so old now. Her once bright hair was matted and dull in the suns light. He thought of the first time he had seen her, she had been radiant, she had shone in the crowd but now, she looked as if she were ready to sink into the earth and remain there.

The clouds were moving faster now, they were bearing down on the party with menace. Heavy, black and pendulous storm clouds, ready to cover the mourners with heavy sheets of rain. The wind had picked up and the corn was dancing in the fields, trees bowing to the force that screamed through them. Fidelis and Barton stood a little way back from the main crowd, they looked like two matching gargoyle dressed in pin strip suits. Barton glad to be anywhere, wore a green bow tie and Fidelis, who seemed to understand a little of the situation, had opted for a gold bow tie. The two little house elves, side by side, their coloured bow ties the embodiment of the houses, and now them themselves, the embodiment of what had come to pass. Two warring creatures, brought to gather against a common enemy, death.

Victoria looked at Blaise, she could feel his very nature stir with her. She had no more running left. She had not wished to see her friends die around her, she didn't know how to handle it but she felt safe here, she felt secure with the arm of the man she loved crossed with hers. Her hair flicked up and some fell in her face as the wind whipped through the party. She could see the grey coming through, she knew she looked sallow. It had been a very long two years since the end of school. She could remember sitting in the grand hall, laughter all around her and cheers filling the air, it all seemed so long ago, more twenty years than two. She could see the age on Blaise's face, he looked so much older than he had but a few months ago.

His eyes, a little duller than they had been and a few creases had started to form around his mouth. The frown line that ran above his eyes was now permanent, whether he was laughing or crying. He didn't want to look up now, he knew he was surrounded by those who hated him, those who believed he should be dead, not Oliver or Ron. Maybe they were right, maybe he should. Looking around her could see Draco's tired face looking back at him.

The whoosh of flames danced in his eyes, the grey eyes barely sparked silver anymore, his blonde hair had dulled and the lines around his mouth had started to become more permanent. Draco was starting to age as well.

Draco knew he had changed, he had changed in such a short time. Looking around he wondered what the future would hold for them all. Were they all destined to die this time around, would this be the final battle they were all to face? He could see so many people who would be better relegated to history, even he felt he should be. He felt Hermione shiver next to him, the rain had started to come down now, soft spots dotted everyone. The sky dark as he looked up to it, his grey eyes now clouded and distant from everyone and everything around him. He could hear the shouts as the clouds realised their payload over the congregation. Molly was screaming how she was staying until her son was gone completely. Draco looked to the sky, the cold rain running down his back and front. He could feel Hermione pulling on his sleeve but he wasn't moving, he had never just stood in the rain before, he had never felt the rain just fall on him. There was so much of life none of them had tasted.

Bringing his eyes from the sky he could see Seamus trying to coax Molly back to the house. Seamus looked terrible, his hair was matted to his face and his shirt was hanging out. He looked lost and scared, as if he knew death was coming for him. He was pulling at Molly's arm now, the rain was lashing down form the clouds and the thunder had started to rumble. Seamus looked up at Draco as the tall blonde guy walked toward the burning coffin. Seamus finally gave up trying to pull Molly in and ran toward the house himself.

This could be him soon, Draco knew it was a possibility. This could be his coffin burning on a plinth in some field. Would this many come to pay respects to him, did this many care about it? Draco felt sick, his life had been lived for so long as if he had a right to exists and no one else did, was his fate to be burning alone in some unknown field? His legs gave way and he dropped to the row of seats that had been laid on for the main family at the front. He could see his life run by his eye like a bad movie with no refreshments. The rain was dripping down his face now, his hair so wet it could no longer retain any of the cold water. Draco just sat there, he had no reason to move, once he moved life would return to normal, he would ruin into the house and they would have to make their plans for the final assault on the Malfoy Manor, he just wanted to pretended he was part of something better than he had ever been, just for s little while. Draco didn't feel the arm snake round his back, he just felt the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Please R&R.**


	30. Love & Loss

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. **

**Copyright:**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 30: Love & Loss.**

"_I can __express no kinder sign of love,  
than this kind kiss."_

_William Shakespeare,  
Henry VI – Act I Scene I _

* * *

Drifting along the corridor he headed for their room, leaving the shouts behind him he followed the warmth to the place where so many happy memories lay. Lucius felt a wave of evil happiness within him, Blaise Zabini had been vanquished by the little fool Crabbe, it was appearing that the younger ones were more adept at killing than their elders. Rabastan had done well also, the Black Family Manor now only ruins, there was only one place for Draco to be now. With a slight feeling of sickness and anger he thought of Draco finding sanctuary within the walls of Grimmuald Place, soon there would be no place for him to hide.

Passing the portrait of his grandfather, Lucius looked with vicious contempt. There was a man who had lived his life as one of the elite, no one standing against him, none of his family turning from him to aid the traitors and fools who thought they would bring the fabric of society to it's knees. The one's who had stood against him were falling and soon he would stand on high, the most powerful wizard that ever walked this lush green land. With Darius and Yaxley sent to collect Ollivander, the wand maker would give up the secret and allow Lucius to join them.

The Weasley boy had died as he had lived, in pain and mattering little. Lucius smiled at the fact no one had come to his rescue, they had left him to die. But the information Ron had carried had disturbed him. Draco laying with that little brown haired filth. Lucius didn't understand what he had done wrong to bring up such a perverted, twisted child who had so little regard for the correct order of things. Why had Draco turned so far from the path, why had the boy strayed so far into the wilderness? So far, that not even his own father mattered to him any longer.

The passageway stretched out before him like a walkway through his life. Each room a memory, each door, a seal so they could not escape. The lights that flickered as he passed were the guides that had helped him down the path of life. His father, a strong man who always showed him what life could offer and taught him to respect those whom you needed, for they would only be useful if they would follow. His mother, her love had shown him that even in the darkest hours of the night, light could still shine. His teachers, some who had been painfully ignorant of his potential but still, even their hands had helped him to know what it was to show greatness among mediocrity. Those teachers who had always seen him for the truth he was and had raised him to secret doors he could not have reached any other way. These lights burnt bright in his mind and truth was value he had not lost.

Now, stood before the door to his greatest memories he stopped, inside lay his life and what if his life had forsaken him, would all be lost before the battle had even begun? He dared not think of such a time when his life was so cruelly stripped form him. The stale odour of sweat and blood still hung in the air, the cold touch of the Dementors was etched into the very walls and chilled all who stood too long in a place to long. The taste of victory was in the air and the laughter of a child would soon become a scream. Pushing the door open, Lucius entered.

The cold wind whistled through the cracks in the windows and shook the moth eaten curtains. The long thin candles dotted around the room shimmered, dimmed and then caught hold again, blazing up to a soaring high, only to calm again. The warm light filled the ornate bedroom, the dusty shelves and vanity table seemed to asleep, waiting for the coat of time to be blown away.

He drifted round the room, his long, tattered robes causing small clouds of dust to billow up from the deep carpet. His booted feet left dark patches in the grey dust and where his bony hand lay, seemed to sparkle. His grey eyes roamed the room, finding the figure on the bed he felt the pain returning to his body. He could feel his flacking heart beating inside the chasm that was his chest, he looked upon that face so many times. The beauty that was his wife still stirred him, his mind raced with wishes of release and his body yearned for contact. He could feel the wind drifting through the room and he watched as the light danced on the walls all around him. The unknown feeling crept over him as he looked upon his wife, a feeling that started in the pit of his stomach and worked it was through every capillary, vane and artery. Moving slowly through his sinews to his muscles. A sick and unsettling feeling that brought a chill to his bones and made his, withered, heart miss a beat. He had so much to tell her, so much he wanted her to know. "We have the final wand my dear, soon we will rise from the shadows and take our rightful place."

Sitting on the bed he ran his fingers over her delicate face. Her eyelids fluttered and her hand twitched. Lucius watched as her eyes darted across the ceiling, to his face and back to the ceiling. There was no emotion on that pale face that he looked down to, no smile of even the look of dread that had twisted her beautiful features the first day she had arrived. He let his eyes glide over her wonderful body, the tight black dress, with the slit up one side, hugged her shapely hips and rounded breasts exquisitely. He watched her mouth tremble, he could see her trying to move, trying to speak. If he could, he would weep for her.

Looking into her eyes he though back to her running toward the window, screaming. He hadn't had time to reached, she had moved so fast and the sound of the smashing glass filed the room as he turned his head to watch. His wife had hung in the air just outside the window and then, and then she had slipped from view. The violent scream ending abruptly with a sickening crunching sound as her spine snapped on the harsh flag stones below.

Bellowing wildly, Lucius had rushed through the window, drifting down to his wife. Her legs now shattered, bent under her back so her feet were in-line with her neck and her head was laying awkwardly on one side, her ear resting on her shoulder, a line of blood slowly oozing from the ruby lips. He had screamed wildly as he looked on the figure of his wife, broken on the ground. He knew there was nothing that could bring her back to life, nothing that could turn back death but he wished there was, if he could give his life for hers he would. He knelt down beside her and brushed her blonde hair that was quickly staining with red as the pool coagulated liked a hideous halo around her. It had been when he had kissed her, his cool lips against hers that she had flickered her eyes open. She was still alive and that is when he picked her up, he knew her back was broken, the twitching of her arms and her inability to speak, something she had always been good at, made it clear to him. Lifting her from the ground he waited for the calls of pain but nothing came.

He had plied her with potions and cast numerous spells on her to try and help her heal but, none worked. It was as if she no longer wanted to live. He looked into her clear eyes and could see a trapped woman, an animal who wished only to end it's suffering. He had never understood what pain she had gone through when he had been taken to Azkaban but now, seeing her laying there, not moving and with no will to drive her to move, he knew he had lost her and he felt the emptiness within. The dark emptiness that chewed his insides and turned his organs to liquid. He was holding onto a ghost, a memory that was fading with every moment that passed in the once glorious bedroom.

Leaning over he could see the pleading in her eyes but he couldn't think of that now, he didn't want to hear the cried in his mind for him to help her. He kissed her pale cheek and breathed deeply thought his nose. Her smell had not changed in all this time. She still smelt of wild flowers and crystal water, he could still hear angels laughing in his mind when he thought of her voice. Taking her in his arms, his tip pressing into her as he raised her up so he could hold her. Pressing her body against his, the feel of her chest rising against his he felt her warm breath on his neck and wished he could remain in this moment for ever, just sat here holding the woman who he loved so much, he would have given his life for.

_He could feel the soft velvet in his hands and the memories of holding her tight on the cold nights came flooding back. Them sitting in a darkened room, only one candle lit and the huge fire crackling in front of them filled his mind. Holding one and other so close on the soft sheepskin rug as they watched the snow falling outside. Running his hand through her hair, the fire cracked and popped as it consumed the large wooden logs. The winter wind screamed round the house and sent spirals of snowflakes rippling through the gentle downpour. _

_The droplets were falling from the leaves and the sound of the rain hitting the lake echoed round the small gazebo. It's white washed walls glowed with the dying candle light as they laid together on the table. Their clothes were strewn on the floor and the pulled one and other closer as a sharp draft found it's way thought the walls and bit into their bodies. He had smiled as he watched her firm breasts jiggle as she shivered with the draft and for a second, he thought of leaving her to shiver but then he felt that lurch in his stomach, that looming sick feeling that told him to do what was in his heart, not his head. Pulling her close her felt her soft skin against his chest and as she wrapped her arms round him he saw the ring that meant she was his and soon, when the rain had stopped they could return to the service and be joined as one, for all time. But now, laying there he wanted nothing more than to never move again. _

Feeling her arm twitch against him, sensing the frustration he leaded closer and kissed her neck. The smell of wind flowers drifted around him as he pressed his lips to her soft skin. He knew she would pull away if she could, he knew she felt repulsed by him and, although it wrenched at his heart to admit, she hated him. She hated what he had become and if she could, he knew, she would run and jump again. He hated himself for what he had done to her, all he wished was that she be beside him when finally brought this world to it's knees. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't look into those accusing eyes and see the hatred that boiled behind them. He could no longer hold her here, he knew it was wrong. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. If for nothing more than it would release her, he loved her and he owed her this. He felt sick, for once he was not doing this for power or greed or for the joy of it, in fact, he was so pained by the idea he wanted to throw himself across the room and out of the window himself. He was doing this for love.

Kissing her gently on the lips he felt her hand twitch and then, lowering his cold, cracked lips to her ear he whispered to her.

"What I do, I do for love. If nothing more, know I love you."

Closing his eyes he held back a scream and softly spoke. "Avada Kedavra." He felt her body go limp beneath him, her arm no longer twitched and he held her.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**R&R please people. I am looking forward to hearing what you think of this chapter.**


	31. Choices

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. **

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 31: Choices.**

"_Some choices we live not only once,  
but a thousand times over,  
remembering them for the rest of our lives."_

_Richard Bach_

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and looked over at Hermione who was still snoring softly. Hair lay over one side of her face and strands fluttered up and down as the air was inhaled and exhaled. Using his middle finger, Draco pulled the hair back from her pink cheeks and hooked it behind her ear. Her lids were still closed and even the movement had not disturbed her. The warm light was drifting into the room through the bottom of the curtains, the walls were hazy and Draco could remember only patches of yesterdays events. His head span as he pulled himself from the bed, and his legs groaned under his own weight. The pain behind his eyes was only eased as he pushed his fingers into his closed eyes. The room was silent and there seemed to be no noise from the house in general.

Pulling his trousers on, he padded toward the door. Glancing back he gripped the door knob. Hermione was still softly sleeping, the snoring now only a light murmur. Twisting the knob, Draco winced in pain as the clicking from the barrel sounded like hammers being dropped in a metal well. Turning he could not see any sign that this thunderous sound had not disturbed her. Pulling the door open, the creak like the splitting of a giant oak, revered in his head and Hermione moved.

"Just five more minutes, mum. Just five more min..."

And with that she had turned over and was facing the pillow Draco had just left. The snoring had eased with her moving and Draco made best efforts not to make anymore noise as he padded onto the landing and closed the door.

Walking down the stairs, every creak sounding like a thunder clap in his ears, he made for the drawing room. It would be deserted as Harry had stayed at the Burrow to be with Ginny. Draco couldn't be sure of his explanation regarding allowing him and Blaise to return without him, he had a vague recollection it had something to do with the funeral, but right now, his head was in no state to try and think. Feeling the cool carpet under his feet, he passed Fidelis, who beamed at Draco.

"Barton is in the kitchen, Mr. Malfoy." The elf's voice was like nails being dropped on a silver tray.

"Thank you.." Draco said though clenched teeth, trying to sound as amicable as possible.

"He is just making a pot of tea, I shall have him bring it to you." And with that he smiled.

"No.." Draco tried to stop Fidelis from aparating to the kitchen but he was to late. The loud _crack _made Draco hold his ears and stumble against the wall, rocking back and forth. "Now more noise, no more noise, now more noise..." He was just about moved away from the wall when Barton appeared in front of him with another loud _crack_. Draco cried out and held his head, it felt as if it would explode. "Stop doing that, please." '_Oh Merlin, what did I drink?_' Draco couldn't remember having anything really strong, he was at the Weasley's after all. When Barton started talking, Draco wanted to die.

"Hello, Master Draco, I have served tea in the drawing room. Would you like a nice fry-up, Master Draco?"

Draco felt his stomach lurch at the thought of the greasy sausages and thick bacon coated in pig fat. "Barton..." The whisper was almost lost in the stairwell, the little elf moved closer to Draco.

"Yes?" He boomed as his face covered in a puzzled look, a happy look, but still puzzled. Draco had not been one for having him too close and now he was beaconing him near.

"Fuck off." Was all Draco said before turning and heading down the last flight of stairs to the landing with the drawing room leading off it.

Charging into the drawing room, Draco groaned to see both the house elves stood at the fire place looking at him. A silver tea pot was stood on the small table between the high backed chairs, narrowing his eyes against the light form the window, Draco hobbled over to the window and pulled hard on the cord to close the curtains.

"I will go and let Molly know you are awake, Draco!" Sirius shouted, with perverted joy, into the room from the portrait above the fireplace. With that, he walked out past the frame and vanished.

Turning, Draco looked at where the long haired, ragged clothed man had stood. "Bastard." He growled at the empty portrait. He then wondered why Molly Weasley would care if he was awake or asleep. Looking into the fire, the smoothing flickering, easy on his eyes, he recalled sitting with her, her arm around him while the large pyre send sparks into the wet sky. The hissing and the crackling of rain drops hitting burning wood. He felt as if he could still smell the storm, he could still taste the rain. "That's not rain." He realised with some horror that his mouth felt like a stagnant pond. If he breathed in just right, Draco was sure he could taste the frog spawn.

"Would Master Draco like some toast?" Ask Barton in his usual loud, chirpy voice.

"Shut up." Draco screamed at him. The sound echoed round the room and seemed to make Draco's head pound even harder. Clutching his head he almost fell to his knees with pain. Images of Molly Weasley sat in front of him, pouring more and more vodka into his firewhiskey, it had tasted horrid at first but after the umpteenth time she had done it by mistake, being more than a little rat-arsed herself. With Barton refilling his glass with firewhiskey and Molly Weasley pouring a good measure of Vodka in to his glass when she topped hers up, he had soon get accustomed to the very violent taste of, what he'd joking referred to as, Molly's Best.

Standing up, grasping a chair for support before he fell, Draco remembered Molly Weasley wrapping her arm round him and leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat together in the rain. He had never been held like that by anyone before. His mum had always tried to suffocate him, or that's what it had felt like, and his Father seemed allergic to touching anyone. '_They must have had a boring sex life._' Draco immediately regretted thinking about his parents in that way, he was drunk and his mind had lost some of it's control over the imagination department. The images that flicked into his mind were, not less than horrific. His naked parents, laid together in bed... '_Playing __patticake, playing patticake._'

From that day on, playing patticake with his children was going to be harrowing task, which normally would be left to his lady wife. "Where's everyone? And answer _quietly_." He asked, hoping the elves could understand what _quietly_, meant.

"They're all still at the burrow, Molly sends her regards, Malfoy." Sirius boomed from the wall.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Draco tried not to show how much his head was hurting. "Why does Molly Weasley care about me?" He looked in suspicion at the unkempt man in the portrait. "And where's Lupin?"

"Remus is asleep in his portrait at Hogwarts and Molly, obviously, has a better memory than you." He raised an eyebrow. "Got a hangover, Malfoy?" He sniggered a little at the uncomfortable look on the blonde mans face. He hadn't had so much fun as the first day Dudley had come to stay and while Harry was trying to explain about the world of magic, Sirius had popped up and said hello. Ok, Harry and almost blasted the wall but it was worth it to see the look of utter shock and the for the young man, who looked so masculine - to faint. Sirius hadn't stopped laughing for days.

"Yes, Mr Black, I have." Draco wasn't accustomed to calling this man anything other than traitor, but maybe, Draco reasoned, if he spoke with courtesy, the prat might leave him alone. "Mo.. Mrs Weasley kept filling my whisky with vodka." The laugh that issued from Sirius told Draco, that under no uncertain terms, this was funny.

"She likes you, Draco." Sirius suddenly realised how that sounded, he had heard Harry and Ginny laugh at enough things to ask what they were laughing at. "I mean, she thinks you're a nice young man. You stayed with her till the end of the funeral when all the others ran inside." He looked at the blonde young man and wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was worth a little slack. "If you need me, just shout. I'll leave you to it today." And, after Draco had said a bemused 'thank you', Sirius left the portrait.

He didn't have to wait long to be joined downstairs by Blaise. Just as Draco had poured himself his second cup of tea, his eyes drifting out of the window, the tall dark wizard also looked a little worse for where and when Barton started fussing round him, Blaise had given him a kick, sending him flying into the wall.

"You shouldn't do that." Said Draco smirking, it was nice to see at least one thing hadn't changed.

"Fuck you, blondie. You're starting to sound like your girlfriend. Next you'll be knitting little socks and bobble hats." Blaise eased himself into a chair facing the window and poured himself a cup of tea. Eyeing his friend, Blaise spoke. "You and Molly were getting on very well last night. What was all that about?"

Draco wasn't sure how his old friend would take this, he wasn't sure if Blaise had even noticed the fact he hadn't called him on the girlfriend comment, which wasn't strictly correct. "I've been thinking, Blaise..."

Blaise hadn't wanted to leave Victoria, the bed had been so warm and her body so soft against his firm chest but his bladder had been threatening to evacuate right there and then if he hadn't. After leaving the little toilet just off the second landing, he had heard Draco talking to someone. Blaise wasn't tired, he was just screwed. He had ended up sitting with Charlie Weasley after the funeral, it had felt very awkward at first but when Seamus Finnigan, Dennis Creevey and Dean Thomas finally joined them, all of whom could drink, the laughter just poured out. The tears came later, but they too, were shared equally. Blaise had felt a little odd at the fact that he could seem so at home with these people, so comfortable among them. Blaise smiled. "Oh Shit, mate. You know you're not supposed to do something you're not trained for."

"Fuck you baldie. I'm being serious." Draco looked at his friend who seemed to drifting into his own thoughts as often as Draco.

"Now that is a problem, can I leave now or can I have an opt out if it's a mad scheme?" He smiled, it felt good to joking with Draco again. He did wonder what Draco had been thinking, he also wondered how Draco would reacted when he found out what he'd said to Victoria last night.

"I think it's time we stopped being fucking idiots, Blaise." Draco quickly continued, if for no other reason as to stop Blaise making a '_Speak for yourself_' comment. "Things have changed so much. For fuck sake, mate. I cuddled Molly _bloody_ Weasley yesterday and.. and I got pissed and I enjoyed it, they're not all total fuck ups." Taking a sip of his tea, he had to think of what to say next, he seemed to have lost Blaise to world of his own.

"I've told Victoria, she's marrying me."

Draco spat his tea up the window.

* * *

Hermione sided into Blaise's room where Victoria was sat looking out of the window. There had been some commotion downstairs and the loud cheers had drifted up the well and into the rooms on the fourth floor. It was a little after one, when Hermione had knocked at Blaise's door and been asked to enter by Victoria. Walking over Hermione couldn't tell if she Victoria was happy and just ill or upset and trying to hide it. "What's happened?"

"I think Blaise has told Draco the _good news_."

Hermione was worried, '_good news_' was very rarely good when said with such inflection. "What is it Vicky, what's he done now?" It had to be Blaise, he had to have said something and put his foot in it.

"He's... he's.." She couldn't help it, she couldn't hold it back. The tears flowed from her eyes and ran down her face so fast she could feel her legs starting to grow wet and cold within a few moments. She could hear the two men coming up the stairs but she couldn't compose herself, she couldn't stop crying.

"Vicky, come on what's he done now?" Hermione could here the footsteps approaching the door, she pulled her wand from her pocket and held it tight in her hand. She could see that Victoria was trying hard to tell her something before the men returned and she wasn't sure if that was a look of fear on Victoria's face as she saw the wand in her hand.

The door opened as Blaise moved to step in, a broad smile on his face, he could see Victoria on the bed, still naked but sat looking out of the window but he didn't see Hermione until her wand was in his face, the tip almost to his nose. The look of pure hatred freezing her face in a mask of grotesque malice. He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione didn't give him the chance.

"What the fuck have you done to her?"

"He's asked me to marry him." Victoria forced the tears back long enough to say it.

"You what? How could you be so fuckin..." Turning her head toward Victoria who was smiling broadly. "You what?" The face told it all, Hermione had once again jumped to the wrong conclusion. But she didn't care about that. Throwing her wand aside she ran to Victoria and, throwing their arms round one another, Hermione squealed with delight and Victoria screamed with happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**Well, R&R please people.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	32. Little Helpers

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'.**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE. **

**Copyright;**  
Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.  
This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 32: Little Helpers.**

"_Love is a gift.  
You can't buy it, you can't find it,  
someone has to give it to you.  
Learn to be receptive of that gift."_

_Kurt Langner_

* * *

Draco and Blaise had been left standing in the doorway for about ten minutes while the girls screamed and bounced around the room.

Draco wondered if this is how it would be for the lady he asked to marry him, would she be overjoyed or dreading the thought of marrying him. When he had finally entered the room he had given Hermione a look that was clearly saying.. '_Ever thought of asking first?_' After a few minutes of Blaise kissing Victoria and Hermione repeating how _nice_ it was, the girls finally left for Draco's room, where they could plan and organise, what they did best, so Draco thought. He knew it his mother who had run the house, not his father. Draco stood looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts when he felt Blaise's hand upon his shoulder.

"I need you to do me a favour, mate..."

* * *

Blaise had insisted upon two things; one, Victoria was not going to be going within a mile of any battle they were called to, and two, she was going to have to marry him. "That way," he told her. "If something happens to me, the mansion and all the money in the Zabini's name in Gringotts would pass to you and the baby." She'd argued, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd had too many brushes with death recently and he wasn't about to do anything before he knew that she would be taken care of.

It had taken more than a few words and in the end, quite a few Galleons, to persuade the Ministry official to come out number 12 Grimmuald place, but Draco had ensured that the right amount of money had landed in his pocket.

Barton had been sent to the Zabini Mansion, the only one they were sure could sneak in and out unnoticed, should Lucius have someone watching the place. Barton had done well, he'd come back with the three rings Blaise had insisted upon having. Both the engagement ring and wedding band his father had given to his mother and then his father's own wedding band, something his mother had inexplicably held onto and kept in a jewellery box in her bedroom.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand. "Yes, have you got their rings?"

Draco patted his shirts top pocket. "I certainly have." He smiled at her, before squeezing her hand and then going into the living room and standing next to Blaise and the ministry official.

"You got the rings, mate?" Blaise asked, his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"Yeah, I've got them, mate." Draco said, his eyes on the door where he knew Victoria would be entering in a few minutes. "You shitting yourself?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

The door to the living room opened, Barton was the first to walk through it, holding a basket and throwing flower petals over the empty room. Blaise had chuckled at this, Draco had even cracked a smile. Victoria entered next, with Hermione behind her, both were holding bunches of wild daisies, picked from the garden. Victoria hadn't cared that she wouldn't be wearing a proper wedding dress, the airy summer dress she had borrowed, would do just fine.

Victoria stood opposite Blaise and smiled at him, Hermione had taken her flowers and stood just behind, her friend, near to Draco.

The ministry official smiled. "If you're ready we can begin. Have you the rings?"

Draco slipped the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Blaise. Blaise pressed his father's wedding band into Victoria's small palm, he held his both mother's engagement and wedding ring, in his own. Bugger tradition, he wanted her to have both of them at once.

"We are here today to bond Blaise and Victoria in marriage, if any object, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco smiled at Hermione, she reached out and took his hand, locking her fingers with his.

"Blaise, if you repeat after me; I Blaise, promise to take Victoria as my wife, bonded in union until we are parted by death."

Blaise smiled. "I Blaise, promise to take Victoria as my wife, bonded in union until we are parted by death."

"Victoria, do you accept his promise?" The minister asked.

"I do." She smiled. Blaise slipped the rings onto her finger, she smiled broadly at them, the engagement ring a silver band with an emerald stone, surrounded by diamonds, the wedding band, almost plain silver, just an inlayed golden track running through the middle.

"Victoria, repeat after me; I Victoria, promise to take Blaise as my husband, bonded in union until we are parted by death."

"I Victoria, promise to take Blaise as my husband, bonded in union until we are parted by death." She smiled up at Blaise, who was beaming.

"Blaise, do you accept her promise?"

"I do." He said as she slipped the plain, thick silver wedding band onto his finger.

"If you can hold hands." The minister said as Blaise and Victoria locked their hands together, holding tightly as he pointed his wand at their entwined fingers. "By the power vested in me, by the Ministry for Magic, I declare that you are bonded by marriage and are now man and wife." A blue light shot from the end of his wand and encased their hands, glowing for a little before it died away. "You may kiss the bride."

Blaise lifted Victoria into the air, holding her tightly around the waist as they kissed, her hands cupping his face, until eventually, he placed her feet back on the floor. Blaise smiled at Draco who stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations, mate." Blaise accepted the hand, then pulled Draco to him, embracing him in a manly hug, giving him a heavy pat on the back. Draco coughed. "Alright mate, I need air, you know."

Victoria hugged Hermione tightly, Hermione whispered a congratulations in her ear, then spent a moment admiring the ring that Blaise had given to Victoria.

The quartet realised the slight awkward situation and Blaise and Victoria switched places.

Blaise looked down at Hermione, he offered her a smile and then held out his arms, welcoming her into an embrace. "Come on then, Granger." She laughed and flung her arms around his waist, hugging him as Blaise bent his head and whispered into her ear. "Thanks for everything, Hermione."

She looked up, surprised at the use of her first name. "You're welcome."

"If something happens... Take care of him, won't you?" He waited for her to nod before adding, "and her."

"I will."

Draco looked at Frobisher uncomfortably as she offered out her hand to shake his. He rolled his eyes and took her hand, using it to pull her into a brief hug. "This sorta makes you my sister-in-law, Frobisher."

She smiled. "Does it?"

"It does." Draco whispered into her ear. "Take care of him, Victoria, he needs you more than he's ever going to admit."

The Minister coughed, catching the attention of the couples who then turned and looked at him. "If that was all, I can be going now."

Hermione looked at Draco and reached out to him, taking his hand and squeezing it firmly.

"Unless there was something else you needed me for?"

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand back.

* * *

Harry sat in the long grass out the back of the Burrow, Ginny laid by his side and he wondered if their lives could ever be any different to the one's they had now. If Voldemort had not returned? If Harry had died during his school years? Was it right for him to be laid here, with her while so many people now lay dead?

The fresh air was cool and the now the storm had passed completely, the atmosphere seemed to have lost so much weight. The heat was gone and the over bearing stuffiness had died away. The corn was still shifting the field but now the ripples seemed uniform and looked to be making patterns.

Ginny opened her eyes looked at Harry, she had seen him grow so old these past few months. He was still the man she had fallen in love with but he had just grown old before his time. She wondered what would become of him if this war went on much longer. What would become of her wonderful fiancée if Lucius wasn't stopped very quickly. "Harry, do you think he's watching us?"

"Who?" Harry had been thinking of how much this family had become his, how much like a brother Ron had been to him and now, Ron was gone and it didn't feel right, it felt sickening and horrid that he had survived the deaths of his mother, Cedric, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore and now Ron. Who else was going to die before this was over? "Ginny, who are you talking about?"

"Ron. Do you think Ron's watching us from where ever he is?" She knew what answer she wanted and she preyed that Harry would give that answer. She watched him as he removed a cigarette from the packet and lit it. She could see him thinking, was he going to lie to her or was he going to treat her like an adult?

"I don't know. I really don't know. But if Ron could look down on us, do you think he would?" Harry didn't like death related questions, hopefully his answer would make sure Ginny would never give him another. "Imagine, if he could come and see us, watch over us, it would mean he could come down at any time and to where we were, he could be watching us now, or when we're at home... in bed." He saw the look of horror on her face and knew it had worked. He didn't want to shut her out of any part of his life, but this was too much for him right now. Taking a drag on his cigarette, Harry looked out over the fields and thought of his first summer here, how friendly the land had looked, how peaceful the world had seemed here, in the middle of no where. That first summer had been like nothing he had ever imagined and he could never have predicted that his life would turn out like this.

The crack, as Fidelis appeared, made both of them jump. They looked at the little house elf and wondered what he was doing so far from home. Looking at one and other they wondered if one of them had called him. It wasn't fully know how house elves knew they were needed, was it by sound, but that wouldn't explain Dobby coming to rescue them in the Malfoy Manor.

"What is it, Fidelis?" Giny asked.

Fidelis stepped forward, his left hand clenched tight. "Miss Hermione sent me Miss."

Harry looked round, a spark of fear for what may have happened with Draco and Blaise, had they done something to Hermione and Victoria? "What, she sent you here?" He was ready to jump up and run back to the house, looking at Ginny as if to get her to move.

"No, Master Harry. She sent me to her parents to get something." Fidelis looked at his master, why was he so worried?

"What did she send you for, Fidelis?" Ginny asked. She couldn't remember Hermione saying she would need anything from her parents. Ginny was getting worried if this had been some kind of deception by one of the Slytherins, she didn't like them, she knew it was Draco's fault that her big brother had died and when her own mum had hugged him, Ginny had wanted to be sick, to run up to him and start kicking him, but Harry had held her back. Ginny had to admit, Draco had been the only one to stay with their mum, out there, in the rain. "Fidelis, show us."

Fidelis stepped forward and opened his hand. What they saw made Ginny gasp and Harry inhale so quickly he almost swallowed his cigarette.

"Fidelis," Harry looked very cautious as he spoke. "I think you should return, as Hermione asked you to, do not tell her you were here."

"Harry?" Ginny let him help her up.

"Come on, it's our house and I intend to be there. No matter what _they_ think." And with that Harry marched across the field, his march soon turned into a run as he reached the entrance to the Weasley's garden. Running to the back door Harry tuned and caught hold of Ginny's hand as she caught up with him. Looking down the field Harry could just make out the small figure of Fidelis, still stood, totally bemused, in the field where they just been laying. "Fidelis, home, now."

With a crack, the house elf vanished and Harry pulled Ginny into the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

**I would like to thank my beta for her wonderful work on the early section of this chapter, I was wondering if any of the characters would marry and then my beta produced a scene of marriage between Blaise and Victoria so, I used it. I think it's nice and I hope you all liked it. **

**Hands a large golden badger with a shiny collar to Orbthesela.**

**Well... R&R. **

Beta's Notes:

Ok, to be fair, I am writing this, before he has actually added his AN, but I think this of all chapters, I can get away with it.

I just wanted to say that this chapter was immensely fun to write. Despite my beta's constant badgering about how much she hates Frobisher, I kinda love Blaise and Vicky together and it was too irresistible to pass up a chance to write them getting married. I also wanted very much to have Draco finally accept Frobisher, even in a very begrudging way, ditto for Blaise and Hermione. I'll stop now before I start babbling.


	33. No Wild Flowers

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 33: No Wild Flowers.**

"_Our achievements speak for themselves.__  
What we have to keep track of are our failures,  
discouragements and doubts.  
We tend to forget the past difficulties,  
the many false starts,and the painful groping."_

_Eric Hoffer_

* * *

Victoria smiled at her husband, his face lit up as she looked those dark eyes. She turned the ring on her finger with her thumb and watched the stone sparkle as it moved around. The soft summer dress hung around her hips and flowed to her knees. She thought of how they could move to the cabin when all this was over and live happily ever after, if that could ever happen. She turned to Blaise and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Do you think they will?" She whispered, looking toward Draco and Hermione in the corner.

He looked across to his friend and Hermione, they looked so odd together. The six foot tall, thin blonde man stood with a five foot something brown haired woman. Blaise wondered if Victoria and he looked as odd stood together. He assumed they must look a little worse. An almost seven feet tall, broad and black with a five and a half foot tall, very petite girl. If he'd have known of it, Blaise would surely have thought off them as cast from the 'Odd Couple'. Kissing her hand Blaise led Victoria toward the back of the room.

There had been some discussion between Draco and Hermione regarding whether this was right, to in effect, steal Blaise and Victoria's glory. They had stood in looking out at the garden for sometime on the pretence of waiting for Fidelis to return from Hermione's parents. Draco had held her hand the whole time and just looked into her deep brown eyes. He had tried to not influence her, he did truly think this was right but, if she didn't he wanted to know why.

"Mione, I have never felt like this about anyone before." He looked down at his shoes. "I don't know if you feel the same, but..." He wasn't really sure what to say now, he hadn't thought that bit through. He just had to hope she wouldn't think he was pushing her.

"Draco, it's not that I don't want to..." She say his head move and felt his eyes one her. "... it's just that... well, Draco..." Now came the part no man understood. "A girl dreams of her wedding day, they dream of white horses and golden carriages and prince charming waiting at the end of the isle for her. The lines of maids throwing flowers and her father with her as she walks down to the man she will love for the rest for her life. The dress and the..."

"I... I understand." He didn't, he couldn't see why there was a difference between here, in front of his best friend and a good friend of hers, and doing this in front of fifty people, who only came for the free bar. "If you want to wait..." He felt dejected, he had been so sure she would jump at the chance when the Ministry Official had asked.

"Oh, Draco.." She stroked his cheek. "It's not that I want to wait, it's just... well, I.. I want to do this _right_." She could see the pain in his eyes and wished so much to be able to take that away, but if she did this now, would she ever know what it was like to walk down the isle with everyone looking at her? The feeling that, so she had been told, swept over you when you kissed him and the room burst into cheers. "I know that we could never had the carriage or the horses but to have my father there and our friends around us, I want this be right."

"Do you love each other?" Blaise had sided up next to Draco. He looked at the shocked expressions on their faces, so wrapped up in one and other they had not noticed him and Victoria coming. "Well, do you?" He would be surprised if either of them said no, it had be obvious, even before he and Draco moved to Austria, that there was something between them.

Hermione looked at Draco, she could see how much he did love her, even if he hardly said it. She had _loved _ many things in her life but this was different, this was special and it made her feel invincible. When Draco was by her side she felt complete. "Yes, we do."

Draco looked at her, he had never said the L word before, he had never truly known it's meaning. For so many years he had been alone and he had felt, '_to admit love was to admit weakness_'. At least that is what his father had always said, but now... Now it had all changed, why should he live by the rules of a man who had sworn to kill him? "Hermione, you will never know how I feel about you, there are no words to describe it."

Victoria '_aww-ed_', Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco, but secretly he felt proud that his friend had been able to admit that he had emotion inside him. '_I never knew he had it in him._' Hermione flung her arms round Draco and kissed him.

"That comes once you are bound." Said the Ministry Official stood watching. "Will you be needing me, then?"

"Yes." Nodding, Blaise smiled at his wife. This was going to be a day that they would all remember for the rest of their lives. Shaking Draco's hand, Blaise started walking toward the window to take his place as best man. The loud crack signalled the arrival of Fidelis, rushing up to Hermione he held out his hand.

"Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione, here they are." His voice was excitable and tipsy.

She knew too well that her father must have offered the little elf a drink, probably thinking it was another figment of his imagination. He still hadn't got the hang of the idea of house elves, even if her mum had been asking for one for her birthday. "Give them to Blaise, please."

With that the small house elf toddled toward Blaise holding out the two rings. Blaise looked down at the almost identical twisted bands of white gold, one plain and one set with a row of three diamonds. He saw Draco looking down too, but there was something wrong with the expression on Draco's pale face. "What's wrong?" Blaise asked low.

"My grandmother gave me her wedding ring when I was ten, she said to keep it safe and that she would be honoured if I gave it to my wife as hers." Draco looked up at Blaise and for the first time, he understood what Hermione had meant by this not feeling quite right.

"You can give it to her when this is all over, get down on your knee and slip it on her finger,just you and her, alone." Blaise was surprised at himself with that romantic little scenario. He knew Draco was giving him a funny look, he didn't have to even look at his face. "Just, don't ask." Was all he said as he turned to look at Victoria stood with Hermione near the back of the room.

Victoria was fusing about how nice this was, she was over the moon for her friend. "This is such a magnificent day." Her smile faded as she looked at Hermione's far away gaze. "What's wrong? Still wondering if this is right?"

"Oh, I knew it's right, Vicky. I just feel..." Turing to look at Victoria, Hermione saw the worried crossing her face. Looking down at the bunch of wild flowers in her hand. "Oh, it's nothing, just pre-wedding jitters. Let's do this."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Victoria ran from the room before anyone could say anything. Blaise stood with a thoroughly confused look until the door sprang open again and Victoria re-emergence with a large bunch of roses and lily's. She handed the flowers to Hermione and took the wild flowers from her, binding them with her own bunch still on the table. "You are no wild flower, Mione." Smiling Victoria turned to face Blaise and Draco.

Hermione knew she had just pulled these from the vase on the landing, Fidelis was still putting fresh flowers in the vases, even thought neither Harry nor Ginny were expected back for at least another few days. She knew she should feel a little disheartened by the fact she was using someone's hall flowers, but it was the thought that Victoria had put into not having Hermione use her second-hand flowers, that was the most important part.

"Are we ready?" Asked the Ministry Official.

With that, Draco and Blaise turned to face the front and Victoria stepped behind Hermione, with a smile. Hermione walked slowly toward the Ministry Official, she could see Sirius and Lupin watching her from the portrait on the wall. The two elves were walking behind her like page boys and she felt a flutter in her stomach as she looked at Draco's smiling face in the reflection. She heard a loose window slam upstairs. She could see Draco shivering with excitement as she walked down towards him in a her cut off jeans and tight blouse with the two upper buttons missing. Her hair hung lose and cascaded over her shoulders. Glancing at Sirius and Lupin, she could see their smiles, she felt so warm inside she almost jumped for joy.

Draco turned to face Hermione as she stopped beside him. Blaise handed Draco the rings and then slipped back to stand in line with Victoria, behind the couple. Fidelis and Barton cracked and re-appeared, stood in front of the window, looking in at couple who were holding hands and ready to place rings on one and others fingers.

The Ministry Official coughed and smiled at the pair stood there. He could see both of themshivering with anticipation of the act. "This is the first time I have been called and untied two couples straight after one and other." He saw the smiles pass between Blaise and Victoria and then between Draco and Hermione. "We are here today to bond Draco and Hermione in marriage." He smiled at the couple who were hanging on his every word. "If any object, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Draco glanced at Victoria who smiled broadly. He felt like he would turn to jelly if he had to wait any longer to hear those five magical words. He glanced to Hermione who had not looked away from him. She was breathing rapidly, he could feel her warm air blasting his neck as her chest rose and fell.

Suddenly the door to the drawing room was thrown open.. "Stop!"

"Wait!"

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**oo... Isn't that just the worst? **

**Well, R&R and let me know if you think of this chapter.**


	34. Hitches

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

** ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 34: Hitches.**

"_These things are never easy, ...  
There will be some difficult times  
ahead but it is going to plan despite  
the tragedies that there were."_

_Tony Blair, PM._

* * *

Harry was first to enter the room, quickly followed by Ginny and Molly. Charlie came through the doorway and just looked as if he walked in on two people having sex. All four newcomers seemed flustered, they had run as fast as they could up the stairs after aparating to the front door. Harry was out of breath and looked as if he were going to collapse. Ginny had a wild look in her eyes, Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was about to marry Draco when she should have married Ron or if it was the flowers that were still dripping on the carpet.

Draco had stood and watched in stunned silence, the small group looked like they were ready to kill as they stood in looking at the Ministry Official. He had been so ready to say those two words that would mean no one could ever come between him and Hermione and now, only seconds before the ultimate announcement of their love for one and other, Potter and his little group had burst in and ruined everything.

"What are you doing?" His temper mounting. He felt Blaise's large hand on his shoulder and resisted the urge to push it off. "Why are you here?" He directed the seething question towards Potter who was just looking at the five of them as if they were lunatics.

"I think I should go." Said the Ministry Official. He watched Harry nod and before anyone could say anything he stepped into the fire place, threw a handful of floo powder down and called. "Ministry of Magic."

As she watched the green flame engulf the man who was about to pronounce her and Draco man and wife she turned to Ginny. "Why?" Hermione wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, how could they do this to her?

"You can't do this Hermione." Said Molly as she walked toward them. Her face a mix of pain and sorrow. "Hermione, dear..."

"Why can't we?" Draco looked aroundthe room at everyone stood there. He had expected asmuch, no matter what he did they would never want him to be with Hermione. What else could he do? He glanced at Blaise who just looked at him, it was clear even the big guy had no idea what to do. "What's you big problem, Potter?"

"Malfoy.." If they were back on last name terms, then so be it. "You can't do this, not..."

Hermione didn't want to hear anymore, so much for having her friends round her on the big day. She couldn't believe they had done this to her, to run in and object to her love. Running down the room she threw the flowers at Ginny and barged past Charlie, who swiftly moved, and up the stairs. She would pack her things and leave, right there and then, she would return home and never think of them again. She couldn't have ever dreamed that Harry would do this, not this. She knew Ron had meant a lot to everyone here, sans Blaise and Draco, and his death had been a violent one but that didn't mean she could not go on with her life.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her, but she was gone, he scowled at Harry, ready to step forward and berate him, but Blaise beat him to it.

"Do you care about anyone but yourself, Potter?" Blaise said stepping forward. He felt Victoria wrap her arm around his and hold him back. Was she going to side for this lot over him? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. But there was something in her eyes, a hurt that Blaise could not understand. She was starting to cry, this was meant to have been the most beautiful day of her life and it had been ruined, Blaise was ready to kill for this. He couldn't understand why everyone had such a big problem with Draco, not after everything that had happened. "Don't worry, love." He ran a large finger under Victoria's eye and caught a tear. "We have somewhere we can go to get away from these _wankers_." He eyed Harry as he took his wife's hand.

"By Merlin." Ginny explained, dropping the flowers she walked over to Victoria and Blaise. "Is that what I think it is?" She motioned to the wedding ring on Victoria's finger.

"Yes. Blaise and I..." She was about to tell Ginny but Molly interrupted.

"Gracious me, you children have no idea of ceremony, do you." She was blustering over to Victoria and Blaise. She could see the look of hatred on Draco's face, it was then she realised that their reason for arriving had not been explained. Walking over to Draco she took his hand. And looking into his grey eyes she could see them cloud with a slight puzzlement.

"Are you about to tell us, _we_ shouldn't have got married? Cos if you are..." Blaise was not about to have these people tell him he was wrong, he loved Victoria and she loved him, that is all that mattered.

"Why would we?" Harry said looking confused by the offensive tone Blaise was using. "I think it's wonderful, I wish I'd have been here to see her walking down the isle." Harry looked at Ginny, knowing one day, it would be them who were taking those vows. He had been surprised that Hermione had not contacted them, she must have known...

"Oh, it's ok for Blaise and Frobi..." Draco caught the '_you dare_' glance from Blaise, and quickly changed his wording. "Blaise and Victoria... But it's not ok for Hermione and me. Is that it?" Draco was more upset by this idea than angered by it. What was he too expect, they had not seen Hermione and him together, they did not know how much they cared for one and other.

"Draco, why would you think that?" Molly was holding his hand, the warmth spread over him and he knew this woman meant him no harm, he had sat with her for many hours after the funeral, she probably knew more about him than Hermione did. "We wanted to be here, all your friends want to be around you and share the great occasion." She could see Draco was angry at them all, she knew they had been ready to say 'I do', and their friends should have respected that, but is that what they truly wanted. She remembered it had been Harry who had asked that. Pointing out that, Draco was not exactly a friend to anyone there, so why would he think they wished him and Hermione well? "Look, my boy, we all know what's been happening, we are not blind. Love will out, as they say."

Blaise turned to Charlie, who had chosen to stay out of the conversation, and looked him over. "So, you come for the show?"

"Not exactly, Blaise." Charlie didn't want to move, he was happy leaning against the wall. "Mum dragged me."

"No I bloody didn't." Said Molly, turning to look at her son. His mess of ginger hair and large frame made him look like a '_right ruffian_' as Minerva had commented. "You came because you wanted to see Blaise about something."

"Did you indeed?" Blaise smirked as the large ginger haired man seemed to twitch uncomfortably. "Well, maybe when this is all over, you can tell me what it is." Turing to Victoria, Blaise looked down at her and smiled. "Go and get Grang..." A quick glance toward Draco and Blaise knew he was going to be in trouble, ok, in a fight he could win hands down, but Draco was sneaky. "Go and ask Hermione to come down."

"Ok, what do I tell her?" She wasn't sure if she should tell her why they had all arrived or just get to come down so they could tell her themselves. She had felt so happy that her and Blaise had become one and that Draco and finally found someone he '_loved_', amazing for Draco.

"Tell her we love her." Was all Molly said.

* * *

Rabastan stalked the corridors, he watched as the flickering candles danced twisted shadows on the walls. He had been lost in sickening sadness since Narcissa had killed his brother, which Lucius seemed to agree with, and then when he had sworn vengeance on her, Lucius had taken that from him.

"Killing her for love." The rotten sound of disdain edged the words. Throwing himself into the chair he looked out across the gardens and the lake. He could make out smears on the great window, distorting the scenery outside. He had only a short time with which to effect a plan now, he knew they were coming, they may have let the Weasley boy die but they would not allow Lucius to gain the information he so desired.

Turing to look at the shelves and shelves of books he wondered if he could be mildly happy here? It was, after all, in ownership of his family, by marriage, but still _his _family and he had more right to continue a true line here than that little bastard son of a twisted relic did. He had been gathering a plan for some time now, little bits here and there, nothing special.

Standing up he stretched out, hearing the satisfying sound of joints clicking back into lace and the bones in his back snapping back into his spine. Rabastan looked longingly out of the window and toward the old tree that stood off the lake. The small wooden jetty stretched into the calm waters, his mind wandered and he allowed himself a few moments of imagination. He wondered how many had swam in that lake on a hot summer day, how many parties had taken place along the banks of that shimmering blue lake. He had once wished for a normal life, a life with friends and parties and cake but, his blood had called to him. He had watched as all around him, mudbloods and half-breeds had started taking over what was once a grand linage of magic.

"The purer the blood, the purer the power." And his blood was pure, his power strong, stronger than '_He Who Is Fear_'. The idea that Lucius could scare anyone but a small child,made Rabastan laugh. Even as young man Lucius had had ideas above his station and now, as he got older, he had got higher and higher. "The new dark lord, the fool."

His contempt for Lucius was evident, he hid it well when in front of the man himself but, he only had hatred for the man who had once stood with him in the service of the true dark lord. He would make the final preparations tonight, there were still those who owed him for his silence. When the Order fell upon Lucius, Rabastan would not be there to help them land, on target.

* * *

Victoria opened the door slowly, the soft sound of sobbing filled the room like a mournful hymn. She knew Hermione was upset but it was all a misunderstanding, she just hoped Hermione would listen. Looking round she could see Hermione had started packing up her things. Not making a very good job of it, clothes strewn across the floor where she had carried them to her bed and dropped a few, shirt sleeves and bra straps hung out, over the edge of her trunk. Hermione, herself was curled up in a ball on the floor with her back against the bed. Her long brown hair had fallen forward and only her elbows resting on her knees were visible.

"Mione, will you come down stairs?" Victoria half whispered as if someone could over hear. All she saw was the hair shake from side to side. "Look, there's been a terrible mistake.." Padding across the room, Victoria sat next to Hermione and put her hand over her friends shoulders, pulling her close. "They didn't mean you can't marry Draco. In fact, I think Harry's throwing him a bachelor party." Ok, that was a lie but it sounded like Harry, and enforced the reason she was here. "Look, everyone's waiting for you."

"Why did they stop it?" Hermione wasn't sure about the bachelor party bit, but the idea of it being a big mistake, that sounded about right for everyone concerned. She so wished they had been a few minutes later, then it would all be over, she would have been Mrs Hermione Malfoy. She felt so let down by those who were meant to be her friends she wasn't sure she wanted to face them, and come to think of it.. Hermione Malfoy wasn't exactly a roll-off-the-tongue name. Hermione wanted to tell her friend to fuck off leave her alone, but Victoria hadn't done anything wrong, considering how much Draco and Victoria didn't get on, she had been very supportive of Hermione and Draco marrying.

"They wanted to be there," She would have to tell her, Victoria would have preferred this to come from Harry himself, it may sound a little more true, than sounding like she was just passing on a, possibly made up, message. "Mione, they're your friends and they want to be there. With you, for you."

"Why didn't they stop your wedding?" It was then Hermione came across the big question. "How the fucking hell did they know?"

"What?" Victoria wondered what she was talking about. The reason they hadn't interrupted Blaise and her was they didn't know about the wedding, neither Blaise nor herself had told... "How did they know?" She looked at Hermione who just looked puzzled.

It seemed to occur to both of them in unison and they looked at one and other, Hermione a little more than angry and Victoria confused at the answer. "Fidelis."

"That little shit of an elf went and told Harry." Hermione was ready to march down stairs now, march down stairs and kick the little, back stabbing, elf through a window. "He'll need crutches, never mind socks." She stood up and wiped the remaining tears form her face, roughly with the back of her hand. She still had the ring in her hand, her grandfathers engagement ring that she was going to place on Draco's hand has his wedding ring.

Victoria caught Hermione by the arm and looked into her eyes. "Think of it like this, maybe he did you a good turn, now you get what you want." She wondered if this was the right approach, Hermione was never one for being selfish, Victoria hoped that maybe, getting married would be one of those things that she _would _ be selfish over, wanting it perfect. "You get to have the wedding you want, with all your friends there, think of it Hermione. A nice long dress, _white_..." Raising her eyebrow to Hermione they both started giggling. "Why do you think I didn't mind a multicoloured dress? Not much left that's pure about me."

Hermione smiled and glanced at Victoria's belly, wondering what the petite girl would look like given a few months, a huge bump sticking out of her.

Victoria held her stomach with her hands. "Be grateful you're not carrying spawn of Zabini."

Hermione smiled. "Don't knock it, you're a Zabini now."

"I suppose I am, I wonder if that means Draco's going to stop addressing me by my last name, because if he doesn't its going to get very confusing."

Laughing the girls left the room and headed down to the drawing room.

* * *

Entering the drawing room Victoria was surprised at the silence that met them. Draco was stood with Blaise and Molly. Charlie had joined Harry stood by the fire with Dean. Victoria smiled to see Dean there. Everyone seemed to talking in hush voices, and both Victoria and Hermione felt as if they had walked into a jury room as they were deciding to sentence someone to death or not.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Draco as he walked over, sullen faced. She could see Ginny stood in the corner, she seemed to be lost in the scenery out of the window. She had expected a warmer reception than this, maybe a scowl from Harry for running off the way she did. She had felt so happy only moments ago and now the atmosphere had pulled that feeling right from within her and crushed it. Leaving only foreboding.

Blaise smiled at his wife and put his arms round her. He knew the time had come but he didn't want it be now, not so soon. "It's Lucius." He said as his smile faded. "He's kidnapped Ollivander."

Hermione looked at Blaise for a second and then turned to Harry and Charlie. "What does Lucius want with Ollivander?"

"It's the wands." Said Molly to everyone's surprise. She looked round at them. "What, you think I don't know what's going on? I knew more about the to's and for's of the wizarding world than my dear husband ever did, Merlin rest him."

"I still don't understand." Hermione remembered some mention of wands a while ago, but she couldn't piece the information together right now, and if this had already been figured out, why did she need to. It felt so nice to have Draco, his strong arms around her and to be stood with all their friends and not one of them seemed to have a problem, well, she wasn't sure if Ginny was just surprised with the news of Ollivander or if the turning from the window and the mild distaste was toward her and Draco. She had been hoping that she would be married soon, but she felt there was more to come to stand in her way.

"Lucius has been collecting wands, five in particular." Charlie explained. "He believes that he can bind them together to create a almost all powerful wand."

Victoria almost laughed. "But that's absolute nonsense." She had said it but, she didn't believe it, not with everything that had happened at Hogwarts. It had taught her that anything was possible. Her and Blaise had over come so much and then there was Draco and Hermione, if that wasn't unexpected, Victoria didn't now what was. She turned to Harry. "Can it be done?"

"We think so."

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

R&R please, hope you like it so far.


	35. When all Else Gone, Love Remains

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

**ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story along, is my creation.

**Chapter 35: When all Else Gone, Love Remains.**

"_This is as true in everyday life _

_as it is in battle: _

_we are given one life and the decision is ours _

_whether to wait for circumstances to make up our mind, _

_or whether to act, and in acting, to live._"

_Omar Bradley_

* * *

It was a little after dawn when Draco arrived at the Burrow, his hand clasped tightly around Hermione's, he was going to show everyone that he wasn't going to let go of her, no matter what. He knew Ginny wasn't too happy for them, she still believed Ron should be alive and that Draco should be dead instead of her big brother. He knew she would get over it, but it would take time. He looked around the narrow kitchen and saw the clutter, what at one time he would have called mess, now he saw it as homely. He still thought it was a mess, but he know understood it wasn't for lack of space, it was because everything here had a memory. The warm light was fading in through the window as the sun began to move higher in the sky. The light felt good against his face and he stood there for some time while Blaise and Victoria entered the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Victoria still had hold of her husbands hand, she still felt a little bit stupid for taking him so seriously this morning when he had woken up and asked if she was going to return to her own room now. She had turned over that fast she expected to slip out of the bed. Her face had been one of both abject horror and anger at her husband, forgetting she was his wife now. She had almost got up and walked out for the hell of it, but when he had started laughing, she wanted to slap him. However, stood with him now, she felt as if she was the luckiest woman alive. Looking around she wondered if her kitchen would like this, so full of the past there was no space for the present. It was then she realised, she would probably never see the kitchen, Barton would be sorting that out. Blaise's hand felt warm and protective as it gave hers a little squeeze.

"Why are we here?" Blaise glanced at his wife, he still couldn't believe he had married her. He had woken up that morning and when he rolled over he had actually asked her if she was going to get her clothes and go back to her own room. It wasn't till she had rolled over and looked at him like he was mad, had he spotted the ring on her finger and the events of the previous day had come back to him. He knew he couldn't admit he'd forgotten, she looked so horrified so he had just started to laugh. He could see how embarrassed she was and when she lay in his arms he gave a soft sigh of relief. "Ok, I know _why _we're here, but why are we _here_?"

"Because this is the only place Lucius would never come near." Said Harry walking into the kitchen. His boxer shorts, the only shred of clothing. He hadn't bothered doing his hair, it was only by chance that he had heard them arrive while relieving himself. He squinted at them, with not having his glasses on he could only make out blurred shapes. He could see Blaise instantly, but then you couldn't miss Blaise, he took it that the white patch beside him was Victoria, as for Draco and Hermione, they looked like one big fuzzy blotch, stood so close together. "Now, make yourselves at home, we'll be all down shortly, we had a rather late night casting charms and spells around the place. Not even the commissioner himself could see this place now." And with that, he walked off, back toward Ginny's room.

"Such a pleasant sight, first thing in the morning." Draco had to admit, Harry was better built than he would have given him credit for. "Mind you..." Eyeing Blaise. "I've seen worse in the morning."

"Up yours, mate." Blaise glanced at Victoria and wondered if she liked what she saw in the morning, he knew he did. "By the way, what's a commissioner?"

"He runs a section of the Aurors." Hermione remembered seeing Harry topless and naked before, they had all seen a little more of one and other, probably more than they should, during the summer holidays spent here and at Grimmuald Place. "Well, he did say, make ourselves at home." She walked toward the cupboard where Molly kept the bread. "Anyone for toast?"

"I could murder a bacon sandwich." Victoria let go of Blaise and walked over to Hermione, glancing round to see what there was she could eat, she had this odd yearning fro a Bacon and strawberry jam sandwich, but she chose not to mention the strawberries. The smell of fresh bread and sawdust filled the air. She could almost sense the fun that had once filled this room, hear the laughter that had lit the walls. Turning to help Hermione she pulled out a bread knife. "So, are we just going to sit in here all day?"

"I think we're going to plan what we will be doing tomorrow." Draco took a seat at the long wooden table. He could see the years had not been kind, scratches and marks, all the classic signs that someone used this table. Indentations where claws had pierced it's surface and stains from overflowing cups. He would never have seen anything like this at his family home. A speck of dust landed on the table and his mother would call Dobby to clean it. "I wonder if she's ok?" It had been the first time he had really thought about his mother, he hadn't wanted too, he knew there was nothing he could do so he had pushed it from his mind. "I hope he hasn't hurt her, if he has.."

"Ease down, mate." Blaise laid a hand on Draco's shoulder to calm him. "Why would he do anything to hurt her? No matter what, she's his wife.. He loved her and..." His gaze drifted to Victoria as he continued. ".. if there is anything of him left, he will still love her."

"It would explain why he took her from the hospital." Hermione said, cutting a few slices from the large loaf of bread she had found in the cupboard. "We surmised it was in case she could tell us anything, but what if, it was so he could be with her."

"You think he could still _love_ her." Draco was surprised at this idea. He had never thought that the creature his father had become, could be capable of love. He watched Hermione's pert little bottom bob as she heaved her way thought the loaf of bread that could feed an army. "At least it's something, I suppose."

"That's the spirit, Draco." George walked into the kitchen. Hugging Hermione. "Morning." He gave Victoria a little squeeze and then picked up a slice of bread Hermione had just cut and bit into it. Much to her annoyance, which he received a slap on the hand for. Sitting next to Draco he eyed Blaise, the dark skinned wizard seemed almost radiant. "So, was it nice?"

"Was what, nice?" Blaise fixed the ginger haired man with a glare, partially because of the squeezing of his wife, and partially because he was suspicious of where the question was leading. He had heard of the 'W_easley twins_' at Hogwarts, they had caused havoc during the OWLS, with their pyrotechnics. Blaise would have smiled at he memory of Umbridge and her absolute despair when her wonderfully quiet school had been turned into chaos, if it wasn't for the man sat before him.

Suddenly George sat back and smiled. "Austria? Did you enjoy the snow? Did you try that thing mug.." Hermione coughed and George blushed._ "They _call snowboarding?"

He sounded so interested, Draco couldn't help himself. "Yeah, it's brilliant. A bit scary at first.. no magic, so falling off is a bit more of a certainly.." Draco saw the look of Blaise's face, Draco wasn't sure of it was shock at the fact he was just chatting happily with a Weasley, or if it was horror at the fact _Draco_ was just sat _chatting _with a _Weasley._ Draco didn't care, he hadn't felt this happy about mindless conversations for as long as he could remember, and considering, he had been stuck with Blaise for so many month he had thought he had forgotten _how_ to talk, without a glass in his hand.

"It's nice to see you all chatting." Molly said as she bustled into the kitchen. "What are you two doing?" She asked looking at Hermione attacking the large loaf with a knife, by hand. "Go sit down." Once Hermione had moved she flicked her wand and watched as the knife cut effortlessly into the loaf, cutting perfect slices each time. She could see Victoria eyeing the punnet of strawberry's. "Would you like some?" Molly asked.

"I was thinking they would go nicely with a bacon sandwich." Victoria said off hand and then realised what she said when Draco and George both made '_Eww'_ sounds. She felt a little foolish but when she looked at her husband, he just gave her a smile and the turned to the two laughing men sat opposite him.

"She's _pregnant_." He said, giving them both a '_shut up or pick a coffin_' look. He was pleased when both men shut up very quickly and looked at each other, they may still be smirking and, to be honest, Blaise could see the humour.

The rest of breakfast passed with smattering's of conversation regarding mundane happenings in everyone's life and constant requests to Victoria to see her ring, '_again_'. Blaise wasn't really listening and totally misunderstood Harry when he asked to see his ring. This caused a riotous laughter to break out and even he started laughing. The only one who didn't seem to get the joke was Molly, which was probably for the best.

* * *

It was well after three when Hermione finally found herself alone with Draco. They had taken a walk out into the fields behind the house. She tried not to look at the scorched ground where Ron's funeral pyre had stood. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Draco and looked out toward the rolling hills. She was still a little annoyed that they had not been able to say '_I do_', yesterday, but she knew they would be able to soon. "Where do you want to do it?"

"What?" Draco had been thinking about the plans for tomorrow, Harry had outlined a very good plan for them to attack the Manor on four sides. The first contingent, made up of Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione were to attack from the front. Charlie, Seamus, Bill, Luna and McGonagall would attack from the rear. The remainder of the people who had signed up for this had been split and told to attack from either the left of the right. They were all to attack at once.

"I asked, where do you want to hold the wedding?" She knew he was thinking about tomorrow, it was only to expected, but just for now, she _didn't_ want to. "Do you have a favourite church or somewhere you would like to hold it?"

"Not really." He wasn't about to say he didn't care where it was, as long as it was soon. "You?"

"No. I wouldn't care if we held it here." She looked into his cool grey eyes. "As long as I'm with you." '_And all my friends __a__round me and a nice big dress',_ she opted not to add this, but she did want it. It made her feel a little stupid, she wanted all this and they were about to go to war. "Do you have any traditions, apart from the vows?"

"Not really." He had never looked into weddings, it wasn't exactly high on his '_to-do_' list. He wondered if she would be talking about marriage if Ron had still been alive, did it matter? He couldn't get the image of his mother holding that creature, that was once his father, from his mind. He would be happy just laying with her on the grass and holding her. He wanted to show her what she meant to him, he wanted to show her how important she was to him. "As far as I know, there are no real marriage traditions in the magical world."

"Well, we have one, in the... none magical world." She wondered if Draco would accept a custom from people who knew nothing of him. "It's more for the bride than the groom." She remembered he cousins wedding, and how they had flapped around looking for something she could wear that would be borrowed. Hermione asked herself why she was saying all this, she didn't care, not really. "The bride must have, something old, this could be the dress, if it belonged to your mother or it could be jewellery, then something new, I believe _this _is normally the dress, _something_ borrowed, which she returns at the end of the wedding, like a ring or necklace, and finally, something blue, like a garter or handkerchief." She glanced at Draco, who oddly enough seemed to have been listening, he even seemed to have had an idea. "What is it Draco?" She wanted to press her lips against him, hold him close to her and let him make love to her there and then, outside in the field, in full view of everyone, _'Ok, maybe not_'.

"I think we could do with a spy to have a quick look around the manor before tomorrow." Draco smiled at her, the look of bewilderment fit her and her eyes seemed to shine with wonder as Draco winked and kissed her before pulling her back to the house.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**What is Draco up to? **

**At least Draco and Blaise are getting along with everyone.**

**Well R&R please, and let me know what you thought.**


	36. I Can Hear The Bells

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

**ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story along, is my creation.

**Chapter 36: I Can Hear The Bells**

_"I can express no kinder sign of love,  
than this kind kiss."  
__Shakespeare, from Henry VI Act I Scene I_

* * *

The black cloth bag was pulled from his head. Ollivander looked around at the dark room, The cold surrounded him and the footfalls of the person behind him, sounded harsh on the stone floor. His eyes were adjusting to new darkness and he wasn't sure but the walls seemed to be moving. "Where am I?" Ollivander's harsh voice crackled round the room.

"Silence old man."

Ollivander knew the voice, he knew it very well. "Not again." Slumping his head forward he couldn't believe that Rabastan Lestrange was behind him, _again_. This was becoming a joke, how many times was he going to be kidnapped? "I thought Voldemort was dead."

"And so he is." The figure in the doorway seemed obscured, it was as if it was made form wisps of material and smoke. "I have some questions for you Mr Ollivander."

"Is that you, Lucius Malfoy?" It couldn't be, it looked more like a ghost than a man. "Elm wood with a Dragon heartstring, six inches if I remember."

"Eight." Lucius corrected.

"What is you want, Lucius?" Ollivander felt close to everyone he had ever served, he could remember them by their wands, if by nothing more. He had often seen Lucius walking through Diagon alley.

"I believe there is a way to combine wands, is this true?" He voice cold and unforgiving. He eyed the small thin man with some suspicion. Would Ollivander lie to him, he should see why.

"It depends." Ollivander was not about to say yes, and true, it did depend, it depended on the wands and weather the wand maker would do it. He wanted to know more about what Lucius had in mind, he had lasted out against the Dark Lord for a wile, and Ollivander didn't think Lucius was that powerful, well, not yet.

* * *

Fleur stepped out of 'Bewitching Bride', the long bag draped over her arm. She could not see Victoria and wondered if she was still next door. Glancing in the window of the small 'Glorious Grooms' shot, Fleur could see Victoria chatting to the tall shop assistant. An elderly wizard in a black tuxedo with a purple bow tie. His short grey hair hung down to his ears and she assumed he must be the husband of Mrs Carla Mooble, the little old witch that ran the bridal shop. The air smelt sweet and the numerous patrons rushing up and down the alley were, almost all, heavily engrossed in mindless chatter. Stepping into the small shop she could see a single row of suits hanging along the main wall opposite the counter. Looking along she could see a suit for every house in Hogwarts and some very lavish, gold and silver trimmed, long-tail suites. "Victoria, 'ave you finished?"

Victoria turned to see Fleur carrying the large bag with it's purple of silver filigreed lettering. "Is that the nice one with the ribbons?" She asked, knowing full well it was, her and Fleur had been eyeing it up for months, it was so beautiful, Fleur had even said she may marry Bill again, just to wear it. "Right.." Turning to the tall wizard who was smiling broadly, she picked up the box from the counter. "Thank you very much, Mr Mooble."

"My pleasure, it is always so nice to see new lovers." Carla walked through a door that separated the two shops and put her arms round Mr Mooble. "It lets us know that love will always be."

Walking down the main street Fleur and Victoria chatted about what they were going to wear. Fleur had a silk dress that she'd asked Bill to floo home for, he had given her a curious look and asked why the dress she was wearing wouldn't do. "The dress I am wearing, No No No, this is a weeding..." Her pronunciation of wedding was met by titters from all the men in the kitchen.

"And quite right Fleur." Molly piped in. "Charlie, go to the attic and fetch me my _special_ dress." Molly smiled at the idea that she would be wearing it again, and then frowned at the thought that it may not fit her anymore. Charlie had huffed and vanished.

After some commotion and much laughter, Bill had finally returned with the _correct _silk dress. Victoria and Fleur giggled at the memory of poor Hermione and Draco just stood in the middle of the kitchen being left behind as every was sent hither and tither for things by Molly. Blaise had been the only one to actually address them.

"Congratulations." He had beamed at Draco and Hermione. Shaking Draco's hand so hard Draco thought his arm was going to come off, he had whispered, "You're not going to regret this." And hugging Hermione he wished her well. "You'll make an honest man of him."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." She had said as he put her down. Draco had objected to being talked about in such a manner and Victoria was laughing as Fleur recounted the collision between Charlie and Harry when they were rushing around trying to organise seating, they had both been watching Draco carry a chair out by hand and were that fixated by the spectacle, they had collided.

"Oo." Was all Victoria said as she glanced in the window of a baby shop. A silver cot with a mobile of witches on brooms and moons that sparkled. As she let her eyes wander over the contest of the shop she could see a few baby grows and some lovely large teddy bears, she had a bear so why shouldn't her little one. "I can't wait till me and Blaise come shopping for baby stuff.. Oo, I wonder if they'll still let them in Hogwarts?"

"Let oo in 'ogwarts?" Fleur had been listening to Victoria rattle on but had not been taking that much notice, she wanted to get back to the Burrow and start getting dressed. She had been remembering her wedding to Bill and the wonderful ceremony they had had at the Burrow.

"Our children." She hadn't thought about this when she had come up with her grand plan. "I mean, only children living in the UK got to Hogwarts. I wonder if Neville can get around it for us, I don't want my children going to another school., I have too many memories of the place, Oh Merlin..." She had just thought of something that could very well end up being a bone of contention. "What houses will they be sorted into?" She hadn't thought about this until now, she was from Gryffindor, her husband from Slytherin. Would it matter to him if they ended up in Gryffindor, instead of his own house? She supposed he wouldn't mind so much if they wound up in Ravenclaw, he wouldn't entertain the idea of Hufflepuff, she knew that much. Victoria could see the strange looks she was getting from Fleur and decided this was better forgotten, for now. "Let's get back."

* * *

Charlie had just sat down, after heaving through boxes to find his mums dress and then being roped into helping layout tables in the garden, when the crack sounded through the small kitchen and Fidelis and Barton appeared. Barton was holding a black wooden box, decorated with gold leaves and a silver clasp. "What's that?" He asked pointing a finger toward the box.

"Master Blaise asked me to get it from the Malfoy Manor. Barton did good, no one saw Barton, no one did." Looking round the room he couldn't see his master or his mistress. He felt a little glum, he and Fidelis had done as they had been asked, while that snivelling traitor Kreacher had just slammed his head against the cupboard wall when ordered to come out, and their masters had not been waiting for them.

"He's in the garden, down the back in the green house." Charlie said, motioning to the small green house in the back garden. He watched the podgy little elf vanish and then looked at Fidelis. He seemed happier than Barton, he almost always wore a smile and his little suit was clean and pressed. "Harry's out the back helping arrange chairs and tables." Charlie said, half expecting the elf to vanish along with his counter part, but, instead he just stayed in the spot. Charlie looked at him and then noticed the little flower in the elf's lapel. The small forget-me-not looked so endearing. "So, you want to join the party?" Charlie asked and watched as the little elf nodded carefully. "Well, you may get your wish." Sitting back, Charlie looked out of the window at Harry and George, who were vainly trying to catch a pair of enchanted table legs. "You're about the same height as that table."

"What are you doing just sat there..." Molly had just walked into the kitchen from the garden. "Go, take these out and lay them on the tables.. Come on." She handed her son, who gave a grunt at being made to move a set of cloths to be laid on the tables. White and decorated with gold and silver patterns round the sides, Harry had brought them from Grimmuald Place. They had originally been green and silver but, with a little colour change charm, the green had become gold. "Get a move on." She said, scolding her son for tottering slowly. "Is that the time? Kingsley will be here shortly." Turning to face the garden she opened her mouth ready to shout Draco inside and then remembered that Victoria and Fleur had not arrived back yet. "Where are those girls?"

The green flames erupted in the hearth and Molly looked to the two occupants carrying bags and boxes. "Where had you two been? It's almost time."

"Sorry Molly, got side tracked." Victoria said with a smile thinking of the little booties and gloves she had been fawning over in the shop, just a few minutes ago. "Here, this is Draco's and this is Hermione's." She handed the box to Molly but Fleur kept hold of the box.

"Where is the bride?" Fleur asked as Blaise walked through the back door and smiled at the two girls. She could see why Victoria loved him, he was a handsome fellow and he did seem kind. She smiled back. "Where is Bill?"

"Out there." Blaise pointed to the group of men who had formed a circle round George who was wrestling with the table legs. He could see the look on Molly's face and quickly stepped toward his wife, who looked exceptional beautiful after her trip into London, he walked over and put his arms around her. "Get everything?" He asked as Molly screamed from the door step.

"George Weasley. Get up off that floor and come inside and get ready. All of you, come inside." She turned back to the kitchen and, after smiling at Victoria and Fleur she turned back to clip George as he walked into the kitchen, trying to hide behind Harry. He didn't manage it and she caught him a good-one one the back of the head. "Draco, you suit's here." She motioned to the girls stood just inside the fireplace.

Walking over to Victoria and Fleur he nodded a greeting at Blaise. "Let's have a look then." Victoria stepped forward with the box and pulled the lid back to reveal the pure black suit with dark green trimming on the lapels and cuffs and down the outer seam of the trousers.

"I didn't mean that one." Draco said turning to Fleur to take a look at the dress.

Taking hold of his friends shoulder with one large hand and the box in the other. "Come on, mate. Time you got dressed." Blaise guided Draco towards, what used to be, the twins room. "Vi, you gonna go help Hermione into her dress?" Turning his head to smile at his beautiful wife.

"Yes." Victoria smiled back and blushed thinking that, if he stayed like this for the rest of their lives, she would always feel like she did now. "Coming Fleur?" She glanced at the French girl who was pre-occupied with her hair.

"Oui." She saw the bemused look flash past Victoria's eyes and was about to say '_yes_' in English but then Victoria gave a nod and they headed off toward Ginny's room on the first floor. "Do you think 'arry will be back in time?" She asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I hope so, it means so much for Mione." Victoria ducked to enter the small door. She had been to this house a couple of times while Blaise was in Austria and she always had the impression that the floors seemed at odds with one and other an the rooms were pushed into places they shouldn't fit, it was like the house had been cobbled together by magic. She saw Hermione sat on the bed before she saw Ginny, who was looking out of the window at the front garden. "Here's your dress, Mione."

Taking the pink box with pink writing from Victoria, she placed it on the bed and opened it. The sharp intake of breath made Ginny run over to see what her friend was so surprised about. Hermione saw the look of awe on Ginny's face and slowly, as if the dress would vanish if touched, lowered her hand to it. A loud crack made Hermione jump and she turned to see Barton stood on the pillow. "You scared me. What do you want?" She watched as the small elf held out a small black, wooden box, she had not noticed in her shock. Taking it from him she unclasped it and opened it. "My Lord, that's beautiful."

"Master Draco asks that you wear it, it belonged to his mother."

* * *

In the garden, Molly was ushering people too and fro to help finish things off around the garden. Kingsley had arrived with the Ministry Official, a plump little wizard no more than four feet tall with a full head of white hair and a little white moustache, and after his usual reproaching of Molly, for not visiting, he took the plump little wizard to a white archway made from two rose bushes that seemed to have grown from the ground in that formation. Molly was just about to return to the kitchen to call Draco, her yellow dress spotted with blue flowers seemed to glow in the late afternoon sunlight, when Draco and Blaise walked out from the back door followed by the four Weasley boys. George and Bill had offered to be honour guards and Molly thought they looked marvellous in their little red and gold suits, admittedly a little tight fitting, but they still looked like little princes to their mother. The others, Charlie and Percy had opted for formal black suits and when asked why they were not all in robes, Molly explained that they were opting for more of a muggle wedding for Hermione.

"So, I am a little overdressed then." Laughed Kingsley in his long black and gold ministry robes. "Minerva, you look splendid." He smiled as they all looked round to see the professor walking toward them in her official Hogwarts, dress robes. Long and black with gold trimming and two ribbons from the top of her conical hat.

"Would everyone care to take their places?" Asked the small wizard at the front.

Blaise walked with Draco down the main isle toward the White haired little wizard in black robes. "So, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, mate. I'm ready." Draco ran his fingers through his hand and gave a deep sigh. This had all happened so fast today, he was sure it was what he wanted but, he was so overwhelmed at how so many people who had once hated him, had pulled together for him, him and Hermione.

"What are those?" Blaise motioned to the cuff links glimmering in the orange sunlight. Blaise didn't remember them, why did Draco have them, they seemed and odd thing to have for a Slytherin. "Where'd you get them?"

Draco looked puzzled for a moment, he couldn't work out what it was his friend had seen that seemed to vex him so much that his forehead became a mess of deep lines and his eyebrow seemed to coming off his face it was raised so high, and then he realised. "Oh, these?" Draco shook the little golden cuff links. "I didn't have any so Bill lent me his."

"And you agreed?" Blaise knew Draco had been under pressure but to where _those_ things, Blaise wasn't sure if his friend was thinking with his right mind.

"Hermione is wearing my mums tiara, so I thought it only right, if she can wear that, then I can wear these." Draco really didn't care if Blaise liked the idea or not, this was Hermione's day, his and Hermione's day and they would do what they wanted. Reaching the front of Draco nodded respectfully at the little Ministry Official as Blaise stepped behind him. "You got the rings?"

"Yeah, mate." Blaise produced the two gold and silver rings from his pocket. "Ginny dropped them off for me earlier."

"What?" Draco raised and eyebrow. "Victoria didn't come see you?"

"No." Blaise didn't sound to happy about this. "Haven't been alone since this morning, god I'm dying to get her alone and rip her clothes off."

"Mr Zabini."

The shrill voice from behind him made him cringe and crunch his eyes up. When he opened them he looked at Draco who had glanced round to see who it was and was now unable to look back to him, trying to hold in a laugh. Blaise turned round to see Professor McGonagall, looking rather stern and unimpressed.

"There is a time and place for that kind of thing young man, and I know you had a hard time understand that while you were at school..."

Blaise almost fainted, his teachers knew he was shagging at Hogwarts, how did they know? He was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut and from the grunting sound emanating from his friend, Draco was having a hard time not laughing. Blaise felt so small stood there at twenty, getting a lecture from a former teacher about having sex in school.

"And it seems you never did learn, well, I am glad you had enough sense to marry Miss Frobisher, oh, sorry.." She blushed a little at her mistake. "Mrs Zabini. I just hope you will both be happy." And with that, Minerva pulled a pink handkerchief from her sleeve and started crying.

Quickly, Molly ran over, and guiding Minerva toward a second row seat on the brides side, she turned to the two men who, at seeing their teacher burst into tears, could no longer keep their mouths shut and were stood looking like two frogs waiting for a fly to pass by. "Shut your mouths, you look like goldfish. Don't worry, she always cries at weddings..." Turning to the seated Minerva. "There, there..."

"Well, at least Hermione will get her something blue." Laughed George, motioning toward the crying teacher. The other started smirking but the look from Molly told them all.. '_Laugh and you'll drink through straws._' Even Draco chose to turn away before letting a smile crack his face.

The kitchen door swung open, everyone turned to see if it was the bride. Draco smiling, Blaise beaming but their faces soon dropped.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**oo... Unexpected guest! Uninvited guest? Unwelcome guest? **

**I hope you liked it and if you think you know what's going to happen in the next chapter, I bet your wrong. HEHE**

**My thanks go to; --INSERT NAMES HERE BEFORE PUBLISHING--**

**American readers please remember that here in England, the First Floor is the one above the ground floor, not the same one.**

**The Burrow – Quick Reference;**

_**FLOORS -ROOMS**_

**Ground - Sitting room, Kitchen & Scullery.**

**First -Ginny's bedroom & Bill's bedroom.**

**Second -Percy's bedroom & George's bedroom.**

**Third -Bathroom.**

**Fourth -Master bedroom.**

**Fifth -Ron's bedroom & Attic.**

**These are taken from the essay; 'How Do We Know The Layout of The Burrow' by John Kearns on HP Lexicon. **

**Also the line – "Cobbled together by magic" – was from the above Essay, I thought it sounded good. **

**The title - "I Can Hear The Bells" is the title of a track from 'Hairspray' the movie/musical.**


	37. The World Waits

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

**ADULT THEMES AND SOME MILD ADULT LANGUAGE **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story along, is my creation.

**Chapter 37: The World Waits**

_"In a place that won't let us feel__  
In a life where nothing seems real  
__I have found you  
In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you  
So stay with me  
and hold me tight  
and dance  
like it's the last night of the world"_

_Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg._

_Miss Saigon. - Last Night Of The World._

* * *

Draco stared in amazement as the large group poured through the kitchen door, the bright green light from the fire was still shimmering on the windows, people were still turning up, it was almost a steady stream of them. If he didn't know any better, Draco would have believed there was a permanent link with somewhere and they were just walking through from one hearth to another. He saw Blaise's look of wonder at the guests who were arriving, as if summoned.

Seamus walked over in a green suit with gold trimming, a Hogwarts tie and his mess of hair was, for once, combed and gelled back. He walked towards Molly, who was still hovering over Minerva. "'ello Mrs Weasley." Spotting Draco and Blaise he let out a long whistle. "Jeez, Malfoy, you scrub up well, as my mam would say." Smiling he turned to the seating behind Draco and sat in the third row.

The line seemed never ending. The loud crash made Molly turn in horror at the kitchen, it sounded like a herd of hippogriffs were having a party in there, a few moments later, the tall figure of Hagrid squeezed himself out of the door. "Small kitchen Molly." He said smiling a very awkward smile at her. By the time people had stopped leaving the kitchen, both side of seating were full, extra had to seats had to be brought out at one point.

Blaise glanced at Draco, he could see the uncomfortable look on his face. He quickly glanced round at the assembled guests and wondered if Draco was getting anxious, this was a big step for any man, never mind Draco. Blaise would never admit it, but he would never have dreamed having this kind of wedding, all those people looking at you, everyone watching you and hanging on your every word. Laying his hand on his blonde friends shoulder he gave it a little squeeze. "You ok?"

"You think this is a mistake?" Draco had been watching, what seemed like, the unending row of people arriving. He had noticed one thing about them all and he didn't think Blaise had. "There's no on here from our house."

"What?" Blaise thought his friend had gone mad, apart from the fact there was only them living at the Black Manor, it was in ashes... He then realised, watching Terry Boot and Katie Bell walk from this kitchen, what Draco was referring to. "Feels a little odd, don't it?" He suddenly felt out numbered and ran his hand over his wand, jammed in his waistband down the back of his trousers.

"You think I'm doing the right thing?" Draco looked to his friend for guidance, normally he was the brain and Blaise the muscle, but the big guy was clever and Draco liked that about him, he wasn't a mindless slave like Crabbe and Goyle... He wondered if any from Slytherin would even have been invited, but on that, most of their housemates were either dead or in hiding. "I mean... I'm a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor..."

Blaise hadn't thought much on this until now, he had never seen the reason. When he was with Victoria it was like they were the only people in the world. Then it struck him, '_what house will the kid get into?_' If it wrote a letter home, saying it was in any house but Slytherin, he might just die. He would still love it, but he couldn't imagine any child of his ending up in Gryffindor, his family were Slytherins as far back as they could document, the same as Draco. Blaise wondered if Victoria would mind the silver and green décor he had chosen for their home, well, he'd let her have red towel in _her_ bathroom. He could see the worried look on Draco's face and wondered if it could just be nerves. Turing to Draco he looked serious. "I suppose you have a point, two of themost notorious Slytherins are marrying two of the most reputable Gryffindors..."

"Here mate, you know what everyone used to say about us?" The puzzled look from Blaise told him the big guy had no idea. "Some people used to think that _we_ were a couple."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.. Had his friend gone over the edge? Had this wedding snapped his friends tiny hold on reality? "Okay..."

"Do you think we have time to see if they were right? You, me and a big tub of Vaseline?" Draco smirked at the look of utter horror on his friends face. It made him feel a little better to see Blaise more _freaked_ than he was. Draco stared laughing and Blaise patted him _hard_ on the back for his trouble. "I'm only kidding, mate. I've seen the size of the thing in your trousers, there's no way that's coming anywhere near me, even if I was gay."

They heard the fire spark up again and a few moments later Luna walked backwards out of the kitchen hitting at thin air. She was wearing a long black dress with white lily's, her long bland hair was tied back with a strand of vine and she was carrying a small box.

"Luna." Cried Dean just before she collided with a tall plant holder full of green and gold roses.

"These imps are really terrible."

It was when she turned round Molly noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. Molly looked perturbed but decide not to say anything in case it caused her to start waffle-ing about how they were stolen by swafrigglers or something... Noticing the box Luna carried Molly asked. "What's that my dear?"

"What?" Remembering the box she held it out to Molly. "A little something from my garden. Father said they were good for weddings." She smiled as Molly tentatively took the small red box from her.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione was getting worried. She had just heard the crashing downstairs and almost rushed form the room, wand in hand. Victoria and Ginny had to physically bar the door to stop her running out. She wished Ginny's room looked out over the back garden, she could see what was going on then, she could see if Draco was there or if he had '_chickened out_'. She then realised someone would have come and told her if he had, or would they?

"Calm down, Mione. He'll be here." Victoria said, watching Hermione pace up and down the room.

"Yeah, you'll wear out my carpet." Turning to Victoria, Ginny placed the cap back on the bottle of nail varnish and admired her nails. She had realised a few months ago, there was something about doing it yourself that was a little more satisfying than waving your wand over everything. "You want to use some?" Glancing at Hermione. "Will you sit down? You're making me nervous."

"No thanks Ginny. Look, Hermione, do you really think your parents would miss the most important day of your life?" She looked at Hermione who had plonked herself down on the bed next to them two bridesmaids. Victoria could understand the feeling's Hermione must be going through. She had been so happy to marry Blaise, there had been the same friction between them when it came to houses, but both of them had remained fairly neutral during inter-house warring. Mostly because they were sleeping together, but what did difference in houses matter now? Victoria wasn't sure, but she knew it did still matter. Somewhere, deep down inside them all, what house they were in, would go with them through life.

"This is torture." Hermione stood up again, she wanted to move, she wanted to go outside , she didn't care. She knew he was stood there waiting for her. Or was he? She didn't want to think of how it would feel if he wasn't there, she didn't' want to, but she did think about it. All those eyes looking at her, the sorrow in them. Having to tell her mum and dad they had just had the most frightening experience of their lives, for nothing. "Fuck sake, I can't stay in this tiny little room, I'm going to suffocate."

"Hermione Granger." Ginny sounded both shocked and hurt. "You never had a problem with my room before, marrying Malfoy going to your head already?" Ginny didn't like her room called tiny, she knew it was, it wasn't like her family had money. "I know you're going to live in a big house with zillions of rooms, but I only have this one."

Hermione felt terrible, her stomach lurched. "Ginny, I didn't..."

"I am so sorry this room isn't to your liking... _ma'am._" Curtsying, Ginny winked at Victoria.

"That's not what I fucking meant and you bloody well know it." Hermione could feel her face getting flush, she was embarrassed, but was it more by the fact she had just upset one of her closest friends or the idea she _was_ about to become the next Lady Malfoy? She suddenly felt light headed, she was petrified that this was all going to go wrong. She felt sick, this was her last few moments as Hermione _Granger_. How was it going to feel tomorrow morning, how was it going to feel being Mrs Draco Malfoy? She shivered, partly by the idea of being referred to by _his_ first name and then by the thought of how daft she was being. "You're just being a bitch."

"Hermione, how could you?" Victoria looked at her, her mouth lay open. She couldn't believe Hermione had just called Ginny a bitch. "Ginny hasn't done anything."

"Of course I have, I have a _tiny little room._ Isn't that right... _Granger_." She had to force the last word out. It felt so alien on her lips and she had to bite her tongue when Hermione's face dropped. She wasn't laughing for long.

Hermione burst into tears and fell to her knees. "What am I becoming?"

Ginny looked at Victoria. '_Gone to far?_' Was written on her face and Victoria nodded at her as she knelt down and placed her arm round Hermione. Ginny bent over and patted Hermione until Victoria looked at her. Ginny stopped, realising that Hermione wasn't a pet.

"Mione..." Victoria was almost whispering.

Hermione wanted to jump out of the window. She wanted to run and jump, screaming about how much of a bad person she was. She thought back over the last year or so and she could see how she had changed, in such a short space of time, she had changed and changed back again. She used to be so honest and true, now she was a moral-less harlot. She had cheated on her boyfriend with the man she was about to marry and now she had just insulted one of her best friends. She could feel morality slipping away, why couldn't she just jump? The last act of a disgraced creature. She couldn't stop crying, she had lost almost everything, found it again and now she was losing her friends for a man. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life, not a day to destroy friendships and rip apart lives.

"I was only joking." Ginny said quietly, her chin on her chest. She felt as if she was the colour of her hair as Hermione looked up at her, the tears staining her face and black lines where her make-up had run down her cheeks. "I'm not offended, it was just..." She shuffled her feet as if she was five again. "... you seemed so scared and tense, I thought, if I can get your mind of it all, you'd feel better..." Ginny looked up and tried to smile at her friend on the floor. "... and what better way to release tension? A good argument, even if it is fake." Ginny couldn't look at the girl on the floor, she felt so disgusting for what she had done to her. "I am sorry Hermione, I am really sorry." When she felt the arms round her she thought they were Victoria's at first. It wasn't until the thin vale brushed her cheek, did she know it was Hermione.

"You stupid girl." Hermione was laughing now, she had been so warped up in the wedding she had forgotten how to joke. "You sweet, stupid girl."

"You could have left it at sweet." Ginny complained, with mock offence. She felt the other pair of arms move round her. When she glanced up, Victoria had joined them.

The knock at the door shocked them all and the chorus of squeals turned quickly into laughter. The door opened and Hugo stepped in.

"Where's my little girl?" Looking at Hermione he could feel a tear welling up in his eye. "My God, you are beautiful. Come give your dad a hug."

Walking toward each other, they met in the centre of the room and hugged. She could smell the anti-bacterial he used at work and the scent of old spice, still hung round the suit he was wearing. After a few moments they stepped back from one and other.

"Have you got everything?" Hugo asked looking at his grown up daughter. He had known she was old before her years when he had heard the stories of her and her friends in their first year at Hogwarts, but looking at her now he could see the little bushy haired girl she had once been and now, the beautiful young lady she was now. He wanted to hold her again, he wanted one last hug from his little girl before she became a woman and went off into the big wide world. He was glad his wife had decided to join the others in the garden. He could imagine her reluctance to let go of Hermione and the tears that would ruin both their make-ups.

"Oh, no." She had just realised, she had not got everything. "I have something borrowed." She pointed to the tiara, "I have something blue." She opted not to lift her skirt in front of her father to show her azure blue garter. "I have something new, the dress but I don't have anything old.."

Ginny rushed past Hugo and into Bill's room. Throwing open the window she, looked in shock at the amount of people who where sat below. "We're missing something old." The blank faces told her they had no idea what she was talking about. Old, new, borrowed, blue." She reminded them.

Chatters ran through the crowed as they tried to stay quite. Blaise looked down at his feet. "You can have Barton if you want."

"Piss off..." Draco heard Hermione shout _No_ from inside and smiled. "You aren't palming him off on us, the defective little git."

"Here." Shouted Molly, taking a ring from her little finger. "It was a gift from your father, almost thirty years ago now. She can have this." Throwing up the little signet ring she watched as Ginny caught it smiled, said thank you and disappeared back into the house. "Gi.." Molly stared to call but her daughter re-appeared and shut the window.

Running into the room, Ginny handed the ring to Hermione. "Mum says have it. It was gift from dad."

Looking at the little signet ring, Hermione was amazed, it was lovely and carved so simply with 'M', as Hermione put it on the ring shrank to fit and the 'M' seemed to met and reform into a 'H'. She looked at Ginny, she had heard Draco outside, he was there, her stomach did a somersault and her heart began to race. She could feel the tears coming again and tried her hardest to hold them back. "I can't keep this.. It's... It's wonderful."

"You try and tell mum that." Ginny said with a look of... '_Like she's gonna let you give it back_.'

"Come on darling, let's go down." Holding out his arm he let Hermione take it and led her down the stairs.

* * *

The window closed and Ginny returned to Hermione. Molly turned back to look over the small red box as Luna walked over and sat on a tree stump at the end of one of the rows of seats. Molly decided, like the rest of the guests, not to tell Luna it was not a seat. The box had a fine 'f' etched in gold on the top and a gold clasp that had a golden, blunt ended, pin holding it closed. Suddenly the box shook and the sound of tinkling bells could be heard from inside. Molly almost dropped it, but Susan bones caught a hand under it before it fell. The sharp movement was enough to dislodge the pin, this fell to the grass, turning in the air as it fell. The lid suddenly sprang open and the air was filled with tiny tinkling bells as around twenty fairies flew out. Their shimmering wings glistened in the dying sun and the air seemed to glow. Landing on the flowers the little creatures came to rest and the soft glow that came off the flowers bathed everyone.

A few of them hung in the air, their wings beating so fast it was showering the occupants of the seats with golden dust. They hung there, tinkering as they hovered.

"I didn't know fairies tinkled?" Dean whispered to Charlie, who was stood next to him, watching the little creatures hover above them.

"They're Luna's." Charlie whispered back, trying not to be heard by anyone other than Dean.

"Explains it." Said Susan. Smiling at Luna Susan turned to Dean. "She isn't on the same page as the rest of us."

"Oh Merlin, I hope she is." Said George. "The songs 'll sound terrible if she's not."

Everyone stared to laugh until Molly clipped George around the back of the head and gave them all a look of... '_Anyone else?_' Turning to find Minerva, Molly drifted down the isle, she could remember her wedding day, it had been lovely. Sitting next to the Hogwarts teacher she gave Hagrid a polite nod and then smiled at Draco, who was starting to look decidedly apprehensive. "Oh, Minerva, doesn't he look so charming stood there, you could forget everything you heard about him at school." Minerva burst into tears again. Molly put her arm round Minerva and was intending to console her, but it wasn't long before she stared crying too.

Harry opened the kitchen door and as he stepped aside the few fairies that had been flittering around above everyone, whooshed to the door and, as everyone '_ooed_' and '_arr-ed_' the fairies landed on Hermione.

Her snow white dress was glistening, the silver tiara shone and a fairy sat just behind the point. She could see all the faces, _all_ her friends had turned up, she fought back the tears as she walked towards the beaming faces. She could see her old head of house, crying into a handkerchief. Molly, sat beside her, searching for her own. The line of men stood down the isle stood to attention as he reached and the flowers seemed to sing. Hermione felt her heart beat and stop... beat and stop... she thought she was going to pass out. Turning she could see Dean smiling at her, the flower glimmering with fairy dust. Susan was almost in tears as Hermione smiled at her. She felt as if she were walking on air, the grass smelt so sweet and the flowers swayed in the evening breeze as she walked with her father down toward the tall blonde man who was to be her husband. He looked so amazing in his black suit. She smiled at Blaise, who didn't seem to be looking at her, but behind her, to Victoria. Hermione could see her mum turning to face her from the front. Her care worn face covered in tears all ready. Hermione could feel her legs turning to jelly as she neared Draco. She could feel her train behind her, the two little house elves trying to keep up with her. She felt the little fairy move on her head and the silver snake on the tiara lit up, it's emerald eyes shining.

Reaching the front, Hugo let go of his daughter and stepped aside to sit with his wife. Pulling a blue paper towel from his inner pocket he saw the '_how could you_' look cross his wife's face, he ignored it and wiped a tear that had just run down his cheek.

Draco's heart lurched and he thought it was going burst from his chest, the sweat was running down him as Hermione stopped beside him. The large bunch of roses and orchids in her hands were shivering. He smiled at her and as she smiled back he felt his stomach twitch. He watched her hand the bouquet to Ginny. He felt Blaise behind him a hand on the base of his spine to make sure he stepped forward at the right time. The small white haired man smiled and Draco felt the push from Blaise.

When the little man spoke he sounded like Hagrid, a deep booming voice, no one was sure if it was his own voice or a spell.

"The rings?"

Draco held his hand out behind him and Blaise placed them in his hand. Turning to Hermione Draco held the ring to her palm, holding her soft hand, feeling the heat rising from it. He smiled at her and he saw a tear, threatening to fall from her eye as she smiled at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to bond Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

Tearful sniff could be heard from the crowd. Hermione wanted to cry herself and from the look on Draco's face, she was sure he was going to burst into tears, either that or he had gas.

"This is a blessed union, undertaken by two people who wish to spend their eternities together." He smiled sweetly at the bride and groom. "The flame of love is a wonderful thing. It can brighten the darkest corners and warm the coldest roads that we must travel. For two people to find love, that is truly a blessed thing."

Blaise smiled at Victoria and Bill took Fleur's hand in his and squeezed.

"Now, Draco, repeat after me... I, Draco Malfoy, promise here, that I take Hermione as my wife, bonded in union until parted by death."

Draco swallowed. He could feel everyone watching him. "I, Draco Malfoy, promise here, that I take Hermione as my wife, bonded in union, until parted by death."

Turing to Hermione, the white haired official could see the smile of her face. "Hermione, do you accept Draco's promise?"

"I do." She felt the hot band of gold slid onto her finger, she didn't dare look at it in case she burst into tears. Instead, she turned and faced the Minister.

"Hermione, please repeat after me... I, Hermione Granger, promise here, that I take Draco as my husband, bonded in union until parted by death."

"I, Hermione..." Her heart jumped into her throat, she couldn't speak. She breathed, deeply. "Promise here, that I take Draco as my husband, bonded in union, Until parted by death."

"Draco.." The minister could feel the sun falling as he turned to the blonde groom. "Do you accept Hermione's promise?"

He could feel a heat rising in his gut, a heat so intense he thought his stomach was burning. "I do." He could hear the low crying and the odd sniffle from behind him. He felt the warm ring slide up his finger, her touch so soft he didn't even notice it. But as he looked up he could see the smile on her face. Smiling back he watched, unable to move, as she started to cry softly. If she was like this now, he wondered what she would be like in a moment.

"Draco.." The little man turned to him. "I believe you have something to say to Hermione."

"Yes..." He saw the look of fear cross her face as he turned to her. "Hermione, we sat at opposite tables in the great hall, we laughed with different people in the corridors, but we have laid under the same stars all out lives.." Swallowing Draco watched as more tears fell from Hermione's face. "can we now sit at the same table, laugh with the same friends, and sleep as one, under those stars?"

She didn't know what to say, so she said what she felt. "Yes."

Taking her hand he felt her shaking, he could hear louder cries from the group assembled behind him. He knew it was Molly and Professor McGonagall who were crying the most, closely followed by Hermione's mum. He felt her hold tight and he squeezed her hands as she wrapped them inside him.

"Draco and Hermione have spoken their love before us all, should anyone know of any reason these two should not be together, let them speak now, or forever hold his peace."

Blaise slipped his hand under the back of his jacket and took hold of his wand, he would gladly stupefy anyone that dared make a noise. But al he could here was the snivelling from the crowd. Glancing at Victoria he could see her cuddled into Ginny, both of them tearful. Turing back to the Minister, Blaise let go of wand.

"By the power vested in me, by the Ministry for Magic, I declare that you are bonded by marriage and are now man and wife." A blue light shot from the end of his wand and wove like a ribbon around their hands, glowing for a little before it died away. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco pulled Hermione to him and pressed his lips to hers. There was a passion in there touching that had not been their before. The crowd erupted.. Cries and screams from most of the women, the men hollered and cheered. Suddenly the last of the suns rays lit the horizon, the little house elves stood either side of the arch clicked their fingers and golden leaves fell from the sky and the fairies took off, sending golden dust falling over the couple, kissing in the dying light of the day.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**I fell like doing a JRR Tolkin and ending here... I shall await my beta before I make a final decision on that. (Don't wish to lose a limb – she's vicious)**

**Well, R&R, the truth – what did you think, did you like it or hate it?**


	38. Under One Banner

**DISCLAIMER – ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

** ADULT THEMES AND MILD ADULT LANGUAGE**

** WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A GRAPHIC NATURE. **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 38: Under One Banner**

"_Yet, Freedom! yet thy banner,  
torn, but flying, streams like the  
thunderstorm against the wind."_

_Lord Byron - 1788-1824_

* * *

Screams rocked the house as Lucius stroked his cold, dead wife's face. Running his fingers down her lifeless arm, flakes of skin cracked off and fell to the bed, he wished there was still warm life within her, he missed her. Looking at his wife he could see the peeling skin with the clear fluid oozing from the cracks all over her body as it succumbed to self digestion. Touching her long hair, it felt like straw. Running his fingers across her lips her could feel the cold cracked skin. A small fly crawled from Narcissas nostril, bloated from feasting on her, after a quick flick of it's thin wings, the fly buzzed and flew past Lucius toward the window.

"You are so beautiful my dear." Leaning down he kissed her on the lips. The putrid smell rising from her mouth did not seem to affect him. Holding her hand he felt the bones below the shrinking skin. Sliding his fingers down her green, mould covered, leg, he felt like a murderer, he wished he had charmed her into suspension, so she would remain young and beautiful forever, in his eyes, she would. He could remember who she was in life, how she would shiver at his touch and arch of her back as he would moved his fingers closer to her opening. Her legs parting slightly to allow him entry, but now, her legs were cold and malleable. He would have let a tear fall for his cold, dead wife if he had any to cry. He could see her arching her back, her hair flowing down from her head, dropped back to moan as he found her spot. She looked so peaceful laid on the bed. Even death had not decayed her beauty in his eyes, he wanted to take her, but he could not, he could not do that to the one he loved.

The screams from downstairs echoed round the house and Lucius opened his eyes, and looked down on his wife, she still looked beautiful to him. "I shall return, my darling."

Striding across the room her threw open the door. His rags, now grey and yellow, fluttered around his thin, almost bone, legs. The scream sounded again has he stepped out, into the passageway and closed the door behind him, leaving the decaying corpse alone with the flies.

Making his way down the main staircase, his lips crawled back into a sadistic grin as he thought about what he would do to Rabastan, once this was all over. Walking along the stone floor he moved closer to the old sitting room, that was now being used as an interrogation room. The little old man in the chair had information he wanted, and he would get it, even if it was with Ollivander's final breath.

* * *

Draco lay in the undergrowth, his wife beside him. They held hands and he could feel the cool breeze against his face as he thought of the night before.. The kiss as the sun died, the laughter and the cheers and then, later, the walking to their bedroom and first act of consummation. Hours of love making. Taking one and other to the peak of excitement and then pulling away, only to return them there again, later. His long blonde hair fluttered in the breeze and he wondered how today would end. He had never felt so apart of anything before, until yesterday. Yesterday it had all changed, he had been shown that friends are things that can not be bought, but earned. Through truth and kindness, two things that had been, until recently, unfamiliar to him.

"Every one's ready, they're all in position." Hermione said after seeing the four doves flying over the house. Her long brown hair tied back, her hands warm from the touch of her husband. She was surprised how their hate had become love. Looking back, she could see how it had grown from loneliness. She had yearned for someone exciting, something new and she had found it, in Draco. She thought about Ron, how he had cared so much for her. She would fight today, fight and kill in his memory. "What shall we do?" She asked Draco. She could make out his firm body through the cotton shirt he wore. She remembered running her tongue over that trim body the previous night. His hands moulding her breasts after she had taken his shaft between her soft breasts. Then she had made her way down to his manhood and took the length in her warm, wet, mouth. His fingers and twisted in her hair as she sucked on him as hard as she could. She had felt him tremble and pulled away, much to his pain. Laying back, she had watched him kneel and then felt his long course tongue inside her. The tip flicking across her clitoris as she groaned and wrapped her legs around his head so he couldn't pull out of her. His nose had rubbed against her pubis and she had squealed as his fingers found her anus and entered. She felt Blaise shift next to her. He looked uncomfortable and a little worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Just worried about Vi." Blaise shifted his weight again. His legs were getting sore and his knees had begun to stiffen. He had been thinking about Victoria since they had arrived, she had wanted to come with them, but that had been one of his conditions, if she hadn't agreed he would have forced a portkey upon her and sent her to Abu Dhabi till it was all over. He mentally swore at himself as he realise he had asked her to sit at home while he went off to die. She had loved him so much the previous night, when he had crawled into bed with her, her hand had roamed and then he had found himself tied to the bed. He didn't want to be out here, in the cold morning air, surrounded by brambles, waiting for the cry to attack. He wanted to be laid in bed with his wife, kissing her firm breasts and running his hand over her tight rump as she stroked his long shaft and kissed his broad chest.

"She'll be ok." Said Draco. He was thinking of the battle to come, who would survive? He wished Hermione had stayed behind with Frobisher... It was going to take him a while to get used to calling her Victoria. He could still smell the cherry blossom on his wife, she had smelt like that last night when he had taken her to bed and slowly undressed her... Cupping her breasts, he had kissed her softly on the mouth. He could feel her hands running down his back to his tense buttocks and then the nails digging in. He had twisted her breasts and they had both moaned into each other's mouths. His hardness pressed into her making her hot. He could feel her heart beating faster and she slid her hand round him and started pulling on his shaft. He had run his fingers down her soft flesh and pushed them inside her. She had let her head drop back as he kissed her breasts and his fingers had probed around inside her. She had pushed him back, he'd groaned as her hand rammed down his manhood to force him back. He had stood there, his hardness throbbing as she turned and got on all fours on the bed, beaconing him. He had stepped up and slid into her from behind, gripping her breasts. She had moaned as he thrust into her, over and over. He had almost screamed when she had turned over suddenly, his penis wrenched to the side and then snapping back against him as it slid out of her. She had raised a leg between his and started to pull him toward her. She placed his manhood between her breasts and started rubbing her soft, voluptuous, breasts up and down his shaft.

Turning, he looked around at the his three companions. "It's time."

* * *

She sat there watching the fire flicker, the white hot logs crackling and sending sparks up the floo. Fidelis had brought the fourth pot of tea in a hour, she wondered if her baby would turn tan with all the tea she was filling it with or it would come out high on caffeine from birth. She looked up at Lupin and Sirius, they seemed to be caught up in their own little chat, she noticed James and lily were in there as well. It was a gathering she wished she was part of, anything to get her mind off when they would return and even, _who_ would return.

Her eyes started to hurt as she sat watching the flames dance in the hearth. Her wand was on the table next to her, Victoria wondered how it would feel to be sat in the hedges around the Malfoy Manor, waiting for the signal from Draco to charge. She thought of Blaise, how would her husband be feeling right now? Laid in the wet grass waiting for his call to his death.

Why was she here? Who did they expect to come back? She tumbled those questions over and over in her mind, hoping for an answer to come to her. But after two hours, she still had nothing. The chatter from the portrait was starting to get heated, she could here Sirius saying something in a very low and sharp tone, James had responded by telling him to shut up. Why had she been left here to wait for reports, '_to keep the home fires burning_', as Hermione had said. Fidelis cracked into the room. "Any news?" She asked anxiously.

The little elf shook his head. "Barton has not returned Mistress Zabini. No, he has not returned yet." And with that, Fidelis vanished with a crack, back to the kitchen.

She had tried to make the night before last forever, as if it was the last one they would have. She had laid him down and tied him up. It had been wonderful to feel him struggling to break a hand free from the magical bonds. Feeling his body shiver as she took his length in her mouth and ran her teeth, softly up and down it. Her fingers tracing lines on his testicles, she had felt him tense up very quickly. Running her hands down his firm body, she had felt the soft hairs stand on end as she stroked them. His nipples were rigid and she enjoyed his painful sounds of pleasure as she twisted them and pulled them. Her tongue pushing the skin back from the head to run the tip under his rim. He had shook with pleasure as he exploded in her mouth. It was only then, she had released him and, to her surprise, he had pushed her down onto her back and started probing her with his fingers and then his tongue. She had spasmed with pleasure and slammed his penis between her feet so hard, he had jolted above her, but the soothing motion of her soles on his member had brought life back into him and stiffened it again.

She laid back in the chair, remembering his hardness inside her. His thrusts had come in time with her contraction and at one point, she thought the baby was going to come then. She had felt him inside her, filling her so much she felt full. She had almost screamed when she had climaxed for the tenth time and she felt him climax inside her. She had laid for the next hour, just looking at him in the dying moonlight, looking at her strong husband and wishing she were going with him tomorrow.

The sound on the stairs made her jump. It sounded like someone bounding up to her. For a second she thought it may be Blaise returning but then she knew it wouldn't be, they would have just started the attack, if not be about to start. The door swung open and she was looking at a young man with brown hair slightly podgy face, it was clear he had been doing some work on himself and was once a oversized young man. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Harry." His harsh voice filled the room, his eyes searched the room. "Is he here?"

"No he's not Dudley. What is it you want?" Sirius said from the portrait. He had been watching Victoria as had the others, but they had not wanted to say anything for fear of scaring her. Now that Harry's cousin had come in, they had no option other than intervene. Victoria would not know who this was and she couldn't tell him anything.

"Dudley?" Victoria asked. Her brow furrowing as she searched for any recollection of his name being mentioned. Was this Harry's cousin? "Are you Dudley Dursley?" She asked the young man stood just inside the doorway.

He nodded.. "Yes. Where's Harry? I need to talk to him?"

She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, but she didn't' have time to discuss it with him. If this was Harry's cousin, he must be responsible, perhaps... "Dudley, I have to nip out, Harry shouldn't be too long, would you be ok staying and waiting for him?" She stood up and reached for her wand.

"Where are you going Vicky?" Asked Lily, her soft eyes worried. She wasn't stupid and she knew this young girls husband was about to go into battle.

"I want to go out, I can't sit in here." She knew that Lily knew exactly where she was going but she hoped Lily would understand why she had to.

"If you are thinking of going to him..." Sirius began but Victoria cut him off.

"And what if I am? I know I promised him I would stay here, but how can I? You must understand this." She looked pleading at Sirius, she could see he understood her, just did not approve. "Well, Dudley," She turned to Harry's cousin. "As I said, Harry should be returning shortly, if I see him I'll let him know you're here. If you need anything just ask Fidelis. Bye." And before anyone could say anything, she vanished, aparating to the front door, and from there.. Well they knew exactly where.

Dudley looked up at the moving portraits.. "Fidelis?" The loud crack made Dudley scream and almost jump back out of the room as the little elf appeared before him.

* * *

"You will tell me what I wish to know, old man." Lucius nodded to Borgin, who fired a Crucio at Ollivander. Lucius watched in seething pleasure as the old man writhed and screamed. "How do I combine them?" The old man said nothing so Lucius nodded again and another blast of Crucio hit Ollivander in the chest. "You will tell me."

"Or die?" Gasped the old man tied to the chair. He would welcome death now, Lucius wasn't as good as the Dark Lord, Voldemort had just reached into his mind and taken the information, Lucius couldn't do that, he wasn't as powerful.

"Die? You are mistaken, you will scream until you tell, me. You think I would kill the only man who has this information, unless you wish me to ask your Grandson?" The cold glitter entered Lucius' eyes as she looked at the broken man before him.

"You wouldn't dare." Spat Ollivander, the crimson liquid letting him know that the writhing had opened a wound in his lungs, they would be filling up with blood now and soon, he would be dead.

"Go and retrieve Gant from Hogwarts."

Lucius directed his order to a tall man stood in the doorway, Ollivander couldn't see who it was, it could be one a hundred. "Wait." he couldn't watch his young grandson be put through this, he would not know the information but they would treat him as if he did, and then they _would _kill him, when they discovered he did not. "Leave my grandson alone and I shall tell you what you need to know."

Lucius wondered if he should believe the old man, but should it not work, he could always go and retrieve the young boy anyway. Raising his translucent hand to Rabastan, he looked down at the old man, he could see the trickle of blood running from the corner of Ollivander's mouth. "Tell me now, should you die, I will fetch your grandson, or maybe your daughter."

"I'll tell you... I'll tell you." He wondered how much he could tell them without sounding as if he were lying. "You must take equal parts of those wands that are to bound... the cores must be bound by the core of the master wand. If this is done wrong, it will not work. Now please, let me go."

Lucius was surprised at how easy this was going to be. Turning from the old man he drifted toward the door. "You may have your fun." He said to Rabastan as he left the room. He knew now how to have the most powerful wand that had ever been built. He wondered if this was true, he had read so many notes on the subject, from theorists and even, a story about Merlin that had said he had such a wand.

Rabastan walked forward, nodding at Borgin to leave, he closed in on the old man tied to the chair. "Close the door." The cold voice ordered.

Borgin walked closed the door and a few moments later, he heard the old man screaming. He stared towards the kitchen where he would find Burke. Together they could plan for a new era where their store was not just a back street hovel, but a legitimate business, maybe take over Ollivander's old premises, he wouldn't be needing them soon. Passing the main door he heard a creek and turned around. He couldn't see anything but Yaxley coming toward him. "Where are you going?"

"To see Lucius." Yaxley growled as he passed Borgin. He had never liked the old wizard. Staying safe in that grotty shop while _true_ followers died for their cause. He had the urge to turn and blast Borgin, kill him here and now. Yaxley turned with his wand in hand...

The door blasted open, shards of wood ripped into his flesh, Yaxley screamed as a large splint of wood tore through his eyeball, he felt the liquid pour onto his cheek.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**(singsong) Yaxley, has only got one ball... (eyeball that is)**

**Well, R&R people... Would like to know what you think.**


	39. End of Innocence

**DISCLAIMER – ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED AS 'M'**

** ADULT THEMES AND MILD ADULT LANGUAGE**

** WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF A GRAPHIC NATURE. **

**Copyright;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is my creation.

**Chapter 39: ****End of Innocence.**

"That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem  
_of innocence inside you that makes you want to  
believe that there still exists a right and wrong,  
that decency will somehow triumph in the end"_

Lisa Hand.

* * *

The green bolt missed Yaxley as he flailed around screaming, holding his hands over the dribbling mess that was once an eyeball. Running down the corridor, the pain in his eye socket ripping through is skull, he heard another explosion and loud shouts coming from the back room. He could feel the slimy liquid oozing between his fingers, his heart pounded as flashes of crippling pain ran across his brain. He could only see partially through his remaining eye as he ran past the study. The light from the large Gothic window shone bright in the room. Turning he ran through the room, footsteps behind him, jumping he turned and pulled his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" The green blot shot from his wand as he smashed through the window. He could feel the large shards of glass slicing into him as he hit the ground.

The miss aimed green bolt flew past Fleur as she ran down the passageway with Bill. The cold air made her skin crawl as she ran on through the house. The surge of adrenaline cursed through her body, the damp filled her lungs as she breathed deeply. She saw Gregory Goyle come round the corner of the hallway leading to the kitchen. His face contorted in anger and screaming with rage. She didn't have time to think, his wand was raised at her and his mouth curling round a word.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green bolt shot from Bill's wand and hit Goyle in the chest. His body falling to the floor as Bill leaped over him, closely followed by Charlie and McGonagall.

Harry, who had followed Draco and Hermione through the remains of the main door, watched as the group barrelled toward them. The look of thrill and fear clear in their eyes. Not one of them knew if they would live or die. Seamus looked _alive_, they all had a brightness in their eyes. Charlie, with his mess of ginger hair, looked like an animal in the half light of the dawn, as he ran toward Harry, mouth open as if screaming. Luna was wearing her school robes, her feet bear as she ran along the passageway. Harry noticed her hair, flowing behind her and she was still smiling.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green bolt hit Luna and froze the smile on her face as she dropped to the floor, her long hair drifting down over her head like a sheet being pulled over a dead face.

Spinning round, Blaise saw the vile face of Rabastan standing in the doorway. His black robes covered in spatters of blood and his face contorted with pleasure from watching Luna fall. His wand raised still, but another look shot through his eyes and he turned back and ran into the room. Charlie ran past Blaise, as Seamus stared shouting, and into the room.

Rabastan saw the tall red head man running for him and knew he could not win out against all of them if he stayed, he had felled one. Turing back to the room he thrust his free hand into his pocket. Pointing his wand at Ollivander, the half dead wizard just looked at him, those old, sad eyes wishing for something more. "Avada Kedavra!" He didn't watch the old man's body collapse, lifeless, in the chair. Entering the hearth, Rabastan threw the power down and called out. He watched the tall ginger haired young man run in and fire a spell at the flames as he vanished.

* * *

The kitchen was hot, Crabbe had hidden himself behind an overturned table while Miles Bletchley and Burke hid as best they could behind chairs and barrels. Turning to fire on Hagrid, Crabbe had to duck as the big man launched a table at him. The table sailed over head as he watched Burke ran from behind a barrel and head for the kitchen's side door. "Get back here." He called. Burke turned and fired wildly into the room, sparks erupted where he hit and Crabbe had to duck behind the table as a shot hit the corner of the table near him, sending sparks down all over him.

Dean was aimed at Miles Bletchley, he was ready to kill when Burke ran past, shoving him in the back. Dean fell forward and Miles turned to fire. The curse hit the wall behind Dean and exploded. Plaster and masonry fell down from the ceiling, bit of large tiles fell covering Dean in a white dust, he could hear the crackling of small fires as Burke aimed wildly. Dean opened his eyes as Dennis fired a Crucio at Miles.

Crabbe fired wildly at his attackers, one shot hit a row of shelves above Dean. The shelf exploded sending it's contests across the room. A pan sailed through the air and hit Molly in the head. She cried out and watched in horror as a large knife fell from the block that was sailing over them.

Hannah ducked to her knee to save being hit by a pot or pan, her hands over her head. She screamed as the searing pain ran up her leg as a large kitchen knife sliced into her calf. Turning, she grasped the handle, volts of pain shot up her slender leg as she jolted the knife in her hands. Screaming, she pulled the blade from her flesh and hurled it toward the death eaters.

Dennis watched as the curse missed by an inch and Miles turned on him. He had never thought he would know fear like he had known it since Harry Potter had entered his life. He opened his mouth to curse Miles but the green bolt left the opposing wand before he could even start to speak. He felt the warm liquid run down his leg but he never felt the cold stone floor crack his jaw as he hit it.

Kingsley hollered as he watched Dennis fall, the sickening crunch as the boys jaw cracked. "Avada Kedavra!" The words were out and the green flare hit Miles before Kingsley knew what he was doing. Kingsley cried out as a green burst from Crabbe flew at Molly. He watched it, as if time had slowed, Molly turned, just enough for the curse to fly past her.

Crabbe had fire again when Hannah, her leg covered in blood, hit him with a killing curse. She saw the green flare cross the kitchen and screamed as it hit Dean. His eyes still wide and his wand held in hand. Dean's wand hit the ground on it tip, the force of his body splintering it and then it snapped as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Hermione watched as Neville, one arm hanging useless, George and the others came running from a narrow corridor down the passageway. They all battle warm but alive. She saw Susan's face drop as she saw the body of Luna laid out on the floor with Seamus leant over it.

Aberforth saw the body laid on the stone floor. He had not wanted this to happen. Luna may have a been a bit strange but she was a kind person. He turned and tried to shield Susan, to hold her. His large arms opening out to catch her as she ran down the passageway behind him. He heard the shout and saw the green flare hit Susan in the side if the face. Turning to look to the top of the stairs, he heard Susan's body hit the wall beside him.

Neville screamed as he watched the green bolt fire from Lucius' wand, it past over the crowd and slammed into it's target. "Minerva." Hermione held him back as they all clung to the walls to be safe from Lucius and Darius.

Fleur turned to see McGonagall crumble to the floor behind her. The figure in the doorway loomed before her, the sun light bright behind him. She did not see the wand raised toward her, but she heard the words. The green spark burst from his wand and hit her in the chest.

Bill screamed as his wife hit the floor. Another green jet erupted form the wand as an explosion of green hit the man stood in the doorway.

George watched the green flare cross the hallway, as he stepped toward his brother Bill. With horrid clarity he knew who it was going to hit, he knew there was no time to reached, he opened his mouth to scream but the flare missed his mother by less than an inch and hit the banister rail along the stairs.

Borgin doubled over and fell to the floor in the doorway as Charlie stepped from the interrogation room. Dedalus stepped forward to grab him and pull him to the wall when Lucius aimed and fired. The green flare struck Dedalus in the back and he fell against Charlie.

Blaise looked to Draco, they were trapped. The sound on the upper landing made him twitch. The voice that called the words, he knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lucius screamed as Darius fell over the banister rail and hit the floor, his bones snapping. Ginny screamed.

"Hey, come on." Victoria called from the landing. She could see everyone penned up against the walls below. She looked at her husband's face, she knew he wasn't happy to see her there, but he would have to realise, if she hadn't come, they would all still be trapped down there. "He's gone in there." She motioned to the master bedroom. She watched as Blaise came running up the stairs, the look of fury in his eyes sent a fear through her she had never felt before. The cries from downstairs echoed round her.

"What the fucking _hell_ are you doing here?" Blaise screamed at her. He looked ready to curse her himself. "Are you fucking stupid, what did I tell you? You were supposed to stay at Grimmuald place, have you no fucking sense woman, you promised me." He didn't know what hurt more, the mere idea she could have been hurt or the fact she had not kept her promise.

"I couldn't do it, I just couldn't stay there, while you were here." She started to cry, all she wanted to do was wrap her arms round him and hold him. She held onto her wand, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she hoped he wouldn't.

"You're not staying here..." Turning he looked towards the giant of a grounds keeper who was carrying Dean's body from the kitchen. "Oh Merlin."

"Dean!" Screamed Ginny, she had grown fond of him over the past year, he had always been one to laugh when things looked bad, and now that laughter was gone.

Blaise pulled himself back to his wife, she wasn't going to be another victim of this place. "Hagrid, would you take my wife back..."

"No." Victoria pulled away from Blaise and looked at her husband, her face as stern as she could make it, she had barely been able to tear her eyes from the battered group below, so many dead bodies lined the floor, so many faces she knew and so many had touched her life, she wasn't going to run away and hide, they hadn't and she owed them more than that. "Sorry Hagrid, but I'm staying. I'm staying with you Blaise."

"Victoria, _sweetheart_.." Blaise hated calling her by her full name, but it would get the message across. "...you promised me you wouldn't come here, for fucks sake, people are dying!."

"You think I could sit at home by the fire while my friends came to _die_?" This hurt, she had promised not to come, and she knew he felt let down, but this was bigger than him and her, and he had to understand that. "I'm not going anywhere if you're not with me."

Blaise couldn't think of nothing he could do, one of the things that had drawn him to Victoria was her spirit, she was as stubborn as him and he knew as well as she did, that once she had made up her mind, there was nothing short of a curse, that would change it. "Fine, but you will stay out of trouble."

"I will if you will." She wasn't losing him, not now.

"Where's Ollivander?" Hermione stepped toward the interrogation room.

"Rabastan killed him." Charlie said through gritted teeth. Turing to face Draco, he wanted to scream at him, this was all his family's fault. How could he know what it was like to lose someone? Glancing up at Blaise and Victoria, embraced in one and others arms.

George held his mother as she tended his sliced face. Bill was nursing Fleur as if she was a baby. His tears falling on her face. Charlie stepped over to him and placed a large hand on his shoulder, he could not feel the pain but he knew his brother loved her very much.

Draco looked round at Professor McGonagall's body laid out on the floor, Neville knelt over her and to Dean's limp body, in the arms of Hagrid. "Enough death." Draco walked past a small stone gargoyle and up the stairs he had run up so many times before. Those were happier times, the sound of laughter had filled these halls, now, all he could hear was crying. He knew where Lucius would be and he knew his mother would be their with him. This was where it would all end, this is where he would draw the line and say no. He could hear the footfalls on the stairs behind him. Turning he saw Harry, Charlie and Hermione walking up behind him. "Where do you think you're all going?"

Charlie stepped through Harry and Hermione, almost squaring up to Draco. "We're coming with you."

"No you're not..."

"Yes Draco, we are." She slid her warm hand into his. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone, not now. She glanced up at him, his eyes were a mix of sorrow and joy, relief and pain.

Draco looked round at the people stood below him on the stairs. Never had he felt so strong, he felt as if they were willing to walk through the flames of hell with him. He knew what he had to do, and he also knew he would have to do it alone, but if he could, that was still to be seen. Keeping Hermione's hand in his, he turned and walked up to the landing. Blaise and Victoria were waiting for him there. He turned to look at his oldest friend, one who had been through hell with him and, sometimes, heaven.

Seamus was still crying, holding Susan's head as the six walked toward the battered wooden door that had once stood so proud.

"Oh Blaise..." Charlie decided this was probably the last time he would get to ask this.

"Yeah?" Blaise turned his head to look at Charlie from the corner of his eye, the ginger man looked ragged, but still formidable.

"That thing I wanted to ask you, back at Harry's."

"What?" Blaise had to think for a second, when had Charlie been at Grimmuald place, then he remembered. "Oh yeah, what is it?" Blaise braced himself for something terrible, some new piece of earth shattering information, as it appeared, this was how bad news travelled.

"Fancy going for a beer when all this is over? I know this little place that has pictures of all the Gobstones champs on the walls, and a regular competition for it's regulars."

"You're inviting _me _for a drink?" Blaise didn't know much about Charlie, but this was an odd time to organise a piss-up.

"You might be a Slytherin and a probably an arsehole, but you seem ok to me."

Victoria smiled. "War makes strange bed fellows."

"Hey!" The call came in unison from both Blaise and Charlie.

"What's in here?" Asked Harry, not wishing to find any more surprises. He had been through enough. When they had all arrived this morning they were so full of life, so '_ready for anything_', but now. George was crying, Seamus wouldn't move and Ginny was standing, her back against the wall and her eyes fixed on McGonagall's dead body, as if she was waiting for it to move.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, he could feel Hermione softly squeezing his hand. "My past, and hopefully... My future." with those words, the sounds of crying and tears in the air, Draco took the door handle and pushed the door inwards and walked into the cold room that smelt of decaying meat and sulphur.

* * *

Slowly they walked in, Draco still held onto Hermione's hand. Blaise was holding tightly to Victoria and for a moment, it seemed as if Harry and Charlie would hold hands as well, if for nothing more than comfort. The cool room chilled their bones, the smell filled their nostrils, Draco wanted to be sick.

Blaise felt Victoria giving way next to him, she had doubled over and was throwing up, the cold smell of death was all around them. He wondered what was in here that could make that smell, what had Lucius done. He could see the tall thin creature stood looking out of the window before them.

Charlie felt his stomach twist, his chest was heaving. He could see Harry, out of the corner of his eye, start to turn a shade a green and wondered how long it would be before Harry was joining Vicky, evacuating his guts on the threadbare carpet. He could feel the shiver running down his spine and tried to hide it, but when the voice came, there was no way to hide the fear.

"So, you are here." Lucius had heard more than one set of foot falls enter the room. Draco had brought friends, that wouldn't matter, they would all die. "Why have you brought assistance, do you not think you can kill me alone?"

Draco stayed silent, he wasn't sure why they had all come. He knew Hermione was there for him, Blaise too probably. He wasn't sure about Victoria, was she just there for Blaise, considering the feelings between them for so long, he couldn't see why she would be there for him. As for the Weasley and Potter, he knew they had just come to make sure Lucius was killed, Draco didn't believe they would come here for him.

"Draco doesn't need our help, we're here to stand with him, not stand for him." Charlie wasn't sure why he had said that and the look from Harry made him realise he may have said something he shouldn't, or at least, something Harry couldn't understand himself.

"So, it has come to this." Lucius turned from the window slowly, his new wand in his hand. "Father and son, to the death." He felt his wand in his hand, he knew that this was the last time he would look upon the boy that was once his son. His dear wife still lay on the bed, his eyes glanced toward her, soon their son would be joining them. The stance from the small group that had entered was a sight Lucius did not think he would see, however. Draco looked strong, stronger than he had ever seen the boy look. The wand held so firm. "Say hello to your mother, boy."

"Mother?" Draco looked round, following Lucius' gaze to the bed. What met his eyes made him retch, he wanted to run from the room, he didn't want to believe it. For so long he had dreamed for running up here to find his mother tied to the bed or the chair, but _this_, this was wrong. He could see her skin peeling from her and the clear liquid glistened in the dim light. "What have you done?" He asked Lucius, he hoped for a different answer.

"She wanted release, she didn't want to stay on this world any more." Lucius looked at the boy with a painful joy, Lucius could see the distress on his face and the pain sweeping through the boys eyes. "So, I sent her to a better place."

"Oh My God." Whispered Hermione, she had never once thought that Lucius would _kill_ Narcissa. She thought he had loved her, had taken her to be with him, not kill her. She felt Draco tense up, he seemed to be locked in a stare with the dead body laying on the bed. She could hear Harry and Victoria vomiting behind her. She couldn't give herself over to her guts, they were spinning now but she had to be strong. "Draco?" She whispered softly.

Draco could hear the room around him but all he could see was the disfigured body of his mother, broken by death and that smell. Turing to face Lucius, he looked the once noble man in the face. Draco summoned all the strength he had, he thought of one thing and one thing only, the room seemed to drop away from him, the walls becoming distant. Even the feel of his friends was dying away.

"You can never harm me, you fear me..." Lucius knew Draco could not hurt him, he was the boys father, no matter what had happened or what he had done, Draco would understand it was for the best. Lucius could see the tears welling up in Draco's eyes, soon the boy would fall, lay down screaming or he would die. "I am your father."

Draco knew Lucius was faster than he would ever be, he would be dead before he could finish his curse, but maybe there was a way, just maybe. He had to concentrate, he had to mean it. There could be nothing to hold him back, everything that was him must believe in this and aim toward it. "You are not my father... and I will never _fear you._" his mind screamed the word his lips spoke it softy. Even Draco did not hear it at first.. "_Avada_ Kedavra!"

For a split second Lucius looked stunned, he was sure he had only heard the last word, he was sure he had only heard the last word but the green light came all the same. The flare from the end of Draco's wand. He had loved the boy, once, and he still loved his wife, he had done this for her, why was he being punished for it now. Why?

The green bolt hit Lucius in the chest, his wand fell to the floor, moments later, his body followed.

Draco fell to his knees, his mother was gone and he had killed his father, or what used to be his father. He felt Hermione close to him, she was telling him it was alright, she was telling him it was over. The heavy hand of Blaise fell upon his shoulder, he could hear the voice, but not the words, they were all talking to him now but he couldn't hear them, his vision was becoming foggy and all he could only hear were his mother and father as they stood above him, telling him how he was going to grow up to be great wizard some day and how he would one day see their end and be the one to continue the family. Until now, he had not thought he would be the one to cause their end. He felt himself being lifted, but the floor stayed at his knees, he could feel the room spinning, closing his eyes brought the darkness, it swept over him like a wave over an beach and darkness brought no fear, no fear and no feeling.

* * *

**Author's Notes;**

**Well, that's the battle over, Lucius is dead, but what's happened to Draco?**

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**


	40. Secret

**DISCLAIMER – THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED 'M'**

**Copy Right;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is mine.

**Chapter 40: Secret**

_"Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…"_

_The Pierces - Secret_

* * *

The hazy fog of sleep slowly released Draco. His lungs felt tight and the sun streaming in through the windows, cast a dim light through the soft curtains. He could hear voices in the room across the hall. They sounded raised and, even in his half conscious state, he recognised them.

"How many times are we going to go through this?" She sounded tired and hurt. "For the love of Merlin, I'm fine, you're fine. Nothing went wrong, nothing happened and you are not going to tell me that '_it might have_', because if you are I think I'll scream."

"I was worried that something might happen to you, what's so wrong with that?" He sounded confused, as if he had said these words a million times and they still didn't seem to make any sense. "I was worried about you."

Draco could hear the words but they didn't seem to mean anything, he could feel the warm sheets against his skin, he wondered how long he'd been here, asleep. His eyes still tired, he looked around the room and saw his clothes on a pile on the chair. His legs felt weak and his lungs hurt each time he breathed.

"Well, no harm done. I'm fine, for fuck sake."

"Blaise..." His voice caught in his throat, his dry voice rasped round the walls. "Blaise... Blaise..." The pain tore through his lungs when he tried to shout, it was as if nails were rattled around inside them. He tried to push himself up but he felt so weak, he fell back into the soft pillow. "Blaise... Blaise..."

Through the walls he heard his friend voice perk up in delight and surprise. "Shit, Draco's awake." The sounds of footsteps crossing the hall and then Draco's door was thrown open and the big black man stood in the soft light of his room.

The broad smile slashing his face almost in half. "Son of a banshee, you're awake." Blaise walked over to Draco, helping him up he glanced back to his wife who was stood in the doorway.

"I'll go get Mione." The smile flickered across her face and then vanished as she did.

"Where am I?" The last thing Draco could remember was the smell and the darkens as Lucius fell to the floor. His lungs felt as if they were burning. "What happened?"

"Lucius is dead, Draco and we're at Harry's." Blaise sat on the bed and looked at his pale friend. He had given Blaise quite a fright that morning.

"Since.." Draco stated coughing, the pain seized his chest. "When... did... you... call.. him... Harry?"

"Since Vi told me if I didn't learn to call him Harry and not Potter, she'd never sleep with me again. You gave us all a scare this morning, we all thought you were dead from the smoke." Blaise saw the look of confusion and then realised that Draco couldn't know what had happened after the Lucius had fallen. "Listen, mate..."

"Draco!" Hermione shouted from the door. She ran over to him and flung her arms around him, squeezing him a little to tight.

"I need to breath you know." He felt the finally drops of sleep fade from his mind and he looked at his wife, she was beautiful but there was something behind her eyes, something that was worrying her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She had never been any good at lying, but she wasn't about to tell him now, he'd just woken up and he needed to re-build his strength. She had been so worried when he had dropped to the floor, and when Charlie had lifted him up to carry him, he had looked almost dead. Blaise had picked up Victoria, who had started coughing due to the smoke and they had run down those stairs as fast as they could. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts and my head is a little light." He felt as if the room was spinning and his lungs were screaming with every word. He held her hand and he could feel the secret inside her, the fear that permeated the room, even from Blaise, seemed directed at him. "Where is everyone?"

"Harry's down stairs with Ginny, Charlie's popping back later with Molly, Neville went back to Hogwarts to inform Professor Sprout about Professor McGonagall..." She wanted to get it out now, at least, this part of it.

"Professor McGonagall?" Draco couldn't remember much, he knew some had fallen he could remember Dean in Hagrid's arms and... "Susan.." he looked at Hermione, how many others had died? He was glad Hermione was safe, he was so happy to see Blaise and Victoria smiling at him, well not smiling... None of them were smiling...

"Professor McGonagall's dead, Draco. So is Dean Thomas and Susan Bones and..." Hermione started to cry, she couldn't help it. There had been so much death in so few weeks, it had been like having Death as a companion. She took some comfort from the fact that they had both survived, but so many had died to let them live, was it right? Dropping her arms around Draco, she held him and cried on his shoulder.

Draco watched Victoria walk across the room to Blaise and hold his hand, her face streaked with tears. Even Blaise did not seem to be his usual bright self, but that was something more than death and Draco knew it. "Blaise, what is it?"

Blaise closed his eyes and breathed deeply a few times. He felt his loving wife squeeze his hand and the he looked straight at Draco, Hermione released Draco and knelt beside the bed, holding his hand. "Draco..."

The knock at the door seemed to bring visible relief to everyone in the room, apart from Draco. "You're awake!" Molly bustled into the room. She seemed a little more worn than she had the other night and the glint had gone from her eyes. "Are you joining us downstairs? We're about to start eating."

"Food..." Draco hadn't noticed until now, his stomach was empty and it was grumbling. He did want to know what was going on, but he would find that out after he had something to eat. "I'll pull on something and come down."

"Ok. We'll all be downstairs." Molly ushered everyone from the room, even Hermione left with a smile.

Draco wondered why Hermione had gone so willingly. Throwing back the covers he slowly slid from the bed and padded over to his clothes.

* * *

Entering the dining room, Draco looked around at those already seated in the high backed chairs. Potter was sat at one end, as the door came out in the middle of the room, the long wall was decorated with blue lily flowers on a soft off-white background. The room appeared very long, longer than the house was deep and Draco wondered if it may have been lengthened by magic to accommodate everyone. Next to Potter, on the far said of the table to the door, Draco saw Molly, happily chatting away to Kingsley, who was opposite her. Charlie and Blaise seemed deep in comical conversation a little down from Molly, Victoria and Hermione were sat next to them. George and Seamus were sat opposite them and they were muttering to themselves. Draco moved toward Hermione, the atmosphere in the room was almost stiffening.

"Draco, over here." Hermione smiled at her husband. Her long brown hair hanging down, over her shoulders. The rest of the room seemed to go silent as Draco walked round the table to her.

Sitting down he looked around, he knew there was something wrong but he wasn't sure what. A crack disrupted his thoughts as Fidelis appeared on the table.

"Would Master like food serving?" The little elf looked only to Harry, he too could sense the pain in the room and did not wish to see it in anyone's eyes. He watched Harry nod his head and then Fidelis vanished back to the kitchens.

Almost straight away, trays of food appeared on the table.

"Shall we begin?" Harry said to the room, he had not yet looked at Draco, he didn't know what to say. To lose your parents was one thing, but to kill them yourself was another. Harry had wanted nothing more than to have a family and some would have thought Harry would hate Draco for killing his own father, but, Harry knew that Lucius was no more Draco's father than Voldemort was his. "So, Kingsley, has anyone at the ministry asked any awkward questions?"

"No, they all seem content that it was an accident." Kingsley licked his lips as he stacked up a pile of potatoes and beef onto his plate from the trays before him. "They have identified the bodies and are quite sure it is all over now, an accident by all accounts. Looks like they all started fighting against each other and one of them missed."

"So, we can finally put all this unfortunate business behind us." Molly said helping herself to a little mash. Her cheeks were rosy and she seemed a little more alive than she had been over the past few days.

"So.." Seamus turned to Draco. "What you doing now?" Sticking his fork into a slab of beef like he was trying to kill it he glanced over at Draco.

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking me and Hermione could move into..." Draco turned sharply, to looked at Victoria. She had got a piece of carrot caught in her throat. Blaise was patting her on the back and Hermione had turned to face Kingsley.

"I hear they are burying Minerva in Hogsmeade next week." George said as he piled another forkful of mash into hismouth. His hair was slicked back and he looked like he had just stepped out of the fifties. His eyes shone with a pain that was not his alone, he was feeling very lonely and now, being the youngest brother, he felt weak.

Victoria coughed the carrot out onto the table and looked at Blaise, her cheeks red and her eyes wide with shock. "We have to tell him." She whispered. She turned at look at Hermione, they both knew it would not wait forever.

Blaise had made his feelings very clear on this, he was not going to be the one to tell Draco. He looked down at his plate and wished he could cast a charm on it to make it ever full so he would not have to look up during this whole meal. Glancing at Charlie he could see the look of cold worry in the big mans eyes. The room had gone silent again and only the sounds of eating could be heard. They had all lost so much, it was impossible to keep up a conversation.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need." Harry said looking toward Blaise and Draco.

"Thanks, but we're leaving tomorrow morning." Blaise said, he didn't want to stay here much longer. He had grown to understand Harry in the last few weeks, since this whole thing began and he and Draco had found themselves in the thick of it. He had always thought that Harry was just a snotty little twat with a lot of luck, and being either stupid of a glory hunter, had gone after the Dark Lord. But now, Blaise had been in the position, well Draco had been in the position, where someone else could have dealt with it but, it had to be him. Blaise couldn't explain why it had to be Draco he just knew it did.

"Where you going?" Draco asked curiously, it felt wired. He knew this time had to come, Blaise moving on to somewhere without him, but he'd never truly thought about it. He knew he would be moving shortly, probably to the manor with Hermione, but it had never dawned on him, that, after over two years, her and Blaise would part company.

"To Austria." Said Victoria, holding Blaise's hand.

"What? You're not going to live at the Mansion?" Draco was surprised, he always thought Blaise would move into his ancestral home.

"We're splitting our time between the two. There are too many memories there for me to live there permanently, and what with my mother still being there, I don't have the heart to move her."

Kingsley almost spit out his mash. "You mother's still there?" He hadn't known that. He had been told Lucretia had been left soulless by Dementors, but the fact she was still at the mansion, that had not been told to him. "Who's looking after her?"

"Barton, he makes sure she has what she needs." Blaise didn't want to talk about this. "I don't want to move her, she's lived there for a long time and it wouldn't be right. I put her in her room, she looks out over the gardens." He didn't want to tell them all this, he was a big strong _man_ and he didn't want to tell them he was still a mummy's boy, to the point he wasn't willing to let his mum go. "This way, she gets to keep her home to herself and well... It wouldn't be right for a Zabini not to be raised there." He looked around at the faces of almost disbelief that surrounded him. He didn't want a fight or an argument, which is just what he expected when Charlie turned to him.

"Have you put up charms to stop anyone wandering too close?" He knew just how Blaise felt, if something should happen to his mum, he wouldn't want her carting off to some hospital wing, he'd want her were he knew she would feel safe.

"I can look in from time to time if you like?" Said Molly.

Blaise almost swallowed his fork, he had been expecting an argument about what was best for his mum, but they were offering to make sure she was ok. "Er..er... I've put a couple of charms up.. and.. well, it would be nice for her to have a visitor while I'm away. Erm, thank you, Mrs Weasley..."

"Call me Molly."

"I'll tell Barton to let you in. You'll need to enter by the main gate, I've stopped anyone aparating into the grounds." Blaise didn't know what else he could say to her but... "Thank you."

"I take you'll be home from around August?" Kingsley asked, he watched Blaise nod. "I'll have the floo network connected to your hall chimney for when you are home, that should make it a little easier for you to get around."

Blaise was still in shock and when he felt his wife squeeze his hand he turned to look at her. Her smile said it all, he was finally part of a very large family, a family of friends. "I don't know what to say." He smiled at them all, he felt so wanted, he had never wanted them to like him, he never thought they would, but now at least it would make it easier for him and Victoria.

Hermione took her husbands hand and squeezed a little, she was so glad he was better. She wanted to run off tomorrow too, but she had to make sure they had connected the house to the floo network, she still had her job at St Mungos, she couldn't give that up.

"You hear that the Black Manor's ok?" Seamus said as he wolfed down the remaining slice of meat from his plate. "It was some kind of spell cast, it only looked destroyed."

"The Black Manor's fine." Both Blaise and Draco were happy at his. Not that either of them intended to move there but at least they wouldn't have to buy a load of new clothes. Draco smiled, he could use it as a summer house, it wasn't far from the Zabini Mansion, well, not as the wizard travels. He had grown fond of that old place due to his time there. He turned to Hermione and smiled at her. "This means we can live in..."

"Draco.." She had to stop him. She couldn't let him say it. "We can't live in the Malfoy Manor." She had to drop her eyes, she couldn't look at him.

"Not that I was thinking of it, but why not?"

"Well, Draco, the thing is..." She hadn't really heard what he had said and when she finally heard the words in her head she looked up, a little shocked. "Why weren't you thinking of it?"

Draco lowered his eyes and voice, he knew everyone could still hear him, but he didn't want to hear himself. "You think I could live there, knowing my mother died there? I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking of moving into that house on the Esplande." He slowly looked up her Hermione's eyes, he wasn't sure if it was more surprise or shock that filled them. "What is it Mione?"

She burst into tears, flinging her arms round him and pulling him close to her. She had never felt so good. She could hear Molly start to snivel as she released Draco from her and looked at him. "I am so happy, Draco."

"Well, Draco. Looks like we're both making a big change." Blaise clasped Draco's shoulder and squeezed.

Draco turned to face the table, he wanted some answers, this didn't feel right. "Now, would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" He saw Hermione stop crying and look at him. "You've all be very careful not to tell me what happened after Lucius died, now I want to know what you are all trying to hide, badly." He looked to everyone in turn, finally his eyes rested on Potter, who had said nothing to him as yet.

"When you killed Lucius..." Charlie stared.. "You collapsed on the floor..." He hesitated, he knew Draco had to know, but how to tell him. "The room was filling with smoke and..."

"And you had collapsed due to inhalation." Blaise continued. "I picked you up and carried you downstairs to the rest of the group..." He wasn't sure how to continue. "Well..."

"We all aparated back here.." Hermione decide it was her turn and she should be the one to tell him. "Charlie put you in bed and I gave you potions to help with the smoke in your lungs."

"That explains the trouble I'm having breathing, but that is not the big secret.." Draco was starting to piece it together, but he was missing something, he couldn't work out why he had collapsed of smoke inhalation, there had been no fire.

"Draco,.." Molly looked at him, unlike the others, she wasn't scared of telling him more worried what it would do to him. "The kitchen was on fire, one Lucius' men set it alight, it caught the whole wing before we knew what was happening. By the time you and Lucius fought, it was too late, the smoke had started filling the building... Draco... I'm sorry, Malfoy Manor has burnt down. There's only ashes left."

Draco didn't know weather to feel angry, upset, relived or mortified, all he could feel right then was, nothing. He felt nothing for what he had been told. He did feel a little loss at the memories he had stored in that old house. He felt his wife's warm hand in his and he held it tight. He had never intended to go back, it felt odd now, he had no desire to go back but now he couldn't, he felt a little, some how, cheated.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**This was meant to be the final chapter – but – once again... I've too much to get into one chapter.**

**Watch out for 41 – god only knows what's going to happen in that one.**


	41. A Little Normality

**DISCLAIMER - ****THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED 'M **

**Copy Right;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is mine.

**Chapter 41: A Little Normality**

"_The healthy being craves an  
occasional wildness, a jolt from  
normality, a sharpening of the edge  
of appetite, his own little festival of  
Saturnalia, a brief excursion from  
his way of life."  
Robert Maclver._

* * *

Draco woke up, his eyes felt a little sore and his head swam. He had been up till the late hours chatting to Molly with Hermione and Victoria. Blaise had spent the night in conversation with Charlie and Kingsley over a bottle of firewhiskey. Draco had been surprised how much Charlie could drink. Kingsley had given up about four am and gone home, Harry had to call out his address as Kingsley was at risk of calling out, Bottom Cramp, instead of Brotton Camp. After that, Molly finally fled home at about five and Charlie followed shortly after. They had made their way up to bed, Blaise still holding a bottle of firewhiskey and Victoria telling him if he wanted to sleep in bed with her he would make that disappear before they got the room, Blaise managed it, one swift swallow and the bottle was empty. That wasn't what she had in mind, but she just shrugged and turned to Hermione.

"You do know what we've married don't you?"

"What's that?" She gave Draco a look of, what am I'm going to find out now and then turned to Victoria.

"We're married to two men who both would love a honeymoon at the firewhiskey factory." She giggled, until both Draco and Blaise turned to them.

"Honeymoon..." Draco said.

"At the firewhiskey factory.." Blaise said.

"Sounds great." They both said in unison, trying not to laugh. To which they were both turfed into their respective room by their partners.

Laying there he curled his arm round his wife who was sleeping soundly next to him. He could smell her peach blossom shampoo and feel her soft skin beneath his fingers. His mind wandered to a time that was more peaceful, a time when they were just out for what they could get. He could remember the way she smelt that day in the gazebo and then it came back to him, her laid on the bed at the Manor, laid below him as he looked at her lovely face, laid on the bed as his mother had been laid on that bed, that cold bed in that foul room that once been such a romantic place. And his father, Lucius Malfoy, former. That face so sunken and drawn, those cold eyes that seemed dead more than alive. He shivered as he remembered the moment he never thought would come. The row of people who had laid down their lives for a cause that was not theirs. He felt her arms wrap round him and her move closer to him.

"What's wrong?" Her sleepy voice sounded so peaceful. Her eyes stayed closed and he wondered if she was waking or if sleep still had it's grip tight round her as his arms were round her.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He whispered softly in her ear. Kissing her on the cheek he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. The warm hands drifted over his chest and he felt her fingers stroking his nipples. Laying back closing his eyes he let her hands move over his body, her finger nails running softly down his sides. He could feel his stomach spasm, blood pumping into his groin, his heart racing. He let his hand run down her spine and over the soft, firm flesh of her buttocks. He felt her tongue flick the tip of his nipple and he grasped her buttock hard as he moaned. Her hand wrapped round his shaft and it started running up and down it, slowly. Her teeth softly bit into his nipple and he pushed his hand between her legs and let his fingers run up and down the patch of hair. His fingers stroked her lips and she shuddered, his nipple still between her teeth. Reaching over with his other hand he cupped her breast and pressed his thumb down on her stiff nipple, playing with it. Slamming her hand down his shaft he groaned loud and shoved his fingers deep inside her.

His fingers pushed into her, she could feel them stroking the walls of her vagina, his thumb rubbing her clitoris in slow, circular strokes. She open her mouth and groaned as his thumbs sent shivers over her body. Rubbing her thumb on the tip of his cock she felt him shake and she kissed his heaving chest. Letting him slowly withdraw his fingers, she made her way down his body and brought her body to his, moving moist parts up to him. Straddling his chest she felt his hands on her buttocks as she slid his length into her mouth. She felt his tongue push into her and it's tip flick across her. She felt the shiver run down her spine and ran her teeth up his erection. Sucking hard on him she cupped her hands around his testicles and started squeezing them softly, pulling lightly on them in time with her swallows. She felt her breasts throb as his hands pulled and pushed them around, her thighs had tensed up long ago and now screamed to be allowed to relax.

He felt the waves of pleaser run up him as she tugged on his testicles, roving his tongue around inside her. His moans muffled and hers vibrated his manhood sending pulses of electricity through is abdomen. He reached down and took her breasts, pulling on them and pushing them up to her. He could feel her chest heaving and her muscles tense as he pushed his tongue deeper into her. He felt her legs try and close round him, his shaft pulsed as he felt the build up in the base of his stomach. The warm feeling that started to radiate out from his groin flexed his muscles. He pulled hard on her breasts and she responded by yanking on his testicles, the pain only intensify the pleasure and sent the warm sparks shooting through his nervous system. He could feel his manhood throbbing in her mouth. He tried to hold on but when she pushed his legs open and went down hard on him he couldn't stop it and his cock throbbed as it released into her.

Slowly rising up him, she kissed his body, his soft skin covered in a thin film of sweat, she could smell him on her and then she found his warm lips and that hot juicy smell in his mouth. Kissing him softly on the lips she felt his arms wrap round her and. His fingers stroking her back, her hand rubbing his stomach as they laid there, pleasure satisfied, desire curbed for a little while.

* * *

Victoria had been sat on Blaise's lap for about an hour now, his thick arms around her as they looked onto the back garden. It seemed a world away when they had first been in this room. She kissed him softly as she thought of the night he had told her he loved her and that he was going to die for her. The thought of Oliver some times made shiver, but today in the light of a warm day, she couldn't help but think he was watching her, smiling, knowing she was happy. She had spent most of the previous night with him inside her, holding onto the bed as his powerful stokes rocked her body, his long shaft sliding into her and out of her. His lips soft on her nipples and neck. He had made her feel alive again. At one point she had wrapped her legs around him and raised herself to push him in deeper, his muffled groan shook her shoulder. When he finally gave over to climax, letting his very being pump into her, she was weak and trembling from her many multiple orgasms. She had slid into his arms and slipped into a dreamless sleep within moments of his kiss. Now they sat, waiting for their new world to open up to them, waiting to step across the threshold of their new lives and she could almost feel his anticipation.

Her small buttocks sat lightly on his large lap. His arms around her waist as he waited in silence. The smell of animalistic pleasure still hung on her. Her body still shivering slightly from the night. His manhood still throbbed a little from the memory of the long, slow thrust he had pumped into her. Feeling her slender body below his, her pelvis rising to push him deeper as she shuddered and contracted around him, moaning. The taste of her nipple still on his lips, her firm breasts had filled his mouth and when his shaft had throbbed hard and the warm feeling had filled his body, every muscle tensed to snapping point he had released, her legs around him, her soft opening swallowing him whole as he poured into her and the pleasure so great he buried his head in her shoulder and almost screamed as every muscle in his body relaxed in unison. If he had not dropped to his side next to her then, he would have collapsed onto of her. He heard the door open and his wife stood up to greet Harry and Ginny as they entered. Standing himself he stepped toward them.

"Well, how are you?" Asked Harry.

"Fine, just getting anxious." Victoria smiled at Ginny. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Vicky. I'm just off to see mum.. she's..." Ginny stopped speaking as she saw the look of discomfort on Blaise's face and the odd way he was jigging his hips. "What's wrong with you?"

"Pins and needles."

"Well, move your foot around." Ginny thought everyone knew that.

"Not in my foot." Blaise said.

"Well, try clenching you fist, should go shortly." Harry kissed Ginny and stepped toward the hearth.

"Not in my arm either." Blaise looked like he was going to cry. "It's in my cock."

"What?" Victoria looked amazed. "You can get pins and needles in you cock? I didn't know that."

"Neither did I, Merlin, this hurts."

"Sounds gross but wiggle it around, they pass quicker, and it's less painful then trying to let them just pass." Harry glanced at the two woman who were looking at him, incredibly. "What? I'm a man."

"So, Potter does play with his own wand."

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry regarded the blonde man with distaste, he was more annoyance that they were still on last name term even after everything that had happened, but maybe, it was for the best. The idea of them being friends wasn't exactly the most acceptable idea, and he didn't think Draco thought it was a good thing either.

"Goodbye, Harry." Was all Ginny said before jumping into the fire place, throwing down the floo powder and calling out. "The Burrow."

Draco eyed the green flames. "Take it she's still not happy about this?" Draco motioned to upstairs where Hermione was. He didn't think Ginny would take this long to come around, they had been married a few days now, everyone else had come around. Even Molly seemed to take to Draco. "What's her problem?"

"Her big brother died because of you." Harry said, he couldn't' help smirking at Blaise who was trying not to draw attention to the fact he had his hand in his pocket so he could play with himself.

"What the fuck are you doing, mate?" Draco didn't know weather to laugh or be disgusted. "What, the misses holding out on you already?" Draco stared to laugh.

Victoria turned round and faced Draco. "No, we had a wonderful two hours last night, I must have orgasmed about twenty times and when..."

"Wow, over share." Draco had stopped laughing and just looked at the slim woman and he wasn't too happy about thinking of her below his friend in the room across from his.

"I agree with Malfoy, please keep things like that to yourself. And Blaise has pins and needles." Harry mad a gesture of looking down to his groin.

Draco made a painful face. "That hurts. Stop with those weird positions, mate."

"How do you know what it feels like?" Victoria looked at Draco, was this a closely guarded male secret, or something.

"Know what, 'what', feels like?" Asked Hermione, as she walked into the room and put her arms around Draco. Kissing him on the cheek.

"Pins and needles in the dick." Said Draco, as he kissed her back.

"I bet that hurts." Hermione squeezed Draco's buttock and smiled.

"It fucking does." Blaise said, now trying to squeeze the blood back into his penis. The pain was immense, even worse than when Victoria had kneed him at the Manor. "Bloody hell, when will it end?"

"Well, if it wasn't so big, it wouldn't hurt so much." Said Victoria, walking over to the window.

"Over share." Came the reply from both Draco and Harry. Both men seemed disgusted and Hermione just started laughing.

* * *

It had been five more minutes of Blaise, playing with himself before the pain had gone away and he had sat down. The rest of the day was passed with idle chatter and an uneasy truce of last name terms, between Harry and Draco. Charlie and Molly arrived in the afternoon, Ginny had stayed at the Burrow. Charlie, Blaise, Draco and Harry, who felt bad about leaving Dudley behind so after consulting with the others, invited him alone, had gone off to the Leaky Cauldron for a few swift halves while Molly, Victoria and Hermione had gone off to London and picked up the last few bits for their new lives.

Molly had never been to Convent Garden before, she thought Hermione had gone mad, when she had suggested it. But now, walking down the rows of shops she could see the appeal of being in the middle of the masses, none of them knowing the truth, none of them caring, you were just another shopper. Molly had seen many muggle items due to her husbands fascination, but still to see pictures that didn't move and statues that did, it was quite disconcerting. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I want a picnic basket." Hermione said, taking a lollypop from one of the street performers.

"You can get one of them from that little shop next to the Cauldron shop in Diagon alley." Molly was looking at the little performer, his black and white, striped, T-shirt and white painted face made him look almost surreal. When he suddenly put his hands up in front of him and ran them down against, what appeared to be, a hard surface. Molly looked a little frightened, she moved for her wand. "This poor mans been trapped."

Hermione looked over, she could see the mime in his little imaginary box and Molly going for her wand. Quickly Hermione grabbed Molly's arm. "He's a mime, Molly. It's not real, it's entertainment."

"Funny kind of entertainment, trapping someone in a box." She looked back at the mime to see him start to climb an invisible rope. "And the ministry think wizards would be noticed by muggles."

With that they moved on and headed for a little shop that sold outdoor equipment and Hermione found a little, straw picnic hamper with china plates, with pictures of fields, trees and beaches painted on them, and twelve silver knives, forks and spoons, six china cups with gold leaf rims and a large, red and white chequered, cloth. It was hauling it around the rest of the shops that made her wish she had been in Diagon Alley, She could have just cast a levitation charm or sent it to the pub to stay with the boys.

"I am surprised Harry took Dudley with him." Victoria said as they left an ice cream parlor, trying to keep her raspberry ripple from falling from it's cone. She found it fun to have to keep licking or it would melt, this was a real adventure. "I would have thought the ministry would have been a little, well, unhappy about a muggle in a wizard pub." She felt a cold sliver of ice cream run down her fingers and she started licking again, more furiously.

"Dudley's known about Harry for years, remember, Harry lived with his uncle. Bit hard for them to pretend they don't exist to someone who knows they're there." Hermione took a bite form her pistachio covered ice cream. "And it's not like Dudley would ever say anything, Harry's really the only family that treats him like a human."

Victoria squealed in pain, clutched her stomach as her ice cream fell to the floor. Victoria was bent double, her hands holding her stomach and a small crowed had started to gather round the three women. Hermione was trying to keep Victoria calm and Molly just looked bemused by all the attention they were getting.

"Call an Ambulance." Called one of the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, R&R people. **

**And this is coming to a close_, I think?_**


	42. Partings And Tears

**DISCLAIMER - THIS FAN FICTION IS RATED 'M'**

**Copy Right;**

Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling.

This story alone, is mine.

**Chapter 42: Partings And Tears.**

_Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -_

_The Phantom – The point of no return.  
Phantom of the Opera - Andrew Lloyd Webber._

* * *

Victoria breathed deeply, the pain was subsiding now. Her head was spinning and her back ached. The pounding if her heart slowed as the pain melted away. Her stomach felt as if it had just been used as a punching bag and she had just been given more evidence, as if she had needed it, that this was Blaise's child. "I think he was kicking."

"What is he, a prize fighter?" Molly had said looking around at the crowd that surrounded them. "I think we best get out of here." She looked to Hermione, they were in her hands, she had lived in this world.

"Everything's ok." Hermione called to the crowd. "She's just pregnant, come on Vicky, let's get you back." Helping Victoria up Hermione now wished she had not been so hung up over having a non-magical picnic basket, all of this fuss because she didn't want it to serve it's self. "Molly, can you hail a taxi.?" She saw the look from Molly who just stared out into the road.

Molly knew that holding you wand out wasn't the done thing and the only other thing she could think to do was aparate back to Grimmuald Place, but hail a taxi, she had no idea how to do that. "I'll take Victoria, do you want to... _hail a taxi_?" She smiled at Hermione, a warm smile that an old woman would give a young child who was helping her cross the road.

Hermione held out her hand, a black cab pulled up to the road side, large and spacious, the kind that you could fit a wheel chair in, the good old London Black Cabs with the little yellow light built into the roof, the light blinked yellow as Hermione helped Molly get Victoria into the back of the cab. She could smell a sweet rose and jasmine scent rising from the carpet.

"Where to ladies?" Asked the portly driver with his long black hair combed down his back.

"Charing Cross Road." Sitting down beside Victoria, she noticed Molly sat watching out of the window as the pulled down King street. "Just outside Bedlam Book Shop please." She looked at Victoria as the cab swung onto Long Acre, she could see the colour returning to the young woman's cheeks.

Molly was still memorised by the ride, she had never wanted to get into that _car_ of her husbands, but now, now she could some how see the appeal of it, the soft seats and not having to worry where you were going to land. She watched as the tall buildings lining St Martins Lane ran away from her as she passed into a narrow road that lead to Charing Cross Road.

Victoria had let her head drop back and was breathing deeply as the cab swung left and drove up Charring Cross Road. She could feel Hermione watching her, and felt a little silly for causing so much trouble over a little pregnancy pain. She watched as the buildings dropped back above her and she felt the cab come to a stop.

"That'll be five twenty-five." The Driver said, his long black hair waved as he motioned towards a little slot with a tray in the separation screen.

Hermione reached in her purse and, opening the second compartment, as Molly helped Victoria out of the Cab, pulled out a five pound note and a two pound coin. Dropping it into the tray she smiled. "Keep the change." Sliding out of the Cab to join her friends on the pavement in front of book shop she heard the driver thank her and once she had closed the door, the big black Cab drove off down the road.

"How are you feeling?" Molly asked Victoria.

"I'm better, thanks." Turning to Hermione. "Should we take a walk around Diagon Alley before we get the men? They won't be too happy about being interrupted so soon." Victoria didn't want to end their day so soon either, she was enjoying herself, it may be a long time before she could just wander around the shops with Hermione and Molly. As soon as Blaise heard she wasn't very well, even though she was fine now, he would have her housebound. He could see the others thinking about this and from the look on Hermione's face, she had come to the same conclusion.

"I think we should at least let the men know." Molly turned to Victoria and Hermione, their faces looking saddened. "That we're going around Diagon Alley."

"What about Victoria?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should ask this, she knew Molly had an innate sense of right and this may just tip her to telling Blaise what had happened, but it was a risk worth taking, she didn't want Molly feeling as if she should have said something, but didn't.

"What about Victoria?" Molly smiled again, a broad smile that showed her teeth, "You think I ran off and told Arthur every time I had a twinge? Good Lord, he'd never have let me out of the house if I had."

Laughing together about the things woman never tell men, they walked into the the Leaky Cauldron and then, after a brief hello and a few kisses, onto more shopping in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Walking out of the fire at Grimmuald Place, Blaise held Victoria's hand and he felt relaxed, for the first time in months, he felt good about everything. His large hands encompassed hers and her head rested on his shoulder as they walked to their room to finish packing.

Draco watched his big friend leave the room as he stood with Hermione. He was so glad she was his wife, but something felt heavy on his heart. Blaise was moving to Austria, not exactly a floo trip away. This would be the first time Blaise would be so far away, it would be the first time Blaise would not walk through the door at the end of the day. He turned to his wife and kissed her softly on the forehead. "You ready for this?"

"Yes." She smiled at her husband, she was looking forward to starting her new life, she knew it wasn't exactly a wizarding community they were going to be living in, but most wizards lived in houses surrounded by.. well.. muggles. She already had arrangements for them to go over to her parents for a meal later next week and she hoped it would make Draco feel a little better. "Let's go get out bags."

Draco heard Harry and Charlie step out of the fire with Molly on their hells telling them off for acting childish. Draco smirked as he recalled them trying to steal a chair from the Leaky Cauldron and the barrage of ill fitting names that Molly had called them considering it was her chair and she was still in it at the time. "We'll need a house elf." Draco realised.

"What? oh.." Hermione hadn't thought about it until now, she was not one for having a creature bound in servitude to you. "What about your family's?"

Draco thought about it, after Dobby his family had got a new house elf. Draco didn't remember seeing him when they had been at the Manor. "Scuttle." He called out. "Scuttle!" He waited or the crack that foretold the arrival of a house elf.

"He's dead, Draco." Molly laid a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You remember that little gargoyle at the foot of the stairs in the Manor?" She felt sorry for him, the last remnants of him home was now truly gone from his life, the symbol of what made him a Malfoy, a little elf in rags, it was gone.

Draco thought back, the little stone gargoyle he had passed as he climbed the stairs. "Oh Merlin." He hadn't even realised it was him, he just thought it was an ornament. It seemed odd, he had never cared for the little creature but, now he felt that he should have, he felt he should have given the little thing some time and attention, maybe thought about it earlier. Draco thought of the little creature, waiting in that big house for his master to come home and when he had. He had killed his waiting servant.

"Lucius petrified him so he could not come to you if you called." Harry had lit a cigarette and was sat in a high backed chair as he spoke. "Fidelis went in looking for him a long time ago and he witnessed it. After that, it took us an hour to convince Fidelis that we were not going to do the same." Harry looked around, his soft eyes wavering over Draco. Everything that made the young blonde man what he was, now laid in ashes. "I'll have a word with Hagrid and find out where you can pick one up from. Don't think they'll be in the classified section of the Sunday papers."

"I'm sorry Draco, I really am." Hermione held her husband, maybe she would like to have a house elf, it would help with the house work.

"We'll see, but thank you anyway Potter." He felt his wife squeeze his hand, it felt good. Walking from the room he headed up to his room and gather his bags and the last bits that he had left in the room. The room that had been his for many nights now, on and off.

* * *

Draco walked out of his room, his small sack over his shoulder, Hermione had gone down before him with a small suitcase and Fidelis had helped by transporting the large chest down to the drawing room. He pulled the door closed, taking one last look at the room where he had felt so much love and reached so many heights of ecstasy. The door opened and Victoria stepped out. "Hello Fr... Victoria."

She giggled and smiled at Draco. "You will learn." She gave him a broad grin.

Draco looked down and raised his eyebrows as if to let her know he would, one day.

"See you downstairs." She said as she tottered down carrying a small bag no bigger than a make-up case for a purse. Her soft summer dress flowed around her legs and he slippers made no sound on the soft carpet as she descended to the second floor and the drawing room.

Blaise walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. He smiled at Draco, but the smile didn't last when eh saw the look on Draco's face. "What's wrong, mate?" The large black wizard clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder and shook it a little.

"Nothing... Just... " This was a new start for all of them, Draco knew he was feeling bad because he would have to lose Blaise as constant companion, but maybe it was for the best. "I'm gonna miss you, big fella." Draco slapped Blaise on his muscular stomach as they turned to walk down the stairs.

"Don't be daft." Blaise said as he lifted the large rucksack over his shoulder. "I'm not going to another world, I'll be in England mainly, still want the kids to go to Hogwarts."

"Kids?" Draco was sure Victoria had said nothing about having more than one, "I thought she was only having the one, not twins?"

"You think I'm gonna stop at one?" Blaise winked and gave that half side grin that made him look like a evil overlord with a plan to take over the world. "You coming over for Christmas?"

"I don't know." Draco hadn't thought about what they would do for Christmas. It seemed an eternity away. "Will you be in England?"

"No, mate. Spending Christmas how it should be, in the snow." Blaise could just see it now, the women in the house knitting booties and hats for the little one while Draco and him had a snowball fight in the front garden. "You can help me get a nice tree from the mountains." Punching his friend lightly in the arm he could feel the sorrow he friend was feeling, they had both believed they would have lived together forever and for a while , it had looked like a nice idea, but that wasn't mean to be. Blaise knew they would remain friends, close friends, but their time _together_ had come to an end.

Draco wanted to hug Blaise, just once, to hug him and let him know how much the big guy meant to him. Blaise was the closest thing he had to family now. Glancing round, Draco made sure no one was in the stairwell. "Blaise?"

Blaise turned and Draco flung his arms around the large wizard, half expecting to get thrown off, but Blaise wrapped his arms round Draco. They both knew what they were losing and what they were gaining. Blaise squeezed Draco, a manly squeeze that drove the breath from Draco's lungs.

"I love ya, mate." He had never been close to anyone but Blaise knew him, and he knew Blaise. Like brothers knew one and other and that bond had stayed with them, they were brothers and loved each other like brothers.

"Me too." Blaise said as he released the blonde man from his grip. "I'll always be your _big_ brother." Blaise made a show of flexing his muscles and they both walked off down the stairs.

* * *

It was five fifty five and they were all gathered in the drawing room, Charlie and Molly were chatting to Victoria and George was placing a black marble dragon on the side table at the back of the room, careful. Harry was stood with Hermione, his arms round her as he wished her luck. "See you later, Mione. Have a great time and I hope you settle in ok." He felt his heart lurch as he held her, she was going onto a life that she wanted. He could feel her start to sob a little. "Hey, what's wrong? You're not gong a million miles away you know. You come visit when ever you like, I'm only at the end of a chimney."

Hermione pulled away, tears streaked her face, she felt silly. "I know that, it's just. Well.. so much has changed since we met. I never thought this day would come." She wanted to stop crying, she knew she would set Molly and Victoria off but she couldn't help it. Hugging Harry once more, she promised he could come visit as soon as she was settled in. Walking over to Molly, Hermione put her arms round her.

Molly could see the tears falling from Hermione and tried hard to hold hers back. "You keep in touch now, you hear?" She felt Hermione nod and steppe back to allow Charlie in.

Looking down at Hermione he could see his mum start to cry. "Right, I've told Draco and Blaise that I'm going to hold a barbecue in the spring and I want all of you to come over for it." He hugged her. His shirt still wet from Victoria's tears that had fallen on him. "What is it with you three, you're acting like you're moving to Mars or something?"

"That's women for ya." Said George who was giving Victoria a squeeze. Stepping away he took Draco's hand. "Look after her." He motioned toward Hermione who was saying good bye to Seamus. Tears still running down her face. George hoped that with Draco and Hermione leaving for Burnham and Blaise leaving with Victoria for Austria, that life may return to normal again. What ever that was those days.

"I have to be going." Seamus shook Harry's hand and then stepped into the fire. "Take care you lot." He dropped a handful of powder and the green flames erupted, a few moments later, her was gone.

Molly wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and turned to Harry. "So, this is it."

Harry nodded and looked across the couples who were about to leave his house for their new lives. He didn't want to see them go, his home had felt so full of life since they had been here, hectic but full of life.

"I'll see you soon, let me know if anything happens." Hermione held Victoria. "Remember, if you need me, I'm only a port key away."

"I'll be fine, I'll let you know when I get close, you can come stay if you want." Victoria liked that idea, her baby being delivered by her friend, she hadn't really thought about it and now she did, she wondered if Hermione could even deliver a baby.

"I don't know why she'll need to stay." Blaise said as he shook Draco's hand. "It'll take her minutes to ride a floo to the mansion." He saw the look from Victoria. "We've discussed this, the baby's being born in England. And that's my final word."

Leaning into Hermione, Victoria whispered. "But not mine."

"You'll have to learn to fly a little better now." Draco said as he held Blaise hand to shake it. "It'll be easier than port key all the time." Draco smiled at the thought of Blaise carrying a baby on his broomstick. Draco sighed, he had never wanted to see this day, but now it had come. The battle had been won and they both had different lives to live. He wanted to order Blaise to stay in England, and Blaise would probably comply, but that wouldn't be fair, on any of them and it wasn't like he was moving to Austria for good. "I'll fly over and see you in a week."

"You bloody better, I'll need a drinking buddy, stuck up there alone." He glanced at his wife, who had heard his last sentence. "Vi's lovely, but she's not much of firewhiskey drinker." He saw his wife smile and he felt warm. This was it for a long time, he knew Draco and he would probably pop over soon, but it wasn't exactly fair to expect him to fly over all the time. Blaise knew he was going to have to learn to fly, if for nothing other than an easy life.

The clock began to chime six. "Right you lot, time to go." Harry flicked his ash in the glass tray and stepped over to the group. "Blaise, Vicky, grab hold of that dragon. It's your portkey, good for one use only. If you want to come back by it, owl me and I'll have a word with Kingsley." Heading toward Victoria he gave her one last hug and shook her husbands hand. He turned to Hermione and Draco. "Your place should be connected now." He motioned toward the fire place where Fidelis had placed there bags. Barton appeared with a crack and stood on the table next to the dragon.

"Thought I'd lost you." Blaise said as he looked at the little elf. "Pity." He felt Victoria elbow connect with his stomach and smiled at her. Taking hold of her hand he grasped the portkey.

"Have fun." Sirius said, from the portrait on the wall.

"Be careful." Lupin added, and smiled at them all.

Draco held Hermione's hand, soon they would be starting their new life, and he had such high hopes for it. Smiling at Blaise he could sense the sadness that was showing in his eyes and could do nothing to hide it.

"Goodbye." Victoria smiled at Hermione.

"See you soon." Hermione smiled back but she couldn't help feeling loss.

"Goodbye, safe trips." Harry said as the clock stroke the fourth chime.

Hermione threw the powder onto the floor and called out. "Esplanade." The green flames engulfed them. She could feel Draco squeeze her hand as the drawing room faded away behind the flames. She let a single tear fall from her cheek into the abyss.

The final stroke of six chimed in the hallway and the marble dragon vanished along with Blaise, Victoria and Barton. The green flames died and he looked around the room. The house seemed much bigger, the room had got larger in those last few seconds and a chill had seeped into the house. He surveyed the room, the red walls and the portrait hanging above the fire, Sirius and Lupin were playing cards, the clock had fallen silent. He felt the loss, the whole house seemed to feel the loss. Sitting down Harry looked out into the garden. He heard the door open but did not look away from the rose bush in the garden.

Dudley sided up to the chair and followed Harry's gaze out of the window. He wasn't sure what he should be looking at, it just looked like an normal rose bush. This had been the first time since he had arrived that he had been able to sit down with his younger cousin, he had a lot to ask, but now didn't feel like the time. "So, what's been going on?"

Harry glanced at the large man stood next to him, flicking his lighter he watched at the flame lit the end of the cigarette. Drawing on the fresh stick of tobacco he sat back and smiled. "Nothing, Dudley. Just life as usual."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**There you go, THE END:- **

**Please R&R and tell me two things ;**

**1 – what you thought of this chapter alone;**

**2 – what you thought of the story as a whole;- what did you like about it?; what did you hate about it?; what you would like to see more of?; what would you like to see less of?**

**To all my avid readers and reviewers – I thank you all; --FILL NAMES HERE-- You have made this story worth the writing. **

**And last, but, by no means least;**

**I would like to thank; Orbthesela; without whom, this story would have not been as passionate or chilling, or as legible, and for her support and her untiring betaring. For all her hours of corrections and wearing out the 'H' on her keyboard, I will learn there is a 'H' in while, I promise. I thank you for your time and effort and for those sections of narrative that you pulled from that bottomless pit you call an imagination. For all the things you reminded me I had done in earlier chapters that I needed to explain and for keeping better track of my story than my notes did. **

**For all of this, I thank you.**

**May the wind always be at your back.**

**Jonathan J Strange.**

**And just before I go, here's a little Egyptian blessing on all of you; **

**May your God go with you, in all those dark places you must walk.**


End file.
